Fire Emblem Field Tactician
by shadows'saber
Summary: The story of fire emblem, blazing sword for the GBA yet with a twist. Tactics are better planned on the field of battle anyway right? I suck with summaries the actual story is better I promise. Lyn/OC rated T to be safe.
1. I always wanted adventure

_A/N: this is my first fanfiction so critiques good and bad are appreciated. Just go easy on me ok? _

_I recently borrowed fire emblem from a friend and started playing it. I loved how every character had a back story as was an integral part of the tem. Then I imagined myself as the tactician and well here's the story. the tactician was influenced by neku sakabura from TWEWY and myself. I kinda act a little like neku normally but w/e :P_

**Disclaimer.** Well it should be obvious I don't own fire emblem or its characters. That's Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I do however own Ken who's name I created by taking the Japanese romaji for sword and strategy.

**Fire Emblem Field Tactition**

Chapter 1. I always wanted adventure….

Well I first began life as a normal high schooler. Above average grades, average days, below average lady skills…. I've been labeled as a nerd for who knows how long. Despite my physical ability, I'm ignored because I've practiced with the blade for the majority of my life. Blade work was an art lost in my day and age yet I never stopped practicing. It was an irrepressible factor of my life.

Oh I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Ken Senki . 17, average height, black hair, and a self-sufficient orphan. I suppose that might be a factor in the fact I can't get a girlfriend. Anyway my story actually begins when I was practicing my swordsmanship yet again. I always practice in an old outdoor shrine I inherited from my parents when they died. They really thought of everything. I was left a blade, a place to stay and enough money to get me through high school. But, this time as I finished my patterns and thrust my blade into the dirt, I heard a metallic ~ping~. Curious I dug it up and it turned out to be an extremely old pedant, with an, albeit faded, picture of a stunning girl she had waist long hair and a free flowing Chinese style combat dress. And a sword, (a sword!!!) belted around her petit waist. "dammit. It seems like the girls that would accept me lived too long ago. Oh well might as well turn in." so I headed in after scooping up the pendant. Lying in bed that night I tried to get to sleep. But that girl's face wouldn't get out of my head. Her eyes showed an inner strength, kindness and honesty. "Powers that exist in this world, Couldn't you have put me with her in her time?" ah well can't always get what you want right? I'd have a girl friend if that was the case but guess not. Whatever.

That night I had one of the weirder dreams I've had. It was one of those falling dreams, y'know the ones where you feel like your falling and yet you're not. Also there was a weird swirling vortex of colors. Then, conscious thought returned to me, yet I didn't wanna open my eyes. "I hate the shrine sleeping quarters. Suns always peekin into the rooms. Weird dream last night must have ate something funny. Hang on, I don't hear any traffic. And the sun isn't as bright as it used to be. What the-" I opened my eyes and found myself in the presence of the girl in the pendant. Wait what? My luck is never this good. And I lived at least a millennium in the future. How did I get there? Well nothing ventured nothing gained.

"Um excuse me, who are you and where am I?"

"I found you unconscious on the plains," she told me. "I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now."

Well that's good, this girl already trusts me, I can't find anything not to trust her on but I dunno how I'm supposed to act.

"Ah I see. Thanks for helping me but I think I can take care of myself" yet as I reached down to my sheath, (which I always have on me, even when I go to sleep) my blade was gone. It wasn't a very impressive or expensive blade, but that was a part of me! Now that I took inventory of what I had on me I noticed my clothing was a little different. I was wearing an outfit similar to that of old swordmasters. Cool, but I never achieved that rank even to my low standards. As I calmed down a little I said to Lyn,

"Well I think we'll stick together then. At least until I can find a blade of my own." She said nothing, but looked away for a little. I was sort of worried if I offended her but she turned to me and said

"Regardless of your ability, these lands are filled with bandits, it would be safer for the two of us to stick together" Fair enough that made sense. Despite my skill I've never fought a real person with the intent to kill. "Who are you? Do you remember your name?"

"Ya. My names Ken, Ken Senki"

"Ken Senki? What an odd sounding name…" huh well that's a first. "But pay no mind it is a good name. I see by your attire you are experienced in the ways of the sword?"

"Well I suppose so but I'm just an apprentice. I'm also a fair strategist and I'm very knowledgeable about combat."

"Interesting. So what brings you to the Sacae plains? Would you share your story with me?" she asked.

Bam.

There it was, the sharing of personal life. What could I even say? I don't know if I could trust her yet. Fortunately for me, something moved outside distracting us from each other.

"Hm? What was that noise?" Lyn wondered aloud. "I'll go see what's happening. Ken, wait here for me." Well there wasn't too much wait as she came back right away. "Oh no! Bandits!" she exclaimed. "They must've come down from the Bern Mountains! They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I...I have to stop them!" She ran over to one of the chests and took out a katana. "If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own."

"No way you're leaving me to stay here. I'm coming out to help."

"What? You want to help? Well, can you use a weapon?" she asked me.

"Do you have a spare blade?" I asked back

"Yeah. It's a little old but it'll do for now. I've kept the edges keened in case I needed another sword" it was a nice blade. Katana style like hers and just a slight but shorted. Almost like the blade I used to have.

We both snuck close to the bandits and found that there was just three. Three huge half gorillas armed with axes. There was a definite leader and I started to feel a bit nervous imagining the power one needed to control animals like that. Perhaps I could have let Lyn take them on herself but I wanted to prove to myself my fighting capabilities where comparable to this age. Evidently Lyn saw my nervousness and shot me a concerned glance but I shook my head indicating it was nothing. "We need to get closer. Their axes are gonna be easy to dodge cause their heavy but stay sharp and watch the backswing. There might not be a blade but being clubbed by that is gonna hurt. I'll draw the first one out" slowly I moved out of my hiding place blade hand and the first bandit noticed me. "th' hell are you doing you little shrimp? I'm gonna smash you into the ground!" His first swing came from an over hand swing which I dodged with a simple sidestep. I quickly countered with a slash to the arm but I misjudged his strength. Maybe I shouldn't have seeing as he did seem like a rock. The blade glanced of his knuckle and only left a tiny cut. "That's all you g-" suddenly a blade sprouted from the brigands stomach and he collapsed dead. "Thanks Lyn" knowing I would have been in trouble. However she couldn't reply because she was attacked by the second bandit. Yet there wasn't anything to worry about as she easily dodged around the wild axe swings and slashed right across the chest killing the man.

At that instant I needed to hold back the urge to vomit. I was no stranger to blood but such grievous injuries were beyond me. Lyn once again noticed my discomfort and was about to ask me what was wrong. "It's nothing" I grimaced, it'll pass.

"Alright Ken, Now, let's get that brigand over by the ger!"

Ger. I suppose that tent like thing seeing as that was where the last axer was standing. This guy seemed different than the others. He had short blonde hair tied in a headband, and a scar next to his left eye. He took one look at Lyn and laughed.

"Who do you think you are, little girl? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?"

"A title eh? Who came up with it? Maybe I'll make a title up to" I declared.

"Ken please, leave him to me!" she pleaded, knowing I wasn't up to the task.

"Too late boy, I'll carve you right up!" We squared up and I took a quick analysis. He seemed to be a bit stronger but nothing too horrifying. He struck straight down like the last guy I faced did and I easily dodged that blow once again. As his axe stuck into the ground I made my move. I feigned high then struck at his calves. Yet that barely seemed to slow him down as he caught me with, what else, the back end of the axe. I was able to get my blade in a guard position but the force of the blow threw me at least 7 feet away. Yet Lyn stepped between us and started fighting Batta. Forcing me to sit out and watch. She struck low at the same shin I had cut and did some visible damage but she took a heavy hit from the axe which seemed to cut deep. Lucky it didn't break any bones but the cut looked like she could bleed to death from it. "Whew! He's tough..." She whispered. "I don't have time to apply a vulnerary. It all comes down to this next blow." She turned to me. "Ken, if I fall, I want you to flee. You must escape!"

No way! I'm not leaving her! She needs me right now. Luckily I was worried for nothing as she did something that seemed physically impossible. She started moving so fast I couldn't keep up with her. And I f I can't that monkey defiantly couldn't. Then out of nowhere a heavy slash struck Batta cleaving the axe handle and causing blood to pour from his wounds and mouth. "What? How...How did you-" he grunted yet nothing more was heard from him as he fell over, dead.

"Whew, that was close," gasped Lyn, "I sorely underestimated him. Sorry if I worried you." Truthfully I was confused myself. I never really cared about other people yet I was genuinely worried about this strange girl. But then I just brushed the thought aside and figured it was merely cause she was fighting with me

"Feh, I should be apologizing. I let him get the better of me. I want to be of help to you but I need to get stronger." I frowned looking at her wound and reached in her pack for the healing liquid she called a vulnerary.

"Thanks" she said as she applied the vulnerary to the gash on her arm. The bleeding stopped quickly and the skin started to heal itself. ~jeez what's in this stuff? ~ I thought to myself. "I'll need to be stronger if I'm to survive..." she sighed, washing her blade of blood in a nearby stream. I did the same with my own sword "…Strong enough that no one can defeat me." She sheathed the blade and said, "Good work, Ken! Let's go home." Home? Well it isn't the shrine but it'll do I thought with a slight smile. And who knows? Maybe things will get interesting. Never a dull moment with her it seems. I might be in love I joked with myself.

"Good morning Ken. Are you awake yet?"

"Nuhh wuz goin on" I yawned as I got up. Oh right Lyn, and I'm in the Sacae plains having more fun than I ever had in the 17 years I've been alive. "That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you," said Lyn, handing me a piece of bread. I took it and ate fast; I hadn't eaten since I had come to the plains, forgetting my stomach in the midst of battle.

"Say, Ken... I want to talk to you about something," Lyn said in a careful tone.

"Sure Lyn. What's on your mind?" I asked a little curious.

"You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see. Would you allow me to travel with you?" she asked."

Well I wasn't all that experienced but travelling seemed a little much, especially two swordfighters in a country filled with bandits.

"Um is that ok with your parents? Won't they want to know what you're up to and who you're with and other things like that?"

"What? You want me to get permission from my parents?" she asked me. "My mother and father...died six months ago."

Oh Lyn. I'm so sorry. I understood her pain, losing family is the worst thing that can happen and losing it all at once is the worst. I wondered if it was bandit's as she fought in my place to down the bandits herself. She looked away from me for a bit, as if to hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"My people--the Lorca--they don't... I'm the last of my tribe," she continued softly. "Bandits attacked, and... they killed so many people. The tribe was scattered." So I was right then… "My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. But I'm so young, and our people were old fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me."

"Lyn, I'm so sorry" unconsciously I went to her and gave her a quick but firm hug.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, wiping away her tears. "I've been alone for so long... No, no more. I will shed no more tears," she stated firmly. She took a few moments to calm herself down before speaking up again. "Thank you. I'm better now. Ken, I want--No, I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death!" Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone." There was a fire in her eyes a she said this, almost like something inside of her had shattered and she was embracing the warrior's spirit. "Ken, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!" I sat there stunned for a bit. I mean she was clearly the better swordsman, I barely made a dent on the brigands and yet she wants training from me? Yet there was a passion for what she was saying, and I couldn't help to be attracted to that, even just a little. Maybe I could share some forms I learned from my old man. "Alright but I'm going to need some work with my blade if I'm gonna be of use to you."

"You will? That's wonderful! Thank you! Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed. I'm still not used to dealing with this kind of attention but I was happy. Happier than I had been in a while. "We'll be better off working together, I know it," she said as she released me from her embrace. "You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it! Right?"

"Well I'm a hands-on person Lyn, we'll train until our swords can strike as one blade!" she laughed a little at that and I saw how cheezy that sounded and blushed a little. A blush? I'm really breaking down. Uhh, I hope she knows where she wants to go first because I don't even know where I am!

End chapter.

So how was it? I'll stay true to the story but I'll insert myself into the combat as a myrmidon to start. Anything I could do to improve let me know.


	2. New Allies

_A/N: Ok I'll take your review to heart. Don't worry Drakon I'm not arrogant enough to let criticism hurt me. Give it to me straight it's the best way for me to improve._

_I'm going to make the OC act as though it was me. Yes I am a practitioner of sword arts and I am fond of old style tactics._

_Unfortunately I may not be able to update as often as I am now in the future. ~sigh~ _

_Anyway, onto the next chapter!_

The apprentice swordfighter Lyn, and the time forsaken kenkaku (1), Ken. Two strange individuals on an even stranger journey. To prepare for the long road ahead, they go to Bulgar, the commercial center of Sacae. Unbeknownst to Lyn, she will discover something that will alter her life forever.

"Ken! Over here!"

Well this is new. I thought to myself as I reflected over what had happened. I was an old style swordsman by choice, found a pendant of some girl and was warped to her world almost as a wish. How long will this last? It's almost too good to be true. I can train my blade in combat, travel free of oppressive stares and I'm with an amazing woman that accepts me as I am.

"Stop that" I muttered aloud. "You're only over complicating things." Anyway I should probably stick with Lyn. I might get lost.

"Ken, this is Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae. We should purchase supplies and-"

"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" Well crap. Here comes a ladies man. And I'm with a prime female too. Damn I knew it was too good to be true. "Wait, O beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?"

"Where are you from sir knight that you speak so freely to a stranger?" Oh. Looks like I got nothing to worry about. She ain't buying this. That knight looked a little put out but he plowed on anyway.

"I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion of fire!" Ok Lycia seems to be another country or something I thought to myself. But I think you're usefulness to me is over. Leave us be now please?

Apparently Lyn thought the same thing as she fired back, "Shouldn't that be home to callow oafs with loose tongues?"

"Ooooh... You're even lovely when you're cruel." At this point I had enough of him.

"You're bothering me. Kamikorosu (2)" It didn't look like he understood EXACTLY what I said, but my tone of voice and my blade hilt in hand got the idea across. That knight seemed ready to faint but then a voice cut out in the marketplace.

"Sain! Hold your tongue!"

"Let's go Ken. I have nothing to say to them anymore"

"You're right Lyn. They'll sort that out themselves" we started to walk away but later we realized that we needed to pass those knights to get to the marketplace. Bracing ourselves for those knights, we tried to sneak by them without getting noticed. Yet their horses completely blocked off the road. So we had no choice but to ask them to move. Great… I always hated womanizers like that back in high school. Oh well I'll let Lyn talk. She'll know how to deal with knights.

"Excuse me! You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses..." looks like the green knight was still cowed by my talking to. I never thought I could upset people so much. Maybe that was why I was always alone in high school. Oh well, I'm not alone now.

"Of course. My apologies..." Ah this red guy seems ok. But we'll see.

"Thank you. You, at least, seem honorable enough."

" Hmm? Pardon me, but... I feel we've met before."

"I beg your pardon?" Uh oh I think she might be getting the wrong idea. At least as far as I could tell he was having some major déjà vu. Apparently I wasn't the only one thinking this as the green one started to speak again.

"Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!"Ooh hell. I can feel how pissed she was after that little comment.

"Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights! Let's go, Ken! I've run out of patience!"

"Wait, please! It's not like that" Kent exclaimed! But it was too late. "Sain you lout! I think she's the one we've been sent to find! Let's follow her and try to explain ourselves. I'LL do the talking"

Meanwhile outside of Bulgar Lyn had mostly calmed from the knight encounter, although she wasn't exactly pleased about it.

"I cannot believe those knights! Chasing after me like I was some prize to be won!"

"I dunno" I replied. The red one seemed to honestly recall seeing you before. I didn't think he meant any harm by what he said."

"Maybe you're right, but I'm still angry with the gree-. What was that?" I thought right away, if it was those knights again I'll show them what my training with Lyn has taught me.

Turns out it wasn't them. Instead of two flagging knights, we were confronted by four axe wielding bandits. Bandits again. But they all had axes and we were both blade fighters. Granted there was double the amount of bandits as last time, and I wasn't in Lyn's class as a swordfighter. But I could still dodge and I've mostly gotten over my subconscious not wanting to kill. As we turned to face the bandits, one of them, presumably the leader called out

"Aren't you the pretty one! Your name is Lyndis, is it not?" wait a minute, Lyndis?

Apparently Lyn was taken aback by that name. "What, what did you call me?"

"Such a waste. An absolute waste. The things I'll do for gold. Ah, well. Time to die, darlin'!"

The three other bandits rushed our position and we drew blades to take to battle. And then, the sound of hooves approached. Well maybe those knights will be good cannon fodder.

"Whew... Finally caught up... Hold! You there! What is your business? Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you!" well the green one spoke first, as usual.

"You! You're from-"

"We can discuss that later." The red knight, was his name Kent? quickly said back. It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, let them look to me! Stand back! I'll take care of this!"

"No!" Lyn yelled "This is our fight! Stay out of our way!"

"Lyn hold on for a moment." I said. Thinking my argument though, I continued, "I'm still learning, let's take these guys up on their offer. It might be too much for the two of us."

"Well alright then, you'll lead all of us, is that acceptable knights?"

"Very well. Then let us introduce ourselves. I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle."

"Alright then. Sain, you and Kent take out that first bandit. Me and Lyn will take the bandit at the first bridge. When you finish with that bandit, charge the northern bridge and kill that bandit too. Then we can focus on their leader." Wow, I'm proud of myself. I never had to lead people before but I'm just taking it in stride. Go me.

As the battle started, Sain immediately moved in and attacked the first bandit, who dodged the lance attack with ease and nearly struck back.

"Sain! Use a sword! A lance is too hard to wield against the axe because of its mobility."

"Eh Ken, truth be told, I forgot to buy a sword." At this moment Kent rode up and impaled the now inattentive bandit on his sword and yelled at Sain "take my spare blade and use it to attack next time!"

"Are you sure? My thanks Kent!"

As the aforementioned knight shook his head, I could just make out the words, "You're almost as much trouble as your worth. Almost"

However I didn't have too much time to revel in that moment as me and Lyn engaged the next bandit. I had hid in the trees and Lyn baited the bandit to come closer, scoring little more than facial wounds but she was avoiding getting hit. When he got close enough I struck. In my head I was merely going through the motions of my training again

Iai form: One slash, one kill. Draw the blade with enough force to end a skirmish with a single stroke.

My speed and strength was bolstered by the fact that I was going to kill to protect Lyn. The smell and the blood I was used to now, after a few days of the nomadic hunter lifestyle. One slash. One kill. I moved fast enough even Lyn didn't know what was going on.

"Wow, what was that technique?"

"Iaijutsu" I replied "I had taken lessons from my old man but that's the first time I used it in combat."

"That's an effective style. Could you teach me?" Man, she didn't need to beg or anything. I saw happiness in her eyes when she thought about training. Kind of like me...

"When the battles over I'll teach you. But your own form of Sacae fighting seems very effective already. Iaijustsu isn't really good except for ambushes" as I turned I saw Sain recovering his sword from a tree trunk and Kent having an almost pained look when he beheld his companion. "I figured those guys would be cannon fodder."

She giggled at that too and I realized I smiled a little inside when she laughed. What is happening to me? "Anyway let's take out the leader" she cried out.

"Right behind ya Lyn! Let's get him"

Their boss seemed a bit flustered when we got to him. "Accursed knights. Always tampering in other's affairs."

"Don't kid yourself buddy. Me and Lyn would have taken your goons ourselves" I shot back. We moved in as one force. I struck high which he blocked with relative ease but Lyn came down and slashed him across the legs. As he bent over in pain I flipped my blade and stabbed up into his throat on his way down.

"Blast. There was only supposed to be a lone girl." He gasped as he fell dead.

"That's the last of them! Fantastic work, Ken!" she said as she wrapped an arm around me. I returned the gesture smiling slightly. This girl is seriously breaking down the way I hid myself around others. But I don't mind it at all. Then her face fell slightly. "And now for these knights of Lycia. You were going to share your story with me?" Well, I'll listen in. Maybe I'll learn more about Lyn.

"Yes." Kent started. "We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone."

" Lycia... That is the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, isn't it?"

"Correct. We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago."

"Madelyn?" _Hmm? That name seemed to be important to her too._

"Our lord the marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter."

"And then this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn." Sain started as he picked up the story "It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 18 years. I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess's wife, who passed away at an early age."

"Lyndis?" Lyn's voice was barely a whisper.

Lyn's really reacting to that name. It must be important to her.

"That she should bear this name thawed the marquess's heart. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter... We only learned this shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar. But we also learned all was not lost. Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone on the plains." Sain finished. Jeez that guy was really long winded. But his story seemed important to Lyn, I couldn't leave.

"I... I knew it immediately." Kent stuttered "You are the lady Lyndis."

Oh my god. Lyn is royalty. "Why would you think that?"

"Lyn's resemblance to her departed mother is remarkable."

"What? Did you know my mother" She interrupted excitedly

"I'm sorry to say I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin."

Lyn's face fell slightly and she retreated into herself muttering, "To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents... When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis. It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather. Lyndis... I never thought I would hear that name again."

"Wait a minute! Didn't that bandit call you Lyndis too? How could he have known your real name? I didn't even know."

"He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?" Sain said.

" Lundgren?" Lyn asked. "Who's that?"

"Should we be worried about him?" I added.

Kent picked up the narrative again. "He's the marquess's younger brother. Everyone assumed the lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the marquess's title."

Then Sain continued. "To be blunt, milady. Your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's

Ambitions." Yeah that was blunt! I almost attacked him right there and then! Lyn looked destroyed!

"That's-- But I have no interest in inheriting any title!"

" Unfortunately, your granduncle is not the sort of man to believe that. I believe the attempts on your life will persist."

"What should I do?"

"We could hide Lyn. No one knows the Sacae plains like you"

"But Lundgren has enough man to waste searching for you. Accompany us to Caelin. Continuing on this way is dangerous."

" I feel I have little choice. We will go with you."

"Very well, we'll scout ahead for a place to stay" As they left, Lyn turned to me, a pained expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Ken. This changes everything. What will you do?"

"You decide. My life is yours since you saved me."

"You... want me to decide?"

"Yeah"

"Well of course, your companionship would do much to ease my journey," Already? But I never had a close friend like this. Just my subordinates. " But... It's going to be so dangerous."

"All the more reason for me to come with you. You can train me better and I'll be able to protect you."

"You'll come? Are you sure? Thank you! Let me ask once again for your friendship and your aid."

"No need to ask Lyn" I said with a small smile. "I'm with you" As I slowly wrapped an arm around her. I started thinking. Now we have a goal and a direction. And some spear soldiers just in these guys use something lighter than your average axe. Things are starting to look good.

END CHAPTER

And so ends another chapter. My biggest concern is that I may be using too much of the original stories dialogue. If you think so tell me so.

(1) Direct translation is swordsman

(2) I'll eliminate you.


	3. a sacred blade

_A/N Ok so I thought I might be sticking to the original script a bit too much in that last chapter, so I thought I'd mix it up a little. Tell me what you think about it. _

As Lyn, Ken and their growing entourage find new direction with the tale of Kent and Sain, Lyn sets out towards Caelin. Lyn is excited to meet her grandfather however first they visit an old Sacaen temple. The temple is a link to the ancient Sacaen spirits and inside is a sacred blade known for granting travelers good luck when embarking on a journey.

Right now my life is better than I ever could have hoped. I was taken from my constant boredom and loneliness and placed in a world with my style of living and an amazing girl. And that girl respects me and I can learn more swordsmanship from her.

"Ken, hold a moment, and allow me a short detour. There is a sacred sword enshrined in an altar east of here. The people of Sacae go there to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey."

Oh and said girl trusts me and allows me to lead them. With that I suppose comes the responsibilities of the lives of my companions but I'll get used to that.

"Oh! How quaint!"

"The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe. It is nice to see that, here at least, the ancient customs are still observed.

Oh and then we have the two knights travelling with us. Can't say I appreciate Sain's constant attempts to woo Lyn but it's funny to watch Lyn brush it off. As for Kent, he seems reliable enough. Whatever lord sent them must have known they'd balance each other out.

All of a sudden, a very flustered woman came up to our group and called out, "I beg your pardon, milady. Are you headed east? To the altar?

"Yes, we are indeed." Oh no. our luck is horrible in these matters. I'll take a guess something happened at the alter

"Then you must hurry and help the priest there. I saw a band of ruffians head in there not long ago. They seemed intent on stealing the altar's sacred sword!" Bingo. Our next battle.

Lyn started in shock. "The Mani Katti... They're going to steal it? I cannot allow this to happen!"

"Let's go take em down, there's an elder inside with these misfits, it could be dangerous for him."

As one we rushed the few guards outside the actual temple me and Lyn took one and Kent and Sain took the other one with little difficulty. Both were axe wielders who were easily dispatched by our now greatly improved sword play. But there were mountains blocking the actual entrance to the shrine.

"Well this isn't good…"

"Mhmm. My and Lyn can traverse these hills. It'll take some time but we can do it. But your horses aren't good with mountains. Are you and Sain good at fighting without your horses?"

"Not a chance. While we have fought off our horses, we would be about as much help as one of those brigands."

"Well there's nothing for it. Me and Ken are gonna have to take care of it."

"Mhmm, although your spears would have been helpful. If their planning to steal a sacred sword, they're gonna have a fairly confident sword user."

Dejectedly the two knights went back to the two towns to wait for news.

"Excuse me. Sir Knights? Perhaps you could benefit from something I saw earlier... The bandits may have the main entrance guarded. However, one of the altar's walls is cracked and in poor repair. You might be able to create another entrance by hitting that section with your weapons. We're all counting on you!"

"Thank you ma'am. Now please, go back home. We'll take care of these bandits. C'mon Sain, we can still help. Kent and Lyn are counting on us!"

"Right behind you Kent! I'll be sure to impress the beauteous one this time"

After traversing mountains for about an hour we reached the entrance to the shrine. Me and Lyn had battled through the remaining guards to find their leader. A smug looking guy with what looked to be a broadsword. But the way he swung that thing worried me. It was about the same speed as me or Lyn, albeit not the same accuracy. But battling him was gonna be difficult because both me and Lyn had suffered a few direct axe hits, myself in the arm, and Lyn on the shoulder. She had used the last bit of her vulnerary on that one but wasn't at 100%

"Who do you think you are? What chance do you think you have against me?" he shouted "I am Glass!" _Wow. Glass? Like the window? Maybe he'll shatter just as easily_ "The gods fear my name! My swordplay is peerless! And if I want this sword, then this sword I shall have! Now, get out of my way!"

"That blade is the sacred Mani Katti! I as a proud Sacaen cannot let you move it from its resting place."

At that moment the inner wall of the temple shattered inward and the two knights, though slightly winded made their entrance.

"Whew, finally got that wall out of the way."

"No kidding Kent. Hang on," yes he just noticed me Lyn and Glass. "You must be the leader of this band of thugs. In the name of Lyndis heir to Caelin's throne,"

A wince from Lyn at that,

"I shall defeat you!"

"Knock yourself out dude. We're a little wary of his broadsword. "

"C'mon Ken, Up ya get" Lyn coaxed, grabbing my hand, I blushed a little at that, "there's four of us now. We can do it!"

As it turned out it really was nothing to worry about. Despite the broadswords extended reach it had nothing on the lances of our knights. And as he was tied up, my and Lyn went in for the kill with two cuts on the throat and stomach.

"You… you... nugh" _Jeez you'd think he'd say something interesting after that rant before the battle._

Just then, the priest who was to be guarding the blade came up from… where did he come from anyway?

"Ah, your clothing... Are you of the Lorca tribe?"

"Yes sir. I'm Lyn, the chieftain's daughter. Are you hurt, sir?

"Thanks to you, I am unscathed. You have my gratitude."

"And the sword? Is it safe?"

"Yes, I have sealed the sword safely away. Until I remove my spell, the sword cannot be drawn. Now, as a token of my gratitude, I shall allow you to lay hands upon the Mani Katti. Touch the blade's pattern, and pray for a safe journey."

"Oh, thank you so much!"

As she reaches out and touches the blade, it begins to pulse a bright light. Shocked, she pulls her hand away and the blade remains unlit. Curious, she touches the blade again and it continues to glow.

"What the heck is this?"

"Hm?"

"What? Did I-- The sword... It's... glowing?"

"Ah. Hm... It's the power of the spirits. Lyn, they have looked into your soul, and they call out to you."

"What does that mean?" Good question. If this girl has connections to spirits, it might help explain why I'm in her time.

"You are its rightful owner. You are to wield the Mani Katti."

"No... I can't... I couldn't..."

"Go for it Lyn. It's a beautiful sword"

"It is the sword's wish. If you require proof, draw it from its sheath."

Reverently, she attempted to draw the blade. "Um... It came out... effortlessly."

"I never dared to hope that I might meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands."

"My sword?"

"It is time for you to go, Lyn. You face a great many ordeals. Grip this sword, and meet your destiny head-on."

"Yes... Yes, sir!"

Even after we left the temple, Lyn and the knights were still shocked about all that had transpired. I thought it was strange too. About as comparable as being shot a thousand years into the past. But I went through that, they didn't. So I was content listening to their rambling.

"So this is the Mani Katti. A blade with no equal." Sain began

"This is all so unbelievable. Perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae... in my hand."

"It's not so strange. In fact, many legends tell similar tales..." good ol' Kent. Always our fountain of knowledge in our times of need. "Special blades all over the land call out to their proper owners. And yet, when I saw you draw that blade, Lyndis... I felt something extraordinary. That sword was waiting for you. You were meant to draw it."

"Stop it! I... I'm nothing special!" Well I certainly think you are. People never see just how amazing they are themselves.

"Think of it this way Lyn. Some weapons and weapon styles feel more comfortable to you right? Well, the Mani Katti itself feels very comfortable with you. Does this make it any easier for you to accept? It must be made for Sacaen fighting by the style. I don't think any of us could wield it.

"It... does feel right in my hand. A blade that only I can wield. That seems reasonable enough. I can understand that. Look at it, Ken. This is the Mani Katti. This is... my sword. I must care for it well."

She looked so beautiful holding that blade like that. I know, I'm attracted to the weirdest things, but I just can't help myself. As we continued our journey to Caelin, I wondered just how much weirder things could get.

That night, Myself and Lyn had taken that nights watch.

"Lyn that fight today took a lot out of you. You sure you can stay up like this? You should get some rest."

"Don't worry about me Ken. I'll recover quickly."

"But all these fights must be taking their toll on you. I mean we haven't had a day's rest since we started our journey"

"I'll be fine. I'm tougher than you may think I am. What about you? Are you doing alright?"

"Yup. Even before I met you, I never used to sleep much. I liked watching the stars and sometimes I'd go till sunrise" (A/N this actually happened to me once on a church campout)

"Ken," she turned to me at this point, and I realized just how beautiful she looked. "What was your life before we met?"

Oh Crap.

"Um Lyn. I really don't like talking about my past life so…" Dammit she's staring at me. She's so cute right now I can't say no. but what do I tell her?

"Well There isn't really too much to say about it. My parents had died when I was about 15 so I've been alone for a long time."

"Alone? Didn't you have any friends" Jeez that was harsh. But no not really.

"No not at all. I was completely isolated from other people. I never met anyone when my parents were around. I might seem like a harsh person but it's just I don't know how to deal with people. Lyn you're the first friend I've really had."

"Ken… I'm sorry if I made you reveal too much."

"It's fine Lyn. I trust you, and it's nothing serious anyway"

She quietly scooted over beside me and grabbed my hand. Her hand was so soft. It made my face start to heat up.

"We were brought together for a reason Ken, I just know it. I'm glad we're friends." Right then I knew just how lucky I was to see this side of Lyn. She's just like me, I thought. A caring personality locked up in a body that knows combat. This vulnerable side of her I might never see again. Well my old man taught me more than just swordplay.

"I'm glad we're friends too Lyn," I said softly while wrapping an arm tenderly around her side. "You have no idea how much more you've brought into my life." I suppose that was true, but I left out some glaring details. Smiling slightly she leaned into me and just said,

"Thanks"

It really is the simple things that say the most isn't it.

END CHAPTER

Well there you have it. Chapter seems a little short but i feel satisfied with it. If I made anyone (specifically Lyn) seem OOC let me know.


	4. take flight, young knight!

_A/N Hey all. I don't really have much to say. But I am sorry for the lack of detail in the Mani Katti section. I may go back and update that soon._

_Anyway this story has started to really take off. The ideas for out of game scenes are starting to come too, however I'm open to suggestions on stuff like that. Just give me a scenario and I'll try to make it work._

_Also I want to apologize for the wait. Even thought it wasn't too long. I was trying to get the beta function on fanfiction to work and well, it didn't. my bad. So if anyone could help me out in that aspect. I'm not ditching you drakon, but it isn't working with our accounts and I wanna see if it's just that or the beta thing in general._

It's been about a week since the Mani Katti incident and I've started to get used to this travel lifestyle. Secretly, I've always wanted to go through something like this, a struggle for life breaks up the monotony of life very nicely. It's had some weird incidents aside from battle. Sparring with the others had made all our blade work exceptional and our reflexes fine tuned. Me and Lyn are the top sword fighters. We're even a match for Kent and Sain while they're on horseback with mock spears. So far, I've yet to beat Lyn outright, however we've come to numerous draws when neither of us have any strength left to move. In these instances we need to leave Kent to prepare food.

Sain can't cook.

Aside from the small bandit raids, our travels have been relatively smooth. Until we came to the Taliver Mountains, ruled by the Taliver bandits. Apparently the Taliver are cold, heartless beings, even for bandits. Needless to say, I planned to avoid too much fighting with them. However we happened across a small surviving town amidst the ruins of an entire group. What we saw shocked us into silence. Silence until Lyn started to speak what was on all our minds.

"This place... It's..."

"The entire area is in ruins. Why doesn't their Marquess do anything to help?"

"Taliver Mountain is home to a gang of vicious, ruthless bandits. No Marquess holds power here. My village was near here, on the other side of the mountain. My people were. The Taliver bandits came at night. It took only one night. The survivors numbered less than ten, including me. They are soulless beasts. I will never forgive them. Never."

"Lyn…." I said softly

A single tear rolled down her check as she continued and I had the strangest urge to wipe it off her face. "I am not running away. I will be back... someday. I'll be stronger... I will break their swords beneath me like twigs beneath a stallion's hooves. I will avenge my people. I'll do everything in my power."

All of us had such a somber expression on. But Sain's tone truly shocked me. "When the time comes, bring me with you."

"Sain"

"Don't forget me, either." Kent put in. like we'd forget him. He's the brains of the two knights

"Kent..."

"And me Lyn. I promised to stick with you whatever comes our way."

"Oh! You, too, Ken? I... You're... thank you."

"Don't mention it. We'll train until none can stand against us!"

"You got it!" Lyn said as a little bit of her strength came back to her eyes, I started to feel better too. I never felt this kind of stuff before.

But of course, with our luck…

"What's this? Be on your guard, Lyndis. There seems to be some sort of commotion over there." Great. What a way to wreck the moment.

"That's... That's a Pegasus. Could it be? Florina? Is that you, Florina?" Hmm another friend of hers? This could get interesting. And ugly, probably both. Jeez…

"Ah! Lyn?"

"Florina! What are you doing in a place such as this?

"Lyn! Is it really you? I... I..." Oh no, she's crying. Sain's gonna faint at that, or snap at the guys holding her. Maybe he'll be useful now…

"Come now, no crying!"

"I'm sorry. ~sniff~" Great. That looked cute, even to me.

Luckily Kent kept his wits about him. "You are acquaintances?"

"She's my friend. This is Florina, a Pegasus knight in training from Ilia. She's a little uncomfortable around men." _Ah. That explains the crying and stuttering._ "Tell me, Florina. What happened here?"

"Well... um... When I heard that you had left... I decided to follow you. Then I saw this village... I flew down to ask if they had news of you. I didn't see these two, and... Well..."

"Did your Pegasus land on them?" _ Wow. She says that like it's a normal occurrence._

"Well, I... A little..."

"Aha! You heard her! She admits her fault! She stepped on my friend, and now she's got to pay!"

"Did you apologize, Florina?"

"Yes! I told them I was sorry many times over. They just wouldn't listen..."

"Don't cry. It's all right."

And apparently Sain could take no more of this. I was wondering when he'd snap. I mean there's a pretty girl being yelled at and harassed by these guys. It's a wonder Kent managed to get a hold of him when he snapped.

"Bastards! I cannot allow this to carry on any longer! Cease attacking this girl and look to me for a fight!" _Wow, even while being restrained. Is this his shred of knightly chivalry?_

"Sain hold!"Lyn shouted out. Sain looked shocked for a second but stopped struggling.

"Listen, she's obviously sorry. Can't we just let this pass? You don't appear to be injured or anything."

"No chance. The girls goes with us-- by force if need be!"

"Heh. It seems bandits only understand force. Good thing we're versed in that language" I replied with an almost demonic grin as I drew Lyn's old katana. I was hanging on to it as she was using the Mani Katti. I had trained in a two sword style, but I had not gotten to the point of using to blades in combat. Regardless I kept both Lyn's and my katana on me in samurai fashion.

Lyn right away rallied to my call, drawing the Mani Katti. _Hang on, this will be its first battle in hundreds of years. Wait, its blessed by the Sacaen spirits. I think it'll be ok_. As she drew it, it began to shine subtly, as if it was waking up from a long nap and ready to go into battle.

Kent and Sain were also ready to go, although Sain looked unnerved by my face, which I can understand seeing as I threatened him with this face too.

The bandit took a step back too. Am I really that scary? Maybe I should have toned that down in my old life. But it's serving me quite well in this world. And If I wasn't alone I might not have met Lyn. "Dammit" I muttered, "get a grip. Now's not the time to think about that."

"C'mon out now, boys! The men are fair game, but don't put a scratch on the girls!"

"Ken! We've got to fight back!"

"Right! Let's take it to 'em!"

"Lyn! I…"

"Florina, you're a Pegasus knight, aren't you? You can fight, can't you?"

"...Yes!" Wow. Did I look like that on my first battle? I'll keep an eye on her especially then.

"Listen carefully, Ken. We're facing bandits. They're underlings, but we can't take them too lightly. Let's clear them out of here. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. But we have to be careful. The layout around here might make it difficult to fight. Florina will be fine on her Pegasus but the rest of us will be stuck. But the walls are gonna limit them too.

"Lyn... Who's that?" oh crap. I forgot to introduce myself.

"This is Ken. He's an apprentice swordsman, and he's my tactician.

"Oh, I see... Uh... Ken? I'm pleased to meet you"

"The pleasures mine Florina" I said with a small smile. Then I saw there was a building still standing. "Lyn. I'll take care of Florina. Check out that house then we'll come back to you. "

"Alright Ken"

"Kent, Sain, rush that alley and hold position there until Lyn can come back you up."

"As you wish Ken"

"Better hurry or we'll crush 'em before you get here. " As they moved on to their assignments I caught a swordsman coming up to the group.

"Alright Florina, There's a swordsman over this wall. Can you carry us both on your Pegasus?"

"Uh… I think so.." I don't wanna see her get hurt…

"Don't worry I'll be right here to help. You've got a weapon advantage and you're faster. You can do it."

"… Thanks Ken." Did she smile at me? Maybe I should just apply myself to be a people person.

As we flew up over the wall I jumped off and landed on the wall above the enemy swordsman swordsman. And while he was distracted, Florina jabbed at him with her small lance. But he didn't go down after one blow. He readied himself for a counter attack. Shit. Florina's in too deep. She can't pull out in time and her armors too thin to deal with a heavy blade like that.

"Lyn!!!" she cried out just as the swordsman struck.

Damn… that was a fool thing for me to do.

I looked down at my sword arm. It had a huge gash right down to the bone. My legs were hurt too from jumping from that height, although that didn't bother me too much. I switched my blade to my left arm and took a wide swing. Of course I missed but the swordsman jumped back, too surprised to react. I took a look at him and smiled. I had made a mark on him as well.

"Finish him off… Florina" I gasped to her. "And then, you can tend to me. I'll live. Look, I have a vulnerary." I said holding up the bottle of medicine. When I started applying it to the wound, Florina nodded slightly and rushed the now disoriented swordsman, impaling him on her lance. Then she turned to me and gasped.

"Ken, why did you do that? You got hurt… for me?"

"Cause you're my friend Florina. This is nothing for my friends." But I need to get back for a while. Can you bring me back to Lyn?"

"Y-yes. Yes, let's go." As we mounted her Pegasus, I had to grab her waist to keep from falling. She didn't seem to mind, instead making a quick jump back over the wall.

"Lyn! Ken's hurt!"

"What? What happened to him?"

"H-He got hurt protecting me…"

"Really? Thank you Ken"

"No worries Lyn. I'd do the same for you. Nygh that hurts. You got a vulnerary?"

"Um I think Will does actually.

"Will?" I asked. But I didn't have to wonder for too long. An archer, of about 16 years came out of the building, ran over and gave the vulnerary to me.

"Thanks." I said. You're an archer right? Then a scream I just heard a while ago pierced through the air again

"Lyn! What do I do! There's an archer!!!"

"What? Where!? Oh, that's Will."

"Hi! You're one of Lyn's friends?"

"Um... ..." And once again that face that tugs on the heart. Well at least Sain was distracted right now

"What... What is it? Are you unwell?"

"I'm sorry, Will. Her name is Florina. She's timid around men, and you... you've got a bow.

"Oh! I see! You must be a Pegasus knight! I apologize for frightening you, but I do understand your fear of bows."

I... um... ...I'm sorry... Even looking... at a... bow... frightens me ever so much..."

"Of course, I understand! But you should really only fear the enemy's archers, not your own."

"Yes... of course..."

"I'll make sure to remember that when I plan out attacks." I said, groaning as I got up "you'll make a fine knight, Florina"

"Oh Ken! Are you hurt?"

"I'll survive I said and smiled a little. Now I gotta go pay those guys back. Let's go!" as I dashed off towards Kent and Sain's position…

"Wow. That guy's full of energy. I thought I just gave him medicine."

"Y-ya. Ken's an amazing guy isn't he Lyn?"

"Yeah. I'm happy he's my friend" she said softly. After that moment of vulnerability she picked up her voice and said to the others "C'mon! We can't let them have all the fun."

When our two groups met up we were greeted by Kent and Sain.

"Well met Ken. We took out the archers first due to the fact we have a Pegasus knight with us."

"Good call Kent. Now let's go Florina, Will. Take down that swordsman to the north. Me and Lyn will take the axers to the south. Kent, Sain, hold for a moment. I'm sorry I made you fight for so long with no back up."

"Thanks Ken"

"Think nothing of it Ken, as knights we must always be ready to serve."

With two of us working on one foe, they fell fast. Will kept the swordsman busy with arrows while Florina jabbed at him from above. With archer support, Florina scored a stab in the neck and felled their opponent.

Myself and Lyn were used to working together. Our sparring and own definitive sword styles made it seem that we were one warrior fighting with two blades. With one pass the brigand had three deep cuts. Two gashes on the chest from me and a strike from Lyn down cleaving the spine. After we had finished we met back up together.

"Now it's just the leader right? Let's go!"

"Hold on Ken. I wanna ask him something."

"Eh? Ok if you really want to."

"Hey, listen! There's something I wanted to ask you."

"Begging for your life so soon, wench?" Ooh hell. If I hadn't been asked to stand down I would have gutted him right there.

"Are you... Taliver bandits?" Oh I see. Never mind, if he is, he's all yours Lyn.

"Taliver? Those greedy monsters? We're nothing like them!! Those fiends will even kill women and children! We're from Ganelon, and we know a little something of honor. We don't harm women, for one thing. Heh heh heh. After all, why kill what you can sell?"

"If you're not Taliver, then there's no reason for you to die here. If you would like to tuck your tails and flee, do so now."

"You... You... No more courtesies! You're going to learn to watch your tongue!!!" and with that he rushed Lyn, axe raised.

And bent over winded the next moment.

"Watch our tongues huh. I've wanted to axe you since that wench comment. I suppose this blade will have to do." And with that I took the hilt of my sword out of his stomach and faced off with him, yet my sword stayed in my sheath.

"Draw your sword! We're not listening to any of your stinking apologies!"

"Pitiful. You still assume I'll apologize. Come at me if you dare"

"DIE!" he screamed as he rushed me. Everyone in the party but Lyn all got surprised and wanted to rush in to help me. Lyn knew what I was planning.

"Issen"

In a flash I was behind him, sword drawn. The bandit leader after a few seconds fell to his knees, coughing up blood, with a heavy gash across his lungs.

"Ugh... You'll live to regret this... My brothers... The Ganelon bandits will not let this stand..."

"Heh. That's where you're wrong. We're escorting Lyn to see her grandfather. And I'll make sure we all make it alive." And with that he breathed his last.

"Well that's finally taken care of!"

"I know. There were quite a number of them. More than we had to face before."

"Lyn!" Oh good. She's ok

"Florina... Why did you follow me? It's so dangerous."

"Do you remember the knighting ceremony of the Pegasus Knight of Ilia?"

"Yes, you join a band of freelance soldiers to further your training. Is that what brought you here, Florina?"

"Uh-huh. I wanted to talk to you before I set out. But when I went to Sacae, I heard that you had left with some strangers, and..." Whoa. This shy little girl was worried for this warrior of Sacae?

"You were worried for me? Thank you, but I'm more worried about you."

"Me?"

"Listen, most mercenaries are men, right? Bands of men? I can't imagine you being at all comfortable around them."

"I know, I know. It's just... I've always dreamt of being a Pegasus knight. I imagined I would just... work it out. Somehow. After today, I'm not so sure. Maybe I should just... give up." Oh no. she's crying again. And Sain's around too.

"Florina... Don't cry..."

"Yes! There's no reason to give up your dream! Lovely Florina! I have the most brilliant idea!"

"Sain!"

"Hold up Kent. He might be on to something."

"You should come with us! With the addition of Will here, we're a fine group of soldiers, and freelance to boot!"

"Wait, did you just include me?"

"Of course! We were destined to meet here! It's fate! Come now, Lyndis's band of mercenaries is as good a training group as you will find anywhere!"

"Sain... This is no joking matter!"

"Kent please. Although I never told Sain, I was about to suggest the same thing."

"Really Ken? Well I trust your judgment."

"Um, Lyn? Mercenaries?"

"I can give you details later. This is all a bit rushed. However, Sain is right. Will you come with us, Florina?"

"Travel with you, Lyn? Truly? I would be so... so happy!" a good idea, yet none of us could hope that Sain would stay quiet for long.

"Fantastic! Beauteous Florina! I am a knight of Caelin. My name is Sain..."

"Eeek! Stay back! Don't get so close!" she squeaked as she ran behind me. Well I suppose she trusts me quite a bit."

"Ah... Beautiful, and yet so modest! Yet I'm lost. Our precious Florina is afraid of Men, how is it that she is hiding behind you?"

"Ah well, because I'm a child?" I said putting on my best (and quite horrible) child face

"Bahahaha! Oh Ken you slay me!" Well I guess nothing else had come up as a response in these times.

"I could you know…" I said looking thoughtfully into the distance. "I'm only joking Sain!" I added hastily as he started to look uncomfortable.

Beside us, Kent and Lyn started speaking. "I beg your forgiveness. Calling us mercenaries..."

"No, I approve. We can't leave Florina on her own though. She requires special attention, though. Can I count on you?

"Yes! You have but to ask."

"So... Is it really all right if I travel with you?" Will put in.

"Oh, yes. Of course! If you're willing."

"Actually, I'm very grateful. Truth be told, all of my money was stolen, and I'm... at a bit of a crossroads. I would be honored to count myself one of Lyndis's Legion!"

Later that night….

"To Lyndis' Legion, Who rid our town of the Ganelon bandits!"

Turns out the town had enough beer and mead to throw a party. Kent had to keep an eye on Sain, Who was knocking back drink after drink after drink, while telling storied of her heroic battle against the bandits.

"There wer bandits everywhere. I didn' even have ta move, they were swarmin me. But they was no match fer my green lance!" however this story was a hit with the ladies who, it seems, feel like a little drinking was ok after an impossible battle.

Will, was not drinking because of his massive tab, which the barkeeper had taken care of due to his help in the fight. However he was also trying to impress some of the ladies, albeit not with the success of Sain.

Lyn and Florina were taking a walk as they got sick of the constant drinking.

And myself? I never went inside. I sat in a tree, looking at the pendant I had of Lyn from my time.

_So much stuff has happened to me since I came here. Was it for a purpose? I don't really want to go back, I'd be happy staying here with Lyn. She's given me so much. A blade, a purpose, and a friend…_ "Hmm? Someone's coming" slowly I put my hand on the hilt of Lyn's- my sword.

"What was that?" Lyn whispered. Apparently she heard me move. "Florina get behind me. Who's there?"

"Oh it's just you Lyn"

"Ken" she said in surprise and she set the Mani Katti back in the scabbard.

"Oh. H-hi Ken."

"Hey Florina. How come you guys are out?"

"We've had enough of drunken people. What about you? Are you well?"

"Ya. I just don't like big crowds much."

"Oh… W-we can leave if you want"

"No it's fine. I trust you both"

"Ok… so what do you wanna talk about?"

"All the stuff that's happened so far. I never imagined id' be traversing all of Elibe escorting a swordswoman noble to see her long lost grandfather"

"Are you saying you wouldn't have done this if you could" Lyn teased.

"Haha absolutely not. It just never occurred to me I'd be doing this. Then this bandit war and our band of mercenaries."

"Mhmm. I mean, Lyndis's Legion? This is getting stranger with every day, Ken"

"And yet. I wouldn't trade it for my old life at all."

"Because you aren't lonely anymore?"

"Well, that and I'm really glad I met you Lyn."

"Hee hee. Me too Ken" She gave me a hug which I returned happily. "Ready to turn in?"

"Not quite yet. In a bit though"

"Oh ok. C'mon Florina, let get some rest."

"Ok Lyn."

As the two of them left, I thought about my team. Kent and Sain were reliable fighters and they're personalities balance each other out well. An honor bound knight and a womanizing fighter. Wil I need to learn about more, but he's an archer, maybe some birds would make a nice change to our diet. Florina is super shy but just needs the confidence to move on. She is a decent fighter though. Probably from the training she had in Ilia.

And Lyn

She's smart, funny, kind, strong, and empathetic. She knows when I need to keep secrets yet trusts me enough to tell me her own. She's strong yet she's not arrogant and she really seems to want me to improve as a swordsman. She's always looking out for me, and I feel inside I want to be by her side and protect her.

"Well damn" I said aloud, albeit not overly loud. "I think I'm in love with Lyn"

Little did I know Florina had come to grab her forgotten lance.

End chapter

A/N

So I think I did alright on this one. It's a good 1000 + words than normal. Your input is greatly appreciated!


	5. hold the Line

_A/N This stories really taking off now. I'm actually happy with myself, I never wrote any kind of stuff before._

_Extra thanks to Drakon, my amazing Beta reader._

Fire emblem field tactician chapter 5

Hold the Line

After defeating the bandits, Lyn and her party continue westward. They stop for the night at a ruined fortress. The Ganelon bandits are in a rage after their brethren fell to Lyn's swords. They race in pursuit of the legion. Their angry footsteps sound closer and closer...

"Well that would make a nice interlude if I was writing about this. Maybe I should…" I thought aloud.

My life has been changed drastically, yet I feel nothing but absolute gratitude. I love this new life. Traveling towards a noble purpose, living by the sword and off the land. Oh sure there's the odd bandit attack, but I'm not alone like I used to be. I've made great friends that I can trust with my life but in turn feel the responsibility of leadership for their survival.

Will. A good natured archer with a sense of humor. He's our newest member in our little band of mercenaries and his bow is a very welcome addition to our gang.

Florina. A young, shy Pegasus knight. She's known Lyn for quite a long time and is a fledgling in the order of knights in Ilia. She's scared of most guys, -cough like Sain cough- but she's warmed up to me after I took a heavy blow for her sake.

Kent. An honor bound knight of Caelin. He's our fountain of knowledge, especially mine in this new world I found myself in. He's the more reliable of the two knights in our group, but I have to agree with Sain on one thing.

He needs to lighten up.

Sain. Our green armored, womanizing, brawn over brain knight. He's a skilled fighter, make no mistake, but he is easily distracted by –ahem- lovely females. He's always trying to show off and in the process make a fool of himself and at times we all need to look out for him.

Then there's me. Ken Senki. The time forsaken kenkaku. I suppose I came up with that title myself. I think it's fitting though. I'm a swordsman from an age where the sword is obsolete. I had it as an art and a self-defense, now I'm putting in to practice against real foes. Course all of us are travelling together with a specific goal in mind, getting a certain plainswoman half way across a continent to meet her grandfather.

That would be Lyn. She's a Sacaen sword fighter and my first friend. Man, what a woman. She's not afraid to get dirty, she's independent and she's a very talented sword fighter. Yet despite that, she has a vulnerable side and is absolutely beautiful.

As we kept walking, my thoughts completely focused on her. I realized that I'm struggling with my feelings for her. The fact that she's already brushed off Sain's multiple attempts to woo her made me feel a little better about the whole thing. Kent and I have also started ignoring it. It's just part of the job now. But I don't want my attempts to fall by the wayside too? I mean I actually care about Lyn. I'm not after every pretty girl I see like Sain is.

" Ah, this should suffice! Tonight's bed!" Wil's voice rang out, cutting across my brooding.

"This mossy old fort? Is this the best we can do? Come on Wil! Surely you jest!"

"The bandits keep everything in turmoil around here. No one has time to worry about travelers." Bandits again huh? The soldiers of this time must be horrible if they can't eradicate a simple bandit infestation. Even the bandit leaders suck but the soldiers can't take care of them. That's just sad.

"This will be fine." Lyn said, breaking the two out of their little argument. "Who wants to be stuck inside, anyway? I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow."

"As long as I'm at Lyn's side, I'll be fine." Florina said quietly. I agreed but I felt that be a little weird to say.

"This isn't too much of a difference then the shrine I used to live in. I'll be ok" I put in.

"And for your protection, your man-at-arms Sain will be right here by your side, ladies." Sain declared with a hint of gallantness.

"Need I remind you I can still best you with a blade Sain?" I said threateningly. Sain paled considerably, realizing his mistake, until said, a smile on my face. "Peace, I'm just messing with you. I'd be honored to be under the protection of a knight. I only ask you refrain from calling me a lady in the future."

"Y-yes, of course Ken" he said, still a little shaken "My mistake."

"Sain, both you and I are to remain awake. We will alternate the watch." All of a sudden a young woman limped towards us.

"Your pardon, milady..."

"Who's there?" good ol' Lyn. Always alert.

"I... Forgive my intrusion... My name's Natalie. I'm from a village not far from here... Ah! Ow..." she fell clutching her leg. It looks pretty bad. I'd take a guess at cerebral palsy but they wouldn't know about that in this time.

"Are you all right? Hm? Your leg..."

"It's fine. Don't worry. It's from a childhood sickness... I can't travel far on it, but it doesn't trouble me much." It's impressive that she can travel at all on it. Good thing Sain's outside or else he might have tried to do something rash and uncalled for.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I'm looking for my husband... I heard he was in this area. He said he was going to raise money to have my leg mended." I wonder if it can be mended. "He left the village and hasn't returned. He's a kindhearted man, but I think he might be involved in something dangerous. I got so worried... Here's a sketch of him." The sketch showed a guy with a goatee and reddish hair.

"It's a poor likeness at best, but... His name is Dorcas. Do you know of him?"

"I'm sorry. I haven't heard of nor seen him"

I see... If you do meet him, please give him a message. Tell him that Natalie is looking for him."

"I will tell him. I promise."

Such a nice moment, but of course with our luck…

"Lady Lyndis! Enemies approach!" Cue annoying bandits.

""Crap won't these guys ever leave us alone?" I thought aloud.

"Persistent bunch, aren't they?" Sain commented. "What do you think? Shall we go out and face them?"

"No... Let fortify in here. We can protect Natalie as well as dictate the number of brigands we face at once. Ken take over. The command is yours. All we have to do is hold out until they tire and leave."

"Alright then. Kent, Sain, that forward entrance is wide, both of you block that one. Don't let any of them in the fortress. Keep Florina out of the main fighting; most of the brigands are axe users. Wil. There's a small wall arrows can cross and there's a few soldiers there. Take out the archer first so that Florina can cover you if they break through the wall. Lyn you're with me, there's an entrance in the east side of this building. We have to keep people from sneaking in there. Alright? Let's move out!"

We moved quickly to our positions. Almost immediately, Kent and Sain were set upon by the many bandits rushing the entrance. But they seemed to be just fodder. Their axes were very wild and Kent and Sain easily dodged the blows. Sain was especially affective with his blade today. Maybe it's because we were defending a woman…

Will had no damage from taking out the enemy archer. The wall seemed ready to break with the bandits attacks and he and Florina readied themselves not knowing how many there were.

Me and Lyn were plotting to sneak out and take out their leader, when an axe lodged itself into the dirt in front of us. Turns out it was a throwing axe thrown by someone who looks like Natalie's husband Dorcas. Taking another look at the fighter, he had a pained look on his face. As if he didn't want to be there at all.

Apparently Lyn thought saw a resemblance too. As we moved behind a wall she quickly said to me, Ken! The fighter who just attacked us... Doesn't he look somewhat like that picture of Natalie's husband?"

"Ya I thought so too. Should we ask him if he knows who's here?"

"Alright, but I'll do the talking."

"Why?" I asked a little hurt.

"Hee hee. Cause you can scare people too easily. Especially when you're tense like this" she teased.

"Seriously? Even when fighting for your life you can find it in yourself to joke around?" Lyn, you're amazing.

"But of course! I'm confident we won't die here." Then calling out to the axer, "You! Tell me, are you Dorcas?"

"How do you know my name?" he said with a start.

"Natalie told me. What are you doing with these rogues?"

"I need money."

"That may be, but... joining up with mercenaries?" a guilty chuckle escaped my lips at that. I mean. We're mercs too.

"It's the only way to earn gold in these parts. I'll do anything... even this."

"For gold? Anything? Would you hurt your wife? Natalie is here! We're protecting her within this fortress!!"

Shock etched itself on every part of his face and he nearly dropped his axe. "What!? Natalie's... She's here?"

"She was so worried that she came looking for you. Think, Dorcas! Would your actions please your wife?" Well that's kind of a no brainer Lyn.

"You're right."

"Well?"

"I understand. I can't do this. I'm done with these bandits. Here and now."

"Really?"

"Yes... And I would repay you for your kindness toward Natalie. Allow me to fight for you."

Awesome we've got an axer now! Just the thought of that is helpful incase these bandits have horseman like Kent.

"So you're planning on betrayin' us now are ye?" crap we've been heard.

"Yeah Cain. I can't let you rats touch my wife!" and with that, he tossed his axe at the other bandit and killed him instantly.

"Well good to know you can fight. I almost thought you were fodder like these other guys" I said emerging from the shadow of the wall." Dorcas seemed ready to attack again but then called out, "  
Peace I'm with you. Glad to have you on our side Dorcas." As we shook hands, Lyn whispered to me,

"See? Even your jokes tense people up."

"You mean you could tell I was trying to be nice?"

"Yup!" great she can read me like a book. I hope she doesn't know how I feel about her yet.

By now Kent and Sain had taken out most of the bandits assaulting the gate. Dorcas had taken over guarding the west entrance. Will and Florina had nearly taken out the last axe user flowing in from the east wall. Although will had taken a hit from the now dead swordsman.

"Kent! Sain! They've called for reinforcements! Take them down before they mass and attack again! Dorcas is behind you guys if you need back up."

"Yes sir!" and with that me and Lyn rushed their leader.

"What? Urgh! How? Why are they so tough? You! Bring more men here right away!!" he yelled at the archer standing near him.

As he rushed to get yet more bandits up to the fortress, his arm disappeared in a flash of grey.

"Hmm. Missed" I said walking up to the downed archer.

"Jeez what the hell!" that archer cried out. "Where the hell'd you come from?!Screw this I'm outta here!" he said dropping his bow and running.

"Now" I said, slowly walking up to the leader. You're done.

"I-impossible… how did you best all of us?"

"Well, I'm a master strategist. And Lyn," At this, she gave a confident smirk. "Is my peerless warrior. Mind, I'm a fair with a blade too." And with that, we rushed him at once. Before he could move, me and Lyn attacked him as we ran past, I struck at his axe arm, cleaving the skin right to the bone, while Lyn's blade took his legs down, forcing him to kneel.

"Arrgh... This isn't... Not me..." he said right before I slashed his throat.

At this, the remaining bandits turned around. Seeing their leader dead in front of us, the ones closest to us paled and the rest shook with fear.

"If you want to flee, we won't stop you" I commanded.

" Curses! They're not human! Listen up, rogues! Retreat! Pull back!" I suppose he was a second in command. It was wise of him to get his guys out. I respect him for that.

"The enemy has fled! Ken! We've won!!!" Lyn cried out giving me a hug.

"Yeah" I said, returning the hug while my insides were still squirming with the contact. I'm proud I didn't end up blushing though. "You all did great"

"Mmm. Our team, no, our family is getting stronger" she remarked. Then as she saw Florina supporting Will as he was limping she added "and closer to I see."

"Yeah, that we are." She smiled and went to go help Wil. Then in an undertone I added to myself "Lyn, you've made me open up to others in a way I didn't know how to."

"Dorcas!" a voice called out from inside. Natalie's.

"I'm so sorry, Natalie." Dorcas said, wrapping his wife in his arms.

" All's well that ends well. Right, Natalie?" Lyn said when the couple broke apart.

" Our village is close. I'll take Natalie home and return tomorrow."

"Hm? Why can't we just say our farewells today?"

"Well, I... I wanted to talk about that. I'm really sympathetic of your cause. I heard from Kent and Sain while we had a break from the bandit mob about your plight. I would like to fight for you, if you'd let me."

"Bu we're going to Lycia…

"I have to go somewhere to earn money. If you think I'll be of use, I'd like to fight for you. You helped my wife... I owe you."

"I haven't any money to my name though."

"Lord Hausan should be able to provide for him Lady Lyndis" Kent put in.

"Let's take him with us Lyn," I said to her. "We need a good guy that can use an axe if we're set upon by lance users"

"But what about Natalie?"

"I'll be fine, I have family back in Bern. Please, Lyn. We are both in agreement on this. Watch over my husband."

"Very well then. Dorcas, welcome to Lyndis' legion" as they shook hands, I started to wonder just how many of us there would be after this was all over.

Once Dorcas had left to escort his wife, conversations began to start up again.

"Things have finally calmed down." Lyn commented

"We'll continue taking turns keeping watch. Please rest easily." Kent said, ever the dependable soldier.

"Is that all right? Are you sure? Sain?" Lyn said with concern.

"Oh! Err, yes! Of course!" the aforementioned green knight replied, unable to hide his tiredness.

"Kent, Sain, get some rest. You did twice as much fighting as me and Lyn did. We're still fresh so we'll keep watch. We'll wake you if we need to alright?"

"What, do you doubt my bravery? Am I not a knight? There's no need to worry! Right, Kent?" Sain said indignantly.

But Kent agreed with us. "Let it go Sain. They're right. We're tired and they're not. Plus they're both capable fighters."

"Well, good night then." Lyn said "See you tomorrow, you two."

Both of the knights, clearly wanting a good rest, merely said thanks, and passed out right as they hit the ground. Later that night I was relaxing outside, not hearing anything while on watch. I was already used to long nights before I came to Elibe so I wasn't tired. A cool wind was blowing and the stars were out. The moon too, was completely full, giving us a good light to look out in case of enemy approach. Our fort was on top of a hill and we could see for quite a while. All of a sudden, Lyn leaned on me and rested her head on my shoulder. I started to get a bit flustered at this but I kept it in check. Still… this was the first time someone's made me feel this way.

"Lyn if you fall asleep I might not be able to continue the watch myself. I said jokingly.

"Don't worry about me," she replied. "I'm Sacaen. I'm a terribly light sleeper."

"Fair enough" I said

"Speaking of which, did you know Sacaen's have excellent hearing? I froze. Did she know how I felt about her? I thought she was really far away when I said it to myself in that small town.

Playing it cool, I replied "No I didn't know that. Why?"

"Well Ken, I wanna know…" oh no. she totally knows.

"What did you mean when you said I've made you open up to others in a way I didn't know how to?" Whew…. Heart attack over. And I think I can tell her the truth about that.

"Oh ok. It might help if I told you a bit more of my past. You ok to listen?"

"Sure Ken." She said, and she propped herself up to stare at me while I talked. That was a little unnerving.

"The town I grew up in was convinced academics were the future. Combat skills were frowned upon, never practiced by others. We lived on a small island out deep in the western ocean. Me and My family, well we were different. We believed by strengthening the body, you could strengthen the mind. So since I was 5 I went over martial arts with them, while I attended school during the day. I was given my first sword at the age of 10. But most of the other kids at school were scared of me for that so I never got a chance to speak with other people. Just my family. I stayed quiet when I was asked anything except for a teacher. Then when I turned 15 and it had become a rite of my family to, on their 15th birthday, to spend a month in the forests outside our town. I was lucky there was still an exceptionally large forest nearby."

Yeah I was adlibbing, but I can't really say much about future problems that had no real grounds in this time.

"It turned out that this rite saved my life. In that month I was gone, terr- er bandits came in and razed my entire village. When I got back to them, I saw the ruins of my village. In shock I turned around and started running. I ran and I ran until I came to the edge of our island. I made a raft there as a child when I planned to run away. I used this to move of the island. I didn't care where I went, just away from the island. When I hit land I started wandering looking for somewhere to go. I made a living for myself as a laborer and a tavern hand because I had a sword. Two years passed in that fashion and I never really needed to talk to anyone. But by the time I was 17, I had had enough of the same boring life. I wandered into the plains looking for a purpose. Perhaps a freelance band would take me in I thought. In the middle of a field though. I passed out, and that's when you found me. Remember I was upset because my blade was taken? That was the last memento I had of my family. Aside from them I had no one to talk with and so I didn't know how to talk to other people. You helped me through that and I'm starting to get the hang of talking to other people without scaring them."

Lyn had been silent throughout my narrative but was always looking at me while I was speaking. "Ken, that's… I'm sorry. I should not have pried"

"Don't worry about it," I replied giving her a soft hug "I told you I trusted you." I can just feel that I can."

"Yes. Thank you." Lyn said quietly.

"It's really easy to talk to you though." I said quietly. "Even though we haven't known each other very long, I can't help but be comfortable around you. The rest of the legion too, but you most of all."

"Well we have been together the longest. Well, except for me and Florina. But I understand what you mean. I feel the same way about you Ken." Did she actually? Well now's not the time for that. However I broke the silence with a yawn.

"Well I'm really tired. Do you wanna get the knights out here until sunrise?"

"Ok" she said stifling a yawn herself. And together we went in to wake our two Lycian guards.

END CHAPTER

A/N another one down. I think I'll deviate from the story a little bit here. Dorcas gave us a day right?


	6. A day off

Fire emblem field tactician chapter 6

A peaceful reprieve.

The day after the bandit attack we spent waiting for Dorcas' return. He only needed one day so it was perfectly fine to wait. Kent offered to accompany him to his village, but Dorcas declined, saying there were many hills that were in the way and his horse was no good in that. Eventually we let him go.

"This is the first time we haven't been hard pressed to go anywhere" Sain commented.

"Yeah," I replied. "I sure hope no bandits start attacking us again"

"Relax Ken" Lyn said jokingly, her laugh bringing a small smile to my face. "We'll be fine, even if another group of bandits comes and attacks."

"Mhmm. We've got great fighters and a defendable position. We'll be ok." The other member of our party, Kent stayed quiet, as if speaking without being spoken to would defy his knightly vows. One side of me commended him for his dedication, while another part of me just wanted him to lighten up and relax.

"Oi! Kent! you still alive over there?"

"Yes Ken. I am very much alive and breathing, thank you for checking up on me." Groan… this guy is unbelievable. Maybe…

"Hey Kent. Wanna teach me how to use a lance?" at this, everyone in the camp did a double take. Lyn looked shocked, Sain fell over in surprise. Even Kent lost his I-know-all demeanor.

"Why do you wish to learn the lance Ken?" Kent said as he regained his posture.

"Cause back when I lived on my island, I had shown aptitude for spear fighting." Not really true. In my time I had practiced with a staff, as well as a naginata. "I chose the sword though because it felt more comfortable with me. However, if we face off against swordsmen that are more skilled than I am, and lyn isn't around to help me, I think having a weapon advantage is wise."

"That makes sense. But I had you marked out as a pure swordsman. Even your clothing suggests that." I looked down, once again noticing the clothing of swordmasters.

"Isn't there a way for me to prove myself to you?"

"Perhaps, Sain, come here!" Kent called to his partner.

"Yes?" He replied, a bit miffed his was interrupted from his one on one talk with Lyn about who knows what.

"Come, spar with Ken. He'll be using a lance so if he bests you, he really has skill for it."

"My, Kent. You doubt my lance skills so much? I'll show you my skills" satisfied, he made us take our positions.

"Fight!"

He immediately went in for a stab, which I easily sidestepped, the battles as a true swordsman having fine tuned my reflexes. "Gah!? Missed. Once more!"

Just like in some battles I went over the motions in my head. Gripping the sparing lance in both hand, I deftly spun the lance to block the second stab. Sain, now totally stunned by my fighting style, started to rain down a flurry of stabs, to which I sidestepped or turned aside with my own weapon, never blocking outright, instead redirecting his trusts away from my body. Lyn had come to watch, as well as Florina and Will, who had come back from hunting, a brace of fowl in Will's hands.

"Is that Ken?" Will asked in wonder.

"Wow, he's so strong" Florina commented

"You're too slow." I taunted Sain, who in turn increased the speed and ferocity of his strikes. Then he made his mistake. He put too much power into a strike that I turned aside and he stumbled forward. I took advantage of that and "slashed" him across the side with the lance.

"Point! Sain, it looks like you've lost" Kent said.

"That was incredible Ken!" Lyn said surprised. "Why do you need training from Kent though if you can do that?"

"Well" I began. "I can't spin an iron lance like that, it's too heavy. When I get stronger I might be able to but right now I need to learn normal spear fighting techniques."

"um.. I might have something for you Ken" Florina murmured timidly. "Here, this is my lance. It's lighter than most so it doesn't last too long in normal combat. But it can still stand up to iron and even steel weapons." And she held out a slim lance. It almost seemed to be made of aluminum, but when I took hold of it, it felt sturdy.

"Are you sure Florina? Can you use a normal iron lance now?"

"Yes. I'm stronger now. I can do it."

"Thanks Florina." I said with a grin. She blushed and turned away

"It was nothing"

"Kent let's try this out. Attack me with your sword. We have lots of vulneraries if anything goes wrong."

"But Ken."

"I need to know now instead of trying this on a swordsman and having the lance break."

"Very well then." Dang knight, only speaks in logic. As he readied a strike, I prepared myself to block. A swing and a clang later, nothing had changed in the lance. At least anything visible. It looked like it held up. I didn't feel any change in the sturdiness of the weapon.

"Awesome. I'm good to go."

"Ken you are a fearsome warrior." Sain remarked. "By any chance, were you also good with an axe?"

"Haha nope. Never liked those things" I said smiling. "Kent I suppose I don't need your help at the moment. Thanks for offering though."

"Very well" Well he hasn't lightened up. Oh well. The ladies had left to prepare food and we were about to join them, when all of a sudden a swordsman came out of the woods by the new west entrance of the fort. He had green hair, like Lyn, blue clothing and a blue headband. In his hands was a sword, battered while it was, was caked in dried and fresh blood. However he himself was unmarked.

"Who are you?" I called out. Honestly he was just a kid. But he had the look of a hardened fighter.

"My name is Guy. I will be the best swords man in all of Sacae! Are you a swordsman? Let's fight!"

"Not with that thing you aren't. It looks like it's about to fall apart."

"Enough! Prepare yourself!" He yelled, brandishing his blade. I caught it on the lance Florina had just given me as my blades were still in their sheaths.

And Guy's blade shattered on it.

As he stood there, shocked at the demise of his sword, I took stock of my new opponent. He was fast, and able, quick with his blade. It was a katana style, much like Lyn's that made sense, he was probably a Sacaen like she was. I wonder…

"Catch." I said tossing one of the blades I had in my sheath to the youth.

"What's this? You're allowing me to kill you?" he said. Yet he tested the blade's weight and length.

"If you're going to be the best, you'll have to best me. Or else you might as well give up."

"Very well. This will be a fight to the death." Guy declared his tone grim. Kent and Sain went to get Lyn and the others

"Lady Lyndis, You must come at once! Ken has been challenged by a strange swordsman." Will and Florina gasped in shock and both grabbed weapons and prepared to help. But Lyn didn't move. Instead she stared at the stew and said to Kent in a grave voice.

"Did they declare it a duel?"

"Y-yes…"

"Then we leave them to it. It's for their pride as swordsmen. Come. The food is done, let us watch and give a little support to Ken. I'm sure he'll pull through." As they came to me and Guy, our duel was in full swing. Guy's sword fighting style was much like Lyn's so I knew most of it. Yet he attacked with a ferocity that passed even Lyn's while she sparred me. His reflexes served him well when I attacked, but he was still not sure about my style and wasn't able to counter properly.

We had been fighting for a good half hour and we were both tiring. It showed on our bodies, both of us were covered in small cuts.

In my mind, life became action and reaction. Just keeping that blade at bay while disarming my opponent. Then, on one block, I felt his blade slip. Immediately I spun my wrist in a circular motion along that slight tremor and disarmed Guy. In the process though I injured my arm with his flying blade.

Guy dropped to his knees defeated. "It's over then. Finish me"

"No." I said, drawing a shock from everyone there, including Guy. "It would be a crime to down such a talented swordsman. Continue your training. We'll, spar again someday" Guy seemed a bit lost at that then gave a slight smile.

"Alright. I'll win next time."

"Keep the blade, yours is damaged right? You'll need it."

"My thanks. Err I don't know your name"

"it's Ken. We'll see you around" we shook hands and then he left. All at once I was congratulated by the rest of my team. Kent just nodded, unwilling to say very much other than a simple' well done'.

"Ken your sword play is amazing!" Sain said.

"I'm glad you're on my side" Will commented

"You're so strong Ken!" Florina smiled.

"Good work Ken!" Lyn said "You've become a fine swordsman!" I smiled. Then I passed out from exhaustion.

"Ken!"

"Well he's out"

"Oh no! Ken!"

"Easy guys he just passed out. Someone get me some water." I felt my lips opened by someone and water filling my throat. I opened my eyes and found myself staring at Lyn, brow furrowed in worry and a gourd of water by her side.

"What, what happened?" I croaked out.

"You passed out after the battle was ended and Guy left. It looks like he was in better shape when you won because we haven't seen him pass out." Just then Dorcas came by carrying a familiar unconscious swordsman.

"Hullo. I found this guy near the trail leading from here. Do you know 'im?" needless to say, Lyn helped him recover too with some water.

The sun was nearly set by this time, and all of us had eaten. A stew with fresh game and spices was a very nice meal. Guy stuck with us for some food but went inside to get some rest right after.

"Lyn." I said after everything was finished. "I knew you had been living alone for a while, but I never knew you could cook so well"

"Thanks Ken. I sort of had to learn how to because of that fact." Ah I see. That made sense.

"Haha. I remember Lyn's attempts to cook before when we were younger." Florina piped up. "I was 12 she was 14. She made this… well I'm not even sure how to describe it. It was brown, black kind of sludgey and- mmph" she was cut off as Lyn cried out in embarrassment.

"Don't tell him that!" I gave out a full laugh, getting the attention of Sain.

"Ken! You laughed! I thought you were just like Kent, and that you can't laugh!"

"Excuse me?" The aforementioned knight said.

"I mean," he continued "I half thought you were possessed by a battle demon and couldn't smile"

"Hmmm really. I could bring your 'battle demon' back" I said grinning my signature diabolical grin.

Sain once again looked scared. "Haha I'm just messing with you"

"ahahahah… I knew that." Dorcas looked at me, then at Lyn and Kent in disbelief.

"Are they always like that?"

"Yeah. Sain's a prankster and Ken is a battle hardened fighter. But Ken's been through a lot and this is just his way of trying to associate with people."

Dorcas looked at me silently contemplating my blade while shooting Sain evil glances. "Man. I'd hate to be on his bad side if that's what he does to his friends."

No one noticed Guy leave their fortress in the middle of the night.

Morning came, and with it, a new day. As I woke up, I saw a great sunrise from the entrance of our impromptu home. And in its glow I saw Lyn's shadow transposed on the sun. I thought _ that's Lyn. Lady of Caelin._ And, when the rest of our team woke up and set outI thought, _this is my family._ And in all honestly, I never thought of my time as my home anymore.

"Hang on, Where's Guy?"

END CHAPTER

A/N So here's another one. I caught a little quip in Dorcas' speech when he joined the team. It gave me an


	7. magic

_A/N I'm back. My family had commanded my laptop for most of the Christmas break so I was unable to update very often. I hope to have that changed really fast. _

_Anyway here's the next chapter. If you want to let me know something I could do, review. Thanks. _

It's been about a month since I've been transported to my new home in Elibe. I say home cause I am infinitely more comfortable here than I ever was in my old time. I always was a child of the blade and I can put that to good use here. I'm traveling with people as close is kin and a beautiful swords woman that seems to really like my friendship.

But I want it to be something more…

I can't mince words anymore. I'm in Love with the Lady Lyndis. She's smart, kind, caring empathetic, can keep secrets when they need to be kept. She already trusts me enough to let me see her vulnerable state, or at least not to hide it from me. She's a strong swordfighter and a good teacher. My swordsmanship has vastly improved after training under her. She's, in one week, broken through 2 years of mental barriers that I set up to avoid other people and I don't care cause I want to let her in.

Yet…

I can't say anything about it to her. I don't know if she feels the same way about me and if I say the wrong thing right now, I could shake her focus for this entire journey. It's really not healthy for me to keep all this bottled up but at least I have battle to vent my frustration out. And I'm defending her while I do that so everyone wins. Well, except for those damn bandits.

"We've almost reached the Lycian border." Kent said, breaking the silence, and cutting across my brooding. Perhaps that's for the best right now. I might do something stupid if I dwell on that too long.

" Once we cross, we'll be safe from the bandits, right?" Lyn said

"We should be. I doubt they'll be willing to pursue us across the border."

"Somehow I doubt that" I quipped. "If soldiers can't stop them, they'll probably follow us for a while longer until they spread themselves out too thin"

"Oh don't be such a pessimist Ken" Lyn said teasingly. Yes teasingly. Even being pursued by bandits she can joke around. "We won't be stopped by a few bandits"

"Yeah, I suppose your right" I said quietly. She laughed and punched me in the shoulder and I rubbed it in mock pain, smiling a little.

"Lycia at last! It's been a long time. Tomorrow, we'll dine on a feast of Lycia's finest foods! And the mistress of the inn at the crossing is said to be a beauty. Ah, ye... Food and love. No better way to restore a man's soul! This is going to be a fine evening, eh, Kent?" Oh brother…. Sain will be Sain. I wonder if they passed this way on the way to Sacae.

"If your behavior is as deplorable as ever, we'd best stay elsewhere."

" Kent, the inn will be fine." Lyn put in

"As you say, milady." Good 'ol chivalrous Kent.

"I'm totally up to sleeping in something other than a tent" I said happily, not quite getting the right rest using a rock.

"Ah! We'll finally be able to get a good night's sleep." Florina sighed.

All of a sudden … "THERE SHE IS!"

Of course, there's no way we could get a good night's sleep without a bandit attack.

"Oh, no, bandits again."

"Can't they just leave us alone already? I'm getting sick of this."

"Enough Sain. We are soldiers. This is nothing and we will continue to fight until our duty is finished." Damn it Kent. Why are you only animated when you talk about your duty?

"Found them!! Don't think you're getting away!" their leader said with a great flourish.

"You leave alive and everyone'll think the Gaemlon bandits have gone soft." His second in command said.

"Well this is a surprise." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah you better be surprised!" the second yelled out and everyone, even the commander, just dropped their heads and shook them in disbelief.

"There might not be anymore Gaemlon bandits if you keep this up. Shouldn't you back of?" I continued, hand on the hilt of my katana.

"We care nothing for your reputation," Lyn continued "get in our way and you'll pay. We've got more important things waiting for us in Lycia."

"Cheeky little thing, aren't you? Let's get 'em, lads! And no holding back just 'cause there's women with 'em! Wipe 'em out!"

"Alright, we need another plan. We've got a solid set of fighters but we need to be careful. Ken, what do you have for us?" Kent said, his voice all business.

"Ok they're all spread out for right now. Lyn, Wil and I will head through the forest area up to those hills. When we get there, I want Wil to stay on the hills, firing down at the bandits in range. Try not to move from there you'll be safer up on top of those hills. Kent, Sain, Dorcas and Florina you guys go around. Visit houses if you can, and try to meet up with us close to where their leader is. Also, Kent and Sain, watch for archers especially. Take 'em down when you can."

I always was an on the fly kind of person. Even so the plan sounded good. As my team had gone into the woods we heard….

"KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Someone was being attacked! But, as I looked at my team; it was none of them; it had come from ahead. All of a sudden we saw a pink haired girl in robes starting to flail around and run in our general direction, while an archer took aim at a purple haired youth. At this distance I couldn't quite tell if he was a girl or not. As he was struck in the leg by an arrow, he started chanting and a ball of fire materialized and struck the archer. The archer stumbled and he followed up with another fireball, this one finishing him of completely.

"What the heck was that!?" I said in alarm.

Lyn chose not to answer, instead she asked. "What's wrong Ken? You ok?" Was I ok? I was a mix of shocked scared excited and intrigued. I always loved fire, and I want to know everything about this world I'm in if I plan to stick around. But I was nervous about the fact people can rain down fire onto others.

"Can everyone do that?" I said calming down a little.

"Well no. Magic tomes are usually written in Etrurian. Most of the mages around here come from there."

"Let's see what they want. Hey-"

"Nuh uh. I'll do the talking." She said putting a finger over my mouth. Damn it. Why does she have to do that? I can't even argue anymore.

"Um, excuse me... Hello?" The pink-haired girl perked up and happily said:

"Hm? Oh hi! How are you?"

"Er, Why are you fighting these bandits?" I suppose she was put off by the girl's over happiness too. I bet she was not as miffed as I was though.

"... It just happened." Oh right, I almost forgot about her friend. Turned out to be a dude. Weird hair colors seem normal around here. I mean most colors didn't seem to be possible with what we got for hair genetics, but here they have green and purple hair. I'll bank on there being navy or something as well.

"That's not true!" the priestess cried. "Those ruffians thought that we were with you!!! You got us into a terrible situation! Now, how are you going to get us out?" Oh no a guilt trip.

"Lyn ignore her, she's just trying to make you feel bad about it. This isn't our fault."

" Serra, if you'd not been so meddlesome, this all could have been avoided. My apologies. Please trouble yourself with us no more." Looks like that guy agrees with me. He's awesome.

"But... if you're going to have to fight anyway, shouldn't we team up? It will end things faster, right?"

"That's true. Yes! That's a good idea. Erk! Go and help these ladies." I was NOT happy about the lady comment again, but what can I do? She's a priest and a girl. _Sigh. Damn code of honor._

"But I... Fine!" Wow he was whipped. Or paid. And by the looks of it probably paid.

"Anyway," she squealed in her high-pitched voice "My name is Serra, This is my escort, Erk. Be a good boy, and go fight now, Erk." Erk sighed but kept moving, but he couldn't move too much because of the arrow wound in his foot.

"Oh dear. Erk, you've gotten hurt. Watch now I'm going to heal you" she said with a smile. She raised her staff and started an inaudible chant. A blue sphere appeared around Erk's wound and the skin knitted itself back together. _Seriously what's with this world? Everything can healed here._

"Well? Praise my generosity!"

"Err good for you" Lyn said in a strange tone. I had to keep myself in check from freaking out about the magic again.

"Anyway" I said once I gathered myself up again. "Let's take the fight to these damn bandits. I'm sick of them and their persistence."

The fighting continued as the day wore on. There were a surprisingly low number of bandits in this fight. _I suppose there weren't too many people ready to fight against us. Not that I'm complaining._ Nearing the end of the fighting I found a swordsman in a cluster of trees. All right, time to try out my spear skills. I approached him, replaced my katana back into its sheath and took the slim lance from my back and brought it to bear.

He was the one who initiated the attack though, jumping up and swinging from above. I knocked his blade to the side and in one fluid motion kicked the opposing swordsman in the face. He was knocked back a bit and decided to take a more careful approach in fighting me. Yet he still took the initiative in the attack swinging high and fast. He nearly took my head of with that one but his aim was a slight high and I successfully countered with a shallow strike to his side. Just cutting through the leather padding and giving a shallow scar to his side. Then I moved in, the tip of my lance dancing around him, yet I attacked with the backside of the blade almost as often as the tip. He was getting frustrated and I was getting bored. I finished him with a feint down to lower his guard and a strike to the neck. As I cleaned off my lance I found Lyn locked in combat with the enemy commander.

"You're gonna learn why people fear the Gaemlon bandits!"

"Not a chance! Get out of my way!" Lyn yelled back cutting his legs out from under him. Then following up with a strike to the throat, killing him. "There that ought to do it."

"Well done Lyn" I said with a smile on my face.

"Same to you Ken. I see you've tried out your lance today?"

"Ya. I can't seem to do a heavy amount of damage with it but I can still move around too much for an average bandit to hit."

" What a surprise. You are very strong, Lyn." Right, that priestess was still here. Damn it can't she go away? But I guess having healing powers isn't a bad thing. Vulneraries aren't cheap.

"Your staff is a wondrous thing. Healing powers amaze me."

"Only those in the service of good can wield them!" she said in her sing-song voice. I swear she was bragging about something that wasn't there.

"You helped us tremendously. Well, it's time for us to go."

"Ya we'll see you around. Maybe"

" Fare you well. You, too, Erk."

"Good-bye." That guy seems just like me. Introverted, yet a hidden fighter.

"You find yourself needing a job see if you can find us at Castle Caelin"

"That I will Ken." Then in an undertone "NO more escort jobs. I can't take this kind of aggravation anymore"

"I hear ya. Be strong." I said with a comforting air. Man…good luck to that guy. He's got quite a hard job. Woah woah woah….where'd Sain go? Dang it, I better go look for him. Shouldn't need to get the others though. Oh crap. He's chasing Serra now. Maybe I should have put him in the same attack group. Then he wouldn't chase her.

"Well, let us be on our way, Erk."

" What have we here?" Sain said gallantly riding up. "Another wildflower? Perhaps a butterfly? What an absolutely delectable creature!"

" Oh my! Are you one of Lyn's companions?" Serra said her voice perky and high.

"Please, call me Sain."

"I'm Serra. I serve House Ostia."

"Serra... What a lyrical name. I am in service to Castle Caelin." At this, Erk started to twitch slightly. Maybe he felt something was up. For our sake I hope she doesn't join us.

"Oh! So is Lyn a member of the Marquess's family?"

"She is the granddaughter of our lord, the Marquess of Caelin."

"Hmmm... Such an important person."

At this, Erk started to speak out his suspicions. "Serra... what deviousness are you contemplating now?"

"Tee hee! Having a person of power in your debt is never a bad thing!" Serra almost squealed.

"You can't be serious..." Oh no. No way!

"Oh, Sain! Do you think we could join the lady Lyndis's company? She seems like such a nice person, and I would ever so much like to help her." Crap and Sain can't say no to such a face.

"Of course! We couldn't be happier!! Why, we were only just saying how we need some more fighting power!" What!? No we don't! But then again, having healing powers and offensive magic couldn't be that bad. If only that freaking cleric wasn't so annoying. If only we could take the mage. Unfortunately it looks like she's attached to the mage in a deal.

"Are you being hunted or something?" Yes. So just go to Ostia wherever it is and leave us the not annoying one.

"Yes, it's an inheritance dispute. Assassins everywhere."

"Yeah, no place for a girl like yourself" I said finally speaking out. Unfortunately the only person that responded to that was Erk who had not power to do anything.

"Oh my! In that case, my healing staff and Erk's magic should come in handy." Serra said completely ignoring me.

"Well, I, er... It sounds... dangerous... and I'm just to bring you to Ostia. We'll be late if you delay this."

"Your staff and magic would be extremely helpful!" Sain called out, also ignoring both Erk and myself. "Please wait here! I will go and speak with Lady Lyndis on your behalf."

"Unbelievable..." Erk said dejectedly.

"I hear ya man." I said trying to comfort him. "But it might not be so bad. At least you can talk to us right?"

"Ya I suppose you're right." Erk said with a small smile.

"This is fantastic, Erk! Our good deeds will earn us gratitude beyond imagining and- oh?" Wow she finally noticed me. "When did you get here?"

"Ah Ken" Sain said, not losing his "knightly" tone of voice. "I assume you've come to help me escort this fine lady back to the camp of Lyndis's Legions?"

"Err sure. Let's go with that then. But I already know that healing powers and magic will be helpful. I know Lyn won't turn you away so," I held out my hand. "Welcome to our family Erk" as he shook it his client just stared and looked in shock.

"Hey what about me!" END CHAPTER


	8. code of honor

_A/n. well I'm back. Diploma's are really taking their toll but I'm finding that this is a great stress reliever. Who would have thought?_

_Also I'm thinking of adding another OC. Tell me what you guys think about that. _

Fire emblem field tactician chapter 8

Code of honor.

Our family has been growing quite a bit. We've got at least one person from about every corner of this world of Elibe, if I could take a guess. An axe fighter from Bern, an archer from Lycia, a Pegasus knight from Ilia, An Etrurian mage, An Ostian Priestess (unfortunately) and my best friend, the Sacaen swordswoman Lyndis.

In all honesty I never thought I'd be escorting a noble, perhaps a princess across a continent to settle an inheritance dispute, but look at me now. Still I don't want this adventure to end. This life is exponentially better then my old life. I have friends, I have adventure… I found love. But is it really love? I want it to be so badly but I'm scared to try. Besides, if I'm taken back at the end of this, there would be no point to build anything up.

Looking up from my brooding, I saw we had reached a city.

"Well finally. It will be nice not having to deal with bandits every waking moment of the day." I sighed happily.

"It might be but I'm not gonna let you get soft on your training" Lyn said with a slightly mocking tone. I caught that but I didn't even try to make it seem like I minded.

"Of course" I replied causally. "You're counting on me aren't you?"

"Yes I am" she said with a small laugh. "And I also see you almost enjoy battle."

"I have a purpose to fight now." I replied, "of course I enjoy it" looking around, I realized our reliable red knight was missing. "Hold on, where's Kent? Oi Sain! D'you know where Kent is?"

Turning away from a lady he was flirting with, he replied with a sigh "Ken, Kent went to the castle to tell Marquess Araphen about us"

"Right" Florina quipped up "otherwise they might think we are mercenaries and take up arms against us."

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense" I said. "It's good for us to have as few people to fight as we can right?"

But with our luck…

"Oh, here comes Kent now." _As reliable as ever I see._

"Milady Lyndis! Let us proceed to the castle. They've prepared supplies for us. The Marquess has agreed to aid us on our journey to Caelin."

"He's going to help us?" Lyn said incredulously.

"Yes. Araphen and Caelin have enjoyed a sturdy friendship for many years. Once I informed the Marquess of our plight, he agreed to lend us his strength."

"Looks like we've got a smooth road ahead!" Sain exclaimed.

"Oh finally." I said, not really meaning it. If I didn't fight, what use was I to someone like Lyn?

"If we could pick up some soldiers, the road to Caelin would be that much safer." Kent continued. "I'm truly sorry for hardships you've suffered so far."

"Don't be silly. You are so capable, Kent." Lyn said with a smile

"Kent!?" Me and Sain yelled out, indignant.

"Hm? Oh, and so are you, Ken. I'm truly grateful for your friendship." She said giving me a quick hug, Sain merely fuming at that.

"The castle awaits milady. Shall we meet the Marquess?"

"Alright then let's go." As we walked slowly to the castle we heard a ruckus from the street.

"Oh no…" I moaned. " I got a bad feeling about this."

"This is terrible! The castle is burning!!" sigh… here we go.

"What did you say? What's happening?" Lyn yelled out

"Smoke! From the castle!" a man was yelling, half hysterical. "Hey! What are those men doing?" Lyn turned around as a handful of men came and approached us.

"Who are you?"

"You! You're Lyndis, aren't you?" I assumed he was the leader.

"Ah! What do you-"

"No questions! Prepare yourself!!!" he yelled as he jumped at Lyn.

And was met they the tip of my blade.

"ahh… blast. Were they expecting me?" he muttered as he died.

"not you per se. you aren't that important to look out for" I muttered, then cut out his throat. Then I turned to his remaining soldier. "If you wanna flee, now's the time" he seemed to stare at Lyn for a while and gave a weird nod, then left.

"Well that's that. Hang on, wasn't there one mo-"

"DIE!!"

"Oh crap! There was three of em!"

Time seemed to slow for me. The assassin leapt through the air with the full intent to kill. Everyone else was at ease after the first guy retreated and so no one was prepared for the last assailant jumping towards our friend. I was on the opposite side of Lyn so I couldn't get in the way this time. Nevertheless I tried, pushing her to the side…

Then I felt the wind of an arrow by my cheek.

The assailant was struck in the jugular vein. An amazing shot regardless of where the shooter was.

"Nice shot Will." I said as I turned to him, and saw he was just stringing his bow. "Wait, who shot that one?"

And then he appeared. A proud looking fighter with an unusually short bow. He was on horseback and he had a sash around his side. Still unsure, I stepped in front of Lyn and held my sword ready.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I assumed a pair of Sacaen plainsmen were being attacked" he said in an almost indifferent voice. As if he didn't just save my best friend from death.

"Milady Lyndis, Ken. Are you alright?" it was Kent. As soon as this horseman saw him, he stiffened up.

"Evidently I was mistaken. There is no way a Sacaen could get a Lycian to treat them as an equal"

"No, you were right! I am from Sacae. I'm Lyn, the daughter of the Lorca chieftain." Lyn said urgently. In response to her tone, I finally lowered my sword in a gesture of peace.

"The Lorca? There were survivors?"

"Yes. There were very few and they are scattered in the wind. I am the only one left to hold that name"

"And you're friend?" he said, indicating me "Is he Lorca too? His clothing and stances echo that of Sacaen swordsman ship. Yet it is not the same, his style of fighting is only somewhat like a true Sacaen."

"No he is a foreigner trained in both Sacaen swordsmanship and a style of his father's creation." Well that was true, but my style is probably as old as this continent.

"You should leave at once. A blaze has started in the castle, and it's spreading. Don't be foolish and waste the life I just saved."

"You're from the castle? What's happening? How severe is the fire? Is the Marquess safe?" Lyn asked urgently. Inside though I was falling apart. No no no! We need the Marquess for supplies and soldiers.

"The castle is under attack, and the Marquess has been accosted. The man who attacked you was probably one of the marauders. As captain of the castle guard, it's my duty to rescue the Marquess." Such a proud fighter, chained to a nameless mayor. And he was supposed to do this insurmountable task alone.

"I see... All right then, we'll help you." I called out. Beside me, I felt Lyn silently agree with my statement with a squeeze of my hand.

"Why?" He was absolutely taken aback. It's like no one has ever helped him before. Kind of like me..

"These brigands are after me. If they're attacking the castle, it's because of me. So I must help if I can..." Lyn stated plainly.

He was silent. Seriously he's just as quiet as I was. I don't know if I like that much. But I guess the others tolerated it from me so I can from this guy. "Will you accept our aid?" Lyn said after a short pause.

"Very well," he said after a while "I am Rath of the Kutolah. Our tribes may be different, but I will not abandon a woman of the Sacae."

"Thank you, Rath!" Lyn said with a sigh of relief. Then she began a pre battle prayer. "A thousand blessings upon our allies."

"And a thousand curses upon our enemy!" Rath finished with a slight smile. Seriously, this guy is almost exactly like me...

So we dove into battle with that blessing over us.

"Once I save the Marquess, my men can move in. Perhaps the secret passageway can be used now."

"Secret passageway?" I asked. He looked apprehensive and fell silent again.

"Tell him about it." Lyn said. "He's our tactician."

"Very well then. Ken was it? The Marquess built, an underground tunnel leading to the throne room for such occasions as these..."

"Head through the passage to the throne room... and rescue the Marquess. Ok I think I got it. Will you take care of the enemy in the castle? Or would you have us do that while you guard the Marquess?"

"Mmm... If we can release those triggers, some my men and I will flush out the enemy. If you want you can help us out that would be appreciated, I doubt the Marquess would be keen on making your acquaintance until this ordeal is over… The rest of my men will guard the Marquess until this is done."

"Sounds like a solid plan." I said with a little air of confidence. So how do we unlock the underground tunnel Rath?"

"There are three triggers that we need to step on to open them. But they're all in different barracks and all three need to be released, or the entrance won't open."

"But the doors to the barracks are locked. Opening them is going to be a chore"

"The enemy's within. If we don't get inside and finish them, we're stuck."

"So opening those doors is our first objective. Everyone! While fighting, check and see if any of their forces have door keys or something. Dorcas, Kent, Sain and Florina. Go clear out the main street to that building."

"Alright Ken. Let's move out!" Kent said, taking temporary leadership of their little wing. Not that I minded. Kent was capable enough and well versed in combat being a trained knight. Sain is, well Sain. I don't really want him to lead.

"Will and Erk, you give their group long range support. Watch especially for enemy archers that might try to take out Florina."

"You got it boss." Wil said running after the last force. Erk merely nodded and took out his tome and started looking around for other ranged fighters.

"Wait!!! What about mee!?" Oh right, Serra.

"Right right sorry. Try to stick near the rear of the group out of harm's way. But keep close enough that if anyone needs your help, you can heal them up real quick."

"Okie dokie!" she said and skipped of behind them. Yes, skipped. Good grief I really can't deal with this. Shaking my head to clear it a little I turned to the two plainsmen.

"Lyn and Rath. Please tale out that open hall. The two of you should be able to handle things in there."

"What about you?" Lyn asked

"I'll check some of the houses, see if we can get some help. I'll be right there to give you guys some support."

"You seem to be a sure leader." Rath said quietly. "I'll differ to you on this."

"Thanks Rath." Then quieter, "I know it's hard to give up control, I was like that too. I'll let you have free reign in the castle itself" with a nod, Rath led his horse to the open hall and the two Sacaen fighters immediately downing the poor guard there, with a well placed arrow in the side and a sword thrust through a thin crack in the soldier's armor.

"Geez, those guys work together well. Better get moving or they'll have the dang battle done before I can move in." shaking my head slightly, I moved towards the house of my choice. "Just the one and I'll get moving." As I walked up to the door, I was met with a brunette armed with knives.

"Who are you? This is my spot, back off or I'll gut ya." The guy said sternly, daggers already bared.

"Woah woah woah, take it easy buddy. I'm not here to fight you. I'm just looking for some help with our siege and-"

"Oh you're with the lady Lyndis?"

"Wait, how do you know about Lyn?" I said, a little scared for her

"Well let's just say I'm in the know with lots of different nobles"

"Are you an informant?"

"No. look kid, it doesn't matter how I know what I know. Right now you're helping one of the people I need to gather intel on."

"Oh so you're a spy"

"How did- ok fine ya I'm a spy. But I'm also a wizard with my hands. You need those locks undone and I can do that."

"Fine. Follow me. But stick close. I doubt you're too much help with all the armor those guys wear"

"Haha, you seem to know what you're doing. But don't underestimate me, I'm a decent fighter and I've got more brains then most of the fighters here." With that we moved towards the hall that Lyn and Rath were in. they had already taken care of all the fighters and Matthew wordlessly opened the doors to the first switch. The enemy behind the door was surprised and both Matthew and Rath engaged him right away.

"Wow he was right." I said in awe as I watched Matthew swiftly slash the soldier's jugular." He is good with his knives"

"Ken, who is that?"

"Oh I picked him up at the house I had visited. He's a-"

"Oi Ken! There's treasure here!"

"A thief" I finished with a sigh. "Mathew! Those belong to House Araphen We can't steal those!" I yelled at him rushing after him."

"Oh c'mon kid, don't be such a stick in the mud. We're helping House Araphen aren't we? Let's call this an advancement on our reward."

"Fine, but don't call me kid. I bet I'm older than you."

"Haha I dunno, I'm old enough to consider marriage. Yep, an amazing girl with flowing crimson hair. I work with her, soon I'm gonna ask her to put this life behind us." Then his eyes lost their dreamy expression. "But of course you can't say a word to anyone. You're the only one who knows I'm a spy. I wanna keep it that way.

"Fine fine, my lips are sealed." Now let's get moving the other team has hit their switch already." The other team, while had more distance to traverse, took it all in stride. Pairs of people worked especially well together. Wil and Erk rushed forward and rained down arrows and fire on whoever was in range. One the last sparks of magic ran dry, Kent and Sain, our two knights were able to rush the enemy archers and take them out before they could attack Florina or the rest of our team. Florina stuck with Dorcas, his axe taking out the soldiers while the swordsmen fast enough to avoid the magic and arrows, were brought down by Florina's lance. Their team had hit their switch around the same time Rath did. As we closed in onto the lasts witch, we found it guarded by a knight in heavy armor.

"Wow, he looks tough" I commented, a little nervous. "And his armor seems really thick. Rath, Wil, Florina. Back off of this one, your weapons are too thin to deal too much to him."

"Bah. Lyndis and her cadre. When did you arrive? No matter. I shall deal with you."

As I was about to face off with him Matthew ran up to me and handed me a sword.

"Here, this is an armorslayer. It's a little thicker than you're current blade but it's enchanted so as it's takes out armor with ease. If you're fighting this guy you'll need it. Just be careful of the extra weight."

"Thanks Matthew. Now let's do this." I began feigning around him with the blade waiting for him to strike out and give me an opening. Of course I didn't have to wait long. He struck right away with a powerful thrust that ended in him embedding his spear into a wall. I countered with a slash to the chest and I was able to cut out a bit of his plate armor. But with that piece missing he was able to move faster and hit me with the butt of his lance as he got it unstuck. A bit wary now I swung at his lance arm to end the fight. Instead my sword slid of the lance and I over balanced and tripped. As I was on the ground the knight used that opportunity to shove his lance in my stomach.

Damn that hurt. I think I screamed, half my life flashed before my eyes before I blacked out.

As Lyn saw me collapse and Bool flinging my body of his lance, she let out a cry of rage and rushed the knight. The Mani Katti in hand flashed with an indignant brilliance. Bool looked at her in shock and tried to block her charge with his spear, but, in a flash, the Sacaen blade made three slashes clean through the knight's lance, armor and body.

"Guh… L-lord… Lundgren"

"Serra! Get over here! Take care of Ken He's-"

"Alright… Lyn it's ok I'm alright." I said waking up. "He smashed my vulnerary so it spilled all over my stomach. Ngh" shit, it still hurts. "I'm not gonna die on you anytime soon." Dammit that hurt though. "Oh hey Rath, you need to do your job right?" I rolled over and pressed the last switch.

"No" Rath said quietly. "I'll turn command of my soldiers to my deputy. I must watch over my brave Sacaen brother." I smiled at that. But with a flash of blue, the rest of the pain was gone.

"Ah looks like Serra's here" I said quietly. As I tried to stand up,

"No Ken, don't stand up, take a breather. We have to make sure you're ok." Lyn said, forcing me to sit.

"But Lyn, we need to keep moving. We've almost won and- hang on are those, Lyn are you crying?"

Lyn wiped her eyes and said with just a hint of frustration. "Of course. I thought I just lost my best friend."

Shock. I never knew Lyn thought so highly of me. "You're not alone anymore. You've got to think about what other people would feel if something happened to you. And you don't have to do everything yourself anymore, let us help you. We're all working to the same goal."

"I- I'm sorry Lyn" I said truly repentant.

"Well, so long as you understand" she said calming down. Then she stood up held out her hand to help me up, pulled me up,

And slapped me soundly across the face. "That's for making me worried. Now come on, let's finish this." Geez, I never thought this would happen to me. I'm not even mad that she slapped me. I'm happy she was worried about me. "C'mon Ken we're leaving you behind" oops better head out.

When we headed into the castle the remaining rebels had been killed or routed. The Marquess was already set back up on his throne. As we walked into the throne room we were greeted by the now smiling Marquess.

"Ah, Rath! You've done well. What a performance!"

Rath bowed his head in a humble gesture and said, albeit with his usual "Fear me" tone. "Sir... If you have praise, it should be given to this group. They were the ones who helped me lead my soldiers in. one of their number was gravely wounded for our cause."

"Oh? Who are these people you speak off." Rath indicated us and we spoke up

"My name is Lyndis. I'm pleased you're well." Lyn said

"Oh... It's you. You're Marquess Caelin's-" and as he looked at us he stiffened. "Leave us, Rath. I would speak with this girl." Rath did not seem all that happy about that but obeyed. To a point

"As you wish" but when he left, he told his men to clear out and help lug out bodies and he'd stand guard

"Now... Lady Lyndis." I hate his tone already. But this was nobility what do I do? "Do you know the identity of those responsible for this uproar?"

"I believe it to be the work of my granduncle, Lundgren."

"That's exactly right. This means my castle has been damaged in your family's petty inheritance dispute."

"My-My apologies..."

"Hold on. You're blaming Lyn that there are people after her life?" I said indignantly.

"Ken, hold on." Kent said in his attempt to soothe me. Well I'll hold for a while I thought falling silent.

The Marquess seemed not to hear me, instead continuing his angry rant. "When I heard that Lady Madelyn's daughter was in trouble, I thought to lend my assistance... I find I've changed my mind. I withdraw my offer."

"Marquess Araphen! You gave me your word, my lord!" oh now Kent is flying of the handle. This isn't gonna end well.

Turning to our knight he sneered "Your name is Kent, is it not? You failed to inform me of one most vital detail!"

"What... What do you mean?" Kent said, apparently racking his brain for the detail

"This girl does resemble Lady Madelyn, but... I didn't expect to see her so tainted with the blood of Sacae."

"What?!?" Lyn yelled out in rage

"Don't you feel the Marquess of Caelin would be troubled to meet this... nomadic mongrel?" at this I had just about had it.

"So it doesn't matter who fights for your kingdom, you'll treat them based on blood? We fought, I nearly died, to secure your help and to help Rath's men save you, yet this is how you repay us? And what the hell is wrong with Sacaen's? The blood of Sacae flows through brave fighters, not that you'd know anything about that!"

"Ken! Hold! My apologies, my lord Marquess."

"Hm... Your man is poorly disciplined."

"Oh please. I'm not a Lycian." I muttered darkly before falling silent.

"Marquess Araphen! Please... If you would grace us with your aid..."

"I hear Marquess Caelin is ill and abed. I question whether he will survive to meet this girl. In which case, his brother, Lundgren, will claim his title. And I certainly wish to avoid trouble with the coming Marquess."

"You filthy noble..."

"Ken! I understand. We will take our leave at once."

"Milady Lyndis! We-" Kent began to protest.

"Let it go Kent. We need to move. And this joker isn't helping us"

"I am proud of the Sacae blood that runs through my veins. I will NOT accept aid from one who disparages my heritage." As she turned on her heel and left, we all followed, but I stayed behind for two seconds.

"Haha. And with that dear sir" putting as much derision in my voice as I could. "We shall be off" giving my best, and most insulting bow.

"Bah! Arrogant savages! If she had but shed a single tear, I would have granted her request. We Lycian nobles will never understand those prideful savages."

"Are those your true feelings toward the nomads of Sacae, milord?" Rath said menacingly from the shadows. Of course he was unafraid of the Marquess and left the corners to face him in the light.

"What? Oh, Rath! I didn't see you there. My comments do not reflect on you. You are my captain. I'm proud of your service." He said. A bit nervously though.

"Of course. As long as we bend our knee to you, you care not where we're from. But when an equal comes from my lands? What conceit."

"Rath! How can you speak to me like that? I have treated you well, have I not? I have paid you well. I have treated you better than your kind deserves. There is no way one of your kind could be equal to a Lycian noble anyway"

"My kind? Be that as that may, the boy was not of Sacae. Yet you treated him with the same disdain as a Sacaen."

"I'm Proud to be called a Sacaen!" I yelled out. Yup I had stayed behind when Rath went in I wanted to listen to what would happen. Rath didn't seem shocked in the slightest I was there, but the Marquess was completely taken by surprise, much to my delight.

"You, you are not of Sacae? Why do you want to be affiliated with these savages?"

"Savages? The people of Sacae are proud fighters and are honorable and honest above all else."

"You will never understand my people. Even this outsider understands us better than you, who are in a knowledgeable position. My service to you ends here." And with that he took off his sash and threw it in the air, letting me shear it in two with my blade. Then we left, Rath saying a few inaudible words to his deputy, who saluted in respect before letting us leave.

As we walked back to the encampment Rath spoke up a little. "You realize Sacaen people are very observant right?"

"Of course"

"Well when you were stabbed, Lyn's feelings of shock and rage ignited a flame inside herself and by contrast the Mani Katti which had chosen her. I think she has strong feelings of kinship to you. You may very well be the most important person in her life right now."

"You think so Rath? I dunno…"

"Hmm? It seems she's important to you as well." he stated with an almost smirk.

"Wow, you are good. But I have a reason why I can't do anything about it."

"I understand. But while you are around, be there for her. To do that you must not die."

"Haha that's a given isn't it? Don't worry about me."

And with that we had reached Lyn and the others.

"Oh Ken, there you are, I thought we lost you for a second" Lyn said smiling.

"Don't worry about me Lyn" I said, giving her a hug. "But I think there is someone else who wants to speak with you."

"Oh? Who might that b- Rath! What are you-?"

"I overheard the Marquess talking to himself. Lyn of the Lorca... Proud daughter of the Sacae... I would join you. I would add my strength to yours."

"Really?"

"And this... I want you to take it."

"This is... Gold!? It's too much. I can't accept it."

"I have no need for it. And if it will help you..."

"But..."

"I cannot take back something once offered."

"Rath... I thank you." I was truly loath to break the moment but I had to. We had to hurry.

"The brainless noble said your grandfather was ill. We've got to hurry to Caelin. Maybe we can help him out with Serra's staff.

"As we approach Caelin, Lundgren's obstacles will be more difficult to overcome. However, I've vowed to see you through to the end, milady!" Kent said with a knightly flourish.

"I'm counting on you, Kent."

"I'm with you, too!"

"Thank you, Ken... Thank you for always standing at my side. It's because of all of you that I... I will persevere! They will never break my spirit!"

"Ah don't be so sappy Lyn. It doesn't suit you"

"Shut up!"

Chapter End

_A/N well that's that, another chapter down. I really noticed a lot of me in Rath when I played through the game. While that's not bad for the game I'm a little worried about how the story might pan out with two half depressed, half battle mongers. A little bit of advice would be appreciated with this too._


	9. two odd kids

Fire emblem Chapter 9

Siblings abroad

"God I hate nobles!" I yelled out totally pissed off with yet another day without a bed.

"Oh relax" Wil said. "We're all ok. At least there haven't been any bandit attacks."

"Ya I suppose you're right. Still it's kind of infuriating. Even a few horses would be nice." Less than half of our guys had horses. Florina had a Pegasus and Sain, Kent and Rath had horses. That left me, Lyn, Wil, Matthew, Dorcas and Erk walking. I was able to preempt Serra's complaining by 'suggesting' Sain let her ride with him.

Of course, Sain agreed.

After a little stretch of time with more walking we came across a small town.

"Where are we?" Lyn asked

"This is Kathelet." Thanks Ken "If we head due south, we'll pass into Caelin."

"From here, I'd say we're about ten days' ride to Castle Caelin." Sain finished. "Assuming we don't run into any delays, of course."

"Ten days... it seems so far away. "

"Buck up Lyn" I said lightly punching her shoulder. "We're with you the whole way"

"Thanks Ken" Lyn said smiling. "but didn't you're parents teach you not to hit a lady?" she added a playful glint in her eyes."

"Haha ya if it was a defenseless damsel in distress. They never told me what to do with a battle hardened swordswoman." Ha. Looks like I needed that. I'm not really stressed anymore "Anyway, maybe this town has a stable or something, ten days ride implies we ride there."

"That's a good Idea Ken" Kent said. "But we're short on funds"

"That's ok." Lyn put in. "We're all comfortable with each other right? If we had two more horses we could double up right?"

"Sure. Sounds like a plan" And with that, we entered the town and we we're lucky enough to find a stable. Unfortunately two good horses cost us a large amount of our cash.

"Ok, who can ride? I've never tried so I'll double up."

I had a horse in my youth" Dorcas piped up. "I'm good for it."

"I'll double up" Matthew said. Two more affirmatives from Wil and Erk left the other horse to Lyn.

"Lyn you gonna be okay riding a horse?"

"Of course! Sacaen people are descended from the great horseman of legend, Hannon "

"Oh? What's the Legend?"

"I don't know too much about it really. You'll have to ask Kent for the story. Nevertheless, we Sacaens are all good with horses you should try to ride one."

"Perhaps after we've been to your grandfather"

"Fair enough. Now lets ri-"

"Pardon me, but..." huh? Where did that come from? Oh hey it's a kid. Huh, aside from our Sacaen friends, he's got the craziest hair color seeing as hair dye hasn't been invented.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Lyn said kindly.

"You and your friends... Are you mercenaries?" Wow. This kid's brave. Coming up to a band of heavily armed guys all alone.

"Yes… why?"

"I need your help!"

"Milady Lyndis, you mustn't let your guard down. Not even for a child"'

"Oh come on Kent! What's he gonna do? Relax a little"

"Thank you so much sir!" Sir? I never liked being called sir but I guess I can correct that later. "It's my sister, Ninian. Ninian's been...! Some men have taken her away!

Sain whirled around, eyes shining. "Your sister? Did you say your sister's been accosted?"

"Sain..." Oh no. he's got that look in his eyes. Doesn't look like the kid noticed though.

"That's right! By some cruel, awful men. I don't know what I'll do without Ninian." Dang the kid looked ready to break down in tears.

" Milady Lyndis! We must help him!" did anyone else in our group notice that Sain only fills out his role when a woman has been kidnapped? But at least I agreed with this one.

"I think so too. Trap or no trap, I can't turn a blind eye to something like this."

"Nonsense!" Kent retorted "We haven't the time! If the Marquess is as ill as we've heard, we must proceed!"

"Kent." I said carefully " isn't helping Caelian's people helping the nation itself?" Kent looked ready to argue some more but Lyn spoke up.

"Kent, I... I want to help this child."

"Milady?" Right right ignore me completely. Thanks Kent.

"I'm worried about my grandfather, of course. But this! I cannot stand by and let a child be taken from her home!"

"I see..."

"I'm sorry, Kent."

"You dishonor me if you think you need to apologize to me milady. You must do what you feel is right and I, as your knight, will follow you, no matter where that may lead."

"Thank you. Kent" Lyn said smiling.

"Haha! Ever the knight in shining armor eh Kent?" I said laughing, cuffing him in the back of the head. "Ah well, you got yourself a band of mercs kid! Let's go get your sister!"

"Do you know where the men that did this are right now?" Lyn asked the boy.

"Uh huh. They're really tough, so be careful".

"Haha." I said mussing up the kids hair. "Don't worry kid. We're pretty tough ourselves. Right, guys?" I cracked a smile when all off a sudden the kid started to look around in fear.

"Oh no." he moaned, his voice deathly silent. "They're coming!"

"Good bring em on" I said with a little bravery to put the kid at ease. "Where are they?" no sooner than I had said that, two men in dark robes appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"The heck?" I yelled out in surprise, but I immediately was prepared to take action, blade in hand, senses alert. I loved how much more acute my senses were since I've come here. Best training ever.

"C'mon kid. Back to Nergal with you."

"No! let Ninian go!" the boy yelled obviously uncaring about what happens to him.

"We ain't supposed to kill you, but we can sure rough you up! Now Le-"

"Enough." I said, my voice threateningly still. Sain flinched and everyone else, save Lyn, was freaked out. "A full grown man against a kid? What kind of monster do you serve?" I really love my scary look. Haha.

He backed off a bit but rallied right away. "Listen buddy. This doesn't concern you at all. Just beat it." And with that he grabbed the kid and began to drag him away. Uh uh. Not happening. I swung up my sword hilt first and caught the guy in the elbow, making him let the kid go. Then I made a quick spin, pushing Nils out of the way, then following up with a quick slash to his sword arm and finally finishing my full turn cleaving right through his armor and into his organs. Then I turned to the other cloaked man.

"See, the kid here hired us to help out so you're kinda stuck with us." I said with a maniacal grin.

His cloak-ship took a step back. "Bah, you and your morals. You'll regret crossing us." All of a sudden a good 15 fighters appeared from seemingly out of nowhere. Man, I need to learn how to do that. "Attack!" oh right battle.

"alright let's get ready. Kent, these cloak dudes. What are they?"

"Shamans Ken" Kent said grimly. "They're powerful casters because they employ elder magic. Elder is weak to light magic but we don't have a bishop that can cast any. Also, animia users like Erk shouldn't attack him. Elder magic is heavily effective against anima magic."

"All right I'll remember that. Thank you Kent" he bowed and turned to the enemy as to keep them from catching us unawares.

"Excuse me"

"whossair?" turns out it was a religious guy. Guy? Yep. But the hair threw me off for a sec "Can we help you? Things are about to get ugly really fast."

"Pardon me. My name is Lucius I wish to help the boy."

"Oh I see. Are you family?"

"Not really. I saw an innkeeper treating them harshly and I want to do something to help."

"Your clothes" Kent began. "Are you a bishop of saint Elimine?"

"Well no. I'm an acolyte. A monk you could say."

"A monk huh, can you use light magic?" I asked.

And I got cuffed in the back of the head by Kent. "Ken" he said quietly to me. "You can't speak light that to the religious men here"

"Ah I-I'm sorry Lucius. I ment no disrespect"

"Pay it no mind" Lucius said with a light wave. As picketed his horse near ours, he said firmly, "Now, let's get down to business." With that he turned to face the shaman. "St. Elimine, let me bring your cleansing light upon this world. Lightning!" as he finished his incantation, darts of light surrounded the enemy shaman and pierced right through him, killing him instantly.

"Wow that was incredible!" I said.

"Thanks" Lucius gasped slightly. "I put a little more into my attack than normal though."

"I can help" Nils piped up. "here" he plopped down right beside the kneeling monk and started to play a tune.

The music was, strange. A very good strange though. It was relaxing, yet at the same time, invigorating. My senses heightened even more than usual and all my energy was back.

"That song," I said in a quiet voice "it feels nice to listen to. I could definitely use the boost in combat" I said finishing off with the strength back in my voice.

"Everyone could!" Nils said with a little bit of pride. "My music replenishes everyone's inner strength. It'll get better as I get older though"

"I dunno how it could get better." I said happily. "I feel like there's a beast in my soul and I'm raring to get started."

"Well let's point him towards the enemy before he starts on us then" Sain said nervously.

"Ah come on dude. I know who's on my side." Then, turning to the remaining black clad fighters I called out. "Now, come and get me!" and dashing off I drew my slim lance and dove into the fight. Kent shook his head looking at me fight through their ranks with apparent ease.

"Well he's fine like that, but I think the rest of us need a plan. Milady, I was thinking- Lady Lyndis where are you going?!"

"Chasing Ken! "She replied, a twinkle in her voice. "I can't let him have all the fun." _And I need to back him up in case they have a knight_.

"Sigh. What am I ever gonna do about them."

"Relax Kent" Sain called out. "They'll be fine, but we need to back em up. C'mon let's move"

"Right. There are two bridges to the enemy fort. One however has a mountain blocking passage for us horse riders. Sain Rath and Florina, you're with my group. Let's take the far bridge and back up Lyn and Ken"

"I doubt they'll need it." Rath said quietly "they're both capable fighters."

"Matthew, you take the close bridge first and hold it for the rest of our fighters. Dorcas you've got point. Erk, Lucius and Wil can cover you. Serra and Nils keep to the rear. You guys know what to do."

"Will do boss man"

"All right. Let's move out!"

While Kent and his wing came to our aid, myself and Lyn had been surrounded.

"Mother earth, these guys are strong" Lyn muttered to me, back touching mine.

"I know what you mean" I said back. "there's less of em' but their way better trained than what we've faced in the past" I kicked at the opponent I was grappling with and dispatched him with a slash to the throat. "But we're gonna get through this." I said with confidence. "If they're gonna take us down together, they'll need a thousand of these troops"

Lyn, although I couldn't see her face, smiled in appreciation. "Thanks Ken. And you're right. Let them come."

"I've got your back Lyn. You'll always have me to support you."

Our fighting became much smoother. We felt comfortable darting out to take advantage of an enemy's opening because we knew our partner would be covering us without fail. Spurred on by this, we each took out three in their encirclement until Kent and the rest of the mounted units came to support us.

"Milady! Help has arrived" with the speed of their mounts and the element of surprise, their group decimated a major part of their force. Kent and Sain each had an axer to themselves, sword blades flashing in the mid day sun. Florina dived from the sun and swooped in, taking out a shaman instantly and she was now locked in combat with a mercenary, a determined look adorning her face.

I was touched just looking at that.

Rath had taken out a shaman by catching him in the neck with an arrow and was firing arrows at a fighter dressed the same way as I was, he was doing all he could to dodge the deadly barrage.

Poor soul never had a chance.

"Milady, head to the fort! The rest of our allies are already moving to that position. We'll cover your rear."

"Gotcha."

"Careful for stragglers Kent" I warned. "These guys are much more skilled then anyone we've faced before."

"Thank you sir tactician" Kent said with a mock bow. Holy crap did he just make a joke?

"C'mon Ken! Let's go!" Lyn yelled out. _Well no time to dwell on that, we gotta move._ As I caught up with the rest of our forces, I saw they were having a little bit of trouble. Dorcas covered a bridge while they were awaiting our arrival. None of the other fighters were close combat so they supported Dorcas. Wil's bow, Erk's tomes and Lucius magic covered the bridge as well. Matthew was in the back, having just arrived from visiting a house, was watching the long range fighters in case someone snuck up behind them on the other bridge. When me and Lyn came into view, they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oi Matt! What were you doing at that house?" I yelled at him. But he only smiled and winked. I took that to mean he had some reporting to do to his boss. Much as I wanted to see who he was spying for, I had more pressing matters to deal with.

"Yo Dorcas, we're borrowing Lucius. I see a shaman guarding the gates."

Nodding he sent Lucius to us, and Matthew covered the area that Lucius used to be in. "Don't worry. Our cavalry should be coming to back you up." I yelled back to Dorcas. As he nodded I turned around and found the fort gates right in front of me. When we came to their leader however, his apprentice came to try and take us out. Poor guy never had a chance.

"Sniveling incompetence" the gate guardian sneered at the body of his comrade. "Come at me if you dare!" We tried to rush him like we would the others, but his casting speed was a lot faster than the other shamans and we were immediately put on the defensive.

"Dangit we can't get close." I muttered while dodging flux orbs. _Hmmmm maybe it'll work, what do we have to lose?_ "Lucius, let's try something."

"Ok what is it?"

"You can still cast faster than him right? Just disrupt his casting and keep him on his toes until we can get close."

"Alright I think that will work. St. Elimine, let me bring your cleansing light upon this world. Lightning!" Light darts surrounded our foe and he tried to block with a barrier of dark magic. While it worked it took his attention off me and Lyn, and we were getting closer each time getting closer each time until…

"NOW!" Lyn jumped up and slashed high, the spirit sword cleaving through the magical barrier and causing a heavy wound upon our foe. I followed up with a slash that started from the ground straight up towards his face.

"Useless," the man coughed. "You were only striking at air."

"We've got no time for you." I said quickly cutting his throat. At this point Rath brought Nils to us and when he saw us he merely nodded at me and said.

"Well done, brother."

"And you, Rath. C'mon Nils, let's go find your sister." Inside the fortress, I was prepared for anything except…

"Ninian! Ninian! Where are you?" the place was completely empty.

"Lady Lyndis! Ken!" Sain called out. "A village leader said they had seen a band of men fleeing southeast. D'you think they have the girl?"

"No way!" I called out. "let go up after em'!" Lyn was as the same mind as I was. I could see she wanted to say exactly what I just had said. When all off a sudden,

"Are you looking for this girl here?"

In walked in two men. A young man with robust red hair, a rapier and a refined look and a much stronger looking man with deep blue hair, a massive axe and a swagger. I immediately took a liking to the axer, the swordsman seemed a little too meek to be anyone important. But the swordsman was holding a slim girl in his arms with the same colored hair as Nils.

Nils looked ready to faint. _Sigh poor kid. I'm glad she's ok. _ I relaxed the moment I saw Nils do the same.

" Ninian! Ninian! What's wrong with her? "

"She'll be fine lad. She's just lost consciousness." Nils looked like he disagreed. If I was to take a guess he was thinking 'There's so many things that could be wrong right now!'

However, right now I felt more inclined to familiarize myself with our new allies. "Who are you?"

"I'm Eliwood, of Pherae. My father is the Marquess. And this oaf" he said, indicating his friend. "is Marquess Ostia's younger brother Hector."

"Eliwood you lout!" Hector said in mock anger. However the blow he delt to Eliwood seemed to say otherwise. It was a friendly gesture but Eliwood ended up sprawled on the floor. "Oops. Sorry…"

"Haha. For nobles you seem no strangers to fighting. "I laughed.

"Well, more me than him" Hector said smugly. Eliwood got up and dusted himself off keeping a little dignity.

"The girl was with a band of ruffians. She seemed upset. She looked in need of rescuing, were we wrong to get involved?"

"No, you saved her life. Thank you. My name is Lyn. I'm from Sacae. I'm Marquess Caelin's granddaughter."

"Marquess Caelin? Oh I see. You're the reason for the Caelin uprising."

"Caelin uprising?"

"Well that's what the rest of the territories are calling it. It's more or less a dispute between your grandfather and your grand uncle right?"

"Yes. That's it I guess. But I have no real claim to the throne. I merely with to meet with my grandfather."

"I knew it. At first glance, all I saw was a daughter of the plainsfolk. Now I can see it, though. You have your grandfather's eyes and peace-loving spirit."

"Do you know my grandfather?"

"The marquess, Lord Hausen, is mine and my father's good friend. He's a noble, gentle soul and a stead fast ally. As such, Caelin has enjoyed a steady friendship with Pherae. But I have a bad feeling that your grand uncle isn't of the same mind. "

"I see. Thank you for telling me more about my family" Lyn said with a single tear in her eye. Wordlessly, I moved beside her to offer my support. It looked like she was done talking for a little bit. A slim pair of arms wrapped around one of mine. Hector looked at me with a slight grin on his face, mirroring what I felt inside.

"I'm a little surprised sir." I said to Eliwood. I respected him a lot more than I did 15 minutes ago. "it's rare for a Lycian noble to be so kind to a Sacaen plains woman."

"Are ya talkin about yourself there?" Hector put in with a grin.

"hahaha. Maybe if I was Sacaen I'd be offended you called me a girl" I laughed punching Hector in the unarmored part of his shoulder.

Hector and Eliwood were shocked at this. "You aren't Sacaen? But you look so much like them, and fight like them too."

"Well I might as well be one. If you asked me normally I'd probably agree. haha"

After we all stopped laughing, Eliwood put on a serious front. "You seemed to be in trouble. May I be of assistance?"

"Thanks, but we're ok. This is our problem, though, and we'll deal with it. Besides, wouldn't it worry some people if two lordlings joined up and attacked castle Caelin with just a band of merc's?"

"I understand. Well I'll be in the area for a few days longer. If you need anything, please let me know."

"Thanks." With that, the two lordings left us, yet I had a distinct feeling that we hadn't seen the last of them. All of a sudden, Ninian woke up in Nils' arms.

"Ninian you're ok!"

"Nils? Is it really you? Oh, you're safe!" the siblings embraced tightly but then she noticed the rest of us. "Who are they?"

"I'm Ken. This is Lyn. We're glad you're feeling better." I said with a cheery front. Inside there was something bothering me with these kids. I couldn't quite tell though.

Sir Ken, Milady Lyn... Thank you. I'm called Ninian. My brother, Nils, and I are traveling performers." I still wasn't comfortable being called sir. It just didn't sit right.

"Look you two," I said gently. "Me and Lyn aren't officially anything. Just call us Ken and Lyn ok?"

"Ok Ken" Ninian said, smiling a little.

Lyn smiled at us then said to the girl. "Your brother's a musician. How about you, Ninian? What do you do?"

"I... I dance."

"What? Oh my... you're a dancer!" Sain appeared, breaking out of Kent's attempts to restrain him. Producing a rose from somewhere he knelt at Ninian's feet, "If you would grace us with a moment of your performing, I would be eternally-"what he would be eternally no one really knows. At that point I got sick of him and knocked his head with the hilt of my sword

"Sain... Later, please."

"Um, yeah. Of course."

Shaking her head Lyn continued talking with the kids "A dancer? Your clothes don't look like those of a dancer.

"Ninian dances to honor life. It's special... Sacred."

"A sacred dance? What does that mean?"

" I... The dance I perform when we travel is just a normal dance. My other dance, though... When they caught me, I twisted my ankle. I cannot dance to aid you... I'm sorry."

"Please don't worry. We're just happy to see that you're out of harm's way."

Thank you."

"But I am concerned about your leg. You can't travel on it..." Lyn's brow furrowed in worry when she saw her ankle.

"Hey Lyn," I spoke up quietly. "What if they came with us?"

"What? No way! We're going into enemy territory. They'll constantly be in danger."

"We wouldn't be a hindrance. We could even help you. Right, Ninian?"

"Yes. We might be able to repay our debt using our... special talents."

"Do these abilities stem from the same place the power of your music comes from?"

"Yes Sir Ken. Ah I mean Ken. When something poses a threat to us, we can sense its approach. Well not exactly. We can read all auras equally but the ones that mean harm are the brightest and therefore the easiest to sense."

"Handy." I said knowing I have a slight amount of intuition that does roughly the same thing.

"We can feel it coming, but we can't do anything to stop it. You're warriors, though, so you don't have that worry."

"I'm still not sure about this. What do you think, Kent?"

"I think you should follow your heart on this one."

"What about you Sain. How do you feel-"

"Don't bother asking Sain we already know his answer." I said with a bit of a laugh. Sain looked a little hurt but didn't really say anything about it.

"Haha true enough. But are you sure you want to come with us?"

"We'd be honored"

"Well" I said stretching "lets ride. We have to get to Caelin pretty soon. Might as well settle riding arrangements. Serra's with Sain to start any other ideas?"

"Ninian can ride with me" Florina said. "Pegasai are more comfortable with women anyway."

"I'll escort Erk" Kent said.

"fine by me"

"Dorcas. Mind if I ride with you?" Matthew piped up.

"Sure"

"Me and Lucius are good to go." Nils said, already on Lucius' snow white steed.

"I, would prefer to ride alone if possible." Rath quietly muttered.

"Sorry Rath. But there is still myself, Wil and Lyn. What say I ride with you?"Rath seemed ok with that, but his eyes locked on Lyn's face as it fell in slight disappointment."

"No brother. I'll be ok with Wil. His archery needs a little work and I would do well to use this time to offer some pointers before combat."

"Alright. Is that fine with you Wil?

"Sure is. I could use some help from a Sacaen archer" Wil said brightly.

"Ok then. I guess I'm riding with Lyn."

"As you wish tactician" Lyn said with a smile.

"Ahh Lyn. You know how I feel about titles." I said laughing. "Now, Let's ride!"

End chapter.

A/N well there's another one down. I'm thinking of adding the extra chapter. I think that it adds a good bit of foreshadowing to the whole black fang arc, but that's up to you, the readers.


	10. shadow of the fang

\Fire emblem 9X

Shadow of the Fang.

_A/N Hey all. I was debating this chapter but after my frustration of chapter ten, I figured you guys might like this chapter after all to make up for the disappointment of chapter 10. Honestly Nintendo could have had something else happen in that fight but whatever._

"AH Wait!" Who was that? Oh it was Ninian. At least she's conscious enough to yell out. "Nils, do you have my ring?"

"No… those bandits must have taken it. Oh Ninian…"

"Wait what?" I asked, confused at the children's antics. "What's going on?"

"Oh Sir Ken, I mean, uh Ken." Nils said "we, that is, um"

"Hey hey slow down Nils" I said. Dismounting and coming up the little guy. "What happened? Something about a ring?"

"Ah yes. Ninian had a ring, called Ninis' grace. It was a keepsake from our departed mother. And now we lost it." Poor kid looked like he was about to cry.

"Don't worry about it Nil's. We'll get it back!"

"Really?" he looked at me in shock. "But they might be even stronger than their guys here! They've probably retreated to their stronghold by now"

"Nonsense. We've got this." By this time Lyn and the rest of the legion had started to listen in.

"Are you sure Ken?" Kent said quizzically. "We haven't the time."

"This is important to them. I lost my last heirloom to my family after I came here." Lyn nodded at that, "I know how important these things are to people. I… I want to help them." Kent acquiesced with a nod and Sain looked at me in shock.

"Saint Elimine, he has a heart?" In two seconds I flipped back to my normal hard eyed persona and death glared Sain. "Ahem… the brigands were spotted going south east from here right? After them!"

Satisfied with his reaction, we headed out after the fleeing cloaked survivors. "Tough call" I said mostly just to Lyn. "If we kill em, we'll be lost, but as we follow them, they'll alert the rest of their compatriots."

"It'll be alright Ken." She said reassuringly. "Our team is more or less flawless. Even Serra… although" and here her voice dropped to a whisper, "maybe she can be a body shield."

"Haha I like that idea. But we can't, she IS our only healer." Sighing in very fake dejection, she continued leading our horse after the enemies we were following. After fields of plains we reached an abandoned fortress. But before we were even close to it, an alarm bell started ringing.

"The heck?"

"Looks like their under attack already. I wonder who?"

"Wil! Rath! Bring down the stragglers!" it looked like they had stopped at the sound of the alarm bell and we had easily entered bow range. Wil took one right off the bat firing a storm of arrows, and Rath took the other two with efficient shots to the head. "Alright hang tight at the entrance. Me and Matthew will take a quick look around."

With a quick nod from Matthew, we moved in, hanging out in the shadows. _I loved doing this before didn't I?_

"Hey Ken, looks like you've done this before."

"Ha I'm just that good."

"You don't mind me stealing from these guys do ya? I can tell there's treasure behind that cracked wall."

I looked at him in surprise, but relaxed. His 'treasure sense' was never wrong. "Be my guest. I'll send Dorcas and Wil with ya." Then we headed back to the rest of the team. "Ok so there's three main hallways to take for now. Lyn and Rath, you're with me, we'll take the center one. Kent, Sain and Erk take the far right hallway. Dorcas and Wil. You guys are with Matthew. Break down that wall that Matthew believes treasure is at. Then move up and hold a place for us." A resounding affirmative came from the rest of the legion. "Now, Lucius, Florina, Nils and Ninian chill out near the entrance in case we get any injuries or something." I dumped all my vulneraries into Nils and Ninian's arms. "Ok Lets Go!"

We started out taking out the guards on duty. They seemed distracted by something though so it was too easy.

"The heck's with these guys?" I pouted after unseating a caviler. They aren't even trying. All of a sudden the wall beside me collapsed and a half dead myrmidon fell through the hole. I saw a bit of green braid and I jumped out in front of him, blade out. The charging mercenaries took a look at me and visibly blanched

"Oh Shit there's another one!" The first one yelled before I cut him down. The rest of them tried to get into defensive positions but I weaved past the first two before they were ready. The remaining two were able to give me a hard time until Rath took one out with an arrow and Lyn cut the other one down.

Turning to the collapsed Sacaen I gasped "Guy?! What are you doing here?"

"Challenged… to a duel…" Guy groaned. Then he blacked out.

"Aww man. Ok we gotta get him back to the healers." I went back to Lucius while I sent Lyn and Rath ahead.

Lucius looked at me in shock. "Ken what? Who's injured? Are you hurt?"

"Not me. It's Guy."

"Hmm? Ah the Sacaen over your shoulder? Do you know him?"

"There'll be time for explanations later. Just keep him alive for me alright?" I finished then went to follow the rest of the team. Out of curiosity, I went down the stairway that Guy came from. I saw sprawled on the walls, numerous black robed bodies. "Wow… he's gotten really good."

As I found the rest of our team, Wil was the first to see me.

"Ah Ken, looks like we're done here." I saw Lyn holding what seemed to be the enemy commander at swordpoint.

"Give us back the kids ring! And if you do, we promise to spare your life."

"Failure means death." Quicker than any of us could see, he smashed a bottle neck open and dumped the contents down his throat.

"Hold it! Ah…" as he slumped down Kent grabbed the bottle and gave it a little sniff.

"Poison? This is a bad omen. This guy seems like he was well trained."

"Such an elite group, after a couple of kids? Why?" I mused aloud.

At this the two kids faces fell and they turned away from me. But Lyn faced them and said to Ninian, "Here, I believe this is yours."

"Ah, this. This is Ninis' Grace!"

"That commander had it. It's a very pretty ring isn't it? I can see why you'd want it back." It was pretty. Both the metal of the ring and the ring face was turquoise, coincidentally the same color of turquoise as the two children's own hair. On the rings face was a dragon protectively surrounding another. "Now chin up you guys. You saw our victory right? You'll always be safe if you stick with us, we won't let you be taken away." The kids didn't say anything but gratitude was easily seen in their eyes.

At that moment, guy decided to join the world of the living once more. "Where am I?"

"Oh good you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was run over by a berserk general." He said groaning as he stood up. "Thanks for saving me. But how did you know that I'd be here?"

"To tell you the truth we didn't" I laughed. "We were already on our way to take these guys. C'mon. Stay awhile with us. It's almost nightfall and you're still tired." Nodding he went down one of the stairs before looking back at us.

"What? You don't think these guys had sleeping quarters? C'mon it beats hard ground." We went underground. Some of us, like me and Rath looked around impressed at Guy's handy work. Others like Sain and Wil just kept looking for a place to sleep.

We passed a surprisingly well stocked kitchen and I froze on the spot. Feeling me stomach growl I took a quick detour into it. Inside was food, real food! Not this travel stuff I had gotten used to. Beef, chicken, grains, good spices and sauces. I immediately started cooking, my sense of food guiding my hand. About an hour and a half later I had about three of my favorite dishes made, when Lyn came into the room.

"What's up? Feel like eating something?"

"Ken? So this is where you went. Hmm? That smell… it smells delicious!"

"Haha I hope so. This is the first time I've had familiar ingredients I couldn't help myself."

"Couldn't help yourself? Why is that a problem?" she said after sitting down and taking a bite. "Wow! How come you never told me you could cook?"

"Hmm? Well no one really asked." I said, fully expecting the exasperated look Lyn gave me. "I was perfectly content with your cooking. I didn't feel it necessary to say." At that moment the rest of the team came into the kitchen and seeing the food dug into the meal. I'm happy I only knew how to make large portions.

After a good meal and a "MY GOD THIS FOOD IS BEAUTIFUL" from Sain, we all turned in for the night. But we were still wary that the black fang might send reinforcements to their fort so me and Guy were on watch.

"Are you going to just leave again?" no answer. "Would you lose anything by staying with us?"

"I don't know. I'm really bad with groups." He admitted.

"Ha. You think you're bad? Before I met Lyn and then this motley band of fighters I had been living on my own for the better part of two years."

"No way" he replied grinning.

"Ya it was pretty bad. I think I mentally scarred Sain for life." After a round of laughs I quieted and lapsed into silence.

"Maybe it would work for you. But I can't follow you. I'm already looking for someone."

"Who's that?"

"My father. We are the last of a forgotten tribe. My father was called Diving Hawk. He was a swordsmaster of unparalleled skill. Although now that I think about it he never did use two blades. Together with his best friend and partner, soaring hawk, they formed a pair of very successful mercenaries. However about a month before I started travelling, about four months ago, Uhai was taken in to a band of black robed warriors. When my father tried to follow, they used some type of magic to blind him as they ran. _Probably teleported_. My father has since been looking for his partner and now I must search for my father."

"Wow Guy. That's a heavy story." shaking the sleep from my head a couple of times I continued. "I can tell why you came here now but do you know where to go from here?"

"I can tell what you're doing. No I don't know where to go but I must do it alone. Like my father lived. He only cared for his family."

"Well, what makes a family?"

"Huh? Well you should know right?"

"I've lived alone for 2 years. I've forgotten" I said smirking.

"Uh ok" he collected himself then continued. "A family is a group of people. They're close to each other and do stuff for each other without expecting too much back. You can trust family with any secret knowing that they won't betray you. A family hurts when one of its members gets hurt but despite that they'll not spare a thought to sacrifice themselves for you. Did I get everything?"

"Yeah. Now look at our group. It should be obvious that none of us are blood right?"

"Yeah."

"Now who's family in this group?"

"Uh…"

"Listen Guy. You'll need a family now to look out for you. What would have happened if we weren't there to help you out today? It was fate that timed our attack perfectly with yours." I stood up but then turned to him and held out a hand. "Guy, my brother in the sword. Would you join our crusade for the lady Lyndis?"

Guy looked down for a moment then said. "Wow… that was the most awkward speech I've ever heard. Haha alright I'll join ya." He shook my hand then stood up as well. "Let's go grab the others. It's almost dawn."

Once the rest of us were awake, we headed out towards Caelin once more. Everyone was surprised that Guy stuck with us but no one complained at all. On the contrary he was greeted with smiles from the people he hadn't met (not Erk I can't really see the guy smiling) and warm greetings from the people that knew him. We stole most of the horses we would need from the fort we were staying in but I was comfortable with who I was riding with and I still can't ride a horse. As the sun rose and we started moving, I started to wonder just how big Lyndis Legion would become…

END CHAPTER

_A/N woo finally writers block his been cured! Even if it's a little short. I dunno how many of you guys are still following me with this one but if you are R&R if you would. Thanks!_


	11. Caelin welcome?

Fire emblem field tactician chapter 10

_A/N So here's another one for those that are still following me. I really don't like this chapter in the game but it had important dialogue for the story. _

_Yes I do have very common knowledge of old siege weapons. The guy I chat about this stuff with may become an OC here. Any thoughts on that would be nice._

"Look Ken. The mountains are so far away now" Lyn mused to me. Ha. Mountains. In my old life I'd be screaming 'MOUNTAINS!!!!! LETS GO SNOWBOARDING!' but this has got to be a helluva lot more fun.

"Lady Lyn. If we continue this pace, we should be at castle Caelin in about 3 days."

"Alright. Thank you Kent" then quieter, "three days. Hold on grandfather. Please."

Behind her in the saddle I gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Don't be like that Lyn. We're all here for you. You got to help keep our spirits up."

"Thanks" she sniffed then said in a stronger voice. They'll never break my spirit. We'll make it!"

"That's the way!" I said smiling. Everything seemed at ease when all of a sudden. Nils said in an eerie tone. "Lyn, Danger approaches..."

"What did you say?"

"Are you feeling alright Nils?" Lucius asked concerned. Maybe we couldn't see it but I felt… something.

"I feel it, too." Ninian said in the same voice. "I'm sure of it. Ah! Milady, don't move!" she was still in shock at the news so I reached over her and yanked the reins of the horse up. As it reared and whinnied, a huge bolt embedded itself in the ground in front of us.

"Wha- where did this bolt come from?" Lyn cried out in shock.

"No way." I said, my voice still. "They've got a ballista!"

"Ken what's a ballista?"

"Basically it's a giant bow. I don't know how to work one but they can be devastating in the right hands."

"Lord Lundgren is getting serious. Deploying siege engines is no mean feat." Kent muttered.

"Florina stay aground." Sain yelled. "The ballista will target you in an instant!" then to me he said. "How are we gonna fight it? We don't have any people who can draw its fire and survive."

"We could draw its fire with Matthew." I replied. "Nothing hits that guy. Hey Mat-" I turned around and found a note tacked to a tree.

'Dear Ken. I have some "business" to attend to in town. I'll be back before you know it. All my stuff is under this tree'

"He told me he needed to take a pit stop" Dorcas lamented.

Sweat drop.

"Oh well nothing we can do about that now" Sain said. "Ken, we need a plan"

"Alright. Rath and Guy, book it to that town and see if we can find something that might help. Everyone else with me, we're rushing their leader. Stay in the forested areas as much as possible, they'll help cover you from the ballista. When we get close to it, Wil, you grab the closest knight and rush it. The ballista should work like a big bow but aiming is gonna be tricky. You're our best shot seeing as you are an archer right now and Rath will be following us from the rear."

"Alright let's move out." Man. Kent would be a hit with armies in my old time. Always ready to serve.

"Oh and Rath. If you manager to find Matthew at that town, drag him back here. By the ear if you need to."

"It shall be done brother." As they ran off towards the town I heard Guy mutter to Rath "How come Matthew seems like a shady character?" I was tempted to yell the truth at the swordsman I mentored but it was Matthews's secret to keep.

All in all, the battle wasn't very long. Many of the enemy was cavaliers, much like our two knights. Of course that meant that I was in trouble for most of the battle, knights being of the spear wielding type. I could ward attacks away from myself with my own lance, but my style of spear fighting was no good against an armored, mounted fighter. Basically I was bait until another one of my friends could take out the guy I was fighting.

Can't say I liked that very much.

Lyn was having much more success, her Mani Katti flashing in the midday sun. It seemed to be guiding her hand, finding impossible openings to exploit in the enemy cavalry.

Dorcas was with us too, his axe cleaving the enemy's lances. Whoever was fast enough to avoid his swing was brought down by either Erk's Flames or Wil's arrows. We were actually doing well enough that both knights could accompany Wil to the enemy ballista.

Once the Ballista was taken, I sighed in disappointment.

"This fight has no bite to it. Not after those clocked guys in black." I complained to Lyn piercing a soldier in the neck.

"Your right." She said back, "They almost seem like they don't want to be there. And their armor has some emblem on it. I've seen it before I know it."

"Oh well, let's think about that later." I said, sheathing my Lance and talking out two swords. "I want to try out a new form before the day ends."

"Two?" Lyn asked quizzically? "But isn't even an armorslayer to heavy for you to wield properly?" _although he does seem to be filling out his tunic a little more_ she thought to herself.

"Haha well I've switched up to an iron lance while spear fighting. I'm probably strong enough to wield an armorslayer now, even with one hand. Besides," I stopped and held out the blades "I already know a two hand form and these guys aren't dangerous at all. If I screw up, I can still dispatch them with a single blade."

"Well ok, if you're sure." Jus t don't get in over your head now."

"Who are you talking to again?" I said jokingly. Immediately after that four soldiers came out towards us. I started running towards them, blades flashing. The axer went down quick being unable to keep up with the flow of my attacks. The remaining three had surrounded me and charged in simultaneously. But by this time, Lyn had caught up to me and took out a mercenary.

"Oi Lyn!" I smiled. "No need to make this any easier." Grinning she acquiesced and shrank back just far enough to cover me. "Now" I said to the two footmen "where were we?" they rushed in as one but I could already tell which one was faster. I turned his strike away and lashed out, one blade catching the enemy's lance and the other quickly gutting him. The other spear man was smarter however. He kept me on my toes, not letting me get close enough to attack by utilizing the superior range of his lance. His defenses were superb but he was too nervous to attack. We continued in this manner for about a minute until.

"KEN! DUCK! NOW!"

Not questioning the shout I dropped to the ground just as a ballista bolt embedded itself into the enemy soldier. Looking behind me I saw Wil riding up to me in the ballista.

"Hey Ken. You know how to load this thing?"

"No but its fine they've only got one fighter left. We'll take him. " Lyn followed me as we walked up to the plateau to find an armored knight.

"Well what will it be boy?" he yelled out to me. Gonna have that girl do this for you?"

"You…"

"I heard about what happened from some of my men in Araphen. Useless fighter having to hide behind a girl". I was shaking in rage. No one ever had the nerve to mock me before. Yet his words had a ring of truth. Calming myself down, I first spoke to Lyn.

"Stand down this one's mine" then ignoring her splutter of protest I faced down the enemy ready to kill.

"Captain Yogi!" _That voice. Kent. S_urprised I lowered my sword.

"Kent, you know this man?"

"I cannot believe you would betray your knightly vows to Marquess Caelin!"

"Ah Kent, you showed so much promise too. But the good lord Lundgren Promised me power if I captured the lady Lyndis"

"I'm not gonna let that happen!" I bellowed. But Rath stopped me.

"Brother, take this sword, it's called a lancecreaver and it is an especially long sword that can fight effectively against lances. It should serve you well."

"Thanks Rath." I said. Then facing my opponent, charged at him, both armorslayer and Lancecreaver in hand. His eyes widened in panic as he tried to block me, but I would not be denied. The lancecreaver cut the spear point off the lance and the armor cleft right through his armor, leaving a heavy gash along his chest.

"Gah-h. Bas-stard"

I looked down on him dispassionately. "Lowlife traitor." And then ended his life right there.

"Well done Ken" Lyn said to me.

"And you" I said smiling. Then, turning to the knights, tone turning somber, "I'm sorry. I had no choice."

Kent still looked in shock but Sain spoke what was on both their minds. "Pay it no mind Ken. He was always a black hearted fiend. Good riddance to him I say. He was a traitor." Kent nodded as the only sign that he agreed.

"Pay me no mind Ken" Kent muttered. "I… I will be fine." Then the rest of the team walked up to the fort with the siblings in tow. "I'm just glad that Nils and Ninian were able to warn Lady Lyndis in time. And that you were able to act to save her."

"Of course. I wouldn't let her die."

"We are honored to be of service." Ninian said, her voice sounding normal, at least for her.

"We won't let you down!" Nils piped up.

Lyn laughed and mussed the hair of the two children. "I know. I'm relying on you."

With that, I turned to the rest of our team. "Let's all take a breather. We need to wait for Matthew"

"No need to wait god sir" a humored voice called out. "I'm right here." And in popped Matthew, grinning as though he didn't leave us before the fight. "And might I say well done taking the ballista"

"Matthew" I groaned. "Where the hell were you during all this?"

"Easy kid," he said voice still sing-songy "I went to the village to sniff about for information. I got some interesting news for my trouble, too."

"Really?" Lyn said, battle exhaustion forgotten. "Let's hear it!" the two knights came to join our little circle while the rest of the team kept watch.

"Firstly, about Marquess Caelin's illness. He really is unwell. He's been abed for about three months."

"Oh, no... Grandfather..." Her voice falling. She leaned against me for support and I gladly gave it.

"I heard an interesting rumor about his condition, though. The people believe that someone's been poisoning the Marquess..."

"He's being poisoned!? How? Why? Who?"

Well, everyone's too afraid to mention a name. However, they say that, as soon as the Marquess took ill, a certain noble took control of the castle as though it were his own. A few coins here and there and I got a name. The Marquess of Caelin's own brother, Lord Lundgren.

"How can this be?" she said shaking in fury. "How can they allow him to get away with this? The villagers know he's the one poisoning my grandfather, and yet no one raises a hand against him? Why?"

"Lyn." I said softly. "Very few people have the same fire as you do. And the Lundgren most likely has a few battalions of Caelin soldiers to help him."

"Also, the people lack proof." Kent sighed "The whisperings of the common people means nothing.

"That's the truth of it. And there is no sign of the Marquess loyal retainers who might have lent credence to these rumors."

"Are you saying they've been silenced?"

"It's a fair assumption."

"Freaking Royals…" I muttered. _Always power hungry tyrants. Well, except for Lyn and I suppose the current Marquess._

"The worst news is yet to come."

"What? There's more?" Sain groaned aloud.

"An imposter's appeared, claiming to be the Marquess' granddaughter, bringing a small but powerful band of mercenaries with her to take castle Caelin. Chief among them are two once loyal knights bought by promises of power. At least, that's the story Lundgren's telling to all who'll listen."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that people are waiting for two traitorous knights and a baseborn child to appear and lay claim to Castle Caelin with a legion of fighters in tow." Matthew finished with a sigh.

"But... But that... It can't be!"

"He says... I'm an imposter?"

"Don't you have anything that proves your lineage?" Matthew asked.

"When my mother joined the Lorca, she brought nothing of Lycia with her. We must hurry. If not, my grandfather... I must see him! With my last breath if need be."

"Don't talk like that." I said, a bit harsher than I really wanted to. "You're too important to lose and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"Ken…" She said softly then just leaned against me and squeezed my hand. In my ear she whispered a silent. "Thank you"

"But we must formulate some manner of plan!" Matthew continued. "Even if we set out for the castle, the troops patrolling the area will cause no end of problems. You have been branded as oathbreakers, after all."

"I've got it! Eliwood... He seemed sympathetic to our plight. He should be still in Kathelet. If we can talk to him, he might help us!"

"Of course! A sound idea!"

"Let's hurry!"

"Yes! Back to Kathelet!!"

"Hold on."

Everyone turned towards me. "What is it Ken?" Lyn asked. "Matthew. I'm truly thankful for the aid you've given us and the info you've gathered so don't get me wrong. But I need to know. Where do your loyalties lie?" Matthew looked uncomfortable and seemed ready to draw his daggers. "I don't mean anything like that Matthew, you've got your secrets and I respect that. I just need to know if you'll support our venture in this."

Matthew visibly relaxed and simply shrugged. "What can I say? I've grown attached to you guys."

I grinned. "That settles everything I had to say. Now let's ride!" as we left the fort and told the rest of the team the basic plan Matthew sidled up to me and whispered. "Don't do that! You scared me for a sec. I thought you'd rat me out."

"C'mon the people of Sacae stick to their word right?"

"But you're not Sacaen"

I might as well be" I laughed. And as we walked out, we we're met with an armored knight.

Wait what?

"I was sent to back up the forces stationed here. But as their all felled it falls unto me to avenge them." At this he pointed at Wil. "Is this the infamous Lyndis' Legion?"

"Yeah. We're not scared of you." Guy retorted. But even the puffed up bravado of the myrmidon couldn't take the fear away from me. That armored giant stood a good two feet over the rest of us, although I'm not quite sure how much of it was armor. And on his chest was the same symbol that was on the other fighters we faced that day.

"General Wallace!" _Kent again. That settles it, we must be fighting Caelin regular forces. This is bad. This guy is freaking HUGE!_

The giant looked at Kent, then to Sain in apparent dismay. "I've been told that the key leaders of Lyndis' Legion we're two rouge knights. But I never imagined it be you two."

"General Wallace we are no oathbreakers. The true Marquess Caelin ordered us to find Lady Lyn"

"I'm sorry laddie but I have my orders."

"So do we. We will prevent you from harming the Lady Lyn!"

"You'll prevent me? Ha Haa! Laddie you've got much to learn before you can even hope to touch me. "

"Enough!" I turned and saw Lyn, who had mounted already before Wallace showed up. She cantered over to the giant, her steed about the size of the behemoth standing there. "I am Lyndis, I'll understand if you don't believe me but I've had enough of you and your foolish posturing!"

_Is it just me or did the wind pick up a slight bit and blow her hair around in the most beautiful way…_

"Ah… such beautiful eyes"

"Huh?" wait wait giant armor says what? He took off his helmet and we could fully see his face. He was completely bald and looked to be in his mid 50's yet that didn't slow him. I was impressed that he could move with his armor on, it looked twice as thick as the other knights we've faced in the past. He had the look of a battle veteran, a man no one should trifle with.

"I've been a knight longer than you've been alive lads. And I've learned that those with eyes bright as yours are never deceivers." Well we we're all stunned at this new turn of events but I wasn't one to complain.

"Wallace. You'll join us then?"

"Of course! I fight for Caelin. I will never allow an usurper on the throne. Now let's ride!" Then he whistled for his horse. I'd call it the equivalent of a tank. But then it would have to be to carry Wallace and his armor. "Now onwards!"

General Wallace. He hasn't changed in the slightest." Kent sighed

"Is that so? He deserves our respect." Lyn said.

"Woah hey Wallace! Wrong way! Kathelet is that way!"

**Skit Theater**

Normal is Ken. I_talic is Lyn. _**Bold is Guy.**

**Sustenance**

-gasp- a good spar is just what we needed after an easy battle like that one.

**-pant- I know. But your manner of swordsmanship is especially confusing.**

What do you mean?

_Well I taught him Sacaen swordplay and he already knew his old form. _

Yup. I just mixed the two together, using one style when it fits, or a mix against a skillful fighter.

_So, you think you can best me now? You've yet to beat me outright._

Haha bring it on!

**But Ken what about food… ah he's gone. Jeez how do those guys keep going?**


	12. relax? part 1

A/N hey I'm back. i had a combination of writers block and two out of country trips in the past month and a half. i should be good to go for a while now though. this relaxation arc will prolly be two, maybe three chapters long. but it seemed to fit at the time.

Fire emblem field tactician 11

"Man... did you have to go do that Wallace?" we were finally on the way back to Kathelet. "My arms are done…" When Wallace rode off he couldn't hear us when we yelled at him. So I had to ride with Lyn on horseback to get near him. But he still wouldn't listen, or couldn't even hear me. So I had to take my iron lance and beat it on his armor until he noticed we were there.

"Sorry laddie. I guess I just wanted to start fighting again I lost track of where we were going."

"Ahh... my arms… Oi Kent"

"What is it?"

"Any chance there's like a hot spring or something in Kathelet?"

"I do not know, I'm sorry. However, asking lord Eliwood may be a good idea. He is a noble after all."

"That sounds great." Lyn sighed. "We might have to stay in Kathelet for a while so that would be a good use of time." Feeling happy about the thought of springs after a hard time on the road, and feeling a little tired after the battle with the Caelin forces and then using everything I had left to get Wallace's attention (his armor was really thick) , I slowly dosed off. Of course in my position that meant I was draped over Lyn as she directed the horse. This sight wasn't lost on anyone but they seemed to be ok with it.

"For all his skills and hard look, he really is a kid isn't he?" Dorcas said with a hint of nostalgia.

"That he is. Yet it's because of this kid that we're still alive." Kent said with a hidden smile.

About half an hour later I was still out. Sain rode up beside us and took note of that. "Wow he's totally helpless when he's asleep. Were Lady Lyndis and the others not around I'd probably push him off the horse and wake him up just for the fun of it." About 4 hours later we had reached Kathelet and I was starting to come to. I was lucid enough to hear Sain speaking right behind me and I felt a hand on my collar. "Now when pushing someone off a horse, you don't wanna kill him right? So you have to move the person off in a way that won't spook the steed. At that moment I decided to scare him a little. _Good thing I'm a light sleeper_. I turned to him knowing my eyes would still be a bit red and just stared. "So ya take the victim by the collar and… AUGH!! It's alive! Its eyes are bloody! Elimine kill it! Kill it!!!"

"Sain" I muttered, my voice still hoarse from sleeping with my throat on Lyn's shoulder. "You ever have these thoughts again, I'll carve your name into your body very very slowly."

-thud-

"Ahh crap looks like I took it a bit too far." I yawned. Then realizing my position flushed as red as Kent's armor. "Ahhh… I-I'm sorry Lyn. I didn't mean to dose off like-"

She put a finger on my mouth again and laughed. "It's alright. I'm not hurt at all. And you needed the rest."

"Ahh, um thanks..." my blush had no intention of leaving just yet. And then, off to the side I heard snickering. I whirled around to find both lords Hector and Eliwood smiling back at me. Eliwood had an encouraging smile, Hector, not so much. "WIPE THAT SMILE OF YOUR FACE HECTOR!"

Once that spectacle had passed, we went into a town hall. I had many townsfolk ask if I was sick. My face was still absolutely flushed red so I decided to carry Sain's body along to hide my face. Once we made it to the town hall I dropped Sain in front of it with the rest of the team and then walked in with the rest of the lords.

"So, I take it that you needed to talk to us about something?" Eliwood began. Our council consisted of Eliwood, Hector, Lyn, Myself, Kent, Sain and Wallace. The rest of our team was off getting new weapons and supplies.

"Yeah. We've kinda hit a snag. Turns out that our little crusade has turned the people against us" I began.

"How so?"

"Lord Lundgren has convinced most of the Caelin army that our crusade is a power grab from a Sacaen third party"

"What?!"

"You heard the lad." Wallace said with a grunt. "I had the same orders but I've seen Lady Madeline before and Lyndis here is the spitting image of her."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that there are very few people that still remember Lady Madeline." Kent said his voice downcast. "And many of the commanders are young guys thirsting to prove themselves. Following orders would do that easily."

"Wow." Hector said with a low whistle. "You guys have your work cut out for you. Were I not a lordling of another province, I'd help you in a heartbeat."

"Well because you're lords, you can help us in something else."

"Oh?"

"Lundgren is trying to spread this rumor to the rest of the Lycian cantons. We have no diplomatic presence but you guys do."

"I suppose we do. There's to be a meeting of the Lycian lords. We expect Lundgren to be absent so I think I can secure cooperation from the rest of them. But you guys will have to be here for 3 or 4 days."

"Ya… I expected that but is there like… anything to do around here?"

"Huh?" Eliwood said a little confused.

"Well I never liked staying put, especially for long periods of time. Three days is a long period of time."

"I hear ya bud" Hector said knowingly. "There's a coliseum if that be your fancy, but I'm guessing you'll want to relax a little."

"Right. We we're gonna ask you about that. Any idea if there's like a hot spring or something around here?" I asked, a slight pleading in my voice.

"Sure, you guys will be here for a while and you're our friends." He took out an official looking transcript and signed it with Eliwood. A map with a circle drawn on one part followed that parchment out. "The manager is one of our business partners. If you give him that, he'll let you in for free."

"Sweet!" I cried out. "Thanks so much! Err do I bow or something?" I asked hesitatingly.

"Haha! Well Eliwood might make you but not me." Hector said grinning.

"Hahaha. Well we better get going Hector." Eliwood said with an embarrassed smile. "We'll do our best to help you out. Take a few days off."

"Yeah Ken. You and the pretty lady spend some time together without gutting bandits alright?" I started at him in a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"Screw you Hector!" most people didn't quite know what I meant, but nevertheless Lyn slipped beside me and held my arm.

"Y'know he's right."

"Hmm? Well you are beautiful but would you actually want to spend time with me?"

"You really think so? Ahh I mean… Yeah. Yeah spending a few relaxing day together would be fun."

"O-ok" both of us were blushing heavily, but luckily for us, the rest of the team was outside. As we walked outside to the rest of the team, I called out "Ok we got a few days rest. We'll head to the springs tomorrow. Do whatever you want to do for today, but be careful and let's try to meet up here at sundown." With that, the team moved towards various things. Rath and Wil found an archery competition. Dorcas, Erk and Serra went to go look for some good food along with more supplies. Florina went out for a joyride on Heuy. Guy went straight to the coliseum followed closely by Wallace. Most of the town gave him a wide berth since he opted not to take off his armor. Sain went into town sporting a strange grin, and Kent followed knowing he'd have to get his partner out of some tight spots. Lucius, Ninian and Nils decided to stay in the inn as the two children were not blessed with a warrior's stamina and Lucius wanted to watch over them. Matthew was nowhere in sight for some reason but I didn't think too much of it. "Well then Lyn, let's get going." She nodded and we stared to explore the town.

"Wow. There's a lot of archers in this tournament." Wil said quietly. Looking around, he saw many other archers. Some with long bows as tall as themselves, others with crossbows with weird sights.

"Indeed. Yet even with all these people, they let a Sacaen like me compete." Rath said dispassionately. He was not exactly happy about how the officials handled his entry. _I'll show them the abilities of Sacaen archers. _

"I'm starting to get a little nervous." Wil muttered, his grip tightening around his iron bow.

"Don't be." Rath said as he clapped a reassuring hand on his friends' shoulder. "Just focus on the target." At that moment, the completion was about to start.

"Time to weed out the mediocre archers! The first test is to hit these stationary targets from 40 paces away! All archers to your appointed places please. Wil took a deep breath, then pulled on his bowstring and sighted his target…

CLANG

Guy spun on his toes as he dodged another swordsman's blade and at the end of his rotation, used the momentum to disarm his opponent. "It's over" he said quietly. "Yield." With a nasty look on his face, his opponent ceded the match.

"That's three matches to the Sacaen swordsman!" yelled the announcer. "How far will he go ladies and gentlemen?!"

"Not done. I'm not done yet."

"Regulations demand that this challenger takes a 15 minute break to recuperate. But don't worry folks. We've got another strong challenger to take the stage. Caelin's own Ex general, Wallace!"

"What!?!"

"Hullo there laddie." Wallace said with a grin "can't let striplings like you have all the fun right?"

"They're letting you fight in all that armor?" Guy exclaimed, completely stupefied.

"Yup. They have a higher tier of fighters for challengers like me." Then with a grin he turned to the stadium. "Now, taste the blade of Caelin's finest general!"

Guy whistled lowly, then turned to the fight master. "When I go back in I wanna fight one of his tier fighters."

"Erk! EEERRRIIIIK!"

"Augh! My head! Dammit what IS it Serra?"

"Oh Erk. Do you remember what kind of food we had at the old black fang base? It was SOOOO good!"

"Ummm no I don't really remember. Sorry."

"WHHATT!!!"

"Relax," Dorcas said, cutting across Serra's tantrum. "I remember it perfectly. Let's head to the market to grab the stuff he needs to make it again. That was some stew..."

"Alright! Thank you Dorcas!" Serra squealed. _I've got to eat that again! Food like that was out of this world!_

_Heh heh. These two fight like an old married couple. _Dorcas thought to himself. Then he started to get nervous. _ Ulp. I better remember the recipe flawlessly. I might get a heal staff upside the head._

"Dammit. NO more escort work." Erk muttered to himself for the umpteenth time.

_Ok. calm down Ken. This is just a little break. But her hands right there… Do I grab it? No I can't get too attached. I still could be taken back. But it's right there… _ I discreetly moved my hand alongside hers when she suddenly turned to me and crossed her arms.

"Ken?" _oh crap did she notice? She's totally weirded out now._ "You seem kinda tense. You alright?"

"I- I'm ok."

"No you're not. Stuttering isn't like you. What's wrong?"

"Ah… it's. It's my back. It's knotting something terrible." I muttered making up something so I could cover my awkwardness.

"Oh? Let me see." Lyn said while grabbing somewhere to sit. I followed her then turned around and let her touch my back. _He's not telling me the truth. There's no way that any kind of pain could change Ken's attitude so- WOAH!_ "Ken, what is this? How come you never said anything before? You're back feels like hardened leather!"

"Um. I didn't really want to trouble anyone." I heard an exasperated sigh from the noblewoman behind me.

"We'll hit up the hot springs first thing tomorrow so that we can deal with that. In the meantime though…" she started massaging my shoulder blades.

"Lyn, wha- mmm that actually feels good." I sighed.

"I think you needed this" Lyn said quietly.

"That I did. Could you put a bit more pressure on the shoulder?"

About a half hour of this passed, and afterwards my back felt great. "Thanks so much for that Lyn." I said smiling.

"I'll expect the favor back sometime." Lyn winked at me. "We should try the coliseum out so we don't get rusty."

"Sounds good let's go." I stood up and held out a hand to help her up which she took. Then she jumped up on my back. "uhh Lyn?"

"Hey, this is payment for the back rub." Lyn said jokingly. I faced downwards to hide a huge blush and trudged on, her warm weight making me feel more at peace than I had for a long time.

Once we entered the coliseum, we asked the fight master for a couple of fights, he looked at us and sighed but put us down against a couple of opponents. As he turned he muttered something along the lines of, "another fighter like that guy and we'll run out of duelists".

I got my match in first. My opponent was an armored knight, about the size of Bool. The thought brought bad some bad memories but I shook myself out of that, knowing losers more or less die in these bouts.

"FIGHT!"

The knight made the first move, taking a thrust right at my gut. But it seems like his skill was far less than I expected. With a sidestep he passed me and I cut him down while he was overbalanced. I avoided cutting anything vital but he was bleeding out enough to have him cede the fight.

"Well, it looks like this fighter can play too. Will he beat the current record holder, Guy?" the announcer bellowed

"Wait our Guy?" I asked out loud, even if no one heard me. "Fight master. I'm done for now. Send Lyndis to me after her fight if that's ok." he nodded then started her fight. She was fighting a solid axer, but I knew it would be no contest.

"FIGHT!"

At the sound of the start, the axer bellowed and ran at Lyn. But she just closed her eyes until he was within striking distance. "Issen." I whispered. But I hadn't gotten around to teaching her that. Yet I didn't need to worry. She spun to her left as the axe came down and the iron sword flashed across the fighters back. She, like me tried to keep from cutting anything vital, but the fighter was completely stunned both by her dodge and quick strike. It scared him enough to cede the match.

"Hey lady. Your buddy over there asked me to get ya after your fight."

'"Uh ok." she ran over to me to make sure I was ok. "Hey Ken what happened?"

"Hey Lyn. Don't look like that I'm fine."

"Then why'd you call me out of the ring?" Lyn asked a little miffed.

"Well the record holder for these guys is Guy. Our Guy."

"Oh I see. You want him to keep that. That's real nice of you Ken but I'm still bored." She said pouting slightly.

"Ya I thought of that. Let's ask something to the Fight master."

"Err sure." Lyn said, a bit skeptical about my idea.

"Hey fight master. How many top tier fighters do ya have?"

"Left? He said a bit miffed. About ten. Why?"

"Send me and her in against 'em all!" I said smiling. Lyn was grinning as well at my idea her body thrilling with excitement.

"Well… ok. Just try not to kill too many of them. We lost a lot of guys today."

"Why? What happened?"

"Oh some crazy general and that braided guy took out the other 15 top fighters." _Whoops_.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen an unexpected twist, two challengers will take on the remaining top tier fighters. The two Sacaen blade masters who entertained us with lightning quick matches, Ken and Amei !" _sorry Lyn, but we can't have you recognized just yet._

We walked into the coliseum to thunderous applause, but then, so did the other ten fighters. All experienced fighters. A mixture of 2 sword masters, 4 paladins, a General, and 3 sages. _Crap. Magic users. _"As these fighters are supposed to be in a lower tier fight, the veterans will be the ones with iron weapons. Who will be the victors? The next 2 minutes may decide just that!"

"FIGHT!"

At once the three sages fired of fireballs at us. We separated and immediately were set upon by the paladins. One sword wielder to me, two spear wielders to Lyn. But once again the Mani Katti guided her hand around the spears range and drove into one paladin's sword arm and another's torso.

I was having slightly less luck against this fighter. His superior speed working well against my two blades. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw the last paladin rush at me, spear aloft. With a curse, I rolled to the right only to have a fireball fly at me and hit the charging paladin. His partner blinked and in that second, I quickly took off his sword arm.

"alright who's next?"

It had been a long day. Lucius and the two kids were chatting about anything and everything. He was especially interested in the performing skills of Nils and Ninian, and likewise Nils and Ninian were entertained by the light show Lucius' magic could provide. After about three hours since they separated, the rest of the team came back to the inn. First Dorcas, Erk and Serra with lots of food and ingredients, followed by Sain and Kent, Sain seen sporting a very red left cheek. Rath, Guy Wil and Wallace came in after about a quarter hour all with medals singing their achievements. Rath and Wil taking top spots in their respective classes. The rest of the team minus Matthew filed into the inn's lobby except for…

"Where's Lyn?" "Florina asked.

"And Ken? He's missing too." Kent said. A note of concern etching their voices.

"Relax," Wallace said. "They're both capable fighters. They'll be ok."

End chapter.

Skit theater.

Red cheeked. Normal is Kent. underlined is Sain. **Bold is Serra.**

**Sain what happened to you? One cheek is all red.**

Ah lady Serra, tis nothing for such a man as… **~touches red cheek~ **Yahhh!!!!

You didn't even get hit by all of them…

**Oh my. That sounds bad. ~heal staff~**

Thank you so much dear Serra. Your compassion is only out matched by your beauty.

**EEKK Pervert! ~slaps~**

Ugh! Why….

You're closing the gap between useful and useless quite quickly…

A/N And that's the end of that. Figured I'd try a cliff hanger but if you don't like it, tell me that. This relaxation arc will probably go for about three chapters. But any other ideas are welcome. Also sorry if I made Lyn OOC but people change when they are attracted to one another right? Anyway enjoy. And thank you all that have been sticking with me with this.


	13. relax? part 2

A/N alright I'm back. I was working on this one for soo long. Damn writers block. I did not know that relaxation arcs are so hard to write. Anyway enjoy!

A/N UPDATE. So Sorry! This is the real chapter 13. It just got a bit messed up in my head.

Fire emblem field tactician 12

"And the fight is over! The two Sacaen blade masters have defeated the veterans of the coliseum! What a match folks!"

"Whoo what a rush!"

"Did you see that? They worked together so well!"

"I couldn't even keep up with the match!"

Voices were clamoring all above me. But I couldn't really focus that well. I was out of energy. I started wavering.

"Hey, is that guy ok?"

"I dunno. He doesn't look to good."

"Well he did take a shine spell for the girl."

That was it. I'm done. I slumped face down into the dirt.

"Woah! He's down!"

"Someone get a medic!"

"Ken!" one voice retained its clarity amid the noise.

"Ah crap, I made you worried again didn't I Lyn?" I muttered hoarsely.

"Never mind that right now. Here take some." She handed me a vulnerary which I gladly downed. Feeling the now familiar vitality flowing through my limbs, I was able to stagger to my feet, my body betraying none of the pain I was still feeling.

"Thanks Lyn. Now, can we go home? I feel on the verge of collapse again."

"Oh, of course. You took the two sword masters at once. I can only imagine how tired you are." She said quietly. I staggered out amidst the cheers, leaning on Lyn for support. It took us about 20 minutes longer than it would normally have to get back to the inn. By that time, most of our party had gotten worried, I actually limped into Florina as she was leaving to go look for us.

"Oww. Oh I'm so sorry- huh? Lyn! Ken!"

"Haa. Sorry for worrying you Florina." I muttered.

"Man what happened to you two? You look like you took out an army or something." Guy asked.

"Uhh yup. That we did." I grinned.

"WHAT!" Guy spluttered in shock.

"Ahh my ears!" I yelled back "Ya, we were at the coliseum and we decided to let Guy keep his record so we split the last 10 veterans in one match. "

"That was dangerous Ken." Kent said half stern, half amazed. What if you got killed? Or Lady Lyndis?"

"That must have been some match! I wish I saw it!" Sain called out.

"Laddie, you've got nerves of steel." Wallace said with a grin.

"So…" Guy began slowly. "I still get my name engraved in the coliseum records?"

"Yes Guy. Now… I want to go to bed. We're in a town so no need to keep watch."

"Yes as you wish Ken." Erk said, albeit with a hint of smugness. "I trust you'll use tomorrow to look for new clothes?" I looked down at the now tattered remains of my shirt. Most of it was slashed right through due to the precision of the enemy attackers. The lower portion of my shirt was gone too, due to a fireball that came a slight to close. I blushed and quickly dashed towards my room while most of the other guys, even Kent, started laughing at my bashfulness.

The next day, I went clothes shopping with Lyn. _Man I hope they have change rooms here._ As we walked in, a stubby tailor greeted us at the door. "Good day sir and madam. What my I do for you?" He took a look at me then grimaced. "I trust you're here for him?"

"Ya I guess so." I replied sadly.

"Well we'll see what we can do." The tailor replied, as he took a tape measure and began taking my measurements. "Sir I'll need to take off your cloak."

Although I hate shopping for clothes, I liked what I got. Maybe because I got to design everything I bought but whatever. I took a night black cloak with red trimmings and full black pants. I had to pay extra for this, but I got my personal emblem stitched in red on the back; a phoenix over a pair of swords. Underneath that I got the Kanji for courage and honor. I had nicknamed it the fire emblem just to myself. I also got an inner black tunic with faint gold trim. All in all, I looked sweet.

We stood out quite a bit when we went to the hot spring and most of the guards looked ready to draw blades. One guy actually had a blade half out of his sheath before we got to them, Hectors parchment in hand. The captain read it, and then scowled as he let us through. He had one of his men accompany us to explain to the owner. The guy was a rock. He didn't really talk at all, not even to tell Serra to shut up, which we all did multiple times.

The place itself wasn't very big, but it was built the same way as springs in my time. _All springs are like that aren't they! (a/n It's true. Every hot spring in every game seems to be Japanese style.)_ Most of the team was looking around excitedly, so I sighed then told the rest of them. "Alright, attempting to tell you what to do seems impossible. Just don't leave the building and don't get us kicked out." We dispersed immediately but most of us came right back to the springs.

Lyn's POV

"Ahh…" I sighed out. Good grief we needed this. The girls were all in the female springs, but I guess that's just me, Florina and Serra.

"Sooo." Serra began in her annoying voice. "Who do you have your eyes on ladies?"

"Wait what?" I spluttered, nearly drowning in shock.

"C'mon, it's not that hard a question. You must have someone."

"I- uhh no. not really." _Poor Florina. That's a hard question for her. Aside from Ken, she's not really comfortable around men. Ken…_

"Hee hee. Well it should be easy to tell with me."

"Oh?" I asked, genuinely curious. "Who'd that be?"

"Haa ha. Isn't it obvious? It's my little Erky."

"What?" I gasped. I thought I heard a similar groan from the other side. _Hmmm is the other bath there?_

"Uh huh." Serra continued. "He likes playing hard to get, but I know he's in to me as well."

"Righ.t" I sighed, not really believing that, although silence was the best policy here since it could be hazardous to our health to disagree.

"So what about you ladies?" _Well maybe answering her will shut her up. _

"Uh well I can't really say I have eyes for any man really. They still scare me I guess." Florina muttered.

"Ahh ok." Serra said, looking a little deflated, but then she perked up as she turned on me. "So what about you Lyndis? Thinking of who'd make a good partner?"

"Eh? Well…" _Do I tell the truth? Wait, the other guys are listening right now. Maybe another time I can say it out loud..._ "I don't really know. Defiantly not Sain though" I said with a small flourish. At that time I heard a clunk, like someone smashed their head into the tile floor. Chuckling, I stood up. "I'm gonna go take a nap, you guys ok with sticking around here?

"I- I'll come with you. Just let me find my towel."

"Ok I'll wait for you outside." I said, donning a bath robe and walking out of the springs, right into Ken's torso.

"Eeep!"

"Oof. Hey – oh.. ah hi Lyn" Ken said, voice shaking for the first time. _What is it? How come he's so nervous- Oh…_ I realized how I was dressed and blushed and turned away. _He must have been working hard, he's covered in sweat and grime. Chee…. He's looking good…_

"Uh sorry Lyn" Ken said nervously. "I'll…. I'll get going." Before I could tell him it was ok, he was gone. _Wow. He's much more concerned about my well being. I can't even remember how many stares I got from other Lorca guys… He's such a good friend._

Ken's POV 10 minutes earlier.

"Grah!"

"VRAI!"

The din of battle rang out of the field. But I wasn't really paying very much attention at the sound we were making as I was paying attention to the mock sword attempting to bludgeon me upside the head. Sparring with the spring guards was quite a good work out. It's funny but it makes sense. The springs make lots of money to hire good soldiers and the soldiers can constantly refresh themselves in said hot springs. _A few guys like this in a merc group and there'd be no more bandits. Wait, right there! _"Sai!" I threw a stab along the sword handle right above the hilt guard and stabbed him in the ribs.

"Point! That's the match!" the commander called out, impressed with my technique.

"Whoo!" I cried out, feeling great but exhausted. However it was not lost on me that the other guards warmed up to us when I started sparring against them.

"That was incredible sir!" my opponent called out to me after he got his breath back. "Ever think of joining the corps?"

"Not really." I said "I'm already a hired hand for Caelin as of right now." _Well not really but when I get there, I'll see if I can become a knight or something._ "Whew… I need to take a break. I'm heading to the springs." With a bow, I excused myself and headed to the springs. As I got there, the thought of the springs themselves plus my lack of energy meant I was walking on autopilot. Not of course, noting the green haired swordswoman right in front of me. "Oof – Hey- oh h-hi Lyn" _oh crap, it's Lyn. It's Lyn, and she's seeing me all gross and sweaty like this and… Wah! She's just in a bathrobe! Hell, she's cute. Wait no! Don't think like that! _"Eeep!" She squeaked in surprise. _Dangit that's cute too. Gah! Stop thinking like that! She's just your good friend right? _"Uh sorry Lyn. I'll… I'll get going now." Now fully awake I ran off, nearly taking out a basket of towels along the way.

"Araii. That was embarrassing." I said as I undressed and went into the springs. Guy, a pale as a ghost Erk , Kent and a bleeding Sain were still there. "Wow… Kent, what happened to him?" I said, indicating Sain.

"Ah, I'm not actually sure Ken. I saw him listening to the girls conversations when all of a sudden he smashed his head into that decorative rock."

"Alright. I think I can guess what happened there, but what about Erk?" His face was paper white and his gaze was affixed on a random object, a shocked look on his face.

"Well, the girls were talking about who they had affections for..." _What did Lyn say…_ "and Serra said Erk." Oh…

"I see. Well all the more reason to finish this mission quick and then Erk's service to her will be over."

"Nobles take too long to decide this stuff" Erk moaned.

Later that night…

"grah…. I hate sleepless nights." I'd been wandering the halls about a half hour after lights out. "I should be tired, but I got the feeling something is gonna happen." As I turned the corner, I ran into Lyn again. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No." she replied wearily. "I know I should be tired, but I can't sleep."

"Well, mind if I keep you company?" I asked.

"Sure." She scooted closer to me and we both leaned over the balcony.

"Sorry about this afternoon Lyn."

"Eh? Oh right. Don't worry about that too much. At least you didn't stare." She said smiling a little. A little bit of an awkward silence.

"So anything on your mind?" I said breaking the silence.

"Mmm, ya actually. How did you manage to live so long on your own? Didn't you want to be with anyone? Or didn't anyone want to be with you?" I think she was blushing as she said that last part. But I couldn't quite tell.

"Huh?" I was totally confused by that, but the darkness hid my face quite well. "What brought that about Lyn?"

"Oh nothing special really, I'm really just curious. I mean if I hadn't met you when I did, I dunno what I would have done, I was so lonely." She sniffed and I gave her a hug.

"Well I'm glad I came when I did." I said softly. "How do explain my situation though…. Was there ever a family that was ostracized from the rest of the Lorca?"

"Only if they were oathbreakers. Why?"

"Well my family was treated like that, simply because of our prowess at combat. When they died, it got worse quite fast. When I ran away I had already hardened my heart to other people." A pause. "But when I met you, I could feel those barriers slipping away. It's a nice feeling I to be needed I guess." I finished.

Lyn was quiet throughout my narrative, but when I finished she gently held my hands and said, "I'm so sorry to hear that. You're such a brave and kind person and you didn't deserve that. I hope being with m- us had made you happier than before at least. We're your family now right?"

I pretended not to notice the slip up. "Thanks Lyn. Being with the rest of the team has given me so much. I don't regret the years I spent alone, but I feel I can make a new future for myself now. With you. Ah- and the rest of the legion." _God's above I'm still so bad at talking to girls. _

Of course it was at that tender moment that all hell broke loose in the form of a guard getting torched off a tower.

"We're under assault!" all non combatants please go to the lobby! All squads report to your positions! This is not a drill!"

"The heck?"

"Well I guess our feelings were correct." Lyn said grimly.

"Should we give them a hand?" I said jokingly.

"Of course" Rath's voice called out behind me. He and Guy exited their room which we happened to be standing in front of.

" Damn bandit attacks. I just wanted some sleep." Guy complained half heartedly. "C'mon let's take it to em'!"

"Right you are! We can't let this attack stand." Yet another voice called out. Sain I think. Turning around, I saw our green and red knights.

"Glad to have you with us you two." I said smiling. "Now we've got a team of fast and hard hitters. I think this is all we'd need." I stopped, thinking for a moment. "Sain and Kent I take it you guys need to grab your horses correct?"

"It is as you say Ken."

"Alright. Head back to em. Tell anyone else of the legion to stay put, stay armed and stay alert. Actually, better yet, tell them to go to the lobby and help guard the civilians there. We're gonna dive right up the lone path and find their leader. I think we can count on the other guards to keep them busy so they won't flank us. Kent and Sain, when you come and join us, just check the sides and see if anyone is coming for us."

"Alright let's go!" came from Sain as he ran off, Kent on his heels.

"Now, let's move out!" I called out. All of us we're already armed and ready, Rath would never let his horse out of his sight and it was tethered just below us. We loaded up and ran towards the gate. A couple of guards were attempting to keep about 6 bandits at bay. "Outta the way!" I called out to them. Without question, they dropped their opponents and leapt out of the way. Rath took out one with a shot to the neck and three Sacaen blades hewed through the remaining enemies.

"Thanks sir! That was too close."

"Happy to help. Any idea where the leader is?" I asked merely to cement my hunch.

"No idea sir. But our boss and about 3 others went down the path down the mountain to look. They can handle themselves so the boss sent most of his guys to flush out the guys in the woods."

"Sounds like a good plan. We're going to go back him up. A couple knights of ours are gonna be following us so tell them where we went. Also the rest of our fighters are gonna help defend the civies."

"Thank you sir!"

"Alright guys, you heard the man! Let's go!" we charged down the mountain path, Rath finding the odd archer in the trees and tagging them first. Gotta love Sacaen vision. Whenever some fighters came out of the trees, they were small in number and whoever was closest took them out with little difficulty. About 15 minutes later. We found a mess of bodies in a circle. One of them was wearing the same uniform as the guards from the springs.

"I trained with these guys." I whispered to the rest of the team. "If one of them fell they either got someone good, or lots of fighters. Let's be careful."

We only moved up a bit farther before Kent and Sain caught up with us.

"Ken, we grabbed a couple of vulneraries as well. Just in case."

"Good call Kent-" then "do you hear that?"

"I do." Lyn said quietly. Beside her Guy and Rath nodded in agreement.

"It sounds like the rasping of metal. A fight?"

"Let's hurry, one of our guys might need a hand."

We moved up the path towards the sound. When we got there, there was a pyre lit and two figures fighting. One was the bandit leaders, clearly a veteran of many battles. The other was the captain of the guard corps. The old hero was flagging slightly but still giving the fight all he had. There were two fighters tied up near the edge of the ring of trees and the other bandits were all watching the duel. Silently I motioned for the rest of the team to surround them from within the trees.

At that moment the bandit leader knocked the captain's axe up in the air, and then took out his arm with an axe swipe. No time to lose.

"GO!" I charged in, taking the bandit I had snuck up behind with a stab through the heart and jumped up to take down the guy in front of him with a downwards slash to the spine. Rath fired off a couple arrows from the trees and pegged a couple of the bandits, one in the neck and one on his axe arm. The second one he finished off with another shot. Sain and Kent rushed in to grab the two tied up soldiers. They took them to where Rath was, and then they stayed put and untied the two. Guy flashed through the trees, downing bandits left and right. The few that weren't dead were in no condition to get back up and fight.

When I saw that Rath and the knights were back in action, I left the remaining few bandits to them and I went to back up Lyn, who was taking the enemy commander. Of course, it didn't look like she needed much help. While she wasn't hitting hard enough to down in one blow, she was scoring multiple hits which were quickly wearing the bandit leader down. He wasn't fast enough to keep up with her when they started and he couldn't even touch her now. Finally, Lyn got a slash on the neck and the bandit leader collapsed instantly.

"Well that's that." I said tiredly, the adrenaline leaving my system.

"Thanks for the back up." The commander said. It looks like he had a vulnerary on him.

"No problem sir. Glad to be of service. But I think our guys are getting tired. We're gonna head back if that's ok."

"Not a problem. My men and I will accompany you back. I doubt there are any more fighters now that their boss is dead." He was right. As we headed back the long road back to the hotel, there was not a single live bandit in sight. The two guards brought back their dead comrade with them for burial I assume.

When we got back, we met up with the rest of the legion who met us at the gate.

"Well met lads" Wallace said with a grin.

"And you. Did you get any action tonight?"

"Not a soul." He said a bit put out. "But that's ok, I guess."

"Alright. Well I gotta go to sleep. I'm sure the rest of us want to too." A mutter of assent went through the group.

"Thanks once again for the assistance Lyndis Legion. Anything we can do to help you guys out, let us know."

"We might take you up on that." Lyn replied wearily. "Maybe after a nap."

"Alright. Rest easy then." After that exchange we headed up back to the rooms and headed to sleep. Or at least the rest of the team did.

"So Rath, did you hear Lyn and Ken?"

"Yes. Those two really are lost of the battle field."

"Well we are too y'know, but I think we need to push those two together when we have the opportunity."

"I believe you're right. Let's get the rest of the legion to help us with that though. You and I… have little experience in that field."

End chapter.

Extra skit. Terrible luck.

Ken is normal, **Lyn is bold**

Aiya… I might fall asleep in this freaking spring.

**Hmm? Who's there?**

Huh? Oh, is that you Lyn? Still couldn't sleep?

**Um ya… figured I'd come down here to relax.**

Me too. ~leans up on the dividing wall~ anything on your mind?

**Ya actually. Does it seem to you that every bandit on this continent seem to be after us?**

Now that you mention it, yah it does. Shouldn't they be worried about soldiers and other mercenaries?

**Y'know, I think that someone is directing every bandit towards us for his or her sick pleasure.**

Or maybe to make a good story. you never know, maybe we're destined to be legends.

**No I think we just have bad luck. **

Maybe….


	14. Will of the gods

Fire emblem field tactician 13

"Sirs! Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector are here to see you!"

"Hmmugh?" I grunted groggily. "Oh the lordlings, alright thank you soldier!" I said back, although the effort in the morning caused my head to start aching. Grunting I woke my roommate Dorcas and we both got changed.

"So what do you think Dorcas?" I said, trying to make some conversation. "Good news or bad?"

"I have faith that Eliwood and Hector came through for us."

"Oh? What makes you so sure?"

"Eliwood in particular strikes me as an agreeable person. With that attitude in the Lycian League, he'll garner a large following. However because of that, he might not be able to help us out, just keep them away. "

"Ok… but what about Hector?"

"Well, he seems to be a very blunt and rough person. Not the usual noble. I think he'll be more of a presence than a speaker. He hails from a different province anyway so his vote will be to help us. That's at least two."

"Interesting… anyway, you all ready? We should head down and join up with the rest of the team. They're probably waiting for us." As we met the lords, they had a troubled look on their face. Or at least Eliwood did.

"My lord." Kent began.

"Well met Kent." Eliwood said. "And to the rest of the legion as well. I trust you had a relaxing time?"

I sneaked a small glance at Lyn, the small, knowing grin on my face was reflected on hers. "Haha. Well yes and no."

"I thought not, you got a new wardrobe." Hector said in his usual boisterous fashion. "I take it your other clothes got torn up pretty bad. I like it by the way, but what's with the symbol on the back?"

"Ah that's my personal emblem. The phoenix, the bird of eternal fire, symbolizes my resolve, which will never die so long as I have a goal. The twin swords are my weapon of choice as you can see. The two characters are of my native language. They mean courage and honor, the two things I valued most of all."

"Err 'valued'? Has that changed?" Eliwood asked, confused.

"Well yes, but my symbol doesn't look right with the character for friendship."

"Haha alright then. So what happened to you guys?"

"Let's see, we cleaned out a coliseum and we routed a huge bandit raid. The usual."

"Hey no fair!" Hector yelled out. "How come you guys get all the action? I was stuck with Eliwood in a council I had no power over anyway!"

"Well it's just us I guess, seeing as a day hasn't passed us without one of us in a fight for our lives. A sheepish grin from Guy flashed to life. "But it's making us a tighter, stronger set of fighters so I'm not gonna complain."

"Hopefully you'll all be ok." Eliwood said, his tone falling. "The best we could do is convincing the rest of the Cantons to remain neutral. That means we can't help you either. Do you think you'll be ok?"

"We'll be alright." Lyn said. "What you've done for us is more than enough."

"We'll win" I continued. "We have too. For Caelin and Lyn and her Grandfather. Winning this fight will bring peace to them all."

"Well said." Eliwood said with a slight amount of pride. "Although I can't help you directly, I'll pray for your success."

"Thank you Eliwood." Lyn said "I won't waste the chance you've given us." With that we set off. "Alright let's get going. Kent, what's the fastest way to Castle Caelin?"

"Let me see. The fastest way would be through General Eagler's estate. I think if we take that path, that'll be the only other foreseeable obstacle."

"Ok let's do it." I said. Then turning to Kent, "What kind of man is General Eagler anyway?"

"When I and Sain first became knights, he was our captain. He looked out for us on our first couple of missions we did together. He's deserving of our respect. I think if we talked with him we could figure out a way to pass without killing him."

"Sounds good. Let's try diplomacy first then."

"Ah crap!"

"Huh? Who was that? What's going on?"

"Oh Ken it's you." Sain called out. "We've got a massive fog coming in. This might be a little rough."

"Ah, not good. In the mist we'll look like any other invaders. Anyone have any torches?"

"I've got one." Kent called out. _Of course Kent's got one. He's the brains of the group._

"I've got one too." Lyn said. "Someone from a house gave me one, said he supports us all the way."

"So the will of the people is with us huh? That's good."

"Ahh Ken." Matthew said. "Why don't you put me in front? As you may know, we err, thieves can see through fog."

"Truly?" Lyn said in surprise. "That's… handy."

"Alright. You're up Matthew. Everyone else, form up on him. Kent, light your torch and take the rear. Let's not let them sneak up on us and move as a group. Wil, Lucius, Rath and Erk pick anywhere inside the encirclement and keep an eye out for enemies. Serra… I guess you can stay inside the circle and watch out I case one of us needs healing."

We moved up, about as fast as Wallace could handle in all his armor. There were a few skirmishes but the way we had ourselves formed, we took very little damage. As soon as we could see the foe our ranged fighters brought them down. Any additional fighters were downed by our close combat fighters. As we neared the castle I had a weird premonition about something.

"Alright, we're close to their base now. Wallace, Lyn, Kent, Sain, You guys are with me. We're going to take the castle gates. Everyone else, hang back in these trees. Guy, grab Kent's torch for your group. Try to keep the torches lit and be alert for ambushes against yourselves or us." With that, our wing moved towards the castle gate which was guarded by a lone paladin.

"Eagler!" Wallace bellowed out at the fighter.

"General Wallace" the paladin said, a heavy note in his voice..." So you have sided with the girl, too!"

"I fight for Caelin's honor, not for Lundgren's lies!"

"Ah... Is that so? You are-- Enough! There's nothing more to be said. I name you traitors all! Come! Do your worst!"

"I'm going to have to disagree with you there sir." I spoke up.

"What? Who are you?" Eagler looked at me in shock."

"That's our tactician Ken Senki." Kent called out to his former teacher.

"Kent? Is that you?"

"I'm here too! Under orders of OUR true liege!" Sain's triumphant tones rang out.

"Look around." I said quietly to him. "Two soldiers you've trained, a renowned general, and two Sacaen blade masters." Lyn gave me a smile here. "Stand down, we don't want to kill you."

"Never! I won't back down!" Eagler cried out, charging towards us.

"Everyone back down!" I yelled out. I ran towards him, drawing my lancecreaver at the same time. "VOI!" with a single slash I took of the head of his lance. He passed me so I drew my second blade and went to meet him. He drew his own sword as his lance was rendered useless. He struck out with his blade which I deflected away from myself. His swordsmanship was just as good as the veteran coliseum fighters. I couldn't block his blows outright, even now as I've become easily twice as strong as was before I came here. However his blade wasn't meant for taking foot soldiers very well. It was slightly shorter than a normal blade and I'm shorter than normal too.

He went for another pass and I feigned right to make him switch his sword hand. When he did, I spun around and came from the left and jumped into his saddle. Then I promptly shoved him off the horse.

"Will you listen to reason now Eagler?" Wallace calmly said to his old friend.

"I can't my old friend." Eagler groaned as he stood up "Lundgren… he has my son Gavin."

"Are you sure he'll let him go if you defeat us." I said to the Paladin

"I… I don't trust him. But it's the only chance I've got boy! I won't risk him!"

"Where is he being held?" I said, disregarding his small insult.

"At Castle Caelin." Eagler said, a confused look on his face. "Lundgren sent the soldiers you faced to boost my defenses against you. And he sent soldiers to capture my son to secure my cooperation."

"Against me?" Lyn said slowly, showing herself to the old Paladin. "Could you actually fight me General Eagler?" He gasped as he got a good look at her, a strange look of recognition on his face.

"…! It's… you're really, Lady Madeline's daughter!"

"Yes. I'm Lyndis. I only wish to go see my grandfather."

"Truly? That snake! I knew Lundgren was lying to us!"

"Let's get your son back. We'll move on to castle Caelin the next day."

"Wait? You'd help me?" Eagler said in shock. "Even after I sent soldiers towards you and attacked you myself?"

"Those were Lundgren's orders right? Those grievances are on his head." I muttered darkly.

"Well. You've got guts boy. Alright let's go into my castle- wait! There was a unit of Lundgren's soldiers lying in ambush in the trees to the north. Now that they've seen us talking they'll head back to Caelin and report to him!"

"Woah, slow down. I knew I felt something important. I sent some of our guys up there as back up. No doubt that they took out the forces stationed there.'

"Really now? That was a wise move, whether or not you knew enemies were there. I'm beginning to understand why these louts trusted you" Eagler said indicating Kent and Sain. Kent looked a little offended but Sain took the rebuke in stride.

The next day we set out for Castle Caelin after leaving Eagler's second in command in charge.

"Well this is it." Lyn said quietly to me. "The final battle."

"Yup, and through this all I never learned to ride a horse." I joked, trying to keep her mood up.

She chuckled a little at that. "Haha. It was kinda funny when Eagler's horse ran off with you still on it."

"Well I don't…" I said pretending to pout a little "it happened at a weird part too. Right as things were getting serious too." She laughed again, then fell silent once more. "Copper for your thoughts?"

"Hmm? Oh. Well… what if my grandfather treats me like Marquess Araphen ?"

"Is that all?" I said in surprise. "if so many people think you look so much like your mother, surely you grandfather will see that."

"Huh. Perhaps you're right"

"And… I heard from one of Araphen's citizens that Lady Madeline was the Marquess' infatuation. Looks like your mother didn't care for the good Marquess either."

"Haha. Then I'm in good company"

"So don't worry about it. We help out the people of Caelin when we take out Lundgren and that's a good cause to fight for too. No matter what he says, you'll always have me. So don't worry too much how he'll see ya. Ok?" I gave her a comforting squeeze in the saddle. She smiled and just left it at that, but I could feel her calming down.

We talked for a little bit longer, mostly about where the legion would go after the battle when…

"Milady Lyndis. Castle Caelin is just around these mountains. We're almost done."

"Grandfather…. I will be with you soon. Ken this is the final battle. Let's end this."

"The one that draws the blade for peace has the power of the gods. Let's go." With that, I hopped of the horse and Lyn picketed it behind the mountains.

Thunder flashed as we climbed the crest of the hill. The heavy clouds above us broke into a storm the moment we engaged the first sentry. _Jeez if I didn't know better I'd say someone was trying to make this as epic as possible for their own enjoyment. What did Lyn call him… Father Sky? Real funny but could you hold the rain a little?_

Everyone was getting held back by the storm, which meant moving to the castle was quite slow. A good number of Lundgren's soldiers defected to us when they saw General Eagler and Wallace. As we passed the last hill, we came up to the castle gates.

"Alright Erk, let's try burning through the gates. You think you can do it in this rain?"

"You won't even get the chance to try boy!" a gravelly voice called out.

As one, we whirled around to face the voice. "Lundgren!" our two veteran soldiers called out in rage.

"Give me my son!" Eagler yelled out, a vicious look in his eyes.

"Ah General Eagler. I never expected you to be here. How did you get away without letting my soldiers know?"

"They're dead. You used them like pawns for a worthless cause!"

"Oh? They were just grunts, once Caelin is under my control, I'll have many more faceless soldiers like them."

"What about my grandfather!" Lyn growled. Although she stood by me seeming to want the support. "He's your brother! What makes you hate him so much!"

"He's just a self-righteous pacifist! My lord promised me all of Lycia if I could take Caelin." _Who is his lord? _

"Wretched cur!!!" Kent growled out. That freaked me a little since he seemed to be a medieval robot, but I guess even he has a breaking point. "Ken, order us in already!"

But something felt wrong to me. Almost like a trap. "No. I don't trust this is all he's got. And if anything, that bastard belongs to Lyn and Eagler."

"Wise move boy. But you won't have a chance to do anything about it!" Lundgren jeered. "Now attack!" immediately, soldiers with the same mark as the black robed people appeared in front of us. _Hell. That explains who his lord might be. Whoever is in charge of the black robes._

"Take em all out! Leave Lundgren to Lyn! We gotta give her space to fight!" I yelled out as I dove into the fight. The rest of the team heard my call and engaged the enemy while surrounding Lyn and Lundgren. The other fighters were skilled, but our line would not break, even when my lancecreaver broke after all the battles I fought with it.

Lyn was fighting Lundgren, the Mani Kati blazing a crimson red. It was all Lundgren could do to keep his neck from being hewed off. Back and forth she flashed across the beleaguered general, however her anger was keeping her from fighting at her true potential. After a while, the glow of the sword winked out of existence while she was still striking. At that moment, there was a break in the fighting. "Kent, Sain cover my area, I'm going to help Lyn!"

"Yes sir!" with that I turned around ready to help out my best friend.

But it turned out Lundgren had figured out her furious rush. As Lyn spun to begin her rush again, Lundgren struck out with his lance. She got hit in the side of the head and flew to the side, the Mani Kati leaving her grasp and falling blade down in front of me.

It felt right then that the bottom of my stomach dropped out of my body. Not caring that I shouldn't be able to wield the Mani Kati I grasped the hilt of the blade…

Time stopped the moment I touched the blade. I saw Erk in mid cast, the fire just forming at his fingertips. Sain was just removing his lance from a black robed body.

'Do you know why you are here?' a voice called out in my head.

"No… Not really. But let's start with you. Who are you?"

'I am Father Sky' _Shit I'm getting smart with a deity!_ But as I thought that I felt a slight bit of mirth. 'Do not worry young one. I will not get insulted by how you speak. It is how you grew up in the time era you grew up in. Although, you have grown quite a bit here too.' I searched my feelings for a hint on how he was feeling and I felt a little bit of pride, but the moment I found that feeling, the feeling of mirth came back too. 'Ah ah ah. You can't read a deity'

"Ah! Sorry!" _Great now he's messing with me. _I took a breath and gained back my composure"So. You know why I'm here?"

'Of course. I brought you here after all.' _What???_ 'Yes. Yes I did.' _Oh right. He can read my mind. _'As you know, Lyn is the chosen wielder of the Mani Kati. But without you specifically, she wouldn't have left home. This journey would not have happened and unnatural things would have befallen her and the rest of Elibe. "What!" 'More things ride on this than you could know. This world and many others would not exist without this journey. "WHAT!?!" 'Ha ha… how about trying a different response?' "Ok. Let's start with how other worlds would get screwed without me?" the voice faltered then said simply. 'I can't tell you that.' _Figures_. 'In your times words, that would be a mess in the temporal timeline. "Got me there, but why'd you pick me of all people? There's bound to be someone in the two thousand years of time that would do the trick just as well. The response was simple, and almost expected.

'You asked. That's all.'

"Fair enough. Now, can I get back to the task at hand? Even though I feel that this wasn't the world ending event you said would happen." 'You're right it wasn't. I did this heart to heart with Lyn too. The Mani Kati was forged by me, as such I have to speak with its wielders.' He gave the equivalent of a chuckle then said. 'You're going to have to trust my instincts, not yours. You think you can do that?' "We'll see." I said confidently.

Time flashed back to me in a second. The screams of the man Erk burned reached my ears and shattered my stupor. Quickly, I took up the Mani Kati alongside my armorslayer and stepped in front of Lyn.

"Now what do you think you're doing?" Lundgren asked in a mocking voice. "Gonna avenge your girlfriend here?"

"Perhaps." I said in my deathly calm voice. Then I rushed, my blades moving almost of their own accord. Lundgren stepped back in shock as once, twice three times, my twin swords flashed over his armor and body. I could almost hear Father Sky whispering in my ear where to strike. _This is cheating…_ In no time at all, the usurper was felled.

"Gah… Caelin was to be mine. Lord… Nergal…" and with that Lundgren breathed his last. One of the black robed fighters saw Lundgren dead at my feet and immediately called his fighters to halt.

"Dead clients don't pay. We have no more reason to fight here." He disappeared and the rest of them soon followed.

"It's over! We've won!" I heard Sain crow in victory.

"Lyn. Time to get up." I said kneeling at her side. We gotta get moving.

"Nuuhhh" she groaned in reply. Sighing, I fished out a vulnerary from my pack and began to treat her. _How many times has she done this for me._ I mused to myself. _ It's almost ironic I'm doing it in the end._ "Huh? Where…"

"Hey, you feeling ok?" I asked, concern lacing my voice. "You took quite the blow."

"Mhmm. I'm ok. I'm tougher than I look" she said, a smile forming one her face. Grinning myself I helped her up then together we walked into Castle Caelin.

END CHAPTER

Extra skit. Normal is Ken, **Bold is Lyn **_Italic is Father Sky._

Deity?

~sigh~

**What's up Ken?**

Oh, hey Lyn. I was just thinking about your spirit gods.

**Hmm? What brought that about?**

Well, I had to wield the Mani Kati when you got knocked out. Father Sky spoke to me when I grabbed the hilt. He said he talked with you too.

**Ah… ya he did.**

So how's that work? How can a deity like him speak so candidly to humans?

**He was Candid? Not to me. He was super serious.**

He wouldn't stop joking around with me!

_Now now. I told both of you to stop trying to figure me out._

~both Ken and Lyn~ Gah! Y-yes of course.

A/N well that's the end of another one. The prologue arc is mostly over, although now I'm at an impasse. I don't want Ken to go randomly wandering for a year. That doesn't suit his personality. So I'm thinking he gets taken back to his time for a little while or he sticks around in Castle Caelin for the year. That's up to you guys to call.


	15. triumphant return

Fire emblem 14.

Triumphant return.

It's finally over. The great struggle of Caelin. And in the end, we're all ok.

Me and the legion walked into the courtyard a few moments after Lundgren's death. The courtyard still looked well kept and unsullied.

"Looks like they kept this intact. Good thing too, it's a beautiful garden" I said breaking the silence. Beside me, Lyn nodded as she took a look around. "Oh right, here." I held out the Mani Kati back to her. "This is yours still."

She smiled at me as she took her sword back. "Thanks." Our hands brushed slightly but neither of us flinched away. _Should I tell him? I can tell him now can't I? He feels the same way right? He's been my best friend and he's told me over and over that I'm his best friend._

We were alone. Most everyone else went to other tasks. Eagler, Wallace, and the rest of the soldiers went to go get Eagler's kid. Kent and Sain went to find Lord Hausen. They took Serra with them if she could be of any help.

_I can tell her right? C'mon, you could tell her practically everything else. I mean fine telling her I came from the future is bad, but I can tell her how I feel. I'm sure she feels the same way. She's been my support and I've been hers. I'm to stick around for a while anyway. And I want that time to be with her_. Our eyes locked and I was about to speak when, I heard running footsteps. Sighing at the ruined moment, I drew my blade, ready for anything.

"Wait I'm for you!"

It was a stubby little man, but a well decorated one. Sighing once more, I lowered my blade, but I was defiantly far from sheathing it.

"What do you want?" Lyn asked the man.

"Forgive me for startling you. My name is Reissmann. I am the chancellor of the Caelin royal family, that is, I'm the one who handles all the internal affairs. I had received word from Kent and Sain when they-"

"Yeah yeah." I said, a little peeved at the guy. "Is Lyn's grandfather ok?"

Reissmann stepped back a little, noting the pissed off tone in my voice. However he continued. "He still lives. But do not be shocked by what you see. Lundgren has been poisoning the Marquess's meals for some time. His body has been ravaged... He's been bedridden for months." _Jeez. This guy is so long winded…_

"I see…" Lyn said quietly. "Thank you." Reissmann bowed then left us alone. After a couple of seconds, Lyn turned to me. "Ken. May I go speak with my grandfather alone? I kinda feel like I have to."

"Sure Lyn. Whatever you say." I said although inside I was put out. "I'll just go find the rest of the legion ok?"

"Sure." Then she came up to me and hugged me. "We'll talk later. I- I have something to say to you."

"Alright then." I said, perking up a little. "Now I'm sure your grandfather would like to see you. Get going." She smiled then turned and went up the towers to where Reissmann told us the Marquess would be. _Gah… I could have told her before that windbag showed up. Oh well._ Turning, I found the stairs leading down to the lower levels where I assumed the prison was. When I arrived there I found out that there were no real issues with negotiating Gavin's release.

"Well met Ken" Wallace called out when he saw me.

"Ken," Eagler started. "I… I am in your debt. Thank you for saving my son."

"It was nothing. Is the kid alright?"

A strong voice called out, "Who are you calling kid?" I whirled around and found a long haired blond guy staring at me. He had the build of a fighter, his muscles were well developed and his eyes were quick and calculating.

"Wow, you're Eagler's kid? " I started. "How could people kidnap you?"

"Sleep magic. Damn them all. I could have taken them in a fair fight." He said bitterly.

"Gavin they were armored. How would your fists have done anything to them?" Eagler said.

"Hold up, you don't use weapons?" I asked incredulously.

"Nope" Gavin replied, also ignoring his father accidentally. "Keeps me quick on my feet and great against everything that isn't armored or on a horse."

_Anti infantry? Hold on…._ "I may have something for ya there. It'll have to wait until we have proper time but I think I have a weapon that will be effective for you."

"Really? How can you tell what'll work for me?" Gavin asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well I've always been attached to swords, but my folks, before they died, made sure I could handle myself without them." I explained. "While they were teaching me hand to hand and weapon training at the same time, I came upon a weapon that fits a hand to hand fighter better than a swordsman. The best I can do is drawing it but I'm sure a smithy can craft one. Quick question. Fighting with your elbows sound like something you can do well?"

Gavin gave me a familiar grin. "Piece of cake." I saw that look on my face many times before when I was learning new skills.

"Great." I said as I held out my hand. As he shook it I said. "We'll probably become good friends seeing how alike we are huh?" he grinned as a response not needing to say anything.

After that exchange, we headed back up to the courtyard where Lyn was standing around.

"Sorry Lyn." I said apologetically "Did you wait long?"

"No don't worry Ken I just got here." She smiled. "Oh who is this?"

"That's Gavin, son of Eagler" I replied.

"A pleasure." Gavin said, bowing

She smiled then said "I think we need to take a rest. Our journey is finally over. And… And my grandfather is ok. Everything else can wait for tomorrow." I figured she was right. It's been a while since we had any real sleep. Slowly, we tried to find Reissmann to arrange sleeping quarters.

"So, dad. Is there something between the two Sacaens?"

"Hmm? Oh Ken and Lyn? I think so. So does the rest of the legion. But it seems somehow they don't know how the other thinks right now."

"And you're ok with that? If I remember any story mom told me about you're courtship, it was a complete fiasco."

"Hmm? Really now?"

"Yup she said that she found out one of your subordinates had to push you two together. And without him nothing would have happened between you too."

"Who was it?"

"I think it was your right hand. Josiah"

"Huh I'll have to pay him a visit soon."

**Later that night.**

_Father Sky's POV_

Lyn looked out of the window in her room. 'Eh… she's my chosen to wield my blade. I better figure out what's up. Now let's take a peek into her mind.' _It's strange. This doesn't even seem real. This room is probably as big as my Ger. This… is where my mother grew up. Oh mother. What would you do in this situation?_ She paused for a moment, and then thought about her grandfather. _You'd want me to take care of your dad right? I think I'll stay then. But what about Ken? I don't want him to leave. His presence would be enough to take a big load of my chest. But castle life doesn't seem to fit him. He… deserves to be free, even if I can't think about leaving the castle._

Little did Lyn know that Ken was going through the same thing. He was lying on a bed in a tower room, waiting to fall asleep. 'He's worn that look before while going through tough times. Better mind read him too.' _I'll miss adventuring. It was so free, so unorganized, and so much fun. But here… Hell if I try to calm my nerves by climbing out the window to stargaze, I'll probably cause some issues for Lyn. That's the LAST thing I want to do to her. I think I'll stick around, if she wants me to. I love her, I've accepted that feeling now. I don't know if she does or not but it doesn't matter anymore. She'll find some high born noble and marry politically. _Here his fists clenched tight. _She doesn't deserve that! But I can't tell her to leave. I've got to stay and protect her. Just be there for her._

'Hmm, I knew I picked the right guy. These two can rebuild the Lorca. Maybe a little nighttime nudge could help things along.'

_Ken's POV_

"Grah… I can't sleep." I groaned bitterly. "I'm going for a walk." Standing up, I slipped off my colored night clothes and donned my midnight black travelling gear. Climbing out the window I slid down the slopped roof near my room towards the ground. There were many decorative statues I could use for hand holds climbing down and I guess climbing back up when the time comes. I followed my path down the walls and I ended up in the courtyard. "Huh? Why am I here? Oh… the stars look great from here…" I loved that the most about this world. No electric lights to block out the stars. Sighing contentedly I laid down on the cement fountain and stared at the stars.

_Lyn's POV_

"Sigh…"

"Lady Lyndis, are you well?" _one of the guards I guess._

"Yes, I'm alright." _Good grief these guards are no good. I felt safer in bandit territory so long as Ken was with me. _"I'm going for a walk" I said. I was still in my travel stuff as I didn't really feel like changing as much as I felt like sleeping. I clipped on my scabbard to my belt and I saw my guards ready to go too. "Err guys? I'll go alone." I said flashing the Mani Kati at them. They knew of the blades legend and backed off. _Where am I even going? _I thought as I walked down the stairs. _Hmm some stars might be nice. A little bit more free feeling before Ken floats away and I'm a chained royal. _I moved towards the courtyard now in earnest although I'm not sure why I was rushing. When I got there the sky was clearing and the night's full moon was shining through. By its light I saw a man sitting on the fountain stargazing. I was about to confront him when I took a look it his clothes. A dark cloak with a red symbol of a phoenix, a couple of blades and some strange lettering. _Hang on I know that symbol_. I thought happily. I crept up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands.

Ken's POV

I was right. A night out like this was exactly what my nerves needed. The skies cleared up and a shining full moon peered out of the clouds. _Ah this is great. Could this get any better? _Then the wind picked up and I smelled something… something like the plains of Sacae. _Hmm I know that's scent._ I had gotten used to it seeing as I had rode a horse doubled up with Lyn for the better part of three weeks. _Wait could it be-_ My thoughts were cut off as a pair of hands covered my face. But I noted the scent of fresh grass had strengthened so I relaxed. "Hey Lyn." I smiled into her hands.

"Haha. You recognized me?" she smiled back sitting beside me.

"Mhmm. I could just tell it was you." I said giving her a hug. "So anything on your mind?"

"Kinda actually." She said sighing. "I'm not entirely sure what made me come out here but I did. Something's pushing me to do so."

"And if anyone tries to make you do something you don't want, they'll have to deal with me." I vowed playfully.

"Hee hee. I can't see that ending up good for that guy. But I meant something in my head."

"Sure. So were you thinking of anything before you came out here?"

_Yeah. You._ "Yeah. I was just thinking about how different things will be when we won't be travelling together."

"I know what you mean. Life's gonna be a lot less exciting without us racing off somewhere or getting chased by bandits."

"Mhmm. It's gonna be a bit lonely."

"Well maybe it'll be less lively without Erk and Serra arguing but why lonely?" she looked up at me and I saw something that I normally wouldn't have the foresight to see. "Lyn. You're scared I'm – We're gonna leave you?"

"No. Well… I mean, I know that Dorcas, Erk and a whole bunch of people are gonna leave me… I know that some of the legion will stick around but… oh Ken. I couldn't force you to stay here."

"Well why not? You're royalty. You could just order me not to leave." I joked. Then I held her hands in mine. "But I'm happy that you don't want to force me. That lets me follow my heart right?"

"Yes. And I want you to be happy." She said, tearing up a little.

"Well milady, thank you for letting me do that. I promise I'll be happy with whatever choices I'll make." I stopped for a second and just held her close. "That being said, I think I'll be staying put."

Lyn just stared at me. "Wha- What?"

"You'll need a loyal guard won't you? And maybe I'm being a bit protective but I don't want to leave you in the care of some random soldiers."

"Ken…" Lyn said softly, only slightly disbelieving me.

"The rest of the legion that are sticking around will likely have other issues to deal with." I continued. "And correct me if I'm wrong but I think you'd be more comfortable with a good friend, than a stranger."

"I…" Lyn whispered. "Thank you." She turned and buried her head in my shoulder. "That means a lot to me that you'd stay."

"Haha. Where would I go anyway? I've got a family now." Then I backed up and looked her in the face. "I've got you." She started letting out tears of relief. "I've got you and I'm not letting go anytime soon."

'Dangit. That's not what I had in mind you guys. Stop putting duty first already' Father Sky mused to himself.

End Chapter

Extra skit. Wasted time

Normal is Guy _italic is Serra _**bold is Sain. **Underlined is Florina

**Gah! I can't believe this!**

I know, we had so much prepared for them and they finally figured each other out.

_I knew Lyn had a thing for Ken! He is kinda good looking after all._

Still, I wanted to have a part of that. I wanted to make Lyn happy.

**Yeah we put a lot of work into those banners and stuff. We even had Erk enchant them.**

Oh well maybe we can hook up a different two.

_Maybe… but who might they be?_

A/N Haha! Fear the imprinting powers of Father Sky! I've been on the fence with this segment for a while, how many parts it should be, was it to short, am I just putting filler in. that kind of thing. I'll probably write some interlude chapters to fill the year long gap but Ken will be sticking around. He has no one to say goodbye to in his old time anyway.


	16. peace

Fire emblem 15

A new beginning.

The following day came too soon. But at least I wasn't caught climbing up the sides of the castle. That could have been a cause for concern. I got dressed, kinda wondering what I was going to do today. Things got unclear when traveling was over. I dragged myself to the main hall to find Kent.

"Well met Ken."

"mwarghh." Was the tired reply. I yawned, and then asked. "Kent you know what we're doing today?"

"Yes we have a little bit of free time for now, but then you should start getting ready for the banquet."

"Wait what?" I said shocked.

"Ha ha, you can't expect the end of the Caelin uprising to come without a party could you?" Sain called out to me.

"Ah. Yo Sain. So we should start getting ready in about a couple of hours?"

"Well no." Sain amended himself. "Myself, Kent, Eagler, Gavin and Wallace most likely can get ready within an hour of the feast. Most of the ladies will begin to get ready within the next two hours. But the rest of the legion will have to start getting ready about now. You'll need to get fitted and stuff.

"Fitted… for?"

"Formal wear of course" Kent said. "Surely you didn't think you could go to a royal feast in you're travelling clothes."

"Oh god no. Clothes shopping is bad enough, but I despise formalwear!"

"Well it is a necessity." Kent tried to placate me.

"No I hate it!"

"You can choose your own color and stuff too" Sain said trying to convince me to go.

"So? It's all stiff and impossible to move in."

"It'll look bad of our fearless leader doesn't go to his own teams party."

"Oh well. Those that matter won't really care!"

Stumped, Sain stopped to think for a second then said with a grin. "Lyn will be in a royal's dress."

"Where do I go to get fitted?"

_**Some hours later**_

_I never really knew what to do at parties. _I thought to myself while fiddling with one of the shirts I was wearing._ But that's expected since I've never been to one before. Plus this whole royalty aspect, it's unnerving at best._

"You're still out here Ken?" a voice called out behind me.

"Yeah. This has got to be a heck of a lot scarier than the bandits eh Guy?"

"Well I guess so. It feels weird when we can't strike down people that make us uncomfortable."

"Didn't stop me from arming up." I grinned as I flashed him the grips of two daggers under my arms. "Anything goes down, and these two rip out my sleeves on this damn thing and I can take the fight to them."

Guy gave me a wary smile. "Wow you're prepared can I have one?"

"Sure." I took out yet another dagger from the top of my arm and gave it to him. "Just set the harness on your wrist and set the knife hilt out."

"Thanks. I'm starting to feel better already." Guy grinned at me. "Now should we get going?" nodding. I opened the doors and walked in.

"Guy of Sacae and Ken Senki of Sacae!" a voice from our right called out.

"Ken that's just what they do." Kent said walking up to me. "They announce people as they come in so that people inside that may want to talk would know that they're here."

Guy, Kent and I started walking down the steps. "Oh ok. Has Lyn gotten here yet?" I asked.

"No she is taking quite some time. I'm starting to get curious." But just as he finished his sentence… "Marquess Caelin and his granddaughter, Lyndis!" I whipped my head around to look for her…

There she was, in a slim, flowing blue-green dress. It looked like her regular travel gear but the material was much finer quality. The dress was a slight bit longer, however there was small slit that let her legs show a little bit. It almost seemed to shine on her. She wore silk gloves and a small silver necklace. Sain looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Lyn…" I whispered. She saw me and smiled even more. She inclined her head very slightly but I caught the motion. I walked up to her, never looking away from her. She mouthed '_hold out your hand'._ I did and she took it in hers. Marquess Caelin looked at us knowingly but said nothing instead walking off towards his throne.

"Lyn, you look absolutely beautiful."

She laughed quietly but said. "Thanks Ken. But the dress is uncomfortably tight and restricting."

"Haha, so is this suit. But if I'm sticking around here I better get used to this."

"Oh stop that." She teased as she lightly hit my arm. "Now c'mon, let's go grab seats for some food." We grabbed a couple of seats close to the throne and the food was served. The food was exceptional, it seemed like Lord Hausen spared no expense in preparing this, although I may have scared some nobles with how much I eat. _It's amazing how different food tastes without preservatives_.

Once most of the food was gone, Lord Hausen stood up at the throne. "If I could have your attention!" The Marquess called out. For someone so old, he had a commanding voice. The giant hall almost immediately fell silent. "As I'm sure you are aware, the tyranny my brother wrecked upon Caelin has been lifted. It only makes sense to pay our respects to the heroes responsible for this. Would Lyndis' Legion please assemble before me?"

We lined up in front of the throne. The legion almost looked foreign when we were all in formal wear but I knew, deep down in my heart, that this was my family. Lord Hausen stood up and walked towards us, Reissmann at his side. "You of the legion, have my thanks and that of all citizens of Caelin. If there is anything you would wish for, speak and it shall be given to you." He started at the side opposite to me and Lyn, instead opting to start with Rath.

"Milord. I only ask that I be allowed to leave. Castle life, does not suit me."

"I understand Rath. But here, allow me to give you a token of my appreciation." Taking a medal from Reissmann, he pinned it to Rath's Sacaen sash. Lord Hausen moved down the line asking the same thing of everyone in the legion, awarding them each the same medal. No one asked for anything outlandish. Florina, and Wil asked for a spot in the Caelin forces. Dorcas asked for gold to help his wife. Guy asked for a new blade. The Caelin regulars, Serra, Lucius, Nil and Ninian did not ask for anything. But then after that Erk asked for a Caelin escort for Serra, ignoring her indignant spluttering with a small smile.

Then The Marquess came to me. "Ken Senki. You've stood by my granddaughter the longest. You've kept her safe and cared for the whole journey. I've heard many things about you from her and you have my thanks for everything you've done. Now is there anything you'd wish for?"

"Just one thing my lord." I said respectfully." I'd like to continue what I've been doing. That is, caring for and protecting Lyn. As I understand it, a royal has one extremely loyal bodyguard. I wish to take that spot. I know that you may have a group of people set for that but I wish to do that alone."

The Marquess was silent for just a moment then smiled. "Of course. In all actuality I was going to ask that of you."

"Thank you, My lord." I said, bowing.

Smiling, he moved on to Lyn. "Lyn my granddaughter. You've been through so much hardship to get here. And suffered through so much at my mistake. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright grandfather. Until the bandits, we had a happy life on the plains."

"Nevertheless if I had but accepted the love your mother had for the plains, there would be no bandits. If there is anything I can grant to you, anything at all..."

"No. there isn't anything." Lyn said quietly. She glanced at me for a brief second. "My wish has already been granted."

"Very well." the Marquess said happily. "Now that our food has settled and our minstrels have arrived, let us away to the floor." _Wait what?_ In groups of two, the gathered guests stood up and made their way to the ballroom floor. Many of the legion had been picked up by other nobles and were already dancing.

'I can't dance' I mouthed to Lyn, worried. Lyn gave me a small smile, _'Let me lead'. _Smiling I let her lead me onto the ballroom floor.

Kent, Knight of Lycia

For his bravery in fulfilling his command, Kent is named Knight Commander of Caelin. It is a high honor, for one so young, but no one denies his worth.

Sain, Knight of Lycia

Sain has earned the honor of being named subcommander of the Caelin knights. Despite his promotion, he still scoffs at authority and woos the village girls, without much luck. Despite that, his bright nature and valor makes him much loved by the citizens of Caelin.

Florina, Pegasus Knight of Ilia.

Florina has arranged to stay in Caelin. She spends her every waking hour in rigorous training, hoping to become invaluable to Lyn. Her fear of men has lessened, but... only slightly.

Wil, Archer of Pherae.

With his cheery outlook and his happy-go-lucky demeanor, Wil has become quite dear to Marquess Caelin's household. Kent is teaching him manners befitting a sworn man of Castle Caelin.

Dorcas, Fighter of Bern

Once Lyn's true heritage is recognized in Caelin, Dorcas returns to his home in Bern. There, he cares for his wife and makes a good living as a mercenary, fighting the local bandits.

Serra, Cleric of Ostia

Serra was escorted back to Castle Ostia by a few Caelin soldiers. Those soldiers were instantly promoted to lieutenants for; immeasurable sacrifice of mind, body and soul during the last mission. This promotion was jointly recommended by Ken, Lyn, and Kent.

Erk, the Wandering Mage.

His contract with Serra prematurely complete, Erk returns to Etruria. His time as a mercenary is just part of his training, and while he is glad to see his time with Serra end, he fondly remembers his time with the legion. He has since returned to his mentor.

Rath, the Sacaen Nomad

After the celebration following Lyn's return to Caelin, Rath slips out quietly, sent off only by those in the legion. Whether he has returned to Sacae or has continued to work as a mercenary, no one knows.

Guy, the Energetic Swordsman.

Guy also disappeared immediately after the celebration. No one saw him leave, however Ken assumes that he is still with Rath, travelling and honing his skills. Perhaps he's convinced Rath to help him look for his father.

Matthew, the Enigmatic Thief

Matthew vanished after the final battle, and his whereabouts remain a mystery.

Nils, the Mysterious Musician

Nils and his sister, Ninian, take their leave of Castle Caelin after a few days. He may well be traveling the land, mastering his musical skills somewhere.

Lucius, the Traveling Monk

Lucius studies in Caelin for a time, but he departs after receiving summons to another land. He has since been seen traveling with a hard-eyed mercenary.

Wallace, the Caelin General

For Wallace, Lyn's struggle only whets his appetite for battle. He sets off in search of a cause worthy of his blade. He lacks any sense of direction, so it may be years before he returns.

Eagler, Veteran Paladin

Eagler returns to his manse, now controlled again by his own soldiers. However he still has no peace at home. Due to the success of both Kent and Sain, many young squires have searched him out for training to become fully fledged knights.

Ken, the Time Forsaken Kenkaku.

Ken stays at castle Caelin becoming Lyn's closest bodyguard and friend. He is rarely seen anywhere that isn't the sparring field, the dining hall or in Lyn's shadow. Very few people are concerned that the princess has only one bodyguard and no one doubts the skills of the young swordmaster.

Lyn, the Swordfighter from Sacae

Lyn now lives with her grandfather as Lady Lyndis of Castle Caelin. Under her loving care, Lord Hausen recovers, and now the two of them go for many walks in the Caelin gardens.

On clear, dry nights, Lyn can be seen high atop a hill near the castle. Not alone of course. There are always two Sacaen plainsmen reveling in the beauty of nature.

End chapter

_A/N and so begin the interlude chapters. I'll probably have two or three. No more than that. Still debating whether I'll follow the story and have Lyn in the castle when it's attacked._


	17. interlude semi Omake

Fire emblem field tactician 16

Peaceful interlude. (Omake I guess. Skip if ya feel like it)

~yawn~ "oh good gods, I don't think I've been this tired in a long time… Great night last night though, but now I'm totally stumped on what I'm gonna do." Grunting, I woke up, got ready, then went to go see Lyn. "Yo Lyn. You up?"

"Mhmm. But I think I'll teach you how to dance so you don't step on my feet so much." Lyn replied sleepily.

"Ah I'm sorry. Maybe that can come later. But what are we doing today?"

"I'm not too sure. We should probably find Kent. He usually knows what's going on."

"Cool. You uh… you ready to go down?" _Still blushing, good grief I should be over this by now._

"Just give me a couple of minutes to get ready." She finished off. Yawning slightly, I sat by the door and waited. A couple minutes later she came out, looking exactly as she did when I first met her. That was reassuring somehow to me. "Well should we head out?"

"As you wish milady." I said bowing.

Lightly she hit me across the back. "Don't be like that Ken."

"Should I call you princess?"

"No…"

"You're highness?"

"No."

"What about-"

"Ken Senki you listen to me right now."

"Oooh the full name. Forgive me my liege."

"Ken… you are to only call me Lyn. Or Lyndis if the situation requires it."

"Very well then." I said smirking.

"And and another thing." She stopped walking here and I looked around confused. "Don't start talking like Kent. You're you, and that's the best thing about you." At that, I admitted defeat. "Now providing we have a little spare time, how about we spar? I'm not up to the whole delicate damsel in distress thing."

"Sounds like a plan Lyn." I said grinning. By this time, we had already gotten to the castle entrance halls. At once we were spotted by Reissmann.

"Ah Lady Lyndis, you and Ken Senki are to go see Lord Hausen at your soonest possible convenience."

"Oh alright. Thanks for that." Then she turned to me. "I wonder what it could be about."

"Who knows? But I'm sure it's nothing big." Turning around, we went towards the throne room. Or at least we thought we were going there. We got lost a couple of times, what with this being our first time going to said area. But eventually we made it.

"Ach… you'd think they'd put signs around or something." I complained jokingly.

"Yeah." Lyn nodded "I'm sure first time knights and squires get lost lots too." Entering the throne room, we were greeted by Lord Hausen, Kent, and Sain. Kent indicated us with a nod of his head and Sain gave a small wave.

"My liege." I said, bowing

"Rise, Ken Senki. You need not show such respect to me. I actually called you here to reward you for your service to my granddaughter." _Hmm? But he's already letting me stick around._ "If you would, please kneel."

"Kneel? Um ok." I knelt in front of him and Kent gave Lord Hausen a sword. _Wait, is this…_

"I dub thee, Ken Senki, knight of honor of Caelin. You are now a knight in both name and station. Now rise, as Sir Ken Senki."

_Holy hell…_

"Congrats Ken." Lyn said giving me a pat on the back.

_Haa… looks like it was a big deal after all._

'Lyn' I whispered 'what do I say now?'

'I don't know' she admitted 'just act natural' Well that was a lot of help…

I looked up at Lord Hausen. "I am honored by your kindness. I swear to serve you well." A thought crossed my mind as I was getting up. "Sir where in rank does this put me?"

"I had to do this to allow you to be put in the position you wanted. That is, Lyndis' honor guard. That position is usually headed up by a general but we made an exception for you, so you now have the rank of a general."

_A general? That's freaking awesome! _"Sir, does this mean then I can pull rank on Kent and Sain?"

"Kent no. You are his equal since he is the commander of the Caelin knights. But Sain… yes you can order Sain to do tasks for you." I grinned at that and that smile widened even more when I saw Sain's face. However I was able to keep that in check.

"If that is all Milord, may I take my leave?"

"You may. As of now I have no tasks for you to complete for me." nodding I left, Lyn trailing behind me.

"Ok maybe it was a big deal" I joked. "Now, ready to do a little sparring?"

"Of course. I don't want my swordsmanship to get rusty." She replied. We did our best to retrace our steps and we only got side tracked once. But as we got to the sparring field, we found it was already occupied.

"C'mon, try to keep up!" _Hey I know that voice._ Me and Lyn started running to the field, the sound of blows landing getting louder. Just before we got there, the sound of blows stopped. There stood Gavin, barely winded with a triumphant look on his face.

"Dang. Poor soul never had a chance." I said, waving.

"Ah well met Ken, Milady Lyn. Ken I don't suppose you'd want a go?"

"Well…" I looked at Lyn and she nodded, saying "Go for it." "Alright I'm in." I grabbed the pair of thick leather greaves and fist guards that Gavin's opponent had used and squared off with him in the ring.

"Hope you'll give me a warm up at least." Gavin taunted. But in my head, I was nervous of fighting him. I was more than confident in my swordsmanship, but my hand to hand was at best sub-par._ Maybe my time here has honed my reflexes well enough to compensate. _

"Alright." I said quietly "let's get this on!" He immediately rushed in throwing a couple fast punches to my face, which I redirected with just a little bit of difficulty. Then I tried to counter but he was too fast and I left myself exposed. He sent a vicious hook towards me and I was forced into a roll to evade.

"You're not too bad." Gavin said. "But you still haven't hit me yet."

"That can change!" I said, rushing in swinging. As he slid back to evade I switched to my feet, shooting off a huge back kick into his chest. However he jumped backwards to absorb the damage he took.

"Gah not bad…"

"I specialize with my feet." I said in mock bravado. _Well I'm more proficient at least_ I thought sadly.

The match continued after this, with Gavin primarily on the attack. He kept close to keep me from using my feet, causing me to continuously have to retreat backwards in a futile attempt to retaliate. I tried to hold my ground against him but my arms felt destroyed from blocking so many punches. Suddenly, I felt the edge of the ring with my foot and a flash of panic crossed my face. Gavin, seeing that took an overpowered lunge at my face. I saw it coming and ducked around him to follow up with a punch. The maneuver would have been great if he hadn't grabbed my arm, from behind his head no less, and flipped me over his back out of the ring.

"Out!" Gavin yelled in triumph.

"Owww…" Gods above that hurt. Above me, I heard Gavin laughing, although to my credit he was breathing quite heavily.

"You're not bad, for a swordsmaster."

"At least I got a hit. I'm happy" I replied sheepishly.

"Anyway. What brings you here?" curiosity overlaying his voice. I started to reply when he plowed on. "You've figured out my new weapon haven't you! Let's see it!"

"Woah now slow down." I wheezed out. "I can't smith or carve remember? It's a simple enough weapon, for the first stage at least. Here" I gave him a scrawled on sheet of paper. "We have someone that carves training weapons right? The instructions to carve it are on here." I paused. "Better ask him to make two pairs."

"Two weapons huh?"

"Yeah. I might teach you to fight with your feet as well, since I only know the basics of tonfas fighting. Although, that might not be as important when you move to a battle worthy weapon. So, it's your call."

"We'll see." Gavin sighed. Then walking away, he said "I'll find you the moment we got this ready."

"Woah… Scary." I murmured.

"Well now you know what other people feel around you." Lyn grinned. I smiled back a bit embarrassed I lost in front of her. "Don't feel bad about losing Ken. You've yet to be bested with a sword in hand."

_And apparently she can read minds_. I though although I thought I felt a flicker of familiar mirth. "Thanks for trusting me Lyn. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't. Rest up and we'll take a match of our own."

The days passed on in this fashion. I sparred with Gavin and Lyn, sometimes Kent and Sain. Gavin started learning how to wield tonfas and we eventually moved to steel versions. I began to gain a small following of myrmidons who wanted to learn my fighting style. The days turned into weeks which grew into months, and I thought I'd get used to everything in this world.

But I still can't get used to magic it seems.

End chapter.

Extra skit. No time.

Normal is Ken, **bold is Lyn** Underline is Reissmann, _Italic is NPC 1 __**bold and italic is NPC 2**_

Alright. You ready to do this?

**Yeah. Lets begi-**

_Master Senki! Master Senki!_

Huh? Oh Orion what is it?

_Cain and Abel were sparring and Cain shattered Abel's helmet and Abel's unconscious…___

Aw man. I better go take a look. Would you come with me Lyn?

**Heh. Ok.**

**~a few minutes later~**

**Well he should be fine after seeing the healer. Now let's try this again.**

You got it Lyn! Let's-

_**Milady Lyndis!**_

Oh you have got to be kidding.

**Yes? Did you need something?**

_**Yes milady. Our physicians would like to talk to you about healing herbs like the one you used with Lord Hausen.**_

**Oh alright. Sorry Ken let's we've gotta put this off for a little while. **

That's alright. Let's try to speed this up though.

**~about an hour later~**

Alright let's start this up-

Milady Lyndis! Sir Ken! 

~muttering~ Dear goddess what is it this time…

**~sigh~ what is it this time?**

Master Senki has been asked to help out a small village near here that keeps getting raided by bandits.

**Great. I'll go with him. **

But… milady you can't go th-

**Too late! I'm gone! **

**~On the road~**

**Hey Ken. We have to find a way to get more time for ourselves.**

I agree, maybe another journey to save the world might do the trick.

… **Not that far Ken.**


	18. winds of war

Fire emblem Field tactician 17

First winds of war.

It's been a full year since I first came to this world. I remember since it's now been a full year since I met Lyn. _Should we have some sort of anniversary thing? No that makes no sense, we aren't officially anything. Should I give her something to commemorate our friendship? No that still seems too weird. _ Groaning at my inward conflict I got dressed and went to go find Lyn.

To my surprise, she was already ready to go, dressed in her travel stuff of all things.

"Lyn? What's going on?"

"My grandfather has a mission for us Ken. Didn't Kent tell you?"

"Eh.. I vaguely remember Kent waking me up."

"Well" she said smirking a little. "We all know you could sleep through a hurricane so don't worry about it." _Embarrassing… but she's right. At least this sorts out what I'm gonna do today. _"We're going to my grandfather now for more details." Nodding I started walking towards the throne room.

"Lyndis' Legion. I have a job only you can do." Lord Hausen said, his voice as strong as ever. Among us whispers and quick nervous glances flashed between us. But no one spoke when the Marquess continued. "I've been informed by our spies that the major bandit leaders are banding together to make a move on one of the cantons. Which one we do not know, however the Lycian League has agreed to band together and crush their rebellion."

"My lord. Do we know who we're dealing with?" I asked, hushed.

"Not everyone. The remnants of Gaemlon are the one's closest to us in Caelin." _Heh we really did a number on them._ "We do know that they all the bandits are being lead fully by leaders of the Taliver Bandits."

_OH SHIT JUST GOT REAL! _ I could feel Lyn's anger burning beside me and I brushed a hand against her now clenched fist. She calmed down and I held her hand trying to give her support.

"Sir. Why would you send us?"

"I do not have the military strength to spare a force that would help, even against a remnant bandit group. Too much was lost on account of my brother and a suitable force would leave the citizenry vulnerable which I do not want to do. You however, are a group of exemplary fighters that have dealt with the bandits in question before. I will reinforce our outward garrisons to take care of any bandits that sneak by you. A small force like yours could sneak right up into their bases and wreak much havoc."

"I understand. However Serra is working for Ostia and as such we do not have a healer. Do you have any recommendations?"

"Actually I do. I will introduce you later. Rest assured she is a capable healer for one so young. So formally, your orders are to push back the Remnants of Gaemlon. You leave tomorrow at dawn. Good luck"

"Yes, my lord." With that, we left the room and made preparations to leave.

"You gonna be ok with this Lyn?" I asked concern echoing in my whole body.

"Yes Ken. I'm going to do this. This is the moment I swore I would wait for when we met." I vivdly remembered that of course.

~flash back~

"Someday, I'll be stronger... I will break their swords beneath me like twigs beneath a stallion's hooves. I will avenge my people. I'll do everything in my power."

"When the time comes, bring me with you."

"Sain"

"Don't forget me, either." Kent

"Kent..."

"And me Lyn. I promised to stick with you whatever comes our way."

~ end flash back~

"I swore I'd follow you then, and I'll make good on that now. I'm sure Kent and Sain will as well."

"Thanks Ken" Lyn said giving me a hug. "I know I can trust you."

"Well it's just part of the job now." I said giving her a small smile. "There's just a few things I need to do before I grab supplies. Would you accompany me?"

"All right, but only cause its part of the job" she said, the familiar warmth filling her voice again. I smiled inside when I noticed that she was feeling better.

Then I noted footsteps running towards me. In an instant I turned, a hand on the hilt of my blade, and faced my top student. He drew his dull iron sword in stride and clashed against my silver katana before I recognized me. He disengaged the moment he saw I recognized him.

"Well met Bane." I said to him. "You were running too loudly try and sneak up on me."

"Sorry master." Bane said abashed.

"And you drew you're blade too. Bold move."

"Only cause you drew your own!" he retorted indignant. "I would have been impaled if I didn't block."

"Wasn't I supposed to? A swordsman was charging me and my sworn lady." I said smiling. The person I spent the second most time I spent was with this kid. Bane. He's 16 now, the same age as Guy when we first met him. He, like Guy, showed great promise with the sword and I took him on as my first apprentice mostly teaching him Sacaen swordsmanship. His tousled black hair puffed up to my eye level and his lanky form once again echoed Guy's. His eyes, however unnerved most people, especially when fighting. They're both blood red.

"It's been almost a year since we've began training hasn't it." I said, sheathing my blade.

"Yes sir. Oh, my apologies Milady. How are you today?"

"Not too bad, but please, just call me Lyn."

"As you w-

"And could you speak to me like a normal person."

"Ahh ok." he said, completely flustered.

"I know Bane, she has that affect on everyone. Now you needed me for something?"

"Yes sir. I heard you were travelling away for some time on a mission?"

"Yeah." I said a bit shocked. "How did you find out?"

"Because the Marquess asked my best friend to travel with you as the healer for your team." _Really now. This is interesting. _"She… she agreed whole heartedly. Sir I beg you. Let me come with you. Even if she isn't blood, I've protected her since we were kids. I couldn't bear to live not knowing she's ok."

"Y'know?" I said, a guarded playful note creeping into my voice. "I was going to ask you on this mission. Seeing as you're my most advanced pupil and this would be good field experience for you. But now that I know that, I'm going to have to deny your request." Lyn knew that tone well and smiled to herself while Bane's face turned to stone. "I mean you might get distracted from our mission if you two are together right?"

"Sir? That's… I don't believe this… Kura…"

"Ha ha relax. I'm just messing with ya. It'll be good for you to come and you'll fight all the harder to protect your friend right?" Bane's face took on a completely stupefied look and that made Lyn burst out laughing.

"Wow Ken. You're pupil is just as steady faced as you are. The littlest changes in him are completely comical" Laugh laughed out.

"Heh. Looks like he picked that up from me as well. Regardless I was going to leave you in charge in my absence. Since someone you care for is of our number we'll have to take you along too. "

"Why don't you leave Yamamoto in charge? He's as good as I am and the others look up to him."

"A sound idea. Now there is just one more thing I need to teach you before we leave."

"What's that Sir? I'm ready!"

"To not run and let the world know of your presence." I grinned. Bane looked abashed and looked away.

"I'm going to tell Yamamoto now." Bane said once he found his voice again. "They all knew I went to find you so they'll believe me."

"Be as that may, you should take this." I held out one of my blades. It was a smaller iron katana, the one I started my first journey with. On the hilt was my crest which I had engraved after we made it to Caelin. The blade was reinforced too so it would last a while.

"Sir… this is."

"This was my first blade. I am not expecting it back, I am expecting to use it well."

"Yes Sir!"

"Now get going. I'm sure they'll believe you when you're holding that. All of you know what my crest looks like right?" With a nod, Bane took off towards the training hall.

"That was generous of you Ken." Lyn smiled.

"Hmm? Oh that? I was planning to give him my blade soon. He's ready to be a fully fledged swordsman soon. Rough around the edges still, kinda like me when we set out huh?"

"Yeah he's a good kid. He reminds me of Guy don't you think?"

"I thought that to but he acts like me towards other people. I've seen his friend but I haven't caught a name. However she is the only one that he's completely comfortable around."

"Not even you?

"Not even me, although I'm second on the list." I chuckled. "That takes care of one of the major things I needed to do. Let's go stock up on supplies and stuff now yeah?"

"Oh no you aren't!" a voice called out from behind me. "You still have to deal with me!"

"Ahh Gavin. Well met."

"Don't give me that! 'Well met' crap! How come you didn't tell me you had a mission!"

"Um because I was told today. And I was about to get you too."

"Wait really?" Gavin said, changing his tune in the blink of an eye from indignant rage to confused curiosity.

"Yes… in fact I was even going to give you these to take to a smithy today." I handed him a scroll with the instructions to mold my version of tonfas. "This is a weapon I designed off the basic tonfa design. It's roughly the same style of grip but there is a spear point at the point of the tonfa. Basically you're punches if you so choose to punch will be able to pierce fairly think armor." Gavin looked at me in wonder and I smiled when I continued. "The grip is better padded to give it better shock absorption so the weapon doesn't jar outta your hands. The main body of the tonfa hasn't changed all that much so there's no learning curve there although it is a slight bit heavier. The spear point is short enough that it won't pierce your arms should you bend them and the only way you could stab yourself is by holding it in one hand and jabbing your other arm."

"So you knew you were getting a mission?" Gavin asked, confused.

"Nope. I was gonna give this to you today anyway but the timing worked out ok."

"Huh, funny how that works out."

"Yep. Better run too. We meet a couple new people in a few hours and we leave at dawn."

"Dammit! You should have told me that sooner!" he yelled out, dashing towards the smithy.

"Well that takes care of two major things I need to do today. Now shall we go get supplies?"

"Haha but what if this major thing settles itself too?" Lyn joked. "Like say some merchant comes right up to us and says 'Buy my stuff! I'll give you a good deal!'"

"Ha. Oh gods I'd laugh my guts out."I replied . "But we're in the castle I doubt it."

Turns out it didn't happen. Me and Lyn went to the town around Castle Caelin and bought personal supplies like normal people. It was great to be outta the castle even if many of the peasantry recognized us and swarmed us.

When we came back to the castle, towing some new travel clothes, some stuff for horses and a bit of local snack foods, we were met by Will and Florina. _Heh Florina's grown a lot in this year too. She's not afraid of most of the men in the legion now. There is Sain though…_

"Hey Lyn, Whatcha got there?" Florina piped up.

"Oh some non-standard equipment I thought we might like to have." She replied

"Well I hope the 'standard equipment' includes some food that Ken knows how to cook with." Wil said. "I've missed his cooking…"

"Ha I'll whip something up on this journey, even if we have to take out another black fang fortress." I said confidently.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that…" Florina muttered sadly.

"Ah I'm sorry." I replied abashed. At that time Reissmann found us and ran over.

"Milady Lyndis and lady Florina, Sir Ken and sir Wil. The Marquess has called together the rest of your legion to meet before him. It seems that some new members are being added."

"Ah gotcha. Thanks Reiss." I replied. "Ok guys lets go."

"So d'you know who's joining us?" Florina asked in her quiet voice. _ Looks like she's still scared of strangers._

"Yep, no need to worry yourself Florina." I smiled encouragingly. "My top apprentice, his best friend, and Eagler's kid."

"Oh… ok."

We got to the throne room and Bane and a brown haired cleric were standing there alongside the rest of the legion.

"Hello Sir!" Bane called out to me. "This is Kura."

"Pleasure to meet you Ken Senki. My name is Sakura Hana. But you can call me Kura too." She smiled. _Mmm…. She has a soft voice. Such a nice change from Serra._

"The pleasure is mine Kura." I said, giving her a quick once over. She was, cute, for lack of a better word. Her straight brown hair came down to her shoulders and framed her face. She had a soft almost child-like face like Florina yet emanated a kind strength in her heart like Lyn. She had a slim sword belted around her waist but she didn't have the look of a swordsman. _Maybe it's just for self defense._ She was a bit shorter than Bane yet it seemed almost right that that was so. _They look good together._

"Ken." The Marquess said to me. "This boy says he's got permission from you to go with him on this mission."

"Yes sir. He is my first pupil and I feel the field experience would be good for him. Also he is close friends with Kura. I felt it would be ok to take him along."

"I see. I trust your judgment in this matter. I assume it is the same for the son of General Eagler?"

"I feel he is ready however our path puts us towards his father's estate. I will ask him formally if he is there to take his son on this mission. There is no issue for Bane or indeed Kura as they're orphans that live together."

"Hey! How come I have to get permission! I'm older than most of our team!"

"IF his father is home." I said trying to placate Gavin while not letting the Marquess know I wasn't planning to ask anyone.

"Well that's an acceptable plan. I'll let you get acquainted with your new team."

Of course the moment the Marquess was gone, Sain reverted to his normal persona. His normal, rose bearing, pickup line using, harken-my –heart-I-see-a-young-maiden persona. _Some things never change. _

"My dear maiden." He said, gallantly walking towards Kura. "You posses such beauty and grace, that is evident in everything you do of course. It's such a crime that a beauty such as yourself should come with us down into enemy territory."

~snick~

I caught it, and I'm sure Lyn did too, but most of the others around didn't catch the sound when Bane's blade left its sheath and lopped Sain's held up flower in two.

Sain back pedaled in fright, nearly tripping himself up on the way. Laughing, to myself, I said to the bedraggled knight. "That's Bane, my first apprentice. He'll be joining us on this journey. And the girl is as you know, Bane's only semblance of family in the world. They aren't blood but they are as much family as we are. "

"Ahh I see. My- my apologies." Sain stammered out. Meanwhile Lyn was absolutely killing herself laughing.

"Wow Bane. You really have Ken's people skills too. Are all the other swordsmen he trains like you?"

"Don't answer that Bane." I said, putting a hand on my apprentice's shoulder. "She's just making fun of us."

Bane nodded as he sheathed his sword. _Wow he really does act like me. He was like that when I started training him though._ Kura smiled at Sain from behind Bane's shoulders.

"Don't worry about me Sain, My and Bane have been traveling for a long time before we came to Castle Caelin. We're used to the troubles of the road." Then she looked at me. "This is the first time we've travelled in such a big group. I'm sure we'll enjoy it."

"O- of course." Sain said, still shaking. "It's good to have you both with us."

"Hnn." Bane grunted. "Well met."

Shaking my head, I turned and walked towards the windows with the sun just setting over the Taliver mountains.

"That's where we're going huh." I said mostly to myself. To myself, until I heard Lyn walking behind me. "Are you nervous Lyn?"

"Mhmm" she admitted while grabbing my forearm. "But you're with me. All our friends are with me. We'll make it out ok."

"Yea, there isn't a force out there strong enough to take us down right?" Smiling, she just nodded and squeezed my arm as the sun passed behind the mountains.

End Chapter

Extra skit Harsh training.

Normal is Ken. **Bold is Lyn. **_Italic is Bane. _Underlined is Kura.

~gasp~ _Geez you couldn't see fit to let off a little._

Hold on for a moment Bane let me fix you up. ~takes out a mend staff~

Let's take a breather for now. But no I can't take it easy on you. Field combat is quite different than dojo sparring. You might even get double teamed by fighters.

_How the heck to I prepare for that?_

~smirk~ I'm glad you asked, my apprentice. Hey Lyn! Could you come here for a bit?

~sweatdrop~ _no…. way…._

**Yes? What is it Ken? Oh hi Bane. **

We're going to double team Bane here. It'll be good for his defensive skills. Strike fast, but let's not try to damage him ok?

**You think he can handle it?**

Yep. Plus Kura is here in case things go downhill. ~takes up an offensive stance~ Now remember Bane, it's easier to defend than it is to attack. If one of your opponents outclasses you as much as Lyn does, stay on the defensive until someone can give you a hand. This exercise will last 2 minutes and we'll both attack at the same time.

_Oh crap…._

**Don't worry too much, you can do it. But it won't help you if we go easy on you. ~Takes a swift stance~ Ready?**

_No… I'm gonna die. ~takes up a defensive stance~_

Time starts now! Go Bane!

A/N I'm much more prepared for what I want to do in this half of the story. It will deviate in a few ways but still follow the general story. I also don't think I'll have any more OC 's. So R&R guys. Tell me how I'm doing.


	19. first blood

_A/N ok I know fan fiction is the worst place to put stuff like this but I just can't help myself. I passed my black belt ascension to second dan in Tae-kwon-do yesterday! I'm not sure if the new stuff I'll be learning will make it into the story like the rest of the combat I've been putting in has but we'll see._

_Now on with the story!_

**Disclaimer: ** I own only Ken Senki, Kura and Bane and the name Gavin Eagler along with the plot. The world, scenario and main characters all belong to Nintendo.

Fire emblem 18

First blood.

This was great. Unlike the last time we travelled, we had access to as much gold as we needed. None of us splurged but chilling out in Inns was a nice bonus. The people of Caelin and the surrounding Cantons all welcomed us in with open arms. Restocking supplies was no problem either as many shop keepers gave us free stuff or discounted items. However, we do not know how Marquess Araphen views us. We saw no need to meet with the spirit-forsaken lout anyway.

Of course passing that city, we knew we'd be in Ganelon territory.

"Stay alert guys." I warned the team. "I don't like how this looks." Nods of acknowledgement were all I got as we pressed on. Hands were at hilts and Wil strung his bow. Our senses were heightened in anticipation as we walked into a forest path.

"This isn't good." Wil commented. "Archers could hide anywhere here."

"I agree." Kent said quietly. "Florina. Please stay aground for now." She nodded and dismounted Huey, walking alongside her steed. All of a sudden we heard something rustling leaves above us! Instantly we drew weapons. Wil fired an arrow at the noise and an archer fell from the tree top an arrow in his arm.

"Dammit! They caught me. Get to the leaders, we're under attack!" The downed archer yelled. Wil finished the job with another arrow while we saw the rest of their fighters retreat down the path.

"Not good, those guys were sentries!" I called out. "We're in for a wild fight. Nobody better be sitting still or you'll be shot down! Florina say to the back with Kura, everyone else, let's go!"

We rushed in, the two cavaliers heading in first seeing as they were had the most armor. Since their promotions, they each had a steel body suit and a bigger shield. Not very many of the archers could get a hit and those that did merely glanced of the armor of the target rider and steed. Me, Lyn, Wil and Bane were watching where the arrows were coming from. When we were sure of a tree, we'd climb up one and take out the archer in the tree with a knife. I found I was especially good at this, maybe it was just what I was wearing that kept me from getting seen in the trees shadows. _Hitofunbetsu sono Hokage(1) , My friend. _Gavin stayed behind us to watch for a sneak attack although thankfully none came. We continued on this way until we got near the entrance to their camp where we found Kent sand Sain, both riders panting but triumph written on their faces.

"Ah. Ken. Well… met" Kent panted. "We… were able to down those sentries before they got to the base. We figured we should hold here in case more came. None did though…"

"Yeah…" Sain said picking up for his partner. "We… were lucky there weren't any archers around when we downed the sentries. No one saw us… when we took them out."

"Good work you two. Now let plan this attack out."

"We can leave the extra gear here I think, we took care of everyone behind us." Gavin said to me.

"I still want Kura in the rear line" Bane said quietly.

"I don't know if we're gonna have lines Bane." I told him. "We fight a different way. We're in no hurry so I think we'll stick together. After all, we don't know how the layout is inside so they'll have an advantage over us that way."

"Hold on Ken." Wil said. "No point having them rush us right away. There are some archers up on those towers. We should take them out first."

"Good plan." I agreed. "Any other ideas?"

"I don't think so Ken. Looks like we're good." Lyn said.

"Alright then. Wil, see what you can do about those lookouts." He nodded then sighted the first lookout.

Poor guy never stood a chance.

As he fell from the tower into the underbrush, we darted out and doused the fire near the tower.

"Huh, this is a simple enough tactic for something so effective." Lyn said.

"Ya I guess so. We just need to hope we get this lucky all the time. We're about three towers away from the entrance so it's unlikely we'll get found out before we're in." Well she was almost right. the next two lookouts went without a fight. However, the last sentry fell on top of a lantern and his cloths started to catch fire.

"Well damn it all." I hard Sain curse beside me.

"Crap, ok, horsemen to the shadows. Everyone else inside!" I ordered as we all started running. For some reason, the inside of the bandit fortress had pillars wide enough for us to hide behind. On top of the fact that none of the torches were lit, we blended in the shadows quite nicely.

About five minutes passed and no one came. "Let's get a move on already!" Gavin whispered to me.

"Sure, let's get our horsemen and-" Damnit. Footsteps. "Wait up someone's coming!" we moved back into the shadows as a mess of bandits, about 25 or so, ran out to see their burning comrade. Luckily for us, the arrow had burned itself into dust by now so the bandits were wasting valuable time trying to figure out how their comrade died. We crept up behind them just within the wall so as not to be caught.

"Ken, what do we do?" Lyn asked. "They out number us almost three to one!"

"We've got the element of surprise." I replied smugly. "I hope you're watching me Kent."

~Grunt bandit POV~

"What is this?" the leader cried out. I personally didn't know what to make of it myself. I mean here was one of my comrades burnt to a crisp.

"Well there's a wound here, at the base of the neck. Maybe he was shot?" I put in.

"No God damn way!" the leader yelled back. "Why didn't I think about that? What I want to know is who did it!" Turns out at that moment in time we'd find out. The two fighters beside me dropped without a sound, arrows in their heads.

"Uh guys… we might have a problem." I said turning around.

"No shit!" the leader yelled not looking away from the body. "We lost a guy!"

"But captain..." No I wouldn't be allowed to speak. I never was. At that moment two more arrows caught two more of our fighters, killing them, while two sword fighters ran out from the shadows in our base. _If I get out of this mess I will hate the number two_. One sword fighter was clad in a midnight black cloak with some red symbol in it. The other had a deep sea blue tunic which made his blood red eyes stand out even more. _Now THAT'S creepy. Is it natural?_ I was about to engage them with the fighters beside me, until of course shouts of alarm were heard from the trees. I glanced around real quick since I was near the middle of the pack so I figured I could sneak a glance.

I really shouldn't have.

I saw two horses with armor covered in arrow hits and two riders, with bloodstained blades raining blows on our line. The guys that weren't stabbed or slashed were trampled to death by the hooves of the horses.

"Oh God! What the hell did I step in?" I heard someone yell from the first line of fighters. _Ewww_. Alongside the two horsemen was a Pegasus knight, raining jabs from on high. None of us had the foresight to bring a hand axe. _Wait, I've got one_. But as I drew the light throwing axe from my belt, I got knocked over by one of my guys. "Hey? What's the big idea?" I angrily asked the…corpse on top of me? There he was, my best friend, a fair sized crater smashed into his head. I saw two more fighters had joined the fray. One blond guy wielding strange weapons attached to his arms alongside a swordswoman with the air of a noble. _Of all things! A freaking noble!_ However I didn't really have the time or breath, to think about such things. In a flash the swordswoman's blade was in my throat. As I lay dying, I had room for one more thought. 

_I knew I should have stayed home today._

~normal POV~

"Well that's that. Good plan Ken" Kent said.

"I thought it was alright." I replied. "I was scared you guys wouldn't catch on fast enough."

"That may be" Bane said, "but now every guard and fighter in the building will know we are here."

"That's ok" I said. We are supposed to drive them back after all. I'm fairly confident that there aren't too many of these guys left. Especially after our last encounter with them." Bane nodded, remembering that our old group had fought these guys before and decimated them soundly. "Take five everyone." I continued. "It's gonna be a long fight."

~in the depths of the fortress~

"Sir! We're under attack!" an archer called out.

"What?" the leader, a hulking warrior, replied angrily. "Who dares attacks the Ganelon bandits!"

"We're not sure actually. They've got a couple swordsmen and archer two knights…"

"I don't care! How many are there!" the leader yelled.

"About…. About 8? 8 or 9?"

"How many have we lost?" the warrior asked, a note of guarded fear in his voice.

"Um all the archers in the forest path, four sentries, and a full 30 bandits."

"WHAT!"

"What do we do? That's half our guys!"

"Calm down." The second in command yelled from the side. "Let them just come to us. They'll tire themselves out and we can take em down."

"Ahh yes sir!"

No one noted the cloaked archer in the corner muttering to himself. "I swear… if that swordsman is there… I'll kill him"

~Normal POV~

"KORAH!"

My twin blades shredded the thread of life of the foe in front of me. "That's the last of 'em. Hey this one has a key on him! Hey you guys, check the bodies for keys!"

A little bit of time passed and...

"Here's one."

"I got one too!"

"Ok. Lyn and Gavin come with me. Everyone else, chill out here."

"Hold on a second Ken." Where are we going.?" Lyn asked.

"There was a room of treasure chests back that way." I replied. We might need more supplies so it would be prudent of us to, er, _liberate_ them."

"Um ok? "

"Blame Matthew. He's the one who showed me his logic about it."

"Well that's ok. If they're in our hands, they're not in the bandits hands right?" Gavin put in.

"I guess that makes sense." Lyn admitted. With that we made our way back to the treasure room.

"How excellent. It was you that came. Saves me the trouble of hunting you down." Shocked I whirled about and saw a one armed bandit holding a cross bow._ Huh… just one?_

"Err do we know you?" Lyn asked.

He laughed a little bit. It was an unnerving laugh of someone unafraid of death. "You should know me. And he should know me. The night we had ambushed you monsters, he," and here he indicated me. "took my arm."

"Hmmm I don't quite remember that. I've had to take the limbs of quite a number of you bandits."

"Yeah!" Gavin yelled. "Where do you get off calling Sir Ken a monster anyway?"

"I don't think you can take the three of us in you condition anyway." Lyn said quietly, but firmly. "Surrender."

He laughed again. "I know full well my time is up today." At this we all tensed up. "However I'm taking him with me!" he finished with a roar and fired his crossbow at Lyn!

"No you don't!" I yelled jumping in front of her, arms crossed. The arrow pierced through both of my arm guards and stopped embedded in my limbs.

The assailant laughed in glee until Gavin stabbed him with in the throat with a swift punch.

"I knew he'd just dodge if I shot it at him." He gurgled with his last breath. "That arrow was poisoned with a deadly toxin." Lyn gasped and looked at me fear etched on her face. Can't say I was handling this ok but I'm glad it was me and not her.

"The Ganelon bandits will rise again without him around…. I'll… see you in… hell…" With that, he breathed his last.

"Shit! We've gotta get him back to Kura now!"

"No," I gasped. "Check the chests."

"Why? We've got to get you to a healer right away!"

"It's a toxin right? So there's got to be an antidote around somewhere and the best bet is here."

"Well, let's get going then!" Gavin yelled out. They ran in different directions there was only about four chests but we only had three keys. I had to sit down, _man that's some strong stuff. My head… is feelin funny._

"Ken! We can't find anything. It's all gold!" Lyn said bitterly. And despite everything I chuckled at the irony.

"Did… you open everything?"

"No… we ran out of keys…" Lyn said, despair in her voice.

"What about our friend over there." I rasped out. "check… him." _crap… can't hold on._

~Lyn's POV~

"Ken! Wake up! KEN!" I screamed. I'm not ashamed that I screamed. _No! Not now!_

"He's got a key on him. Where's the chest?" _who was that?_ _Oh that doesn't matter now._

"Ken. You can't leave us. You can't leave me…"

"Here it's a staff. But it looks different then a heal staff."

"Ken… why did you…"

"Lyn!"

"Huh? Whats going on?"

"Lyn." Gavin's voice was filled with concern. "We need to get Ken back to Kura. I found something that looks like a different kind of healing staff. It might work out but we need to hurry."

"R-right. hold on Ken…" I murmured. Gavin threw Ken on his back and ran down the hall towards where we came from. I was following but I could barely do more than a light run.

"Lyn, you've got to get it together!"

"H-huh?"

"Lyn. Ken's strong. He'll make it but we've got to hurry."

"But… what if..."

_~Lyn. I'm going to be alright. I'm not leaving yet. ~_

"What… was that? Ken?" Y_es it was him. I could feel it. _"Alright I'm ok. Let's get going!" with that, they got moving again, Lyn running as fast as she could.

_They've got to have a deep mental connection_ Gavin thought. _Something just happened between the two, I know it._

We burst into the little mess hall we were using as a makeshift base and made a beeline for Kura.

"Kura! We've got issues!" Gavin bellowed. _ "_Ken's… Ken's been poisoned!"

"What!"

"He got hit protecting me." I said softly. Softly in comparison at least, to Gavin. "We've got to save him!"

"How?" Kura asked, panic rising in her voice. "We have no antidotes with us!"

"We found this." I said, holding out the green staff. "Do you think it'll help?"

"That's a restore staff!" Kent gasped. "They're quite rare but I think it can do the trick!"

"But, how do I use it?" Kura asked, fear in her voice. "I've never even seen one before."

"Just have faith in yourself." Bane said quietly. "My master won't fall like this."

"You're right." Ken said to the blood eyed swordsman. "Ken is a powerful warrior. But we need to act quickly. I've read a little about this staff but the best I can help with is the incantation. It's, O cleansing light, bless this soul with the breath of life.

Kura nodded, then closed her eyes and began to chant.

End chapter.

No skit this time.

Beware the shadows of the firelight.


	20. path to vengeance

**Fire emblem 19**

Fall of Ganelon.

~Lyn POV~

"O cleansing light, bless this soul with the breath of life!" Kura shouted, her small voice magnified in the small hall. Good thing that no one was around to hear her. Then again most of them were dead so we had nothing to worry about.

A green light flashed from the staff and I sighed in relief. _It's working. It'll work. He's gonna be ok._

In about thirty seconds, thirty second of me not breathing, Ken regained consciousness. "Unng my head. I feel like I've get the flu." A small part of my brain was wondering what the flu was, but the majority of my mental functions was telling me to act. I raced towards him giving him a huge hug, not really care at that moment that our team was all around us. "Lyn. It's ok. I'm alright." He mumbled, apparently still weakened.

"You better be you idiot!" I yelled at him without any bite to my voice. "Stop doing that! One of these times, you actually will die! Think about us sometimes would you?"

"Hey, you're the princess." he muttered back, not quite at one hundred percent. Another flash of green and he seemed to gain a bit of strength back. "It's my job to be your sword and shield."

"Cut that out Ken, you're starting to sound like our red knight over there." I chided. "We talked about this already." With that I handed him my vulnerary which he took gratefully and began chugging it down.

~Ken's POV~

"Alright! Lets finish this up so we can go home." I cried out. Yells of assent accompanied me as we busted out of the small mess hall. I heard bells ringing in the distance but that didn't matter, I was ready for a rest. The odd bandit we passed was downed easily as we made our way to what we thought was their command center. Lucky for us we were right. In less than twenty minutes we had found their boss. A grizzled warrior sat upon a makeshift throne.

"You! I know you!" the axe fighter yelled. "You were the one that decimated us a year ago!"

"Don't tell me you have a grudge against me too." I groaned. "That one archer shot me with a toxic arrow and I nearly died." Then, my face fell to my signature death glare, "I was not amused by that attempt." I could feel Lyn's anger rising up from beside me as she too glared at the leader of the Ganelon. "Have you made your peace? Because we're ready to end this."

"Wait! You can't kill me!" he said, an almost pleading note in his voice. None of us bought it though as our grips tightened on our weapons."

"And why is that?" Lyn asked in a deathly silent voice.

"Because..." he said thinking. Then his face brightened and he gave us a sneer. _ Oh not good_ "I've got an innocent still. You won't let her get caught up in all this will you?" At this, three mercenaries came out leading a girl bound with ropes by the wrists. She was a young girl, maybe 16 years old max. Despite being bound by the wrists, she had a determined fire in her eyes, an almost hatred in her features reminiscent of my own glare.

Enough of a resemblance for Sain to cower in fear.

"Coward!" Bane yelled out. "That's despicable!"

"Be that as it may, it's my ticket out." the bandit leader laughed. "Let me and my remaining men go, and you can keep the girl."

"Remaining men? What those three guys?" Gavin scoffed. The bandit leader visibly paled, but nodded all the same.

"I have a name!" The girl yelled out suddenly. And I'm not a bartering chip!" With that she bit the arm of the man leading her.

"Ow! Little savage!" he cursed dropping the rope the girl was being led by.

"You're arm smelled bad!" she yelled back. "And it tasted horrid too!"

"GO!" I yelled out chucking one of my swords at the guy on the ground. Stupid move, yes. Effective, no. the hilt merely slapped the guy in the top of the head, annoying him. But it got the message across to my teammates. Wil loosed an arrow at the faster of the two swordfighters, catching him in the arm while Gavin launched himself towards the last mercenary, tonfas at the ready. Kent chucked a javelin at the bandit on the ground and speared his side, keeping him down.

In the scuffle, the girl was able to reach into the pocket of her captors and grab a wicked looking, curved dagger. The one fighter had yanked the arrow out of his arm, but one look at the girl with the dagger and his face turned paler than a glass of milk. "OH SHIT!" he cried out loud before getting hammered in the face by Gavin.

"You ok?" he said to the girl, a wild grin adorning his face.

"Yeah I'm fine buddy." She said, a similar smile on her own face. She then flipped the dagger in a single spin and cut the ropes binding her wrists. "Now, I think these lovely people were about to end a bandit group before you interrupted them." Grinning despite myself, I took up my blade that I threw like an idiot and faced the bandit leader. "Anyone you want to take you out?"

"Well actually I'd take my chances with the Pegasus kn-"

~snick~ "Too bad." In one fluid motion I crossed my two blades and slashed out into his quite large torso, ending the Ganelon bandits, for good. "Alright, all in favor of spending the night in a stocked fort, say, I"

"We're getting some food again right?" Lyn said, smiling tiredly.

"Sure thing," I promised. "So long as I can find some ingredients. You coming with us?" The girl looked at us in surprise.

"You talkin to me?" she asked.

"Of course. I would have used the name of the others here since I know them." I smiled.

She relaxed her face then said. "We can't have that now. I got mad at the last guy that didn't know my name after all," motioning to one of the bandits behind us. Then she smiled, "My name is Koneko." She held out a hand, the one with the dagger which was being held in two fingers, and motioned for me to shake it. "Pleasure to meet cha!"

"Likewise." I said, avoiding the dagger. "I'm Ken. The Girl beside me is princess Lyndis of Caelin."

"I told you not to call me that!" Lyn said, mildly annoyed.

"We'll introduce you to the rest of the team over some food. Sound good?"

"Hold on Ken. " Lyn said slowly. "You're going to let her travel with us?"

"Why not? The bandits seemed ready to faint and she just touched a knife. I lived around people like that for a while before they started to get that scared like that. The fact that they're so sacred of her with a weapon after knowing her as long as a raid takes, I'm willing to bet she's got some combat skills skills."

"Yeah. Those damn Taliver know not to mess with me!" Koneko cried out in almost joy.

"Hold up Taliver?" Lyn said, her attention one hundred percent on the girl in front of us.

"Yep, the Taliver. You have a feud with them or something?"

"That we do." I said, my voice falling from its adrenaline high. "We'll take first watch so I'll explain everything then. I'm kinda hungry though aren't you?"

"Yea actually. Maybe I'll stick with you guys. Looks like you're having a good time."

And so we headed to the mess hall we had used as a little rest stop. I once again was able to track down some ingredients for some food and made some meals for the rest of the team.

Later that night, me, Lyn and Koneko, took watch. It's not like we were afraid that there were any Ganelon left, but it never hurts to be careful

"So the Taliver are the ones that sent you here huh?" I asked.

"Yea, but I took down enough of them to for them to remember me by." She said happily. "Anyway you guys said you had a grudge against them or something?" I looked at Lyn and she nodded.

"Yea, I suppose we do. Technically it's her feud, but I swore to serve her throughout my life." I said.

"Wow, you're lucky Lyn. He seems like such a loyal partner." Koneko said to Lyn.

"Yes. He's the closest one out of all my friends." Lyn said. The tone of her voice made Koneko look up thoughtfully, momentarily drained of her seemingly boundless energy.

"I see." She mused to herself. "So is that the reason you guys are up here? To beat down the Taliver?"

"No we were sent to push back the Remnants of Ganelon."

"Well, why don't we move into the Taliver?" Koneko asked us. Me and Lyn both looked up in surprise. "I know where in the mountains their main base is. We could be there within a day's ride."

I looked at Lyn to see what she thought. Her eyes were set almost cold, and her fists clenched at her side. Gently I held onto her hands and said, "Are you ready? We all will follow you, just lead us."

"Yes, I think it is time." She said, fearful, yet determined. We'll make it ok right Ken?"

"You got it Lyn. I'll make sure we all make it out ok." I said softly, giving her a hug. Then I turned to Koneko. "Which direction?"

"It's up that path maybe an hour ride. That puts them about an hour away Pherae. However Marquess Pherae is missing as is the majority of his forces. At least that what I heard while I was captured. That does explain why they've set up shop near there. Closest to the weakest canton, even if they don't have enough people to take Pherae."

"Pherae huh?" Lyn murmured. "Eliwood should still be there. And if Pherae is that close, it'll be easy enough to restock our supplies there, instead of going back to Caelin. Once we're done with the bandits anyway."

"Sounds like a good plan." I said. " ~yawn~ I'm beat right now though. Ready to get the knights out here?" Lyn, stifling a yawn herself, offered only a smothered noise of agreement while Koneko smiled and turned away to get some rest. Just as she was heading in, the moonlight caught her curved blade and glinted into my eye. "Hey Koneko. I noticed the guards almost lost their stomachs the moment you got your dagger back, what do you do?"

"Oh I'm a dancer." She replied. _Hang on a what?_

Apparently, Lyn was thinking the same thing. "A dancer? How would that make them scared of you?"

"Well those three were part of the Taliver that kidnapped me after raiding my village." At the mention of her village, her face fell but it picked up when she began to tell the rest of her tale. There we're originally 6 or so mercenaries after me. I took out three before one of their mages used a damn sleep spell on me.

_Sleep again huh? I think I'll restock on pure water when we get to Pherae._

"How does being a dancer help you fight?" Lyn asked almost incredulously.

Koneko giggled a little bit at the question. "You'll have to wait and see Lyn. It's sort of hard to explain." With that, we went in and grabbed the knights to take over watch.

The next day, we once again, stole a horse for Koneko as we moved out towards where we thought the Taliver main base was at. About 45 minutes later we encountered our first resistance. Three mercenaries, armed with broadswords cantered parallel to the forest path we were using. Luckily for us, the trees were enough cover so that we weren't seen.

"Alright, they've passed us." I whispered to the rest of the team. "Lyn, Bane, Gavin, let's go get em. Wil, cover us from the trees-"

"Ah, I recognize those guys." Koneko whispered back. "Let me take care of them."

"Alone?" Lyn said in shock. "You should let one of us at least cov- Ah wait!" _no luck Lyn, she's gone._ The hyperactive dancer had already jumped out of the trees and caught the attention of the three sentries.

"Hey, where do you think you're going!" bandit one yelled out.

"Hey, she's kind of cute, I think we could make a profit of her." Bandit two said softly. At this, Wil notched an arrow at the bandits.

"Wait, she's the one that we captured a while ago." Bandit three muttered. "How did you get free anyway?"

"It doesn't matter lets capture her again!" the first one said. At his command they rushed Koneko at once.

"Damn! She's surrounded!" Wil cursed. "I can't get a clear shot!"

"Heh. Not a problem" Koneko whispered to herself, drawing her dagger.

One of the mercenaries charged the dancer with the full intent to kill, but she just smirked and artfully slid around the broadsword, slicing a vital artery near the base of the neck. He dropped without barley a gurgle, yet the other two rushed without pause. Not that it mattered to her. Although the two rushed her simultaneously, the blows didn't even come close to connecting. In her mind, her dance was almost unchanged . Graceful, almost like water, she flowed through her remaining assailants. When all was said and done, the three mercenaries were defeated, bleeding from cuts almost too thin to be natural.

"Well ready to go?" She said brushing herself of.

"I like her." Gavin said in awe. It seemed that though was echoed in me and from what I could tell, Bane as well.

**End chapter**

**Extra Skit. Dance of death?**

Normal is Ken, **bold is Lyn **_Italic is Bane, _underline is Koneko.

That was too easy. 

_Um, forgive me if I'm being too forward, but is it right to look that beautiful while fighting?_

**~oh wow, what'll Kura say about that?~ You fight quite well, for a dancer. Tell me, does your dance usually involve knives?**

Oh no, that would scare people. 

**~it's scaring me with you just holding one~**

It's just that, I dunno, it felt natural with my dance. I mean, isn't it like sword fighting? Flowing from foe to foe blade flashing through flesh, rending the foe to the ground?

~sniff~ that's so beautiful. It's touching to find someone as much in love with the sword as me.

**~Ken? You too?~**

But, how did you get to be so good? I mean a style like that has to be hard to practice right?

No not really, when it became necessary to learn to defend myself, it just clicked. Like I suppose the basic concept of dance was still there, but my honed flexibility and unusual fighting style let me strike in uncommon places places.

**That's handy.**

Anyway, we better get a move on.

**Huh. A death dancer huh?**

(Bane and Ken) An angel of death…

**~!~**


	21. Father Sky's blade

Fire emblem 20

Blade of vengeance.

"Well, shall we move on?" Koneko said, after her little display. The rest of us nodded after recovering from our shocked stupor.

"So still wanna try to woo her Sain?" I heard Kent whisper behind me. I turned behind me to see Sain fervently shaking his head.

"Not a chance." The shaggy haired knight replied. "I have a bad success record and a failure here could actually be lethal." _Thinking like a knight for once eh? _I thought to myself, smirking. Then I turned to Lyn.

Although I was shocked at what I saw.

Lyn was there, still beside me walking strong and proud as always. But the warmth in her eyes as gone, not a trace of it left.

"Lyn, you ok?" I asked her, concerned.

"Yes." Was the curt reply. _That's a lie._

"Lyn, don't lie to me. I know you well enough to know that this isn't normal for you to be like this."

"Then why did you ask?" _Ouch. That felt like a blow._ "Look, Ken, I know you care for me, and I'm thankful for that. Really I am. But this, this is something that cuts down deeper than just the loss of my family." _What the heck could that be? _"Here" she said holding out the Mani Kati. "He'll be able to explain better than I can."

"Oh I see." With that, I turned to Kent. "Hey Kent secure the entrance for us. I need to speak with Lady Lyn alone. Have Wil, Bane and Kura bring up the rear as backup."

"Hmm?" Kent looked at me, confused. Confused, but accepting as always. Good ol Kent. "Very well. I will obey." He turned to the enemy gates spear held aloft. "Let's ride!"

"We'll that'll get taken care of. Kent's capable to lead."Lyn nodded, agreeing with me as I took the blade from her hand. Time stopped once again as I did. I could see the looks of shock just forming on the guards of the gate.

'Welcome back, Ken'

"Um, hi Father Sky" I said, unnerved by the lack of good will I was feeling in his voice.

'Forgive me for unnerving you Ken. I'm feeling a bit upset at the moment.'

"You're upset? Dang, that ain't good for anyone. What happened?"

'The destruction of the Lorca.' His emotions were strong enough to feel, without any voice to go with.

"I don't understand." I said back. "I mean, sure they were a tribe of Sacaens, but would you get upset with any genocide? If you know my world, you'll know they unfortunately happen a lot."

'Well Ken, it's like this. The Lorca was the tribe that priesthood of the spirits were born from.' _OH SNAP! _'Indeed' _oh right the mind reading thing. I forgot._ 'I never claimed to be a benevolent god.' He continued. And these bandits attacked my own. So I'm using my own to smash them.'

"Is that why Lyn is so mad? She seemed ready to snap at a moment's notice."

'Yep. She knows how this will affect the Sacaens.' He clarified. 'Without a spirit leader, they'll be lost and easily fall into civil war.'

"But this won't help that situation any." I said, unable to quite wrap my head around the fact that I was defending the monsters that robbed Lyn of everything. "Why go this far?"

'She can't move on until she does this. You know her by know hopefully.'

"Yeah, I do." I said somberly. "Alright I understand now."

'Truly? Lyn will be happy to know that. She didn't want to tell you her reason because she didn't believe it had any worth to you.'

"Really? Oh Lyn… why would you think something like that?" I murmured to myself, not aware that my connection with Father Sky had been cut off. Time had returned right where it left off, like it did last time. There's Ken charging up the path, spear aloft, Wil just releasing his first arrow, Lyn holding the hand I was using to hold the Mani Kati in her own hand. _Dang her hands are soft. Ach!_

"Ken, err did you say something?" Lyn said, curiously examining my face.

"Uhh no. but I will now." I said after getting myself back under control. "Lyn, how come you couldn't talk to me? We're friends right? "

"Huh? Ahh-h, yes. Yes we are." Lyn stuttered.

"Then trust me ok?" I said gently cupping her cheek in my hand and looking at her softly. "I'll follow you whatever the reason is, there's no need to hide anything from me."

"Ken…" She breathed out softly.

"Oi Ken! We're done up here! Just thought I'd let you know!" Sain's voice called out, shattering the moment in one fell sweep.

_~sigh~ note to self, spike Sain's next meal._ "Alright Sain! We'll be up there in a sec." I called back out. Shaking my head out of pure annoyance, I stood up and took Lyn's hand giving her a quick hug, before walking up the hill to the base. "So, the Lorca were spirit priests then?"

"Yes," Lyn said, becoming open again in her expression. "If things continued the way they had, I would be the next spirit priestess. Being the chieftains' daughter, that is my right."

"Gotcha. But right now, you're Lyndis, leader of this band of mercs. And we've got a job to do. You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's do this!" she said, then chuckled a little. "I see why you say that now Ken. It's invigorating even if it is only a few words."

" Hahahaha, alright let's go!" I smiled, turning to the base to find the rest of the team waiting for us to arrive. Most, if not all of them could see the obvious change in Lyn's demeanor.

"Glad you're back with us Lady Lyn." Sain said. "Now what say we get this infestation done and eliminated?"

"Agreed. We will follow, so lead us." Kent said solemnly.

"Ok! Got a plan Ken?" Lyn asked me

"Simple one this time actually." I said with a feral grin. _That same infectious grin he always has_ Lyn though smiling to herself. The same grin echoed on the faces of battle starved warriors Gavin, Bane and Koneko. "Remember what we did to the Ganelon? Let's do that here too!" the infectious nature of his optimism and Lyn's change of heart got everyone else determined as well, confident smiles all around. With a triumphant roar, we charged into the base determined to win.

~Gavin POV~

Inside the base there were bells ringing a bandits pouring out from everywhere. Every single ugly half-monkey in all of Elibe was out for us. Not that it mattered, seeing as wave by wave they were getting pushed back as if it were nothing. _Gotta hand it to Ken,_ I thought to myself as I hammered a mercenary charging me, broadsword already batted aside by the blood-eyed Bane. _Only he could have turned such a motley group such as ourselves into what we are now._ "Thanks for the help Bane." I called out, getting only a nod of acknowledgment.

Koneko was working a hallway down, somehow in that mess of people, able to only deal with one person at a time. She looked beautiful as always but even more so when she was fighting. _Is it still fighting_ I thought taking a moment to watch her. _When she looks so alluring doing what she's doing._ "Hey, hang on." I called out to no one in particular "I had a moment to relax in the middle of an enemy base. Where are the bad guys?"

Koneko, still busy with her opponents was surprisingly the one who answered. Even more surprising was the fact that she could still talk normally despite being attacked constantly.

"They're dealing with Ken and Lyn. They're the unlucky ones I think." –Dodge, cut, dance- "take a look." She flicked her arm towards the other hallway, the one that looked like the main one, sending someone's neck tissue floating that direction. _ewww_

Although that seemed little detail seemed like nothing after watching Ken and Lyn.

Ken could only be seen in glimpses in between the blur of his twin katana. I can honestly say I've never seen anything like it, even after being exposed to the best fighters of Caelin. His twin blades flashed a curtain of pure silver death shredding any foe that came at him.

Lyn outstripped even that. She wasn't as flashy, but she made up for it in pure speed. The legendary Mani Kati was glowing orange. No. It was flashing between yellow and red way almost too quickly for me to tell the difference. She dashed from one foe to the next so quickly that all I could see watching her fight were the after images of where she had been and her opponent falling to the ground. _Brr. I'm glad I'm on her side._ "I know we don't need to give them a hand. But I'm getting bored sitting here."

"Yeah me too." Koneko sighed, rending another bandit to the abyss of death.

"You're still doing stuff!" I yelled exasperated.

"You seemed distracted." Bane muttered in a bored sounding voice. "So we covered for you." I turned to face him and saw that he was situated at a hallway teeming with bandits too. But nobody wanted to rush the red eyed myrmidon.

~sigh~ "Hey Bane. I'll take those guys. They don't wanna get near you. But we can't have them take off. Take Kura and back up Ken, he's the one in the thick of things."

Bane nodded without complaint then stepped down and started walking towards Ken's battle group. Kura started to follow, but just before she left, she turned back to us and called out with an impish smile. "You sure you won't need someone else here? Seems to me you just want to get rid of us for something."

Spluttering at being found out, I was scrambling for a valid reason to send support away in the face of a horde of enemies. "It's, well, uh… y'know." _Smooth Gavin. Real smooth._

At least Koneko decided to save me at this point. "We can handle these guys no problem. Right Gav?" she said with a cheerful note.

"Uh Yeah! Just leave this to us." I said, trying to sound like I knew what was going on. "Go on. Get out of here!" I smiled, feeling a bit better. "Thanks Koneko" I whispered after they let earshot.

"No problem bud!" she replied. "I'll be expecting he favor back sometime. For now, I think we've made these bandits wait long enough."

"Hey, you're right, how come they didn't like attack us when we were talking?"

"I told them too!" One voice called out from the back of the pack.

"I bet they didn't wanna wreck the mood." Koneko purred. "I'm glad they left us just the two of us alone together."

"Ummm maybe it was another reason, they're still here."

"Oh?" she said feigning ignorance. "Well we'll have to change that, I want to spend a little alone time just with you."She said before flitting, yes flitting towards the scrum of bandits.

"Ok then…" I said locking my tonfas in place. "Let's get this over with." With that I charged the other hallway of bandits and let rip.

_Y'know in hindsight I'm really lucky this is a single file hallway._

~Ken's POV~

We were fighting for the better part of half an hour, going through wave after wave of bandits. But we were untouchable throughout it all, it was incredible. Although it was a little weird.

"Hey Lyn. You feel alright?"

"Yeah! Great!" she said bounding with the same energy I seemed to have.

"You two both seem better than usual." Kent remarked.

"Well." Lyn began. "_He_ said he's giving us a little boost."

"This is a little boost?" I said incredulously. "This feels great! I could tear into another full base of bandits based on how I feel right now."

"Err Ken I don't think you need me here." Sain said timidly. "I'll go to our other forces and give them support ok?"

"What are you talking about Sain?" Kent asked the wayward knight. "Our duty is firstly to protect Lady Lyn, why are you leaving her side?"

"Cause Kens scaring me right now…" Sain muttered. Laughing slightly to myself I turned to the team. "Ok let's regroup for now. There can't be very many more bandits, but we'll get killed if we get too cocky. Kent and Sain, would you guys try to find the rest of our team and if possible bring em here. We'll hold this position and wait for you guys to show up."

"At your command Ken." Kent said before riding off. Well, they're gone. Just me and Lyn.

"You holding up ok Lyn?" I asked, trying to start up some conversation.

"I'm doing good Ken, thanks." Lyn replied.

"Well we've got time, anything on your mind?"

"Actually yeah." Lyn said thoughtfully. "I've lived in the castle for about a year and it's been great being together with everyone. But I'm not sure that's where I'm supposed to be, you know what I mean?"

"Well that's news, I was just getting used to knowing you as the princess of Caelin." I said teasingly.

"Hey! That's not funny." She said smiling a little. "I want to go back to the plains. Live my life as it should have been. Possibly revive the Lorca tribe."

"That sounds like a good plan. So when do we tell your grandfather?"

"We?" Lyn stared in shock.

"Yes. We. You don't think I'd leave you alone out there would you? I promised I'd stick with you, no matter what happens." I said firmly.

"Thank you Ken." Lyn smiled. "I'm starting to feel bad that I'm dragging you all over the continent to keep your promise."

"There isn't anywhere on the planet that you could go where I wouldn't want to be." Lyn could only smile at that and I gave her a quick hug. "So back to my original question. When are we gonna tell your grandfather we're moving out?"

"Umm, I was thinking we would tell him a little bit after this bandit uprising wears down. Don't need to upset the peace one event after another right?"

"Haha sounds good." I said. _Hold on, there is supposed to be another unnatural event happening soon right?_ "You gonna end up picking an heir?"

"Ha! Talk like that makes it seem like I'm dying." Lyn chuckled. "I'll let the nobility settle that, even though personally I'd give the spot to Kent."

"Yeah? Well he'd fit the bill nicely. Loyal, hardworking, honest, better than a lot of royals, yourself and your grandfather omitted of course."

"Thanks? I think?" Lyn asked curiously.

"Oops my bad." I said abashed. Luckily for me, Kent and Sain came back right then with our gathered team. _Thank goodness for timely arrivals._

"Hey Ken." Gavin called out. "Me and Koneko, err liberated I guess you can say, some supplies. It's not much, but we've got some medicine, a heal staff and a couple of axes."

"That's good actually. Everyone stock up on Vulneraries. Down a little regardless of anything, there might still be a lot of bandits left, we don't know. Let's keep the axes, we might need em soon."

We stocked up, healed up and moved up within the better part of 5 minutes. But as it turned out, we only had one more fighter left to face. Their boss. We burst into the former throne room, assuming he'd be there just like the rest of them were. Turns out we were right. We were in the room silent for all of ten seconds. Then,

"You! I remember you!" Lyn roared out upon recognizing him.

He sneered at us, then rose from his throne to his full 6 foot height and shook his hair out of his face, revealing a single scarlet red eye.

Beside me, Bane stiffened in recognition. "It can't be." He growled. "Not even you would sink that low."

"Bane, who's that?" I whispered to my apprentice.

Bane whispered to me, "That bastard was my father." Almost simultaneously, Lyn growled out, "That bastard killed my father!" _Woah…_ I was shocked speechless after that bit of news, much like the rest of the team.

Of course, true to villain form, he just laughed at our accusations. "I've killed many men little girl. And you are no son of mine."

"Yeah, you'd say that after I took out your eye." Bane sneered.

"I will be paid in full for that. Although it seems exiling you was best for you. You're less of a pathetic whelp than you were destined to be under me."

"Why did you join a bandit group anyway?"

"Silly fool. I made the Taliver bandits!" He finished with a roar. "And you took that way. I'll have to finish you!" an inhuman growl escaped him as he drew two blades and rushed Bane.

Quickly I moved into position realizing Bane still had his blade sheathed. I was lucky Lyn ran to his other side. I could only catch one blade.

Unfazed that his quick strike was blocked, he held his blades put and took stock of his two opponents. "Why, Lady Lyndis of Caelin. I didn't recognize you until now. I'm surprised that a noble like you would come to the front lines like this."

"Hey. Right now I'm the leader of Lyndis' legion, just on a job. A personal one." Said darkly.

Then he turned to me. "And you must be Caelin's legendary sword. Ken Senki if memory serves correctly."

"I don't know about legendary, but I'll take that title." I smirked.

"But my business isn't with either of you." He jumped back and lowered his blades slightly, just enough to look civil. "It's with that scrawny brat behind you too. So if you'd be kind enough to let me and him have a little talk-"

"Not happening bud."

"But Ken" Bane protested, having drawn his blade. "I can end this, end him, right n- auugh." I shoved Bane back a little. ~A/N. See shove command in FE 10~

"There's a test I have in mind for you when I feel you are ready to become a full fledged swordsman." I said, an admonishing note in my voice. "This isn't the time, nor are you ready, for a fighter like him." then I turned to Lyn, sheathing one of my blades. "You ready?"

"Are you?" she quipped back smiling back. I nodded, then turned to our opponent, although my next words were for Bane. "Eyes on us my apprentice." With that, we charged our opponent. I struck high while Lyn struck to the side. Bane's father blocked both of us with relative ease and begun to attack, striking high and low with each blade, each strike faster than the last.

Still no matter how fast he was, he wasn't as good as me and Lyn together. Each pass he made, we were able to defend against. After a few of his attacks, I saw one coming for Lyn that I could trap. I locked his blade against the dirt with my own, leaving my back wide open to his other blade. But seeing this Lyn jumped over my back towards him forcing him to draw back and defend. Quickly I joined her in attacking our foe. When one struck, the other covered. If we saw an opening, we took it, sometimes at the same time. We never tried to attack the same area, but neither did we stay attacking the same side. Bane's father was always able to block us, but his defense was quickly flagging.

Noting this, Lyn pressed her attacks with a renewed ferocity. I did as well, although I almost couldn't keep up with her. Bane's father became more and more desperate, taking extremely risky chances to try and hit us. Many of the times they failed and we scored a light hit along his side or arms, but a few times he got lucky and gave us a scratch or fair cut.

It was only a matter of time though. After a fierce struggle I was able to sever a tendon in his sword arm and he dropped to a knee clutching his arm. Me and Lyn jumped back, covered in shallow cuts and slightly tattered clothing.

"Give up. It's over" I said, panting heavily, but still good to go.

"Haa… I suppose this is a just reward." Bane's father said softly.

"This is for my father." Lyn said choking back a small sob, as she lanced her father's killer upon the Mani Kati. His life fled his eyes in a moment and he dropped to the floor. "Father Sky, it is done." She stopped for a moment, and then sank to the floor in exhaustion.

I limped over to her then sat down beside her and wrapped her shaking frame in my arms. "It's done." I whispered "Rest now."

"You felt it too?" Lyn whispered back.

"Yeah. Father Sky made us fight as we are."

**End chapter**

**Extra Skit. Scary stuff**

Normal is bane. **Bold is Gavin.** Underlined is Koneko. **Bold underlined is Kura.**

Wow… and you wanted to fight him alone.

Hnn… yeah that would have ended badly.

**No kidding! It took Ken and Lyn to take him down!**

**Actually I think Ken or Lyn could have taken him alone, they just chose not to.**

Come to think of it, Lyn wasn't moving like she was fighting the bandits.

**Yeah and Ken was only using one blade.**

I think there was a reason they worked together on him.

Awww they wanted to share the experience! That's so sweet. ~sappy grin~

~Everyone else~ wow, that thought's scarier than the fight…


	22. A new quest

A new quest

~somewhere in Castle Pherae~

"Prince Eliwood! There are in town some people asking for you!" a messenger called out. "Battle hardened fighters too! It's gotta be bandits!"

"Oh? That's unusual." The mild mannered prince responded. "Normally bandits don't tell us they're here until they raid a village"

"They must have heard that the knights with your father are missing! It must be a trap!" The panicking soldier cried out. "What do we do?"

"Calm down." Eliwood ordered. "Now do you remember what they looked like?"

"Err…" the hapless messenger murmured. There were about three. One blood eyed swordsman, one blond guy with strange weapons and one black clothed swordsman holding two swords." As he remembered the twin swordsman, he started to panic again. "They were all covered in cuts and tattered and bloodstained clothing and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up." Eliwood said after hearing the description of the twin swordsman. "The swordsman with two swords, did you take a look at his cloak?"

"Err" the messenger said, calming down once again. It was very tattered, half of it was gone. But it looked like it was originally black. And it had some odd red writing on the back."

"Oh! That's Ken, the sword of Caelin!" he said, happily. "I know them. I'll be right there. Marcus!"

"Yes, My lord." An old grizzled Paladin walked out.

"We're going to meet some friends of mine. Then we're going to go see Marquess Santaruz like we planned. Are you ready to head out?"

"Yes, My lord. My apprentice Lowen will also be accompanying us."

"Lowen? That's reassuring."

"Yes, normally I'd feel more comfortable travelling with a larger company, seeing as you're with us."

"But I don't want to deprive my mother of any more guards. Besides, if I know Ken, he'll join us on the way to Santaruz. He must have been part of Caelin's strike force that was sent to the bandits. Although it's a mystery what he's doing here."

"A mystery? Perhaps it is fate." Lowen said walking up to his liege lord and mentor. "Well met my lord."

"Ah, hello Lowen. Yes perhaps it is fate. Ken was a fierce warrior and that was a year ago. I'm sure he's been honing his skills alongside the Lady Lyndis."

"Even you think he's fierce?" Lowen said in amazement. "You're a tried and true fighter yourself. I would like to meet this Ken."

"Haha. Hope you're ready. Talking with Ken is an experience if he doesn't like you. He can be a bit scary at times."

"I… see."

~Meanwhile In a town outside Castle Pherae.~

"Well nothing we can do for now but wait." I said glumly.

"How about getting yourself a new cloak?" Lyn said giggling as she held up my bedraggled one. This thing has seen about a years' worth of combat I'm surprised it lasted as long as it has."

"This is true." I replied, holding up the remnants of my cloak. "My tunic is starting to fray up too. But it looks like your clothes haven't escaped damage either." She had a little tear here and there on her combat dress but nothing severe thank goodness.

"Alright, we're gonna go make some lucky tailors day. All of you guys that need some clothing repaired, let's go." Kent, Sain and Florina were all fine seeing as they wore armor rather than clothing. Gavin needed a new leather vest, since his had more than its fair share of scars and arrow perforations. Wil and Kura hadn't seen direct combat so they were ok. Koneko however decided to come with us, seeing as the only clothing she had was the prison garb she was wearing when she was captured.

"Alright let's head out."

~half an hour later. ~

"Man I missed the feeling of a full cloak whipping around in the breeze!" I smiled walking out of the tailors shop."

"Ha it feels nice to have new clothing doesn't it?" Lyn said, smiling too. Bane simply nodded.

"Hmm" Koneko sighed contentedly. "I think it feels nice finally having real clothes."

Real clothes indeed. Koneko had switched out her plain, beige prison garb to some bright dancer's attire. Light purple top and matching skirt, along with a sash that she kept tied around her waist. The purple complemented the blue of her eyes very nicely. _She's quite pretty_ I thought, blushing a little. Luckily for me that went unnoticed by anyone.

"Well well. Well met, haven't seen you in a while."

"Huh? Hey I know that voice." Lyn said, surprised. "Dorcas?"

"That's me." said the friendly axer. "I've been living here in Pherae ever since my time as a part of Lyndis' Legion ended. But, what are you guys doing all the way out here? This is quite a ways off from Castle Caelin and last I heard all of you are living there. Although," and here he noticed Koneko, Bane and Kura. "There are a few new faces around."

"Oh, let me introduce you then." I said to him. "This is Bane."

"Hnn. Hello…"

"He was my first apprentice right after I started living in castle Caelin."

"I can see the resemblance." Dorcas joked, noticing Banes peculiar people skills.

"He's become quite an accomplished swordsman in the past year. I'm proud of him."

"Haha, he's almost like a little brother isn't he."

"Haa. Sort of I guess." I said, scratching my head in embarrassment. The feeling was clearly felt by Bane, seeing as he couldn't make eye contact with anyone else aside from Kura.

"Well the person that Bane is so affixed to is Kura. She's been his only family since they were just kids."

"Pleasure to meet you." Kura said brightly.

"The pleasures mine." Dorcas said shaking her hand.

"She's the more outgoing of the two-"

"Hey what about me!" Koneko pouted loudly.

"Right." I said, sweating a little as her hand drifted to her dagger. "This is Koneko. Believe it or not, she's a dancer that can fight."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" She said grinning.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way, why don't you show us where you live?" Lyn said. "I'd like to catch up with Natalie if that's at all possible."

"I don't see why not." Dorcas said smiling.

"Uhhh guys?" Gavin said. "That might be a reason right there."

"Huh? Why?" I asked looking in the direction he was staring at. "Oh right, that." _That_ turned out to be about 40 or so bandits heading towards the town we were talking in.

"We've all heard that the knights of Pherae have vanished, right?" the apparently leader could be heard from miles away. "Well, your misfortune is my good luck! I have an announcement to make! As of now, this village is mine! Groznyi of the remnants of Ganelon will be your new liege! My men and I are able to protect you, if of course you bring me all manner of gold you posses. Haa haa ha. However if you refuse, we'll raze your village to the ground! So what'll it be?"

"Well," I said turning to my team. "Looks like we missed a few. You coming Dorcas?"

"Sure thing." He said, understanding my intent right away. "Just give me a second." He took a deep breath, then. "BARTRE! We've got company!" _Bartre?_

"Well finally! I was getting bored!" a deep guttural voice called out in excitement. The voice belonged to a tall and thick limbed fighter. His build was the same as Dorcas, but his eyes gleamed with an excited bloodlust as he brought out a heavy iron axe and a hand axe.

"Oh that reminds me, we found theses in the last bandit base we stormed." I said, taking out the steel axes we looted. "Think you can use em?"

"Oh-ho! These are in better shape than our axes." Bartre said, dropping the iron axe and taking the shiny steel one I offered him. "I like you already. What's your name?"

"He's Ken." Dorcas said. "These guys are all part of Lyndis Legion that I joined up with a year ago."

"Oh! That's how you were able to get the medicine for Natalie right? Well I'll be happy to fight with you guys. I'm Bartre the brave! Now let's get started!"

"Right!" I said getting the team ready. "There are a lot of them, but we shouldn't have much trouble with underlings like them. I don't think we really need a plan, do you?"

"That's the way!" Bartre yelled. "Let's take it too em!"

~meanwhile on the other side of town.~

"Lowen. What did you say?" Marcus asked his apprentice.

"It's very confusing. Apparently the Remnants of Ganelon have sent raiders to the town and demanded their submission. They're numbers range in the mid 50's"

"Ok." Eliwood said slowly. "And the chaos going on is caused by what?"

"Apparently they're facing heavy resistance. A highly skilled group of mercs are facing them in combat."

"That's gotta be Ken and whoever with him. You'll see, we won't even need to get involved."

"So… we leave it be?" Lowen asked, confused.

"Hardly. Let's go you two, no need to get all excited. We need to meet up with Ken anyway right?"

~Normal POV~

"Man... this isn't any fun." I pouted after gutting yet another bandit.

"You said it." Lyn said. "But I guess it has to be done."

"Well then let's hurry this up, we've got a meeting to keep." Another bored voice drawled. I looked around to find a familiar, red headed prince kicking a bandit off of his rapier.

"Hello Lord Eliwood. Fancy meeting you here." I called out.

"Well, there are bandits attacking a town under the protection of my father, Marquess Pherae," Eliwood shrugged. What else am I supposed to do?"

"Leave them to us, my lord?" the horseman to his flank sighing. "I mean I still need to train my protégé after all. Fodder like this should be simple enough to work with."

"Oh right." the prince replied. "How about you take Lowen and take out the rest of the bandits."

"Yeah. Leave the prince in the care of Lyndis' Legion!" I said to the old paladin.

"If it was anyone else I'd say you were mad" the Paladin smirked. "But as its Caelin's sword and Caelin's Princess asking, I see no reason to raise an argument. Come now Lowen, there's a difference to be seen with dojo combat and real combat…."

"Wow... That sounds familiar." I said shaking my head. "Well lord Eliwood, shall we accompany you to their Leader?"

"Sounds like a plan" He replied. "Let's go." It didn't take very long for us to find their leader. He was the biggest, and the ugliest, one of the lot, sitting in the town magistrates place, which was in the center of the room. We burst into the room and all eyes were immediately on us. Eyes of those bringing gold to the man shone with admiration. Eyes of those bound to be taken away filled with relief. And well, the eyes of the bandits widened in fear. All except they're leader, Groznyi.

"What do we have here?" he mocked "A flock of children out to play?"

"No." Bane said, his voice clear of all energy. _Strike one_

"Huh?" Groznyi replied, confused at our lack of fear. "A band of wanna be hero's perhaps?"

"Guess again." I sighed emotionlessly. _Strike two._

"Oh I know." Groznyi said grinning. "You're here to give me that girl of yours."

"Not a chance!" Lyn cried out while I at the same time said. "Strike three. Lights out."

"Lights out?" Groznyi repeated. But that's as far as he got before we moved. A single stroke from the four of us and four of his guards went down. Gavin took the last one with a well placed punch.

"Now this is a first. I actually failed a job." I said to Groznyi after we had finished off his guards. "You guys should have introduced yourselves as the remnants of the remnant of Ganelon."

"Remnants of the remnant… they're gone?" he replied, his face forming total shock.

"Well… they're gone now" I said, as I raised my blades once more, only to have an arrow strike Groznyi in the throat. He went down with barely a gurgle. "What? Who?"

"That's from my father." A young green headed girl said softly. Then she turned to Eliwood. "On behalf of the town, and the magistrate, I thank you for coming to our aid milord."

"Don't mention it. It is a lord's duty to protect the citizenry" Eliwood replied. She bowed as she turned away. "My father needs some treatment but I think he'll be ok."

"Here," I said, giving the girl a vulnerary. "You need this more than I do."

"Thank you." She said a small smile tugging on her lips. "Every little bit helps of course"

I smiled at that, then turned to Eliwood. However it was he who spoke first. "So, to what does Pherae owe the pleasure of housing such heroes as the legion?"

"No need to joke about such things Eliwood." Lyn joked. "We were just in the area and figured we'd say hello. Is that so odd?"

"Well no. it's not I suppose." Eliwood said sheepishly.

"Although we are in need of some supplies." I said, getting right to the point. We are short on supplies since we took an unexpected detour in our little quest."

"That explains why you're around Pherae." Eliwood mused. "Sort of at least. What held your interest around here?"

"Well you obviously are aware of the Bandits massing together right?"

"Correct. And we're also aware that the Taliver we're situated near our Canton. But-"

"Well we took care of that."

"You what?" Eliwood said surprised. Lowen and Marcus also looked at us in shock.

"If we're to believe that," Marcus began. "That means your group of three sword fighters, two knights an archer a Pegasus knight and a footman, were able to take down the largest group of bandits in all of Lycian history."

"Would we lie to you?" I said, "Or lord Eliwood for that matter."

"Well that is true." He agreed. "But that's remarkable! Our last estimate put their numbers in high hundreds. Even assuming they were fodder like the Remnants of Ganelon. I can't see how that's humanly possible."

"It's not to be honest." Lyn told them. "We had divine help."

"You must have, to pull that off." Eliwood said in awe. "So now you're here and the Bandit uprising is finished off. Much sooner than expected might I add. The plan was to have all the cantons come together for that one. Although Laus hasn't been joining forces with us, even if they are helping with their bandit infestation." He sighed and shook his head, then continued. "Anyway, what are your plans now?"

"Right now? Just to rest up and restock. We're on our way back to Caelin now" Lyn said. "I'm sure my grandfather is worried since we took longer than what we expected in our mission and we haven't been able to get word to him."

"We'll send a courier immediately to Lord Hausen." Eliwood promised." Now I have something to ask of you."

"Of course, what is it you need?"

"Well it helps you as well I'm sure. We're on our way to Santaruz right now."

"Trying to find news about your father?" Lyn said concern etched on her face.

"It seems bad news travels quickly." Eliwood frowned.

"We over heard from a captive of the bandits that your father went missing." I explained. "We heard it from her."

"Is that so? Well she must have heard it from somewhere else at least, but it is correct. My father is missing, has been for some time now. The last we heard was he was seen in Santaruz. That's where we're heading right now. And we'd like to ask you to accompany us."

"Why's that?"

"Well as you can see," Marcus began. "Our company right now is, Lord Eliwood, myself and Lowen."

"That's right." Eliwood continued. "We were going to pass through this town to try and find a few more men, skilled with weapons. Of course if you were to join us, at least till we pass by Caelin, it would be easier for us to move for sure."

"Well Lyn?" I asked. "You're the boss, what do we do?"

"Huh? You want me to decide?" Lyn replied. "Well it wouldn't hurt us to travel with you. And you guys really do seem you guys need some help. Why not?" she finished.

"That's relief" Marcus said. "Will you be ready to move out tomorrow morning?"

"For sure!" Bartre said.

"Huh?" I said surprised. "You too?"

"Sure." Bartre grinned. "Dorcas told me to tell you he couldn't go with Lord Eliwood because he had to take care of Natalie. But he asked me to take his place in Lyndis' Legion."

"Well we'll be glad to have you." Lyn smiled. "Now I'm beat, let's call it a day for now." Everyone agreed and began to leave.

"Oh hey Lord Eliwood. One last thing." I called out to the retreating lord.

"Yes?"

"Could you possibly stock up as much pure water as you possibly can carry?"

Chapter End.

A/N I'm not particularly happy with this chapter but I'm a little stumped on how I could improve it. So this is the best I got. (pst… this is where you help a guy out and review)

Extra Skit.

Just a simple quest?

Normal is Ken **bold is Lyn **underline is Kent **bold underlined is Sain**

**Well here we go. Lyndis' legion on another adventure.**

Well it's just until we pass Caelin right? Under normal circumstances it could hardly be called an adventure. 

It's supposed to be right?

**Um, yes Ken it's supposed to be. Why do-**

That time when we met you were just supposed to come meet a lone girl and escort her to Lord Hausen. Correct?

Yes. You weren't even part of the equation yet. 

That was supposed to be a simple mission too. But well, needless to say it wasn't.

**Well I don't think anyone could have guessed that Lundgren would have rebelled at that exact time we were out.**

Among other things as well. The Ganelon starting their feud with us. The attack on Marquess Araphen. The kidnapping of those two siblings. For us to have two adventures like that would be just unimaginable.

**You're right Kent. I think you're being just a little bit paranoid there Ken.**

Maybe you're right. ~I hope…~ Sorry for freaking out.

**Just relax ok? We'll need you to be at one hundred percent soon.**


	23. in which many unrelated things happen

Fire emblem 22

"I can't tell you enough how thankful I am to have you traveling with us"

"It's nothing Eliwood." I said for the third time in as many days. "However, our first duty is to our Lord Hausen. Perhaps it would be prudent for you to attempt to ask Lord Helman for some more men to fight for you."

"Wise advice yet again my friend. And I'm sure he'll help us. My father is a good friend of the Marquess Santaruz. That being said, Santaruz and Pherae have enjoyed a strong friendship over the years." However that's not the only thing. I've known Lord Helman since I was but a boy. Ahh, the many days I've spent in his court. He had no children but he treated me as if I was one of his own blood."

The road was nice and even, peaceful one would call it. It almost didn't fit with our heavily armed company.

"Nice day, huh Ken?" Lyn said to me.

"Yeah, I sure hope it stays like this. Days like this don't come too often in our profession. Haha"

"What is our profession then Ken?" she said, leaning her head on my shoulder. "By the way, you still aren't gripping the reins right. You're too relaxed this time. If the horse gets spooked, you'll get thrown right off."

"Ah, right right. Sorry" I groaned as I corrected my grip. "Man you'd think after a year at castle Caelin I'd know how to ride a horse."

"It was one of the things you didn't pour your heart into learning Ken." Kent sighed, being the primary one to teach me equestrian techniques. "Although I can't imagine why."

"I think you just like riding tandem with the Lady Lyndis." Sain snickered. I had to pretend to focus on the horse again to hide my reddening face.

"Haha I fully understand Ken" Eliwood said with a knowing smile. "I've had the pleasure of visiting Sacae in recent years. I'm fairly sure it's something in their bloodline, they're all… strikingly good looking."

"Ok! That's enough talking about that!" Me and Lyn yelled simultaneously reddening, to the amusement of our entire company.

Ahh yes. The mood was light, the road bright and, "Milord! Behind me!" Marcus yelled.

Ahh yes. Always the bandits.

"Heh heh heh. Noble sirs, alms for poor villager?"

"A poor villager can't possibly eat as well as you to tubby." Koneko sneered.

"Hey now! That was uncalled for." The bandit said affronted.

"Not to mention own an axe such as your own" Kura said softly.

"But but." The beleaguered brigand attempted to protest

"Hit the road, we're in a hurry." Gavin finished off, leaving him depressed at the side of the road. Of course a couple minutes later.

"Alright boys! Earn your keep!"

"Oh man. I knew this was too good to be true." Gavin groaned, digging out his tonfas from his saddle bags. All of a sudden an arrow pinged off the steel hand guard of the tonfa. I took a look at the arrow, its tail feathers were purest black. Taking another look around I saw that more fighters were appearing and they were all clad in night black clothing.

"Look sharp people! It's the black robes!"

"Huh? Ohhh not again!" Lyn cried out hopping off the horse.

"Somebody wants Pherae's little prince in a body bag." The apparent leader said smugly. "O'cousre, we gotta take down his protectors as well to finish the job. Geh heh heh!" with that he ran off to direct his fight.

I followed Lyn, alert and ready. "Ok everyone, stick together! Lowen, take Bartre and warn that town over there, this areas gonna become a battle field. Everyone else, let's take it too em, but be careful. Attack from woods when you can, these enemies are not to be taken lightly."

"Understood!"

"Come on! Meet you're fate!" lord fatso called out from way far away.

"So, the rumors were true." Marcus said solemnly said.

"Rumors huh? I think you've got some explaining to do." I murmured to the old veteran.

"Yes, I suppose we do, but that will be for later. I'm sure you agree." Nodding, I started to run through the valley where the big guy went. _Geez he's fast for a flabby guy_. I thought to myself.

"All Right! They're in the valley!" I heard I voice call out from the mountains. "Attack!" I looked around to find more bandits behind us, effectively hemming us in between two mountain ranges.

"Oh dang it. Bandits were never this smart. " I groaned to myself. "Stick together! Let's try to break out on one side!" easier said than done. Unlike the bandits who swung in huge arcing and easy to dodge swings, they attacked quicker, more snapping their forearms to generate power in their swings over a lesser distance. The axes seemed a little bit lighter than the ones normal bandits use, or at least we could block them outright. But then, so could they. It took our full concentration to down a single fighter and they outnumbered us 4 to one. Lowen and Dorcas were attempting to get to us but they were being held off by a few more of them that came out of an abandoned fort.

"Dangit this isn't how this is supposed to go!" I roared in frustration as a lone arrow found itself embedded in my thigh. "No you didn't those were new!" I growled in pain and anger, lashing out at the offending black robed fighters, till I dropped to a knee, gasping for breath.

"Ken! Hang on!" I heard Lyn yell as she stepped in front of me, but her blade stopped after a just a short amount of time. "You? But it can't possibly be you."

A Familiar voice replied in turn. "But of course it's me. No one else makes an appearance like me." Then the voice started talking to me. "My my. You never will be able to keep your clothing undamaged will you Ken." said to me.

"Huh?" I said looking up as a sandy haired thief looked down at me smugly. "Matthew?"

"You are correct sir." Matthew said. "And I brought friends!"

_Friends? Wait hold on, I have time to be confused in the middle of a battle with these black robes. What?_

"Alright Oswin, Let's do this! HECTOR, OF OSTIAAAAAAAAAAAA!" another vaguely familiar voice called out. Turning to face that voice I saw a heavy set blue blur rushing out and smashing two black robed fighters into the dirt. And then he took out his axe, jumped into the air and cleaved one of them straight in two.

"Oh my god," Matthew sweat dropped. "He just ran in…." however before the black robed fighters could surround him, another figure, this one in red armor came up behind him and, lance spinning in hand skewered another enemy and dropped him in one shot.

(A/N this inspiration comes in the form of some random Leroy Jenkins video, not sure which one anymore)

"Reinforcements?" I asked Matthew. He nodded then rushed into the fray. By this time Bane had fought through to my side, bringing Kura and she started healing up my leg. The appearance of Hector and his knight surprised the opposing mercs so badly that we were able to gain the upper hand quickly. In no time at all, we had broken out of their encirclement and had pushed them back.

"Bah, lazy fools." I heard the boss' voice call out. "And they were supposed to be elite. C'mere! I'll show you how it's done!" with that, he waddled down towards where we we're fighting, heavy axe in hand.

"Hmm that's a first," I said to Lyn, "The boss is actually moving" but he barely made it halfway towards us until he tripped and rolled down the hill roughly at our feet. "Umm…. Is it right for me to kill it?" I said unsure whether to call this pathetic person a bandit.

"No, you're probably right." Gavin said as he calmly walked up to the guy and smacked him in the back of the head with his tonfa. "Anyone got some rope? Let's tie him up."

Nodding, I let Gavin take care of that, instead I turned my attention to Hector and his companions. "Well met Hector, I'm glad you came when you did."

"Sure is a good thing I came then eh?" he said, a haughty smile adorning his face. "You and Eliwood would have been in a world of trouble. Not to mention the Lady Lyndis." That got earned him a hard smack from the princess in question.

"As smug as ever I see" Eliwood said grinning. Then his grin faded as he continued in a more somber mood. "It looks like the rumors we're true.

"Right, we've got time," Lyn put in, "What are these rumors?"

"Well," Eliwood began. "There have been rumors that a band of highly skilled Bernese Mercenaries have been active in Lycia. Of course, the matter was brought up at the last Lycian council, the same one where we petitioned aid for you and your plight against Lundgren."

"Yeah," Hector continued. "The reports had been showing that many skilled fighters, mercenaries and knights were being killed. Not all of them were good as one might have called it. But each and every one of those that we're killed we're unusually strong and proud fighters, compared to most normal people, or even the majority of soldiers."

"Do we know anything else about these guys?" I said, concerned. "Because if they're aiming for the strong then we're all prime targets."

"All we have is the name." Eliwood sighed. "That was the only information available to the general public. Anything else that could be useful is well hidden, our spies are working on finding out other pieces of information, but they might be a while."

"The Mercenary group is called, the Black Fang." Hector said. "But aside that that's all we know. Bern is getting very unhelpful when it comes to Lycians doing anything in their borders."

"Huh…" I mused to myself. "Well if that's all we've got, we just have to be careful. Eliwood are you still going to go to Lord Helman?"

"Yes, we still need more information on my father after all. If he was caught up in this black fang business then its all the more reason to look for him. I- I still believe he is alive."

"Understood. Then we better turn in for the night. We aren't in any condition to do anything else right now. Let's borrow an empty fort, we should all fit comfortably."

"You got it." Matthew called out, before he disappeared out the door.

"Did you know about him?" Lyn asked me.

"Matt? Well he let slip to me he was a spy. I guess he's Hector's man."

"So wanna take first watch again?"

"Sure thing." I said. Usually taking watch with Lyn meant among other things she'd be able to talk about things she'd only trust with me. After the news about the black fang however, she looked much more on edge.

"There's… there's something I've been needing to tell you for a long time. "

_You said that before._ I thought to myself_. Almost a year ago, but we've never gotten a chance to speak alone._

~flashback~

"Ken. May I go speak with my grandfather alone? I kinda feel like I have to."

"Sure Lyn. Whatever you say I'll just go find the rest of the legion ok?"

"Sure." _A hug_ "We'll talk later. I- I have something I need to say to you."

"Alright then."

~end flashback~

_So, this is it?_ I thought to myself. _Is this what she's been keeping inside for the year of castle life we've shared?_

"It's. Well" she began tripping over her words. "It's, important. What I have to say I mean. I-"

"Hey Lyn, You can tell me anything. I'm sworn to be by your side. Trust me a little ok? I won't leave you."

"But that's the thing!" she yelled out looking horribly agitated. "You're sworn to be with me, is that all? What about beyond your duty! What about You1 don't you care about yourself? These black fang are everywhere and hunting strong fighters. Fighters like you! And with you staying with me and the legion, your only gonna call more attention to yourself!"

"But, I'm safe, because I'm with you." I said back quietly. "I'm not alone anymore. I've got you and the rest of the legion to watch my back. We're always ready." I said, moving towards her just slightly. "I won't leave you."

"But, but. If you get killed, it'll be my fault then! And with what's going on, that's all the more likely to happen!"

"I won't leave you." I moved even closer and took one of her trembling hands in my own. "Even if my life ends, knowing yours will go on because of it will be worth it. Nothing you say will make me regret the time I've spent with you."

"But I couldn't go on. Not without you."

"What? Why not? You're strong, strong enough to pull me up with you every day. Every day since the day we met, you've been my reason to be alive. If anything it's me. I couldn't go on without you."

"Huh?"

"I've said this before I'm sure, back when we were travelling to Caelin. You've given me a friend, a family and a purpose. And what's more-"

"Traveling from Sacae, that's what started this." Lyn whispered, accidentally interrupting me. "If I hadn't gone I don't know how I'd be now. I mean, we've been through so much and you've always been there for me. I don't know how I can say this, but…" _I've got to tell him, I've been waiting long enough, and I want to give him a chance to know how I feel._

_Ah Lyn._ I thought to myself. _ I better bite the bullet and tell her. I don't want her thinking I'm with her only because I owe her that's how I'm feeling she feels right now._

"It's just that I-"

"Lyn I-"

"I love you."

A/N Aaaannnnd that's a wrap everyone. Yep Ken and Lyn finally confessed their love for each other. I know I'm doing it a bit earlier than most other writers, but I have had Ken and Lyn living together for the last year, so it's not too far out there, especially for most fanfictions. But I'm still relatively new at the, especially love scenes so I implore you to critique me.

Extra skit.

An Entrance.

Normal is Ken. **Bold is hector **_Italic is Eliwood._

_I can't tell you enough how relieved I am that you saved us Hector._

Yeah. That defiantly was turning bad, but you sure know how to make an entrance.

**What do you mean?**

~Laughs at hector~ Eliwood is this normal for that guy?

_Yes actually. He has a sort of… presence._

**Oh that, yeah I've been like that since the academy.**

What waving an axe around jumping 4 feet in the air and screaming your title?

**Yep!**

_He's well practiced with… intimidation tactics._


	24. dawn of a heart, death of a heart

Fire emblem 23

_I don't know whether to confirm her feelings right now or calm mine… I'm so happy I think I could burst. But- no! There are no buts, just pure joy!_

"Lyn I- you don't know just how happy you made me saying those words." I could be heard saying. _Wow… I shocked myself right into an out of body experience. _

"Haha" Lyn laughed, looking quite giddy. "I was so scared saying that. I thought I'd scare you away. I guess something said, just go for it."

"I know what you mean." I said, meshing my fingers with hers and giving her hand a squeeze. She blushed a little but smiled her familiar smile. "But I'm glad that's in the open now. Nothing else matters right now." I said as I inched closer to her slowly pressing my lips to hers.

"Ken wha-mmmph" Her eyes flashed open in surprise and I nearly pulled away, but they closed slowly and she kissed back. Her unique scent enveloped my mind until I could experience it with all of my senses. We pulled away after a little, smiling like nothing else, although both of us were blushing furiously. "That was amazing Ken." Lyn smiled as she leaned her head on my chest.

There weren't any words in my mouth so I just held her tight, capturing her hands in mine, my arms wrapped around her slender frame. We sat like that for a couple minutes but I could have been there ages with her. I felt a spot or two of wetness on my tunic and found Lyn softy crying. And, slowly felt my last resolve break inside me and a single tear flowed out of my eye and onto the tops of her hands. But it was Lyn, she's allowed to see me vulnerable. _I'm ready to feel love again now Lyn. With you, I'm ready to give love again._

"Ahh Ken. I'm completely drained." she pouted a bit embarrassed. "You have no idea how much of a relief it was to finally say that to you."

"Mmm. I'm glad you did though." I replied. "I couldn't bring up the courage to say so until you let me." We sat there for hours, her in my arms, just appreciating each other and our newfound feelings for each other, testing what was acceptable to each other knowing what we know now.

"Hold on..." Lyn said frowning a bit. "How will the others handle this? We aren't travelling alone after all."

"That's a good point…" I mused. "but I don't think it'll be a problem. I suspect people already think something's up. We don't need to hide but it's not like we have to let them know now. Maybe we can let them know when we leave the castle."

"That's true." She said, perking up for about 3 seconds. Then she yawned and mumbled something unintelligible. "I'm getting kind of tired Ken. Let's get someone else out here." She started to get up but I squeezed her hand and she sat back down. "What is it?"

I kissed her cheek, the feeling still alien yet comforting to me. "Nothing important, my Princess Lyndis."

"Quite calling me that" she murmured before she leant back against me.

"Haha maybe when we leave the castle I think about it Lyn. Lyn?" _Aww man she's out cold. _ I thought as I held her close. _Well better get someone else out here._ Picking her up gently so she wouldn't wake up, I took her back to the girl's quarters.

"Knock knock," I whispered. "Anyone still up." Of course not. I never get lucky that way. Blushing slightly, I went to the guy's area to find our replacements. No sense leaving our post unattended.

"Bane," I whispered. "Bane, it's your turn on watch."

"Mwwwarrgh all right." He groaned sitting up. Lucky for me it was dark and he was groggy so he didn't notice me still holding Lyn.

"Take whoever you want as a partner. I'm hitting the sack." I told him as he was leaving. _Well that takes care of that. But I still need to take care of Lyn. _ I thought walking out of the room with my sleeping stuff over my shoulder. _Well I can't leave her in our sleeping quarters. And I'll get screwed over if I sneak into the girl's area. Urgh… I'm getting tired… I'm not thinking straight._ _Oh well, here will do. Might as well get comfortable._ I thought finally as I slumped down towards the wall holding her close to me. "Hope this works out ok." I mumbled to myself as I felt myself losing consciousness… _I love you Lyn._

I woke up the next morning to find the sun peaking into my face. Lyn was still napping on me but it looked like she was stirring.

_Oh Lyn. You have no idea how complete you make me feel._ I thought before she woke up. "Huh? Oh good morning Ken. Why am I out here?"

"I uh… didn't really wanna sneak into the girls place to set you down. And I didn't wanna have you in my room with the rest of the guys. So…"

"You kept me here all to yourself." She winked at me.

"Maybe." I said grinning and, giving her a quick squeeze I started to get up. "Now I think we got lucky and no one noticed us gone. Let's get the rest of the team." Nodding she held out an arm and I helped her up, then we walked out to grab the rest of the team.

We headed out after a quick breakfast. Eliwood was looking uneasily towards castle Santaruz all the way through our ride.

"You ok Eliwood?" I called out to the brooding prince.

"Yes Ken, I'm alright." He said attempting to give his best reassuring smile. But when he saw it didn't work on me, or even Lyn who was sitting behind me, he sighed in disappointment. "it's just, I'm worried about my father. He was with the best of the knights of Pherae and he disappeared nonetheless. Each one of those knights, and indeed my father himself were all brave knights hale and strong. I'm just nervous how many of these black fang members there are, and how good the ones we fought are in comparison. Is that's as good or bad as they come?"

"I get it." I mused quietly. That is disconcerting, and what's worse, we may need to go into their stronghold if they've captured your father. They're bound to have stronger fighters there." Eliwood looked crestfallenly at the ground. "Perhaps I'll petition for Caelin's aid when we get back. I know it won't be much help, seeing as Caelin's forces are a very depleted. But with us and Santaruz backing your venture, I'm sure we'll make it ok."

"You'd help out like that?" Eliwood said, shock written all over his features.

"Sure." Lyn said from behind me. "It's not like we're sure these black fang won't target us next. We'd be doing all the cantons a favor by pushing them out of Lycia. And…" here Lyn faltered a little bit. "The pain of losing a parent. That's something I don't wish for you to experience yet."

"That's something WE don't want you to need to feel yet." I added.

"My friends…" Eliwood said carefully. "Thank you."

We rode in silence for a while after that. Lyn had snaked her arms around my waist, getting comfortable with me. She had been a little bit less wary of touching now that we were, what we are, whatever we are. I was able to hold the reins and her hands together in a way that didn't draw attention to us, well being us. _Lyn, your touch has always been so reassuring. Thank You. _

As we crested a hill we found Castle Santaruz in sight. However, the field in front of it was swarming with activity.

"I sure hope those are Santaruz soldiers." Eliwood mused. "they should let us through easily."

"What do we have here?" A gruff, green haired knight called out to our group. "why If it isn't Lord Eliwood!"

"Who are you?" Marcus called out.

"Geh heh. My name is Bois, leader of one of the best mercenary groups in Lycia!" the knight cajoled.

"Oh I've heard of these guys." Matthew whispered. "They were pretty low caliber, but they picked up a new recruit a couple months back and since then have been successful in all their ventures."

"So you've heard of us have ya! Haha! Our new guy fights almost as well as you, Ken Senki."

"Huh? How do you know me?"

"You're something of a legend, even among us mercenaries. Haha! This will be a sight! Caelin's sword vs. our angel of death swordsman! If, of course, you can even get to him." and with that, he booked it back to his people as fast as his amour would let him.

"They keep running away…" Koneko mused. "Ken's really made a name for himself."

"Alright people. We've got to get to the castle." Hector said. "Any ideas?"

"No. we just rush through. This rabble can't touch us." Gavin growled, ready to rip loose

"I tend to agree. After what we've been through I'm not too scared. But myself Lyn, Bane and Kura will look for this death angel fighter. See what we can do."

"So… we should go this way right?" Bartre said after knocking over a tree making a makeshift bridge.

"Sure loop around that way and we'll pinch em by the forts. Let's move out!" the bandits really didn't need even that level of planning. Most of them deserted when we came around and the ones that did fight were easily dispatched by whoever was on hand. When our two forces met we marched up to the castle.

"Bah, worthless pack a fools!" Bois muttered, looking slightly upset. "Oh well, Now I get to witness the fall of Caelin's sword! Oi new dog! Git out here!" After a little while a teen clad in a blue tunic and blue headband walked out carrying a shiny blade. _That shine would blind someone easily_ I better be careful.

"No way." Lyn gasped.

"Oh hey, Ken, Lyn. How have you been?"

"Um… confused." I said. "Guy… is that you?"

"Yep. So now that you're here I can leave these guys right?"

"Yeah… but why did you get stuck here?" I asked completely ignoring Bois completely. "There's no way these guys could have kept you around against your will."

"Well I run out of funds and supplies while travelling around. I misjudged how much I'd need, so this was the only way I could survive." He finished sheepishly.

"Wait! What about all those campaigns we went on!" bois finally yelled.

"Well those were legitimate jobs. So I felt like I was doing Elibe a favor."

"Well I'm relieved I don't have to fight you for real Guy." I smiled holding a hand out which he took. "You down with travelling with us for a while?"

"Seems like something exciting is always happening with you guys." Guy laughed.

"But I own you!" Bois growled.

"Oh…. There's that." Guy said his voice falling. "Give me a second." With that he turned around to face his old boss. Bois looked at him in alarm, but quickly set his lance in place. Not that it helped any though. Guy quickly flashed the sunlight in his face via his sword and Bois gave him a glaring opening which he took with an incredibly quick slash. Guy's strike was true and lethal, no wasted movement. _He's really improved_

"I don't like the idea of being owned." Guy said turning away from the body with disgust

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed realizing something. "The Marquess! There's no way this could have happened with his knowledge."

"Oh no!" Eliwood groaned. "We've got to hurry!" We booked it into the castle, ignoring the fact that no one was around and burst into the throne room. "Lord Helman!"

There he was, a blasted body draped over a throne.

"Eliwood?" the dying lord gasped. "is that you?" Even with him suffering from burns and bleeding out, it was easy to see the Lords kind face.

"I'm here Milord. Serra! Kura! Get over here! You mustn't let him die!"

"N- no. Eliwood. It's too late for me. I'm sorry… I... I must apologize... Your farther... He..."

"Do you know something, sir?" Eliwood interrupted frantically.

"I... If I hadn't told Elbert... about... Darin's plans... This would... never... have..." he stopped for a moment chocking on his own blood.

"Lord Helman!"

" Go to Laus... Darin... the Marquess of Laus... knows all."

" Marquess Laus?"

"I'm sorry, Eliwood... It's over for me."

" Hold on!"

"Beware... the Black... Fang..."

"Lord Helman!"

"It's over Eliwood," Hector said sadly. "He's gone."

"No… it can't be. ahhh .. Lord Helman, may you find peace in the next life." I felt like I was intruding on something personal so I left right away.

"Sir Ken." A royal attendant came up to me, shaking in his boots. "I take it that the mercenaries are gone?"

"Yeah, yeah we took care of them."

"And how is our Lord?"

"I'm sorry. He's dead." I said my head hung low.

The steward was taken aback and also looked lost. "What should we do?"

"First, you will give Lord Helman a proper burial." Eliwood's voice called out from behind me. I looked around to see a determined look in eyes. "I'm sure the Lycian council will have to meet about this. Until then stay and defend the castle."

"Lord Eliwood! We understand, shall we have beds made for you and your companions?"

He shook his head. "I couldn't sit still at this point. Could we quickly have a convoy of supplies prepared?"

"Of course. Right away." With that, the steward walked off to make preparations.

"Are you sure Eliwood?" I asked concerned. "We could do with a rest for now."

"I'm sorry Ken, we may have to make do with a field again. I can't sit still now, now I need to find answers for Lord Helman as well."

"We understand," Lyn said from behind me. "let's ride." We met up with our convoy handler Merlinus and after a quick meal and we set out for Laus.

"It's good that Laus is on the way to Caelin isn't it?" Lyn said while we were riding. She ended up leading the horse this time since we moved out at full gallop to Laus.

"Yeah," I agreed, " I wouldn't want to leave Eliwood like this. I hope we are ready for this."

END CHAPTER

Extra skit.

A signature sword.

Normal is Ken. **Bold is Lyn** _italic is Bane _underline is Guy _underline italics is Eliwood._

~miscellaneous fighting noise~

_You guys are incredible fighters!_

**Well we grew together in the sword while we we're travelling. We're used to fighting each other after all.**

_I'll say, but I have noted sir. All of you have a signature swordsmanship style._

What do you mean Bane?

_Well it's like this. Eliwood has a style suited to attacking armored fighters. I suppose it has something to do with his sword._

Yeah, but what about us?

_Well Lady Lyn has a form that greatly favors speed, while Guy's wrist mounted blade lets him attack in an unorthodox and confusing manner. And you sir, have a twin katana style that seems to supplement itself in combat, making you fast and fierce yet able to defend yourself when you need to._

_Wow you've really thought about this a lot._

_Well I kinda had the time. Every time we spar I get beat quickly…. _

Maybe so, but I'm impressed you can discern my style of swordplay so easily.

_I've I suppose been looking for a signature sword style myself. Lyn has one, it's served her well, Ken sensei has had one and it's served him well. I want to follow the best one._

Bane… ~hits bane~ don't follow a style, learn on your own.

**Ken's right Bane. You don't learn swordsmanship from stances and patterns you learn by practice and experience.**

A good swordsman isn't a consistent swordsman if your opponent figures you out then you're dead. A good swordsman is an adaptive swordsman.

What we're trying to say is that you'll develop your own style that'll work best for you. Don't try to mimic another.

_Um… I follow a specific fencing style._

END SKIT

A/N And that is why I can never train you Eliwood….

Anyway here's the next chapter. Due to a combination of writers block, University midterms and having no experience with love this chapter was a massive pain to write. I however found inspiration in crosstrigger333 ('s) story trials of a teenage tactician. If you haven't already read this story, go read it right now. It in itself inspired me to write this story.

Anyway R&R people I'll get back to paying attention in chem 200 now.


	25. the shadows darken

Fire emblem 24

Our ride to Laus was mostly uneventful. The days passes with us moving as far as the horses would let us, then we walked them some more until we set up camp. While Lowen cooked food with whoever wanted to help, the rest of us fell into a routine. I, Lyn, Guy and Bane sparred with each other, Kura watching over us just in case. Guy and Bane got along exceptionally well, considering bane's temperament, seeing as they were both alike in so many ways. Kent, Sain and Marcus would tend to their horses.

Gavin and Koneko would spar hand to hand, Koneko giving Gavin a work out since she was just way faster. Or Gavin didn't want to hit her, I couldn't be sure. Many times Gavin would leave an opening and Koneko would smack him in the gut or in the face. "You're dead!" she'd cry happily. The rest of our guys would just keep their weapons polished, sharpened and otherwise ready for action.

After a week passed, we saw castle Laus situated on the top of a hill. _But…_

"Something seems off here." Gavin murmured.

"Yeah." Hector said. "Everywhere we look Laus is preparing for war."

"How can you tell?" I asked curiously.

"Simple." Hector replied. "There is absolutely no one on the roads. It may be raining but it's still the middle of the day and right no it's around the season that traders go from the northern village to the southern one and fishers from the southern to the north. But no one's there. So either nobody has anything to sell, which is unlikely, we've recently had a prosperous year all around or…"

"Or everyone is too afraid to leave home." Lyn finished. "Wow that is perceptive of you Hector." That earned her a glare from the aforementioned lord.

"What Laus was planning?" Eliwood mused. "This isn't good, if we go to the castle, what we find might start a war."

"Fine by me!" Hector growled. "I'm ready to pound that pathetic Darin into the dust!"

"I... I've no love for war. If I concentrate on the foe before me, I'm fine. But if I picture families, innocents caught up in our foolish politics? It's… All I can do is pray for a way to solve things peacefully."

"Eliwood… I'm sorry." Hector said abashed.

"You'll make a fine leader Eliwood." I said calmly. Just then the sound of hooves approached our little gathering.

"Lord Eliwood! A Lone knight has ridden from the castle!" Marcus called out, dismounting his still moving horse.

"Just one?" Eliwood said surprised.

"Yes my lord. Lowen has come back from scouting ahead and he said it was Marquess Laus' son Erik. He seems to want to see you." The name caused a mix of emotions in Eliwood, while Hector simply showed disgust.

"Gah! Why did it have to be that buffoon?"

"I will see him. Let him pass." Eliwood said. _Always an arbiter huh?_ I thought to myself.

"I could never stand him. I'm joining Lowen on a patrol" Hector said darkly.

"We'll take care of Eliwood, don't worry." I nodded to him. With that he grabbed his horse and left to go find Lowen.

Not 3 minutes past Hectors departure, Erik rode into camp and dismounted his horse. I immediately disliked him. Perhaps it was because Laus had essentially taken Eliwood's second father. Perhaps it was because his smug smile showed no respect to Eliwood how deserved it more than lots of other people. Or maybe it was simply because he looked like the leader of one of those groups that bullied me years ago.

Yeah… I could just be bitter.

"Hello! It's been a long time Eliwood!" he said with a smile.

"Erik. What is your business?"

"Business?" Erik said, looking hurt. "I don't know what you're talking about my friend." I merely heard my old friend was in Laus and I would go out to see him?"

"Hmmm" was the only response from Eliwood. A neutral look on his face.

"So tell me, friend, what brings you to Laus? Are you perhaps on your way to Ostia?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well you were always such good friends with Hector." He said. Apparently unable to keep up the façade of friendship, his face dropped when he mentioned Hector. "At first glance you would have for sure though him a peasant. His behavior and manner of speech wasn't noble at all."

_And that's why we get along well _I thought to myself.

"Erik, you're after something aren't you." Eliwood said softly cutting across his monologue.

Erik's face split into a grin so reminiscent of Lundgren it was a wonder I held myself back from attacking him. "I had hoped you would have told me of Ostia first. I have always despised you!" he yelled in sudden vehemence. "How I have dreamed of smashing your pathetic morality into the dirt! And now that opportunity is at hand!"

"Too bad you'll not live to see the end of it." A dark voice said from Behind Erik. Quicker then he could react, a blue armored gauntlet grasped the back of his chest plate and threw him over his head. Single handed.

_And that is why Hector is a beast_ I thought in awe.

"You! Hector!" Erik growled at our Ostian Lord, holding the shoulder that broke his fall. "Has Pherae already spoken with Ostia?"

"We don't need to answer you." Hector said in a low voice. "Eliwood, Ken, we've got Laus regulars surrounding us right now. It's gonna be a long haul."

"Heh heh." Erik laughed while slowly scooting away from us. "There is little point in fighting. We've got more than enough soldiers to overrun you!" with that he turned and bolted to his horse, just narrowly avoiding a thrown hand axe from, whom else, but Hector.

"I REALLY hate that guy."

"Ok we have to take the Castle so they give in." I said, trying to gain some semblance of control again. "Oswin can I count on you to guard Merlinus?"

"Yes sir!" Hectors knight responded enthusiastically.

"Might I benefit from this protection as well?" an old voice said from behind me. Shocked I whirled around to find an old woman.

"Umm ma'am, this isn't a good place to be at around this time." I said, totally lost the appearance of this granny.

"I want to see the one searching for Lord Elbert."

"Oh that's me" Eliwood said. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Hmmm." She smiled appreciatively "what a polite young man. I'm Hannah a fortune teller."

"Can you tell me where my father went!" he said excitedly

"No. I'm sorry I cannot. However I can see other thing. What weapons will be most effective and who to bring to fight."

"You can't tell me you believe this can you Eliwood?" Hector said scathingly

"We never know what might come in handy." I said back. "Hannah, I am Ken Senki, our tactician. Tell me what you can see."

"You." She said softly. "Very well. Many of the foe will be carrying spears."

"So axes at the front." I mused." Anything else?"

Hannah looked around and started speaking when her eyes rested on Serra. "Take the shrewish cleric girl. She may very well meet and old acquaintance."

"Serra will need to be protected… then. I guess."

"Oh and be careful of sudden weather changes. It may hamper both you and your foe. I'm sorry I see no more."

"Thank you." I said softly, then "Alright! Lets ride!"

"Ken Let me take point." Marcus called out. "There may be many of them, but we are knights of Pherae! We will not fall to these mice of Laus!"

"Alright I think that'll work. Bartre and Hector pick a horseman and watch their flanks. Marcus, Lowen, Kent and Sain. Drive up into the center and take it to em."

"Gotcha!"

"The rest of us will go to the towns and try to warn them about this thing. We'll send Bane, Kura and Guy to back you up after the first town."

"For Pherae!" called out the Pherean knights

"For Santaruz!" the rest of us called and with that, we charged into the fray.

The field was covered in knights and Calvary. Just like Hannah said, they were all wielding lances. Hector and Bartre's axes made short work of the enemies' lances and their wielders. Gavin pushed up as well, his tonfas easily deflecting the lances away from him and raining strikes on everything in reach. Many times he struck the horses of the enemy knights so that the rest of us could fight them with ease. "Out of my face!" he cried as he caved a knight's faceplate upon itself.

"Alright hold the line here!" I called out. "We're heading to the northern village."

"Yes, my lord!" Marcus called out axing yet another Cavalier.

Myself and pretty much everyone that went to Caelin with us moved towards the northern village. Unfortunately we were beset by archers and a couple of cavaliers.

"Uh oh. Not good." I said while gripping my lance. "I don't like where this is going." The archers knocked arrows while the cavaliers readied a charge, when all of a sudden, thunder roiled in the sky and numerous bolts of lightning flash down instantly taking out the archers. No longer protected by archer support the rest of us charged against the horse mounted fighters and took them out with little trouble.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be." I said mostly to myself. "That's some crazy thunder- Serra? Serra, get back here!"

"There's no way! I'm so excited! EEEEEE!" she squealed, the sheer shrillness rending me and most of the other foes on the plains immobile.

"Damn it what IS it Serra?" a familiar annoyed voice called out.

"ERK! It's been so long!"

"Hnn. Not long enough. You're the last person I wanted to see again." He said faced clenched in a mask of annoyance.

"Oh you wanted to see me again!" Serra squealed, ignoring every sign to say otherwise. "That's so sweet!"

"No… I really didn't." Erk said, but that too was ignored by Serra.

"Well met Erk." I said cutting of Serra which was a relief for all present. "How have you been?"

"Ah Kent, well met. It seems I've broken my promise again, I have taken another escort job, yet I will admit it is much easier to manage my client this time around." He said with a small smirk.

"I bet. So that lightning was your doing?"

"Yes, I'm fighting Laus to get my client out of here. If you would be so kind-"

"To give you a little bit of help? No problem, you are part of our legion after all." I smiled.

"Took the words out of my mouth it seems huh Ken. You've matured."

"And you haven't?" I joked.

He smiled for a second then turned serious again. "Anyway, we must hurry. My employer is hiding in the southern village. Let us go."

We turned around and headed straight south. On the way we passed by our forward line. It turns out Marcus was right. Our horsemen and axers were more than holding their own against their Calvary. They were pushing them right back. Sword wielding horsemen were put down by the spears of our guys while spear wielding foes got gut down by Hector and Bartre. However by sheer numbers they had managed to score a few hits against our guys.

"Hold on one second Ken." Erk said. They might care for a little assistance." With that, he sketched a magic sigil in the dirt. "They just have to hold them off for a little bit longer." He muttered to himself, grabbing a thin stick and sketching details into the outer layout of the circle.

"What are you doing Erk?" I asked quietly.

"It's an amplification circle." He replied not taking his eyes of the dirt. "It takes the mana I would put into a spell and the magic contained in a spell book, and focuses it. Since normally I access my power with quick hand signs, a focus can bring more of my power to bear. However it's not normally used since it takes a while to set up the circle."

"Wow…" I said in awe. "That's some advanced magic."

"Indeed. I only just learned this from my master, Lord Pent." He said as he finished the circle. "It is a little know spell manipulation technique that my master discovered on his travels. Were it to become common knowledge, no doubt mages would destroy the world attempting to create a massive spell."

"True, humans mostly can't deal with that kind of power."

"Ok finished. Get our guys out of there."

"Gotcha. HEY! HECTOR! MARCUS! GET EVERYONE TO FALL BACK!" I bellowed. Marcus immediately followed grabbing Bartre and heading back. Hector shrugged and ran back as did the rest of our mounted guys. The enemy surged forward only to get caught in a tempest of magic. Fire spells flew at them from every directions and thunder spells rained from the sky in a blinding display of power.

"Yeah." Erk said slowly, dusting himself off. "I decided to mix two spells into the circle so I wouldn't drain my thunder spell book too quickly." By this time, the rest of our guys had come up to us. Sain was the first to recognize Erk.

"Well met my friend! Was that you're doing?"

"Yes. Now I must be going. I must pick up my client immediately. Ken, why don't we leave Serra here to tend to them, they look like they'll need the healing."

"Understood. Serra you heard the guy. Why don't you help out around here?" she huffed in annoyance but stayed put. "Now let's go get your friend."

"Right. lets g- hold on what are those boats?" Lyn asked pointing towards the bay right by the southern town."

"Oh no." Erk said mortified. "Those are pirates! We've got to get to the village now!"

"Right right lets go! Step on it!" I yelled to our foot men. We started running as fast as we could, but they were able to land their boats before we could get to them. There were about ten of them, all hulky and wearing bandanas.

"Well well," their apparent leader called out in a smug voice. "You guys aren't Laus soldiers. You can just get out of our way and let us pass."

"Crap we gotta stop them here!" I called out. "Erk's gotta get to that village."

"Ken. Go with him." Lyn said. "He might need an escort since his close range still isn't so good."

"No way! What about you?"

"I'll be fine I can handle myself. Go on." She said with a smile.

"Ugh, Ok. Be back in a bit." We started booking it towards the village.

"Alright, Ken wait here. I'll go get her." not two moments after he left a shy looking girl came up to me. She was quite cute and she looked to be really young. She had a purest white feather in her short red hair, and her eyes were kindly and her demeanor was almost like a noble.

"Again? Are you another messenger from the Marquess? Do not waste your time with me. I will not change my decision." She didn't do angry very well her very aura was kindness one hundred percent. She looked almost like Florina trying to be angry. Which I found to be quite adorable.

"Umm no I'm not. Actually we're Fighting against Laus right now milady." _Milady?_ I silently berated myself.

"Oh? Marquess Laus did not send you?" she said in surprise, then her face fell. "I… I beg your forgiveness. It was my mistake."

"Don't worry about it." I said trying to make her feel better. "There's no way you could have known."

"Ah ok." she said smiling a little. "Say if it's not too much trouble, might I leave with you?"

"Of course. I said smiling. I'm just waiting for a friend and we'll be heading out in no time."

She smiled and mounted her horse . "I have to as well, let's wait together." Just then Erk showed up, slightly panicked.

"Ken this is bad I can't find Lady Priscilla anywhere!" at the sound of her name she perked her head around.

"Oh hey Erk." Both of us said simultaneously. "Hey wait were you waiting for him to?"

Erk sighed and scratched his head. "I see you two have already been acquainted."

"Oh actually no." the young girl said, blushing slightly. "I didn't introduce myself yet." Then she turned to me. "My apologies. My name is Priscilla."

I held out my hand with a smile. "I'm Ken, part of Lyn's Legion."

"Oh! Then that's how you and Erk know each other then."

"Yes" Erk said. "And now the legion is heading back to Caelin while helping out Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector. We haven't been down there yet, we can continue to look for your parents there."

"Erk! Not here!" Priscilla said, flustered.

"I can keep secrets Priscilla." I said turning away from the two. "Don't worry about me."

"He is right." Erk said. "It will be your choice if to tell him, but Ken is one of the most trustworthy persons I have met."

"I see. Perhaps another time. For now let's join your friends." We left the city to find Lyn and the rest of our foot soldiers waiting outside.

"Welcome back Ken." Lyn said. Is this Erk's client?

"Yeah. Her names Priscilla." I replied.

"Ummm just a clarification Lyn," Erk said "Sain… is with us as well right?"

"Yes, why?" Erk said nothing but instead looked down, then at Priscilla then down again.

"Oh relax Erk." I said to the concerned mage. "Just follow my example." He looked thoughtful then he smiled his small smile.

"What are you talking about?" Lyn whispered to me.

"Forget it." I said with a grin. Bane nodded in my directions, his eyes also showing some kind of glee. We met up with our Calvary and found out that they had just finished off the last of the enemy horsemen.

"Odd," I mused "what happened to 'more than enough soldiers to overrun you'?"

"They seem to have run out of soldiers?" Sain said, equally puzzled "But there's no way that our group could have taken the entire Laus military."

"Whatever, we've just got to take Erik out right?" Hector said. "Let's go!" We ran to the gates of Castle Laus to find Erik Yelling at one of his soldiers.

"Where are my men! I sent you to the castle to find me more reinforcements!"

"I don't know Lord Erik! The castle is deserted!" the flustered footman replied. "No one is left at all in the barracks!"

"Well well," Hector said smugly, walking up with his axe over his shoulder._ Looking for all the world like a freaking mobster_ I thought to myself. "Looks like you're men don't support you either."

"Who? Hector! Eliwood! How did you get all the way here?"

"You….. picked a fight with an Ostian Lord. Everyone and they're grandmother knew how this would pan out." Hector said with his signature smirk. Erik paled but didn't have anything to say to the insult.

"Erik. "Eliwood began, his voice still as calm as ever. "I just want answers. I just… what to know where my father is."

"Never!" Erik roared, sending his subordinate scurrying back into the castle. "I'll never fall to you! Nor will Laus ever fall! It is destined to be the ruling nation of all Lycia!"

"Pitiful." I said to myself. Then he calmed slightly and continued to speak.

"You two, were always an eyesore to me. Oh Pherae! Oh Ostia! Oh sickness. You garnered all the praise, all the attention." "In the classroom. He said as he glared at Eliwood here. "And on the training grounds." He said redirecting his glare towards Hector.

"Erik you always were more concerned about appearances more than anything else." Hector said in disdain. "If you had but a shred of skill you would-/"

"No more! I will here no more! You well all fall today! Taste my lance!"

Well he talked big but he slipped off his horse more than once. And once on the horse he got promptly thrown off since he couldn't control his horse while it was raining.

"See…" Hector said to me. "Lacks even a shard of skill."

"Grr fine! I'll fight you off my horse!" Erik yelled, charging at Hector. But he just sidestepped and punched Erik in the back of the head with his gauntleted fist. Hard.

"Ouch." I said sarcastically, while prodding Erik's unconscious body. "Couldn't have turned it down at all could you?"

"No I don't reckon I could have." Hector said. "Now c'mon lets go take the castle." With that he headed into the castle, axe ready.

"Jeez. Temper issues. "I mumbled to myself. Then I sought out Florina. "Hey Florina, could you go tell Oswin to bring up our supplies and Hannah back to the castle?"

"Ummm ok Ken." She stammered.

"Hey, do you want me or Lyn to come with you?" I said softly.

"Y-yeah. Could I have Lyn with me? I won't be long."

"Don't worry about it." I said trying to make her feel better. "I just want you to be comfortable."

"Thank you. I'll make sure that we'll go as fast as we can." She mounted Huey and went to go find Lyn, looking quite happy to be useful. Nodding in satisfaction I went to find the rest of the Caelin team and together we walked into the castle… Only to find it completely empty.

"Hold up, where's Darin? Hector said angrily.

"I don't know…" I said confused. Fortunately Marcus took command before anyone knew I was spacing out."

"Alright! Everyone split up let's look for Darin! Take him alive but be careful! Go!" the team mostly split up into pairs while I waited for Lyn along with Eliwood and Hector.

"What do you make of this?" Eliwood asked me.

"I have no idea actually" I said, confused.

" It almost seems like Darin just wanted to fight." Hector thought aloud "But not even he's that dumb. I think."

"But he has always been planning a takeover." Eliwood said. "We suspected as much at the last meeting of Lycian lords."

"You're right… "Hector said, recalling that day. "Darin didn't really say anything during the time the lords were pooling ideas about inter province relations. And he voted against helping you and Lyn."

"Huh… but then again, this would have taken some time to set up." I replied. "It's only been a year since the Lundgren thing. If he was in charge of plotting rebellion, do you think he would have even come at all?"

"You're right. He could have made up an easy excuse to be absent. While Kathelet is only a couple days north from Laus no one would have batted an eyelash if Laus wasn't present. Actually I was personally more suspicious that he was there to deflect attention from something. But I couldn't say anything I had no grounds to base an attack from."

"That wouldn't have stopped you in a fist fight eh?" Eliwood said jokingly earning himself a smack from the blue Lord. "But Ken brings up a good point. This can't be just a one year thing."

"Hey! I just remembered! When we met up near Santaruz, I saw one of the captains of the guards was there, and he was just watching you guys get surrounded by the black fang. He even told me to clear out and not get involved."

"Wha! Hector how come you didn't bring the bugger in?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh… because I sort of, axed him when he tried to stop me from helping him." Hector shrugged. "but no one was around, we won't start a war ourselves."

Fortunately me and Eliwood were relived the task of responding to him due to the fact that Florina had arrived along with the rest of the people we sent. She immediately went to the stable to tend to Huey, and after a quick order from Hector, Oswin joined the rest of the men to look for Darin. Lyn meanwhile stayed with me, flashing me a quick smile before looking at the other lord's in slight confusion.

However, she didn't even get a word off. Not long after that Erik woke up. Well sort of. "Uuughh. Why does my head hurt so much!" slowly his eyes gained a little focus but as his eyes fell on Hector, his gaze sharpened almost immediately. "Hector! I'll kill you!" He said, trying to struggle up through his bonds. "What's this? Unhand me! I am no one's prisoner. You can't treat a proper noble like this!"

"Shut up! Hector roared back just as fiercely! Be thankful you're still breathing!" well that shut him up quickly.

Marcus showed up around then. "My lord Eliwood, we've all searched our best but we can't find Lord Darin anywhere. My guess is that he escaped the castle."

"No!" Erik yelled out in horror. "That's impossible he wouldn't leave… Ah!" he stiffened up then barely whispered the name Ephidel.

"Ephidel? Who's that?" I asked the guy. But he refused to talk to me.

"Speak Cur! Do you want to die?" Hector roared, scaring Erik senseless. Did a number on me and Lyn too.

"They… have a history don't they?" Lyn asked me in a quiet voice.

"Seems like it."

"Erik" Eliwood said slowly. "I just want to know where my father is. Tell me what you know. You have to know something."

"Ephidel... He appeared at the castle just over one year ago. He came... and my father changed. He was always Jealous about Ostia's position as the leader of the Lycian league. He had always felt that Laus deserved to rule all of Lycia, But he'd never gone so far as to speak of rebellion.

"Rebellion…" Hector said in a quiet voice. That fact that that shocked him into calming down scared me the most.

"Ephidel had something… " Erik continued, finding a bit easier to talk now that Hector wasn't breathing death threats down his throat. "I wasn't able to see what it was, or even if it was an object. But with his prodding, my father set his plans into motion."

"So you guys had already planned a rebellion did you?" I said darkly, to which he nodded. _Huh I guess he understands there's no point fighting._

"My father then sent envoys to several other marquises. Although I'm not entirely sure why or what about. The first was Marquess Santaruz. Then Marquess Pherae's reply arrived. Marquess Pherae visited here six months to meet with my father."

"Father… so he did pass this way." Eliwood said softly.

"My father and yours argues vehemently that day. Marquess Pherae always distrusted Ephidel. He tried to convince my father to sent Ephidel and the Black Fang assassins out of Lycia-"

"Wait Black Fang!" I called out. "They were here too!"

"They were. Ephidel must have convinced my father to leave with him under the protection of them. "Marquess Pherae left the castle and my father couldn't come to a consensus, so Lord Elbert left. As you know, he then disappeared. My father... He is but Ephidel's puppet. He'll listen to anything that villain says. Even watch his own son... die..." he choked up here, but then finished. "Those are the sort of people you're dealing with."

"I see." Eliwood said slowly standing up from Erik's bound form.

"Eliwood? What now?" I asked the red headed lord.

"We ride in an hour. Kathelet is only a few days ride away, and we've gotten what we need here in the way of information."

"Are you sure that's wise Eliwood?" I asked incredulously. "I mean we did fight a long battle. Would resting for a while be better for us?"

"Kathelet is the nearest canton to us." Eliwood replied. "And I really don't want to stay here longer than we have to."

"Why's that?" Eliwood said nothing, but just pointed at Hector, who was still spewing a murderous aura everywhere he walked. "Oh I see…"

"Um I hate to bring this up, but we still need to head back Caelin." I said apologetically. "Castle Caelin isn't far from Kathelet. But there we will need to part ways and return to Lord Hausen."

"I see." Eliwood said, looking put out.

"The idea of you appealing to Lord Hausen is still there is it not?" if you've no other leads right now, why don't you come up with us?"

"I think I'll do that then Ken." Eliwood smiled. "I suspect we'll need you and Lyndis' legion in my little quest."

"Perfect. Then we're off on your word Lord Eliwood." I said bowing. We started to leave and Eliwood had to go get Hector and stop him from cutting down the suits of armor in Laus castle.

"Hey! Untie me when you leave then peasants!"

Chapter end.

Extra skit.

Kind of a fail

Normal is Ken **bold is Lyn **underlined is Hector **bold underlined is Eliwood **_italic is Marcus_

Another day and another siege.

**Yes we must go congratulate our Cavalry. They've always been vital in our attacks.**

**I agree. Good work Marcus. I look forward to your service. **

_It was nothing my lord. My stead and I are always ready to serve Pherae._

**Oh that's right. The rain must have made it especially hard for you all to fight.**

Wait… why's that?

_Well sir Ken. Horses generally don't like rain. It makes them feel uncomfortable and they won't move very much when they're wet and uncomfortable._

**Yes and an uncomfortable horse is hard to fight on. Thankfully though most horses will be ok with their rider with them.**

It seems then that it isn't uncommon then. But still how come Erik was having issues mounting his horse?

He was like that in the academy. No one really liked him, not even the horses. But he stayed since he was the spawn of a lord.

Oh I see. He's kind of a failure then huh.

_Indeed. I remember teaching the young lords Equestrian skills. He had… none._

_A/N_ Well that's the end of another chapter. This ones the longest yet so I'm proud of myself. But don't be stingy with the constructive criticism. Lord knows I need it.

Anyway on the side, I stumbled on Kiu's 100 fire emblem fan-art meme list. Found here http:/ kiu22. livejournal. com / #cutid1 remove spaces and all that jazz. Anyway I figured, I can't draw worth anything but maybe I'll do a set of descriptive one shots not unlike the skits at the end of the chapters. It'll be like an accompaniment to certain chapters and I'll try to incorporate all characters not just Ken, the lords and Sain. (He's so much fun to make fun of) maybe a bit of back story if I can't make it flow with the story. Any thoughts on that would be nice as well.

Anyway R&R the reviews are greatly appreciated. I must get back to Chem 200. Once again…


	26. the tying plot and fluff together chap

Fire emblem 25.

"Eliwood we've got to stop." Serra whined from the back of our company.

"Huh?" Eliwood said, barley comprehending Serra's whining, but he started listening nonetheless.

"Eliwood she's right." Matthew piped up. "We've been going non-stop for almost a fortnight now. If it wasn't riding it was fighting the black fang and Laus soldiers and mercenaries." You warriors might be fine, but we… less robust people need a break."

"You're right." The red-haired prince acquiesced. "I'm sorry. Kathelet is only a half hours ride from here we'll rest for the night there and take a day off. After all we really have no leads on where to go."

"Thank you milord." Matthew said, unable to hide his relief even with his years of practice at hiding emotions." While I'm grateful you haven't ran us full out to nowhere, I, and I'm sure most of the team could use the time off."

"That sounds ideal." Lyn said. "While I do feel a little anxious to get back to my grandfather, we run the risk of burning out without a little bit of a break every now and then."

"It doesn't look like that we can head to the springs, too far away for now" I said sadly.

"Oh relax for once Ken!" Sain said. "Have you never spent a day lying about, not doing anything?"

"No… no I haven't. I like doing things. Maybe I'll do some training or hit up the coliseum – Gah!"

"No Ken…" Lyn said after poking my sides. "You're going to relax tomorrow and not fight anything unless absolutely necessary. That's an order."

"Umm…. Yes ma'am…" I blushed. _And this is why I fell for this girl. _I thought to myself.

"A-ah…" Lyn said, blushing as she took in the knowing looks of many of the people around us. "I'm just looking after my body guard. That's all."

"Milady that's contradictory." Kent said with a smile. "Usually the body guard takes care of the princess."

"W-well… maybe. But everyone needs a time where they get taken care of."

"And what might be ailing our dear Ken?" Sain said with a snarky grin. "He seems hale and healthy in every aspect of the word. No bleeding wounds, broken bones, damaged or tired eyes. He doesn't seem faint, weak, or sore or anything that would cause some concern."

"B-but that's… that's not the point." Lyn stuttered, turning a very attractive shade of red.

"Lyn. It's fine. I'll take it easy for tomorrow if that is what you want." I said discreetly giving her hands a little squeeze. "I should relax more anyway."

She smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder. Thankfully, the rest of the team had the heart not to embarrass either of us any farther and began to talk amongst themselves. "Aiya… these fights are taking a lot out of me." Lyn mumbled in my ear.

"Yeah. But don't worry about that now. Take a rest."I replied gently. She smiled and relaxed over my back, arms around my neck. 20 minutes later, she was out like a light, gently holding onto me as we moved on towards Kathelet. When we did eventually get there, she was still sound asleep. So while everyone else was out settling rooms, I slipped a foot over the horse and hopped off, making sure Lyn was still secure on my back. Actually getting off the horse took next to forever since I didn't want to wake her, so by the time I had gotten off the horse the rest of the team had already tethered their horses and gotten inside the lobby.

"Hey" I whispered to the stable hand, taking out a gold coin. "Could you tether my horse up? Near the rest of our group's if you would." He nodded and took the reins without question, the moment he had bitten the gold coin testing it. Man do I love having money.

I walked up to the inn's lobby and the clerk waved me over. "You're Ken Senki correct?"

"That's right." I replied.

"Well sir. Lord's Eliwood and Hector have paid for rooms for your party. But it seems we have a slight problem. We only have one room left."

"Ah… I see. Then I guess there's nothing for it. I'll have to bunk elsewhere." I shrugged. "Give me the keys, I'll drop of this one here then find somewhere else to go." He bowed slowly then gave me a brass ringed key.

"Room 210"

I took it and with a nod of thanks, began to walk up the steps to the rooms. On the way up Lyn decided to wake up.

"Mmm… Ken? Where… what's going on." She mumbled sleepily.

"Hmm? Oh you fell asleep on the horse. We're in Kathelet now. I'm just dropping you off and gonna find somewhere else to bunk."

"Huh? But why do you have to leave?"

"There aren't any more rooms left in this inn." I replied, stifling a small yawn.

"So?" she asked. "Why can't we share a room? It's not like we haven't slept with each other before."

"Well that's cause we have a choice this time." I murmured half heartedly.

"No you don't have a choice." Lyn said matter of factly despite her sleepy voice. "You better not leave me alone."

"Well… only cause you say so." I smiled. By the time we got to the top floor, my back decided to give out on me and I stumbled a little. Lyn looked at me in shock but I quickly brought her over to my arms instead, carrying her bridal style.

"Ken, what?" she gasped, blushing like mad.

"You're supposed to be resting Lyn." I said with a smile. "But am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

"N-no… it's ok. No one's ever done this for me though." She said face still incredibly red.

"Oh? Well that's good. That means I get to be the first one to love you." I said, blushing slightly but feeling unnaturally confident. _Must be cause I'm exhausted. Oh well Ken, just go with your instincts they've served you well in the past right?_

"Mmmm. I wouldn't have it any other way." She whispered in an almost silent reply, as she started to curl up in my arms. And boy did that feel good. Turns out the door to the room was left open so I didn't have to put her down to open the door. Lucky me. "Hey Ken, Y'know in most Lycian cultures, carrying a girl over the threshold of a room is usually only done by a married man." Lyn said coyly.

"Well we can worry about formalities later." I smirked closing the door with my foot. "I'm Sacaen anyway, Lycian customs don't mean too much to me anyway."

"I dunno it's kinda nice." She said as I sat down on the bed. "No good night kiss?"She said making a pouting face.

"Well I'm here already aren't I?" I grinned and kissed her, slow and gently, enjoying our closeness. "Well I'm gonna turn in for the night." I said giving her a squeeze. "Goodnight Lyn. I love you."

"I love you too Ken." She replied sleepily. With that she hopped out of my arms and laid down on the bed. I grabbed a pillow and leaned on the foot of the bed and went to sleep.

Maybe a few hours later, I got woken up by an arm slipping around me and a blanket being draped over me. Curious at the lack of alarms waking me up, I blearily opened my eyes and saw Lyn leaning her head on my shoulder.

"What's up?" I asked concern in my voice.

"Couldn't sleep." She replied. "It just didn't feel right."

"Well I dunno how it'll work. We can't both fit on the bed. Well… comfortably…" I blushed at the thought.

"Ummm here's fine right?" she blushed. "It just feels right… like this. Don't you think?"

"Hmmm I guess so." I said. "But are you comfortable? You need to relax too."

"I'm good here." She said. "Thank you."

"Mmmm ok. Goodnight then Lyn." I replied, trying to adjust her position so it'd be more comfortable for her. We ended up with her head on my chest and my body slightly curled around hers. _Best. Night. Ever._

The next morning came too quickly for my tastes. We must have been a sight, two Sacaens asleep sitting up along the foot of a fairly expensive bed. I woke up first, feeling even more content than I ever have in the past. _So this is what lasting love feels like? I think I like it then._ I then took a look at Lyn. "Hey Lyn. Wake up." I whispered. No luck. "Y'know for a Sacaen you don't sleep really light."

"I'm awake." She replied, her eyes still closed. "Just don't wanna get up."

"Oh is that so?" I said smiling.

"Mhmmm."

"Why's that?"

"Cause I feel safe here."

"Oh? Well that's good I feel safe with you too."

"You better."

"Huh?"

"I don't want you to leave me alone…"

"Well I could never do that Lyn. I've always got you."

"I know. That's one of the things I love about you."

"Mmmmm ok you win." I said grinning broadly. "So what's the plan for today?"

"You want me to come up with a plan? Are you sure?" she said with a playful voice. "but I don't think I can do that. You are the tactician after all."

"Fine then. First we stand up. Second. I walk out of the room so you can change clothes if you feel like it. Third we exit the door. Fourth… Ow! Man Lyn you've got a vicious right arm!"

"Ok fine then I'm coming up with the plan." She said rubbing her hand she smacked me with. "Let's stay here a while longer. Then we'll figure out the rest later."

"Fine." I said, pulling her closer to me and kissing her cheek. "I like this plan."

~Eliwood's POV~

"Huh that's funny…" I mused to myself.

"Milord?" Marcus replied, ever ready to serve. "Something the matter?"

"Oh nothing major right now Marcus. It's just that Lyn and Ken are usually the first people awake. I think it's odd that they are still asleep even now."

"You're right. I wonder what is going on with those two?"

"Well allow me to explain." Matthew said appearing out of nowhere. "You see it was our good Lord Hector's plan to purchase rooms for us correct?"

"Yeah…" I replied to the thief. I looked over my shoulder for the aforementioned blue haired lord before continuing. "He did a surprisingly good job for accounting for our team, I mean you know how he did in numbers class."

"Yes ,well he'll probably blame this little insight on that fact." The thief smirked. "But it seems Ken and Lyn had to share a room last night. I know what you're thinking and no Ken was commendably professional about being in the same room as his sworn lady." He added quickly as my eyes widened in shock. "But it seems they both have made the leap from partners to lovers a while back."

"What, did you spy on them or something?" I said incredulously.

"It's what I do."

"Unbelievable, but that does help us understand what's going on. So we've got the day off, what do we do?"

~Bane's POV~

"Hah!" _a stab, jump back._

"Sai!" _ Head swing! Duck!_

The sound of his training blade whistling past my head reminded me once again that I wasn't fighting Ken-sensei. _Whew that was close._ He hadn't gotten me this round yet, I was used to defending against Ken-sensei and his two blades after all, but he was a tough fighter to be sure.

Grimacing, I charged him again slashing out low then sweeping my blade straight up. But my Sacaen sparring partner merely stepped his foot up, then flipped into a handspring, evading my vertical swing.

"Hah not bad." Guy smirked. "You are Ken's student of course." I stepped back, wary of my opponent. Then he began his attack. "But not good enough!" He charged straight at me closing the distance between us in a flash. I feinted a strike to his head, then swung a back handed swing to his side. But he jumped up, batted away my strike and, with a quick midair spin, "slashed" at my shoulder, bowling me over.

"Bane!" I heard Kura cry out in shock, before she reached for her staff and knelt beside me. "Heal!"

"Thanks" I said to my closest friend. Then I got up and picked up my training sword and leveled it at Guy. "Once more."

To my shock he took off his wrist mount and sat down. "Nope. We're done for today."

"Oh Bane, You should take a break." Kura said softly. "You've been at this since sunrise and it's been two hours."

"Hnnn fine."

"Haha we've been through a lot of rounds. Was anyone keeping a count?" Guy smiled panting heavily.

"Ummmm I think It was 41 wins for Bane out of a hundred." Kura said.

"Looks like you beat me again." I mumbled.

"Not by much Bane. You're getting better. But I think we should take Lady Lyn's advice and quit fighting for the day."

"I can't help myself." I said. "Peace is all well and good. But my blood and arm cry for battle. I couldn't be like Lyn, a ruler. I'm a warrior through thick and thin. When my blood is pounding in my veins, and my senses heighten as I fight. It feels, magical. Training with Ken-sensei was probably some of the best moments of my life." I sighed and looked to the sky. "He understands how I feel. I can tell he's the same."

"I think that's the most he's ever said in a row." I heard Guy whisper to himself.

"I wonder how Ken-sensei is taking this. He never could sit still after all." I mused, deciding not to say anything to the other swordsman.

Kura just sat down beside me and put a soft hand over the hand I had on my blade. But she didn't say a word. She didn't need to, for me to understand her. I smiled. "Well I suppose she'd be able to keep you staying put. Just like Kura can for me."

~Ken's POV~

"Wake up Ken." Lyn's whispered above me.

"Hmmm what is it? morning already?"

"She giggled. "Not quite. You went to sleep again. I told you. You were still tired."

"Ha Ha. Ok you win." I said smiling. "So what time is it?"

"Ummm I can't be sure but it looks like it's almost midday."

"Midday? Well I'm positive that the team's gonna be looking for us. Should we go down together or do we keep "us" and here a gave her a squeeze. "A secret for now?"

"I dunno about that." A familiar voice called out from the hallway. "I already know that means the Lord's know too."

"Matthew?" Lyn said, shocked. "Are you spying on us?"

"Naturally." The sandy haired thief replied. "As I have been on the other few budding couples in our group. But never mind that. You guys better come down."

Puzzled, me and Lyn got up, grabbed our sparse personal gear and left. Hand in hand, neither of us were really willing to break the moment. We got down to the lobby as the Eliwood and Hector met us. Eliwood gave us a knowing smile while Hector was all business.

"Lyn. Ken. Over here. I'm afraid I've got some bad news." Hector said, a grimace on his face.

"Bad news… that's not that we want right now." I groan. "What is it?" in response Hector motioned outside. There Oswin and Marcus was tending to a bleeding pegasus and its battered rider with some of their own vulneraries.

"What the heck!" I yelled out. "Who's this guy? And how'd she get so banged up?" I gave the girl a once over and saw she was wearing the colors and emblem of Caelin. "She's one of ours?"

"Yes. It seems that this is one of the knights that Caelin had taken in, in an attempt to bolster its military force quickly. But we both know that Pegasai units never travel alone."

"They're too fragile for that, we never took in any falcoknights if I remember right." Lyn said quickly.

"Hey!" I said to the knight. "What happened to you? Where's the rest of your unit?"

"Ughh… Sir… Ken. Lady Lyn. I'm glad you're alright my liege." The soldier groaned.

"Yeah yeah we're fine, what happened to you?" I frowned, concerned.

"It was ~cough~ Laus." The wounded knight gasped out. They ambushed my unit while we were on patrol, on the borders of the canton."

"Laus?"

"Yes sir. This capital of the Kathelet canton was the closest friendly territory so our unit commander told me to fly here. So I did, but not without taking a few heavy hits. Commander… she took the rest of our wing that wasn't brought down by the archers and covered me as a flew out."

"Alright we know where we're going." Eliwood called out. "Gather everyone. We march to Caelin's aid."

"Lord Eliwood…" the wounded knight gasped out. "I'd be honored if I could fly at your side."

"I refuse." The Lord replied. "You need to rest now. Stay here and recover."

Her face fell at the order but there was nothing she could do. "As you wish, milord." She replied.

"Marcus, take her to one of our rooms and tell the innkeeper whatever you think will help them understand. Nothing more. I trust your judgment."

"Yes, My lord." Marcus replied and helped the staggering knight up to one of the rooms.

"Well I suppose we have a direction now." Eliwood sighed. "It came up at a bad time with a horrible medium. I'm sorry it came to this."

"There's not much we can do about that." I said grimly. "We've gotta get moving as soon as possible. That's all we can do."

"Right, let's go." Eliwood and Hector went off to find the rest of our men, leaving me and Lyn together.

"Grandfather." Lyn mumbled quietly, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Not again…"

"Lyn…" I said sadly, taking her into my arms. She didn't protest, instead she let herself be held by me.

"Oh father sky. I pray we arrive to his side in time."

"I'm sure we will Lyn. I'm sure we will."

END CHAPTER

Extra Skit

"So what did you do on your day off?"

Normal is Ken. **Bold is Guy **_Italic is Sain __**Bold and italic is Gavin.**_

_**Whoo…. Good day.**_

Oh really? What did you do?

_**Had a good rest and sparred with Koneko all day.**_

Oi oi I thought we were supposed to have a day off, you did sparring?

_**Yeah… I couldn't relax. Neither could she. So we just had fun.**_

Lucky… I've been all tense not doing anything.

_Oh yeah I bet. You've been with Lady Lyn all day. Tense is the last thing you should be. I've just been riding and sparring with Kent all day._

You too? And you got mad at me for not wanting to relax.

_I'm a soldier Ken. I've got to keep a strict training regime. Same goes for everyone in Lyndis' Legion. Why I saw Wil practicing his archery and Florina was training too._

Unbelievable. So was I the only one not training today?

**So it seems. I was just training on my own and Bane challenged me to a spar. We ended up fighting for 2 or 3 hours straight!**

~depressed~

_Oh no now he's mad he got left ou… AH!_

~death glare~

THE END

A/N Well the end of another chapter. And probably the last one for a while, exams start up in three weeks and I really need to study. Makes me wonder why I'm working on and posting this during theology….

Anyway R&R even just a "hey good chapter". Although I'm not quite sure this one was all that good so tell me where I can improve that.


	27. taking back the home field part 1

Fire emblem 26

"Well we've still got some time." Kent said as nightfall hit us on our mad gallop to Caelin. "Based on the report we got from Eris, the Laus army was about 5 days away from Castle Caelin when her unit was ambushed."

"Why is Kathelet so close to our boarders anyway?" I asked him.

"No clue. But it works out in our favor right now. Laus only really has a two day lead on us. And an army needs to spend more time resting. They're marching much more equipment then we are after all. We might still make it in time."

"Here's to hoping." I grimaced. "I'm a bit nervous. Knowing my apprentices, they'll join the fight. I don't want them to get killed in the process…" Beside me I felt Bane stiffen. It seems he does care about the rest of his comrades that are left there.

"Well we've been going for almost a week." Kent said. "If we get up at dawn, we'll be able to see Castle Caelin by midday tomorrow."

"Let's get some rest then. Kent, you and Sain up for tonight's first watch?"

"Of course." With that I left to go get some rest.

The morning came without any incident and we began to ride again towards Castle Caelin. A couple hours into our ride we could see smoke rising from the direction of the castle.

"Oh Crap!" I yelled out.

"This isn't good. We're still a fair amount away from the castle." Kent said.

"Hey I've got a plan. We can cut through the mountains around here." Sain grinned, looking at a peculiar shaped bush. "There's a small path I used to use as a squire to sneak out of and get back to the castle without anyone noticing me."

"Oh really…" Kent glared at his green armored companion. "And what exactly where you getting out of the castle to do?"

"Now is not the time Kent! Besides, everyone's snuck out of the castle before anyway."

"He's got a point." I said. "Ok where's the short cut?" Sain pointed to a flat path, exactly the width of the supply cart, cutting into the mountain. One side was flanked by the solid mountain stone, while the other side was a sheer drop down the rocky face. "Oh my…"

"Ken? What's wrong?" Lyn said.

"I- I'm don't think I can navigate the horse on this…" I whispered. "Could you… take the reins?"

"Oh, of course." Lyn said, albeit not without a coy smile. "Well well. Not as fearless as you thought huh?"

"Sorry… horseback riding was never ever my thing. I don't want to have us fall off the cliff cause of me." Navigating that took about 15 minutes which saved us the 4 hours of full out riding around the mountains. The path widened out and turned into a flat of ground and I started to loosed my death grip on Lyn's waist. A little while later we came around the back of the castle.

"The smoke is defiantly coming from the castle doors." Kent said. "But there's no way for us to know what we're up against."

"Nothing we can do about that." I grimaced. "Ok stay tight and we'll work with what comes up."

"Ken" Florina said. "Why don't you send me out? "I can do a quick fly around and see what we're up against."

"Florina… are you sure?" I said concerned.

"Of course! I've been training hard as well. I know I can be of use."

"Florina…" Lyn said softly.

"We certainly could use the knowledge of that would give us. But are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes… I think I can"

"Fine. But I'm coming with you. Just in case something happens."

"O- Oh… Ok."

"Ken!" Lyn started to protest. "I'll g-."

"No I've got to do this." I argued, fully expecting her response. "Caelin won't lose its princess here."

"I see…" Lyn said, her face falling. "Then as princess of Caelin, I order you to protect Florina and return both of you safely."

"Count on it." I said with my signature grin. But then I saw Lyn's sad face so I calmed down and stuck a comforting hand on her shoulder. I stared her right in the eyes as I vowed, "We'll be ok. Promise."

"You better come back." Lyn said. "And I hope this is the last order I have to give you as a princess."

I nodded to her "I hope so too." Then to Florina, "Ready to go?"

"Yes" She said, her face showing an unusual amount of bravery. We mounted Huey and sped off into the sky.

_Whoo flying is so much fun!_ I thought momentarily losing track of our mission. _Wait. Focus. Recon. _ "Ok." I said out loud. "What do the forces look like..." Most of their forces were spread out, but there was a large group of them by the castle gates. "Hold on…" I murmured. The battle wasn't quite won for Laus. There was one lone paladin left guarding the gates, his lance flashing out at the attacking soldiers. "He's… he's pushing them back!" I grinned. But I spoke too soon. A lone knight and a hulking general moved on the paladin as one. An axe and a lance cleaved into the armor of the paladin knocking him off his horse. He fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

A cheer rose up from the Laus army while my voice caught in my throat. The majority of the Laus army flooded into the castle along with the triumphant general. The knight however stayed behind and sent a fair number of the enemy soldiers out to the fields. The fields we were currently hovering over…

"Florina! Archers! Fly fly!" I yelled noting, the said archers aiming up at us. Florina got startled but heeded my instructions. She flew towards a nearby town hoping to land, but there were bandits there too. One of them, an archer, sighted Florina and took a shot, forcing her to do a barrel roll to avoid it.

She executed the roll perfectly, however she forgot to warn me and I ended up tumbling off her pegasus. "Ken!" she cried out as she tried to dive to catch me but another arrow forced her back up. By the time she was safe again I was too far to dive for. So with a sob she flew back towards Lyn.

Meanwhile, adrenaline was flooding my body as I watched the ground get closer. "Lyn…" I guess I broke my promise. I'm sorry." But just as I thought that, the wind started to blow, pushing me in the direction of the barn in town. "No! I'm not dead yet!" I cried aloud as I attempted to slow myself down with my cloak. I also used it to attempt to steer myself better. I could see a giant pile of baled hay and attempted to go in that direction. And luckily for me I hit it at its highest point. There was enough hay that all I suffered was a few scratches from the hay itself. But my cloak was wrenched out of my hands when I hit it. The hay bales all exploded out of the twine holding it together, ruining the bales irreparably, but I was just happy to be alive at the time.

"Woo…. Spinning…" all the blood had rushed to my head and I was finding it hard to stand. So I flopped right out on the ground.

"Hey you! We spent days on that!" angry voices called out. oh crap… angry villagers. One of them jumped at me axe held high, and it was all I could do to weakly roll onto one side, narrowly avoiding the heavy blade.

"Woah! Woah! Hold on!" another voice called out.

"Why should we Yamamoto?" the angry villager said.

"Cause I'm sure Ken-sensei has an excellent story behind him falling out of the sky and onto that mountain of hay."

"Ken-sensei… Wait you mean your Master?" I attempted to agree but a barely audible groan left my mouth.

"Yup that's they guy." Yamamoto laughed. Then he turned to me. "Hello Ken-sensei. You sure know how to make an appearance."

"I Feel… Sick…"

"Haha. What happened anyway?"

"Fell…."

"Well you're here now. Should I assume the rest of Lyndis' Legion is back?"

~nod~

"Maa ma, that must have been fun. Better than some other things I hear people doing to get their senses all scrambled. But I'm gonna have to bring you back to us now, we need you." With that he took a vulnerary from his belt and dumped its contents in my mouth.

The healing salve got me out of my shock and adrenaline overdosed comma and I stood up, dusting myself off. "Thank you Yamamoto." He bowed then called out.

"Alright! Gather on me! Ken sensei has returned. He'll be in charge now!"

"Wait wait, the others are here too?"

"Yes sir. We got asked to deal with a minor bandit infestation. So, on my own discretion I took all of us. Since there were a lot of us, we worked on the technique you tried to teach us."

"The triangle attack? I remember not being able to show you guys that properly. How did that go?"

"reasonably well considering you weren't able to demonstrate it properly." Yamamoto joked. "It seems myself, Cain and Abel can do it quite regularly, you were right, you really need to feel it."

"Well done." I said to my apprentice. "You've become a fine swordsman and a great leader."

He grinned but brushed off the praise. "Maa ah. I've still got a ways to go after all."

"By then the rest of my following, about 8 more myrmidons and 3 squires (A/N a sort of trainee sword wielding class. Much like the trainee's in sacred stones), came up to me.

"Master Senki!"

"Well met my students." I smiled. "Now I've got to get back to Lady Lyn. Let's move out!"

"Yes Sir!"

We moved out west where I knew Lyn's group was, cutting down all in our path. I used this opportunity to find out just how good my apprentices had gotten. They had learned well, no Yamamoto led them well. They never faced an opponent alone, and did their best to use the environment to their advantage. As I watched my students ambushing soldiers from trees and using the triangle attack on armored foes, I couldn't help but feel proud I taught them.

"Sensei!" a voice called out. "We've got a problem!"

I whipped around and saw my team besieged by pegasus knights, soldiers and armored knights were already headed towards them. All lance wielders against my swordsman following… With a curse, I charged towards the flying knights, sheathing my swords and drawing my back up rokushakubō.

Since we had returned to Caelin I had my personal weapon set crafted, that is, twin blades and a long staff. Being a practitioner of both kendo and bojutsu, I had a staff made for me too. It was studded on both ends with steel, thick enough to handle thin armor. I never needed to use it since our horsemen handled the lance wielding niche in our team nicely. Now that we don't have any spear fighters, I figured it's a good time to bring that out. "Get to Lady Lyn! Just straight west! I'll hold them here!"

"Sensei… yes sir." With that I charged at the pegasus knights first leaping up at one diving at me and knocking her right out. That got their attention real quick. The remaining pegasus knights flew up for a dive while the soldiers on the ground rushed me. I ran up and took the first one, batting his iron lance away from me and continuing my rotation to smite the back of his head. As he went down I flipped a dagger up from my sleeve and stabbed him in the back of the neck. I immediately had to roll backwards as another soldier charged me lance held high. I was quickly on the defensive hopping just outside of his spears range. I didn't have time to set my dagger onto my wrist sheath so I dropped it, then started dodging and turning strikes aside best I could. Lucky for me he tripped on a root and I immediately lunged up with my staff, smacking his nose. Then I quickly rushed inside his strike range while he was stunned and floored him with a charging kick. While he was trying to get the wind back into his lungs, I picked up my dagger and finished him off with a cut to the jugular vein. Then I felt a weight on my back. I rolled to my side and a dead soldier rolled off my body.

"Come on sir. We wouldn't leave you alone here."

"Yamamoto?"

"Yep, me and Cain and Abel here though we could give you a hand." I looked around and met the two other swordsmen's eyes. A grin from Abel and a barely perceptible nod from Cain, until our attentions were put towards the singing spear head that was attempting to pierce right through us. "The rest of them should be ok." Yamamoto continued, grunting at the effort it took to get free from his attacker. "We were following corpses of Laus soldiers. Hopefully they'll catch up with lady Lyn soon, and then they can come pick us up.

"Gotcha. So we just have to hold out till then? No problem." I smirked, batting away a lance and breaking the offending knight's eye piece. He wasn't harmed but his armor caved in, in such a way that he couldn't see. "I can't find an opportunity to swap weapons though. Best I can do is knockout."

"Fine by me." Cain said his voice flat. But then his voice rose to a shout. "Knock out those damn fliers then!" Poor guy was getting dive bombed by pegasus knights, staying just out of reach of the angry swordsman's blade. I stifled a laugh before going to his aid, spinning my staff and getting them to retreat.

"Oi you three. Stick together and stay on the defensive." I ordered backing up towards the three. They followed and formed a sort of triangular formation. "You guys have been keeping up with your defensive skills right?" I said, turning aside a slim lance.

"Yes sensei!"

"Good" I replied taking a couple steps off to the side. "You three have to handle yourselves then. I'm gonna need space for this weapon"

"Sir?"

"Trust me on this one." I smirked. "I learned this from my sensei. Adding to the fact I've been sparring hand to hand with Sir Gavin, I'll be able to handle myself alright." I was immediately surrounded by soldiers and mercenaries. Perfect, I thought as I strained to recall my father's advice on staff fighting.

~flashback~

Remember. Bojustu in its purest form is a basic defensive art. The reach of a staff makes it an excellent blocking weapon. But do not forget that bojutsu can meld seamlessly with open hand techniques. While it was made for shotokan karate's open hand strikes, I know your specialty is with your legs. Flow with your weapon, make the rokushakubō an extension of you. That is martial arts.

~end flashback~

Right right, I thought as I turned away a sword stroke, then continuing my rotation and lashing a spin kick out to the back of his skull instantly knocking him out. "Just don't go too far into the past and take of your boots" I murmur to myself as I feint a stab, then swung the staff straight down towards the opposite direction cracking down on a diving pegasus knight. I had to jump to the side to avoid the falling horse and rider, the horse shook of the impact and flew off leaving it's rider in the dirt. Three more soldiers charged me at once forcing me to completely go on the defensive, staff spinning wildly batting away stabs from all angles, when all of a sudden they stopped simultaneously.

"Begging your pardon sensei." Abel grinned, as he cut a soldier down. "But you're drawing all the attention so we decided to help out."

"My thanks. Now, space."

"As you wish."

At this point many of the fliers had retreated for now. The mercenaries started to engage my students and the knights came into battle straight against me. "Shit. I'm not sure how much I'd do with just a studded staff." I mumble to myself. "But to set my staff in a way that it doesn't bother me while I'm blade fighting, that takes a while." (A/N how does someone carry like 3 lances and is still able to fight?) But as I was contemplating a tactic to fight the armored knight with, he promptly burst into flame. Yeah… that was weird.

Shocked at the sudden demise of their comrade, the rest of the knights turned around to find the rest of the legion and the lord's Eliwood and Hector. Hector, as per usual, took point, rushing up wielding a war hammer of all things and using that to crush the chest and face plates of whatever knights were in front of him. The sudden appearance of a second force behind them, our foes started to fall beneath their relentless charge.

As I batted a dazed myrmidon towards my apprentices to take care of I saw Lyn walk up towards me. She looked as stunning as ever, even as a faint blood splatter here or there was seen on her dress. I scanned her and made sure for myself none of the blood came from her wounds.

"Oi oi… there's a bit of blood here." I said, bringing a hand to wipe of a splatter from her face.

SMACK!

"By the saint…" I heard Sain gasp. " Not even I've never taken a slap like that…"

I had blacked out the moment of contact. "Ow….." I woke up two seconds later on my back, Lyn's furious, tear streaked face hovered over me.

"You idiot!" She yelled, "What if you died? Why do you keep taking matters like this into your own hands!"

"They say that angels guide the footsteps of the foolish." I said in my defense.

"Then you've got a legion of them at your beck and call you idiot!"

"Um Milady, can we leave Ken's punishment for later?" Kent said, wincing at the sharp handprint forming on my left cheek. "We've got a job to do. "

"Oh my, that looks really bad." Kura said as she took out her staff. "Bad enough to warrant a heal." Blue healing light flowed out of the orb on the staff and fixed up the red mark.

"Thanks Kura," I nodded "I'm sorry I worried you Lyn, but I'm ok now, see? So, ready to go?"

"Mhmm. Sorry Ken." Lyn said, abashed.

"Hey don't worry. I'm still alive aren't I?" I stuck out a hand and she helped me back up. "Now let's get going. To the castle!"

Once our group was together, moving out was a simple enough task. I figured we had enough sword users so I kept my rokushakubō out. This meant I had to be a ways away from the rest of the team, the style of staff fighting I knew was a solo style and needed lots of space. It's a shame I guess, but I think I can count on the rest of the legion to protect Lyn.

Of course, after we had joined our two forces together, there wasn't too much fighting to be done. The odd soldier here and there was taken care of before he could cause any damage to us.

Eventually we were face to face with the knight guarding the castle gates.

"Commander Bauker!" Hector shouted. "Surrender now and we will spare you!" _Ever the blunt one that guy._ I thought to myself

"Hahaha. Come now Lord Hector. You expect me to surrender after you've killed off so many of my men? I don't think so. I'll take my stand for Laus and fall if need be for Laus." _Such valor… if only we met under different circumstances._

"At least tell me Laus' goals! What do they hope to accomplish with this invasion?" Eliwood called.

"Haha, even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you… now come. I must avenge my fallen comrades."

"Leave him alone." Gavin growled. We looked over to see him kneeling over the body of the last defender of the castle ground. A very familiar, forest green haired paladin….

"Gav…" Koneko said sadly, kneeling at his side and trying to comfort him. "That's your dad isn't it. He looks like you, I'm sure he'd be proud of you."

"He died doing his duty."Gavin said, tearing up a little in pent up rage. "For him that was his dream. Going out like a true knight."

"General Eagler!" Lyn cried out, leveling the Mani Katti at Bauker. "You'll pay for this!"

"No milady." Gavin "He's mine. Please, stand down."

"Gavin?"

"He killed my father. I've got to take care of this on my own." He stood up, dusted himself off and locked his dented tonfas in place.

"I suppose you're the new Lord Eagler aren't you boy." Bauker grimaced. "Then you deserve to know the last moments of your father."

"You're being awfully courteous." Gavin said, lowering his weapons. "Go on."

"It is as you say. He died not a knight, but a hero. Our soldiers couldn't even touch him. Wave after wave of good Laus men were beaten back by him alone. To be honest if I wasn't backed by Knight Commander Bernard, I don't think we could have taken him down."

"Huh… impressive. Even after all these years… looks like I've got a tall order to live up to." He spat to the side and raised his tonfas into an attack stance. Bauker raised his javelin in a gesture of respect, then tossed it right at him. Gavin didn't even blink as he batted it away, spinning into the ground near where we were watching. Charging forward he readied a swing to Bauker's faceplate only to have a second lance thrust out towards his side. Sidestepping the lance, he slid to a stop a few feet away, the momentum of his rush propelling him too far to follow up a swing. He decided to charge again, sidestepping Bauker's follow up thrust and hammering his chest plate hard enough to buckle the plate armor and to slide the knight back a couple of paces.

Bauker tore the chest plate off his armor leaving his torso protected only by the leather cuirass underneath and the chain mail shirt that all knights wear. "You're lucky that thing doubles as a shield and you can take it off." Gavin yelled. "Otherwise that would have been digging into your chest." It was true, Bauker's breathing seemed labored even more so than from normal fighting. But still he charged in, using his now lighter weight to his advantage, swinging his lance like an oversized baseball bat and bludgeoning Gavin off his feet with the unorthodox attack.

Gavin knew how to fall properly, having learned from experience as a fist fighter. He got up with a bruise and a scrape being the extent of his injuries. But he had to drop his weapons in order to not have the spear points jab into him while he tumbled. As he got up he stared down Bauker, as he stood over his opponents discarded weapons taunting him to come get them.

So he did.

Gavin charged at him yet again, a full out sprint. Bauker looked at him in shock for almost half a second. That was half a second too long. Before he could even take his lance and attack, Gavin jumped straight forward and drove a knee into his now leather clad chest. The force of that blow bowled over the stalwart knight, armor and all. Gavin fell with him and used his body to cushion his fall.

That did it. Bauker could rise no more. He lay there gasping and clutching his chest. "Well… that's it then boy… ~cough~ or should I say, Lord Eagler."

"I don't like the sound of that. I'll stay as Gavin for now." He said before taking up his tonfas again. The one he had hammered against Bauker's chest plate had a huge crack in it so he tossed it aside. Taking up his other tonfa he took the point and stabbed it right down into his opponents throat accidentally snapping the spear point inside his throat. He convulsed once and then laid still.

"Commander Bauker…" Eliwood mumbled. "You were a good man. Now we must find answers for you."

"Save the sentiment for later." Hector said just as quietly, although not without a bit of hector style kindness. We've got to take the castle back." With that the two lords walked into the castle courtyard with their men in tow.

Myself and Lyndis' legion, we hung back with Gavin. He took a knee, panting from extension and Koneko knelt beside him. Kure quietly cast a heal spell on him and we just waited.

I took Lyn's hand in mine. "We have to get to the bottom of this now. We have to prevent anything like this from happening again." But as we began to follow the other lords into the castle, a piercing shriek filled the skies and a huge shadow was cast at our feet.

END CHAPTER

A/N on the twelfth day of Christmas, this author gave to me…. twelve days of work, eleven NPC characters, 10 pages of text , 9 times revised, 8 days of work, 7 times put on hiatus, 6 due to family matters, 5 passed uni courses! 4 small b-day parties, 3 kobe steaks, 2 times caked in the face and a cliffhanger to start off the new year.

Yes I'm in the Christmas mood, sue me. Or actually don't, I'm a poor uni kid and won't be able to pay any lawsuit. I had a few issues on how to make the siege seem "real" with a ragtag group of mercs decimating half an army. So I added more bodies to make it seem slightly more plausible. Enjoy and a merry Christmas to all you folks.

Also… I'm sure I'll be taking flak about Ken's marty-stu abilities. Truth is… I'm a black belt in both shotokan karate and WTF (World Tae-kwon-do Federation) style TKD. So as a self insert, Ken (me) has the combat abilities I have exceptional sword skill and passable staff skill. So I'm not making him perfect, I'm making him me. and I know for a fact I'm not perfect, I am an accomplished fighter though.

And with that happy thought R&R. hahahaha

Extra skit. Questionable activities

Kent is normal **Sain is bold **Ken is underlined.

So… what exactly did you do that needed you to sneak out of the castle? Don't castles kinda have everything you could need for food and entertainment?

Not quite. As squires we ran drills and made sure all our equipment was all prepared for the next day's training. We had little time for fun.

**Yeah and I couldn't handle that. So I'd sneak out for a little fun. **

~Kent and Ken~ Oh really. And what was fun exactly?

**Nothing like that. Honest. I'd just go to the pub and play some dice and drink a little. **

Why couldn't you do that at the castle? A set of dice, a trip to the kitchen and you'd be set.

**Well… alright fine I went for the ladies, happy? **

Figures…

~angry squiggle~


	28. taking back the home field part 2

A/N Hey all! I'm so sorry for the incredible gap between chapters. Life plus new girlfriend plus new school program plus plans to move out and loan and crazy writers block. But it's finally out. Hopefully my next chapter won't take as long to write. You're reviews help speed up the process. Encouragement, criticism, reminder that hey I actually have readers, even just hey I like the story. It's a real morale booster.

Anyway here we are I hope my writing hasn't deteriorated but that's your call to make as the reader. I think this is one of my longest chapters written to date so enjoy.

Chapter 27

Taking back the home field part 2

Now, I'm a logical guy. From the moment I got warped into this world, I knew there was going to be some adjustments that I'd need to make in my world view. Stuff like weapons being easy to obtain, gold being abundant enough to be currency, and the existence of magic to name a few culture shocks.

However even that wasn't enough to prepare me for the sight of battle hardened soldiers flying down to us on wyverns!

"Good grief… wyverns?" I paled. "How is that fair?"

"Hmmmm that looks like ex sub- commander Heath…." Matthew mused, unease emanating from his voice. "That means that these guys are Euban's mercenaries." The rest of our team shot Matthew a concerned glance and he quickly continued. "They're like you guys Ken, mercenaries that swear allegiance to a lord. In this case, they are Lord Darin's mercenaries. Euban especially is said to be a brilliant tactician, prided on his lightning quick strikes."

"Atch… that's not good." I groaned, as the leader of the dragon riders landed around where we were. The rider was a young guy, tall and strong looking. His messy, long forest green hair shocked with a streak of silver. "Well now," I called out to the other fighter. "I guess you're not here to talk right?"

"Fortunately for you, I am not here to fight you." Heath called out simply.

Shock caught all of us flat footed, but I kept my wits about me. "How do I know you're not just baiting us to trust you?" I asked narrowing my eyes a little. "We've been told you're quite the strategist."

"You're information is true," Heath replied his voice still level. "However I and my wing are here for you. After all, I had yet to draw this." He said slowly as he drew a short spear, a much more efficient throwing weapon then a javelin and spun it with a quick flourish. That counts for something no?"

_Urgh.. he's right. He handles that thing li_k_e a pro, he could have let that fly from on high and it would have been hard to dodge, impossible had we not seen it._ All of a sudden his eyes narrowed and he flung the spear towards us. I flinched and tried to keep my guard up, but it wasn't aimed at any of us. Instead it hit a Laus sentry square in the chest.

"Augh! ~cough cough~ sound the alarm! They're…. at the… gates… urk"

"Blast!" Hector cursed. "We'll there goes our cover." He scuffed the ground with a greave clad foot while another wyvern rider alighted beside Heath.

"They spotted us sir. I already see a mage and a unit of cavaliers."

"Smart." Heath said grinning slightly "They had reinforcements stationed. But cavaliers against us? They overestimate their chances don't you think?"

"Yes sir!" the second replied. Heath gave him a small smile then turned to us. "Well met. Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector, Lady Lyn. My wing is at your service." He made a sweeping gesture with his steel lance to his 6 other wyvern riders. I thought for a moment _how are 7 units going to make a difference _until I thought of 7 of Kent or Sain. _Yup that would do it_.

"Alright but Merlinus and Hanna will have to stay put here." I replied. _ And I need to make sure we can trust them._ "Oswin! Bartre! You guys stay put here ok?" Bartre nodded with a grin while Oswin looked first to Hector who gave a nod before donning his helmet and drawing his lance. Heaths gaze flashed as his eyes met mine but he said nothing as he turned to the enemy. "Alright you guys, let's set the castle free! ORRAHHHH!"

~Heath's POV~

_Incredible. I didn't think that Caelin's sword was so young. He's barley a man._ I turned away and faced the charging line of Laus cavaliers. _But his eyes, they're of a hardened veteran. I suppose it's to be expected since he fought off Lungdren all over Elibe, from Sacae to Lycia. Leaving two of their own fighters seems like a miscalculated move, but I wouldn't want my dragoons fighting an Ostian knight or an axe wielder of any skill. _

"Well well!" I heard a voice call out. _Kauzma I bet_ "We get to see a real Ostian knight in combat! Lucky us. Think you can match the skills of our wing?"

"Just watch!" a loud voice yelled. _Their axer. A knight would never yell like that. _"We'll show you a thing or two!"

"Hmmm." I said simply, cutting through any other banter my partners could reply. "Well let's prove ourselves here. Take flight! Prove the worth of your lance to Caelin!" I called out raising my lance as Hyperion and I took to the sky.

_I despise battle, but there is truly something beautiful about soaring into the sky, with the eyes of a hunter and the wings of a beast. Total dominion of the earth and sky. _ With that happy thought I unlimbered my first short spear and let it fly towards their mage striking him straight through the chest.

_One down_

_~Ken's POV~_

The remainder of our team rushed to the gates, Gavin still on his game as he rushed forward decking one of the archers right in the throat with a well-placed punch, crushing the windpipe. Not a second later a thunder spell flashed from Erk's hand, cooking a knight in his own armor with the conducted electrical energy. There was one last archer standing there. But he was too stunned by the speed at which his comrades fell, that he just stood there, gaping, until Gavin spun and back-fisted him in the temple, which threw him to the ground and knock him out cold.

Which, to be fair to the archer, wasn't all that long of a gap.

"Someone tie him up and take his weapon. At least we can spare this one." I called out. "So what's the plan."

"Well," Eliwood started "It is common knowledge that you want to have as much armor in a siege as possible. The massive bulk of a knight's armor and the castle's tight hallways make them good defenders."

"And I'm sure that the illustrious Lord Darin hasn't managed to cobble up many spell-casters considering Laus's relations with Eutria." Hector put in sarcastically. "So the knights will probably be defending archers that Laus drafted into their army." I can't imagine we'll be seeing many other units."

"So archers and knights." I mused. "Then we want rotating lines of both armor slayers and quick fighters.

"Well…" joked Hector, who was casually waving his Wolf Beil, and indicating his war hammer strapped to his back. "I hardly need to tell you about my axe's enchantment. Not to mention that knights use spears and our other axe user is up with the wyverns."

"And while your speed and that of Lady Lyn is ferocious, a rapier such as my own is well suited against armored knights, even considering the range of a lance" Eliwood said determinedly.

"Add my magic to the strength of the lords and we can probably take on any knights we face in these cramped corridors." Erk said, a spark of magic dancing on his fingertips, which he promptly loosed at a stray archer taking a bead on us. "But we should get going they aren't going to let us plan forever."

"Ok. Yamamoto! Lead the others with Gavin, Koneko, Guy and Matthew." I called out rushing towards the dazed archer, batting him down with my staff straight on the skull. "Head to the armory and flush out anyone there. Then come follow us as our rear line."

"Sir!" Yamamoto called out raising his katana and calling the other recruits to him.

"Got it!" Gavin grinned. "I'll be able to find something I can use as well there I think." With that they peeled off our group. I was able to witness my students perform a flawless triangle attack rushing the poor archer from three sides gutting him instantly.

"Now then" I continued, smiling slightly before spotting the first line of knights. "Eliwood, Hector, Erk get to work!"

"Alright!" Hector growled, charging into the line of knights, hammer in the right hand and wolf beil in the left. The knights started to surround him but he started swinging, crushing and cleaving armor all around him.

"That guy…" Eliwood grimaced, following his hot headed friend, stabbing the exposed kneecap of a knight whose attention was solely on Hector. The knight buckled in his armor exposing the back of his neck which Eliwood skewered through. He lanced another knight in the eye socket making him convulse once then collapse to the ground before the knights started to notice him.

Erk, having finished his mental preparations, lifted his hands up calling a large fireball to appear in the rear of the enemies line, where it exploded distracting the archers in the back, injuring them as well as damaging a few of the knights near the back. Then he took a step forward and dropped his arm with a flourish calling a focused fire ball down on a knight, clearing the way towards their now unprotected archers.

"Alright!" I crowed. " Now let's push up! VOI!"

~Lucius POV~

VOI!

_Dear Elimine. That was quite a battle cry. _ Lucius thought. _A familiar one too… I wonder who it was. _ Apparently the thought wasn't just mine, the 6 or so soldiers captured with me started whispering between each other.

"What in blazes was that?"

"Help you dolt." Another soldier, a lieutenant, rebuked his subordinate. "That's Sir Ken's voice and battle yell. That means he's back with the rest of the legion!"

"The legions back?" a third soldier whispered. "Then we're saved! I've seen Ken and Lady Lyn spar with each other. They're incredible! None of our other soldiers could even touch them!"

"The rest of the legion is amazing as well." A fourth soldier put in, rubbing distinctive fist bruises on his chest and arms. "Have you ever had the misfortune of hand sparring with Sir Gavin? And the commander and subcommander of the knights of Caelin are with them as well."

"Well then I guess it's time." A fifth soldier, another lieutenant said, standing up. He nodded to the first lieutenant and they both stood up and went to the corners of the room and lifted up the stones. They came out surprisingly easily, revealing armament for 5 soldiers.

"Well, one of us is gonna have to stay behind. "The first lieutenant groaned, donning a shield and iron lance.

"Sort it out among you four." The second lieutenant said grabbing a javelin instead of a spear. "We need to get out there."

I turned towards the door. The lightning tome that Lord Raymond had given me tucked in the folds of my cloak.

"Lord Raymond. I must see you." I muttered to myself. "Soldiers! I'm going out there! I called out to them taking out the tome and marching towards the door."

"Lucius, you should stay with us." The lieutenant said. "You were a part of the legion too, We're not letting you fall here."

"Thank you my friends. May the saint protect and bless you." _Focus… focus_ "Lightning!" with that incantation I blasted down the door and the soldiers took defensive positions outside the door. Seeing nothing they started to move down the hallway slowly. _ I'm coming Lord Raymond. Please don't do anything rash._

~Gavin's POV~

"Alright, armory, armory, I left a spare set of tonfas there I know it." I mused watching impassively as Ken's swordsmen took out the two guards, both archers, with little difficulty. "Alright Matthew, get to work on those doors."

"Sure thing, let's see what we can find in here." With that he pulled out his trusty lock pick and started working on the door. It clicked and he was started to open it, but frowned and quickly took a step back. Not a moment too soon as a flux orb collided with the door, disintegrating it entirely. "Damn! Ambush!" he yelped, quickstepping back as more flux orbs started to fly.

"Well nothing to be done for it." Cain said grimly. "Charge!" with that he raised his katana and dashed in dodging the flux orbs has he dashed through the doorway.

"Shit. Cain!" Abel cried out before dashing in himself, followed closely by the others.

Inside the room was a maelstrom of chaos. The beleaguered myrmidon was dashing between the shamans in the room barely dodging the onslaught of flux.

"Crap we gotta move!" Mathew yelled, throwing a dagger and embedding it in the arm of one of the shamans. The rest of the team fanned out and charged the enemy line between columns and cases of weapons. The shamans were caught completely unawares and quickly fell under the strokes of the swordsmen

It certainly helped that they outnumbered them by almost 4 men.

I didn't wanna be left out, even if I didn't have a weapon. I dashed forward trusting my fists and elbows to do the job for me. Koneko was following tight and she slashed at anyone that looked like they could still come up and cast a spell.

However in all the chaos, everyone had lost sight of Cain.

"Cain!" Abel bellowed. "Where are you!" The dust was thick in the air but we all could hear Matthew shouting. "Over here! We need help! This druid is giving us problems!"

I looked towards that direction and saw Matthew ducking around a larger shaman with more elaborate robes. Cain was slumped by a corner half his shirt missing and a patch of freshly grown skin over his torso. _Looks like someone found an elixir. Just in time._

Abel wordlessly started moving towards the shaman but Yamamoto quickly jabbed his katana hilt into his ribs. He mouthed "together" while indicating another swordsman. Abel nodded and crept to the side while the other two surrounded the two remaining combatants. Hidden behind destroyed weapon racks, they tried to catch Matthew's eye and when they did he nodded and threw his last dagger at the druid then flew into a back spring and retreated.

"Now! Triangle attack!" Three voices called out as they spun out from their cover and slashed simultaneously at the druid. With nowhere to dodge he was caught in the blades and hewn into pieces.

"Whew. That was fun." I said panting slightly my knee resting in the throat of some shaman. "Matthew get to the lords, this might change their strategy. I'll poke around and look for my tonfa then we'll follow you."

"Got it." Matthew replied his voice all business. I went back to looking for my personal weapon locker to make sure it wasn't destroyed. To my relief it was fine just barely dented. I unlocked the door and grabbed my spare tonfas as well as the spear tonfas that Ken had taught me with. _Always carry a spare eh Ken?_

"Well then let's move out." In the back of the room I heard Abel's voice. "Cain you idiotic lout, let's go."

~Kens POV~

_Well this system seems to be working good, I'm glad these guys are predictable. _ I thought to myself, my twin katana slashing clean throw my enemies bow before I completed my turn and kicked him straight in the jaw. I can even afford to be fancy. All of a sudden I felt a feeling of unease. I had my blades up and I started looking. But all our resistance had been dealt with and our foes were on the ground. Nevertheless, I kept searching and listening around where it was from. _Footsteps… behind us. And they're in a hurry, but they're light._ "Everyone watch your back!" I called out turning towards the sound, blades set in a cross guard.

"My lords!" Matthews voice called out, winded but recognizable. I lowered my blades and called out to him. "How did you do Matthew."

"Lord Hector, Lord Eliwood! There are druids here!" he called out in a panicked tone.

"Wait… druids?" I said quizzically as a dark circle appeared in the wall beside me. A gravelly voice murmured behind me.

"Ken Senki, Sword of Caelin, break here in your own walls!" I turned to find a man with an ornate black cloak raise his arms. "Rot all resistance! Luna!" Six dark purple orbs swirled around me slamming into my head, arms, knees and gut, bowling me right over.

I hit the ground, grunting in pain as the elder magic took its toll on my body. Straining against unconsciousness, I tried to push myself up, if only to see my assailant. I saw him just in time to watch Lyn bisecting the druid with a clean slash where he dissolved into the darkness.

"Ken!" Lyn's voice called out to me, worry in her voice. "Are you ok?"

"I'm gonna be down for a while Lyn," I groaned, rolling over on my back. "But I'm not going to die. However you can't wait around here. Your grandfather needs you right now!"

"But what about you?"

"I'll stay and watch over Ken." Erk said taking some chalk and starting to draw an amplification circle on the ground. "Pricilla can heal him up and we'll be careful and quiet." Pricilla nodded and unlimbered her mends staff to bring to bear the healing energy on me.

"Go on Lyn, I'll catch up. And watch the walls." I said tying to smile. She nodded, then started to follow the rest of the team as they marched towards the throne room.

Pricilla gave me a knowing smile and whispered. "I'll have you up again in no time Ken."

I waited it out for a little and after a while, I felt the dark energy completely leave my body and my energy return. Not a moment sooner Erk stiffened his back and sent a fireball screaming down the hallway. I didn't hear it hit a body, so I stood up and took my blades held them at the ready. Erk moved behind me and put his fire tome away for the more precise thunder tome.

A hard eyed mercenary was charging up the hall alone, dark red hair covering his eyes and a broadsword in hand. As he got close, he threw his sword high in the air and jumped after it clearing 5 feet in his vert. "Get back!" I yelled attempting to ascertain where he was landing. Pricilla cantered backwards on her horse and Erk stepped back casting a thunder spell as he went, but the spell clashed harmlessly behind the swordsman as he began to descend upon me.

I surprised him by rolling forward and once on my feet attempting to disable my opponent by throwing an elbow at what I thought was an unprotected head, instead my arm passed straight through open air as he ducked and swept my legs out from under me. I fell to the ground for the second time in as many minutes but I kept my wits about me and kicked out with my feet catching my foe in the stomach driving him back as I got back up to my feet.

We were about to charge each other again when Pricilla yelled "STOP!" I jumped back and disengaged and was surprised then my foe did as well. Pricilla dismounted and whispered in her quiet voice. "Raymond? Is that you? My brother Raymond?"

The man looked shocked and whirled around to look at Pricilla, with Erk half covering her protectively none the less.

"You're eyes, incredible" He replied in a low growly voice, then he sheathed his sword and continued. "Raymond is a name I have discarded though. These days I go by the name Raven."

"Raven… I'm sure you have your reasons," Pricilla said her voice faltering. "But we can travel together! With Lady Lyn and Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector, and we can look for our parents!" Her smile came back as she said that.

Raven looked confused at that and was about to say something until a new voice called from the hallway. "Lord Raven! I wish to speak with you!" a long haired effeminate monk was running up to us followed by 5 Caelin soldiers, one with a very curiously melted buckler.

"Sir Ken!" one of the soldiers cried out. "You're ok! But… where is Lady Lyn?"

"I'm just about to go find her." I smiled "She's with Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector alongside the rest of the legion, and the Lord's retainers."

"Oh…"

Lucius and Raven had finished talking and Raven had turned to me. "We'll side with you for now then, you've been caring for my sister, I will trust you."

I heard running again and I turned to say Gavin's face alongside the rest of my following running up towards us. "We're back! Did you miss us?"

Grinning despite the situations I called back. "We're moving to the throne room! Let's go!"

We passed a fair number of bodies, all of them Laus soldiers, knights and archers the odd axer and shaman. "it looks like we're almost done here." I mused to myself and I found the rest of the legion at the door to the throne room.

Florina found me first and handed me a familiar blade.

"Here Ken, we found this in the smithy's room."

"My lancecreaver!" I grinned taking the hilt of the blade. "Excellent that puts me back up to dealing with spears!" I sheathed my two silver katanas and took out my knight killing blades, a newly picked armor slayer and my old lancecreaver .

"Good you're here." Hector said gruffly, after hearing my voice. "We've been waiting, I thought it would be a good idea to have our full force here to take the throne room.

"Gotcha, what are we looking at."

"Four knights and the knight commander himself."

"Ok, Erk, Lucius, Gavin, Kent and Sain take the grunts, clear a path for me and the lords to confront their boss. If you can see an opening to help us after that lob a spell or a javelin our way got it?" nods of accent all round. "The rest of you watch our backs. Lets pull this off!"

The lords and me rushed in and blew right past the four knights, Hector not even breaking stride to smash a nearby knight's chest plate bowling him right over. Sain charged in and his horse reared up stomping on the fallen knight, while Kent planted his heavy spear straight into his chest. Spells flashed from both Erk and Lucius, destroying the other knights with arcane thunder and lightning. Gavin was nowhere near as flashy merely ducking his opponents thrust and punching out with his new spear-point tonfa, catching his foe right in the lightly armored neck.

By this time, we had surrounded the enemy commander. He was clad in general's armor just like Wallace and Lundgren.

"Why if it isn't Caelin's sword" Bernard laughed standing up from Lord Hausen's throne. "Sir Ken Senki! I've wanted to test my blade against yours for a very long time! And now it looks like I get the chance!"

"Bernard!" Eliwood called out. "Why are you doing this? You're a good man! The best knight teacher in the Lycian league!"

"Why? I'm sure you know. My Lord, Lord Darin, ordered me here, although he has since left this fight." A pang of sadness flashed across his face before he slid his faceplate down and continued. "It's the same with you is it not? Marcus the Paladin travels with you, as well as the stalwart knight Oswin and the Sword of Caelin follows their respected Lords, Lord Hector and Lady Lyn. It would be a disservice to my lord if I were to not follow his orders."

He leveled his lance towards me then. "Everyone knows a Cantons strongest fighter guards their lord. Ken Senki! Laus has invaded Caelin! Fight me if you dare!"

"Alright…" I replied, crouching as I crossed my arms across my body, my blades flanking my torso. "I'm ready."

He gave me a salute, then thrust his massive spear at me. But I spun to the sides uncrossing my arms and slashed the chain, shearing it and causing the attached spear to crash to the floor.

Undaunted he reached up to his back and brought to bear a massive axe. With a single practice swipe in the air he lumbered towards me. I charged him again, blades swiping at his armor, but he merely swung out and struck my lancereaver, shattering the blade to pieces.

_Dang it, I just got that fixed. _ I groaned inwardly taking instead the armorslayer in both hands. It glowed faintly meaning its enchantment was still functioning so I ran at him yet again. The general swung his axe horizontally, attempting to cleave me in two. However I wasn't where he had swung. I slid on my knees under his swipe and slashed at his legs, cutting off the greaves. I then spun my body, while still on the floor and slashed the back of his legs with that spin causing him to stumble. Immediately I sprang to my feet, narrowly avoiding a backwards swipe of the general's axe.

_Woah… that was close. _ I breathed out as General Bernard was getting up. "Impressive!" he called out "Truly impressive. The rumors that have been told about you are true then!"

"This isn't right" I called out lowering my blade slightly. "Commander Bernard is there any shame in surrendering at these odds?"

"There is." He replied. "I am the commander and as long as I draw breath, Laus' flag will fly in this castle! Now come!" with that he charged forward faster than I thought anyone could in that much armor.

However it was still a far cry from my speed.

I met his charge yelling incomprehensibly with my blade held level to my head. Bernard stopped his charge, puzzled, then he swung his axe at my ankles.

Quickly I jumped up onto his arm and leapt forward driving myself just above the general. As he bent down with the force I put on his arm, I twisted in midair and using the rotations and weight of the blade to power my spin, I slashed upwards before falling behind him. I felt the armor slayer cut through plate metal and then flesh and blood. The blade stuck on something and I let it go, falling hard onto the ground.

I rolled away from where the general was deftly sliding my staff out from my back as I went. But I had no need to worry as the battle had been decided. Bernard was standing there my armor slayer stuck in his collar bone, shaking before he collapsed on his knees.

"So I lost… " he gurgled. "You truly are the victor here Sir Senki." He chuckled weakly before continuing. "Laus has lost… at Caelin's hand. Laus's military is gutted… This... is only just rewards for Laus's brutality." With that he fell forward and breathed his last.

"Caelin is freed!" Sain called and a cheer rose up from the legion and the other soldiers, while I merely sat down in exhaustion.

"Sain, Kent." Lyn said. "Take command over whoever is still alive and rout any stragglers in the castle. Check the cells if there are any other of our soldiers there."

"Of course Lady Lyn." Kent replied then turning his horse around, her called over the crowd. "All right! We have our orders!" he cantered off, Sain at his side and both their swords out. The 5 soldiers followed them, spears aloft as they walked off.

"Yamamoto." I said, now spread eagled on the floor. "Go with them, just in case." He nodded then called the other swordsmen to him and followed Kent and Sain.

A flash of blue light from Kura's staff and I gathered enough energy to stand again. "Lord Hausen." I said with a sinking heart. "Where is he?"

"The other Lord's went into the Marquess' private chambers. Lyn was worried about you but she needed to see her grandfather."

"Of course." I stood up straight and dusted myself off, before walking into the room."

Inside I found Lyn and the two men at the door confused expressions on their faces as a hooded black robed figure tended to the Marquess.

Eliwood was the first to speak. "Who are you?" he inquired, his voice neutral and his hand on the pommel of his rapier.

The figure chose to ignore him, instead speaking to the blue haired lord. "It's been a long time, Lord Hector."

"That voice?" Hector said. "Leila! Leila is that you?"

"Yes it is me." She said with a smile removing her hood to show a mass of deep fuchsia hair and a small smile on her face. "It's good to see you." She turned to the other Lords and me. "Lord Eliwood, Lady Lyn it is a pleasure to see you both alive and well"

"Leila while your service is appreciated, you are one of my brothers best spies. And you're on assignment, so what are you doing here?" Hector said confused.

"Leila shrugged and replied. "It is my assignment that brings me here perhaps I should give a cursory report to you. Lordling Ostia?" she gave Hector a small but very matthew-esque smirk as she said that. Hector looked down cowed, but let the lady continue.

She turned to us and continued. "Let me begin by saying this. Lord Elbert is alive."

Myself and Hector grinned at the news and both of us gave Eliwood a pat on the back while Lyn looked on at him and smiled. Unfortunately for Eliwood his knees went weak at the news and he stumbled forward when we smacked him.

He however kept his composure as always and dusted himself off before inquiring of Leila again. "Are you sure? How can you be sure?"

"I have been posing as a member of the black fang for a number of months Lord Eliwood." She replied "I gathered the information from them and I believe it to be true. The recent change in the black fang is due to the new wife of the leader, Brendon Reed. He is now married to a woman named Sonia, who is under a man named, Nergal. Although I haven't been able to find much about him I do know he is also responsible for the attack on Caelin."

Lyn's eyes flashed at that and she gripped the hilt of her Mani Kati. "How can you be sure?" I asked her.

"Nergal has another retainer. A man named Ephidel."

"We heard that name from Erik back in Laus, so he's under this Nergal too?" Hector said, his eyes narrowing.

"Indeed. Ephidel will have likely brought Marquess Laus to his master again, this time retreating from you as you attacked him. He was brought there along with Marquess Pherae some time ago. "

"Where are they going Leila" Eliwood said taking a step forward. "We'll go, no matter where on Elibe!"

"They are going to the dragons gate. An old ruins deep in the island of Valor. But I've never been there so I can't guide you. I'm supposed to be stationed there after this job so I'll be going there soon to see it for myself."

"Valor? Blast!" Hector cursed. "The common folk call it the dread isle. They say that no man that steps on the island comes back alive, that the island just devours him."

"Nevertheless that's where my father is." Eliwood replied. "And I'll find a way to bring him back."

"Well dread isle or not, I'm coming with you." Hector grinned, taking of his Gauntlet and clenching the other man's hand. "And that's that. Can't let you go alone on this one." He pulled his hand back and I saw a long pale scar cross his whole palm.

"And I'm glad to have you by my side, as always." Eliwood said with a grin as he drew a finger over his palm, tracing a similar thinner and shorter scar.

"We're coming with you too Eliwood." I nodded Lyn by my side her face locked in a determined look.

"Lyn? But shouldn't you stay with your grandfather?"

"I'll come with you. Marquess Laus must be stopped or else He might target my grandfather again. However I think I will Leave Kent and Sain to guard my grandfather. The commander and sub-commander need to guide Caelin's military, especially with Lord Eagler's passing."

"Well then I thank you for your assistance." Eliwood said, relenting the point.

"We're friends," I said to him, this is what friends do, they support each other no matter the odds."

"Then that's that." Hector declared. "Our next stop should be Badon, the Port town. That's our best bet to find a boat to Valor."

"Well that's all the information I have for you." Leila said. "Lady Lyndis, I think it wise to spread the word that Marquess Caelin is dead." Lyn nodded to her and she was about to leave.

Hector had one last question though. "Leila, Ephidel and Nergal, what are they like?"

She turned to us and replied. "Nergal never leaves the dragons gate, so I've yet to ay eyes on him. I've only seen Ephidel on rare occasion, but there is something different about him."

"How so?" Eliwood said, noting the spy's discomfort.

"He doesn't seem fully human." She continued. "His eyes glow golden, it's impossible to miss." With that she walked out of the room and disappeared around a corner.

"Well we have a new quest." I grimaced leaning slightly on Lyn as the Lords and I walked out of the Marquess' chambers. "Eliwood." I called to the red haired lord, who turned towards me. "This one seems like a big quest. I think it'd be wise to stock up on supplies before we head out. We're gonna need them."

"Agreed but I don't want to wait, I want to go right now to my father's side…" he sighed. " But you are the tactician and I do see the logic of your suggestion."

"Just one day of rest. We leave dawn of the day following this one." That's all we should need. The Pehrean nodded and we each parted ways, I and Lyn to her chambers, the other Lords escorted by Reissmann to their respective guest quarters.

I was walking the now familiar halls with Lyn, eagerly looking forward to real rest in familiar safe ground. "Well it's only for a couple of nights but we will have a proper bed." I heard her say resting her arm in mine as we walked. I started to reply until I caught a flash of dark brown cloak flipping around a far corner.

"Did you see that?" I asked indicating the corner I saw the cloak disappear behind. She nodded and placed a hand on her sword moving stealthily along to the corner, hardly making a sound over the marble floor. I followed suit, my hands in front of my face as I strode in front of her, my role as her protector never forgotten as I peeked around the corner.

I saw a room untouched from the previous battle, large but dark. Inside it were two figures, wearing similar cloaks however their hair made them unmistakable. Our two spies, Matthew and Leila. They were too far away for us to hear their whispering but I could see Matthews grin and Leila hide her face in her cloak for a moment before looking at Matthew disappearing down another hallway.

Grinning despite myself I turned away from the door and turned to Lyn who wore a similar smile.

"That's sweet" she smiled as she beckoned me to follow her again up to her chambers." Nice to see even he's found someone." _ Oh man I was just thinking black mail material. Damn this time and no cameras! Still…_ "It's cute." I said mirroring her smile. "Matthew told me he had a girl waiting for him and he would ask her for her hand. Guess that's her." Lyn noted my wistful look but said nothing merely squeezing my arm in hers.

We eventually made it to Lyn's chambers and I was prepared to sleep at the doorway again but she pulled me into her room with a smile. "Lyn? What? But I was always out here so I can guard you properly."

"Oh well Ken I just got used to sleeping beside you" she smiled blushing slightly. "It makes me feel safer then you being out there."

"Oh… well that's what I'm supposed to do I guess." I replied blushing equally as much. With that settled we turned around to let the other get out of our battle stained clothing and into fresh clothing. Then as we were falling asleep I draped an arm around her form and brought her closer to me gently, before capturing her lips in mine.

She smiled into the kiss, feeling safe in my arms. "I love you Lyn." I said simply finally succumbing to the fatigue of the day. "I love you and I'll never leave you."

END CHAPTER

Extra skit Skydiving?

Normal is ken **bold is heath **_italic is florina_

_I'm sorry Ken! I still feel so bad!_

For? ~puzzled look~

_I should have warned you I was going to roll! You fell from so high… I thought I killed you! ~starts to cry~_

**Pardon? What happened to Ken?**

Oh well in the first bit of the battle I was riding with Florina doing reconnaissance of the battle. She had to roll to avoid an arrow and I fell off. I fell into a hay bale though so that was lucky.

**Truly? That's very lucky. One should never test the wyverns without mages present.**

Test? Wyverns? I fell off a Pegasus.

**Oh my apologies. Back in Bern we had a coming of age test for young wyvern riders. They'd take their beast high into the sky and jump of trusting the wyvern to catch them. It was to test the bond between the rider and mount. **

Woah. That sounds intense.

**Of course if your wyvern just flew off you were dead, but there were always a team of mages on hand to catch you with magic were that to happen. Granted you were prohibited from being a wyvern rider if that happened but you weren't dead.**

That's crazy that sounds just like skydiving?

~Heath and Florina sky diving?~


	29. Tip of the fang

Fire emblem field tactician 28

Tip of the fang

"So you agree then?" I turned to the leader of the mercenary group.

"I do. Unfortunately this doesn't protect your liege from the rest of Euban's mercenaries, but my wing and myself, we pledge allegiance to the knights of Caelin."

"Glad to hear it." I smiled taking Heath's hand and shaking it firmly. "We lost most of our flyers in the last fight against Laus so I would like to have you're Wyverns take up a garrison on the border towns of Caelin. Do you have any sway at all with any more of your old group of mercenaries?"

"A fair few. Mostly rookies looking for battle." Heath replied shaking his head. "They should have joined up with us alongside one veteran Ex wyvern knight that was to stay with them as back up."

"Excellent" I smiled "Then can I have those flyers on the Kathleet-Caelin border and you're unit on the Laus- Caelin border."

"Of course. I'll let them know. Thank you again for this chance at honest work." He nodded as a final gesture and went to find his riders.

_Well, that went well. _ I thought to myself. _Wyvern knights are much sturdier then Pegasus knights so things should be looking up_. I walked back to the throne room to meet up with Lyn, when I heard a loud crash of steel on marble.

"Unacceptable! How can I follow these orders? As a knight I must be allowed to accompany you wherever you go. I swore to my Lord Caelin, your grandfather Lady Lyn that I would stave off harm from you!"

I returned to the throne room from the quick errand, to find Sain staring passively at the marble floor and Kent on his knees a frustrated look in his eyes.

Lyn wasn't doing so well either, she was struggling to keep tears from her eyes. "Nevertheless those are my orders. As your liege I expect you to follow them."

"But, Lady Lyn, I beseech you. Must it be me? How will my presence here serve Caelin? Should I not be the sword and shield of its rightful ruler?"

"Kent." Lyn said kindly, placing a hand on her knight's shoulder. He flinched and dropped his gaze but she continued. "You are very needed in Caelin. You're the commander of the Caelin knights are you not?"

"Yes Milady." He replied.

"And with Lord Eagler passed on and General Wallace nowhere to be found, Who can I trust to watch over My grandfather? Mercenaries?"

"No of course not Milady." Kent said shaking his head, his face still pointed towards the floor. "Anyone knows that the head of a Marquess can always fetch more gold then a contract could ever. But why not the Caelin military? Surely you don't doubt our soldiers."

"And suppose the black fang find out that Leila was lying and my grandfather is still alive," Lyn cut off the knight. "Will you let Caelin's military face them without any soldiers capable and experienced enough to deal with the black fang?"

"Of- of course not." Kent said, his passionate voice fading slightly. "But what can Sain or I do to stave an army? We're just two knights."

"Well technically no." I called out making my presence know. Three pairs of eyes turned to me as I presented Kent and Sain with two crests.

"These? These are-"Sain began, unable to speak properly.

"You'd know these better than I would I suppose." I replied. "I had to have Riessmann kind of point me in the right direction. But these, well I'm sure you know what they are. _Cause I REALLY don't._

They are knight crests!" Kent said momentarily forgetting his complaint. "But those are only given to knights that… Lady Lyndis you don't mean..."

"That's right Kent," Lyn said, a shadow of a smile on her face, she had to be a ruler at the moment after all. "I'm granting you and Sain the rank of general." The two knights were stunned and I allowed myself a small smirk of amusement before Lyn spoke again. "Kent if you would" she held out her hand and Kent carefully placed his long sword in his lady's hand. "Kent. Knight of Caelin, I declare you General Kent. Hold the position with honour sir knight."

"Thank you, my lady." He inclined his head in a deeper bow, and then raised his eyes to see Lyn smiling at him holding out his sword. He took it and sheathed it as Lyn turned to Sain.

Sain to his credit immediately knelt before Lyn and proffed the hilt of his blade, the point at his chest.

"Sain, knight of Caelin, I grant you the rank of General as well as commander of Caelin's knights. Hold the position with honor sir knight."

Sain smiled and took his blade back while Kent turned quizzically to Lyn. "Commander? Am I being replaced?"

"Oh of course you are." I smiled. "After all you're going to be too busy taking care of everything else in Caelin."

"P-pardon?"

"Right" Lyn spoke up. "As my last edict as princess of Caelin, I abdicate my claim to the throne and General Kent shall be the steward of Caelin."

Her last announcement brought a myriad of reactions from the people in the room. I had already known this was coming so the only surprise I had was the timing of the announcement. Sain, Kent and Riessmann however were all frozen in shock.

I stifled a laugh as even Kent broke from his normal strict persona and stood up, his hands low as he tried to take this all in. "But, but my lady. Why? Why must you leave Caelin? Leave the throne?"

"It's simple really," she replied, "I'm not Lycian and I will never attempt to be Lycian. This doesn't feel like home to me. I yearn for the oceans of grass and the cool night breeze of the Sacaen skies." She sighed as she reminisced. "I miss the place of my birth, the wild Sacaen blood of mine has taken the Lycian blood of my mother and turned it as wild as I am. I cannot say here and still call myself Lyn, the plainswoman I grew up as."

"Now stand up straight." She smiled at Kent who had since fallen to his knee's "I left this canton to you because I feel you can lead it well. Don't prove me wrong ok?" with that she turned away from the throne and walked off while I followed her as I always did.

"So soon?" I asked her as we walked the halls, not really caring where we go.

"I've never been the patient type you know that." She smiled as she slipped her hand in mine.

"Patient?" I asked quizzically. What are you rushing?

"Well… despite your rank, you're not a royal." She replied softly. _And proud of it_ I thought to myself. "And I really want to be with you… as well as never have to deal with these nobles again." She added quickly. I had to laugh a little at that. "I only came to see my grandfather after all. He'll never leave Caelin. It's his beloved home. But I'm sure he'll understand that point when I tell him about my decision to go home myself."

"Alright then." I smiled squeezing her hand a little. We had unconsciously walked towards the sparring field and I chuckled a little as I saw where we ended up. "By the saint, we are quite the pair aren't we?" She smiled and I went to grab a couple of wooden swords. I handed one off to her and she gave me a quick kiss as a thank you, the slashed straight up with her blade. I bent backwards to avoid the strike and spun to my left slashing at her ankles. She raised her foot and hopped backwards and as her hair fell out from her face I could see a wild grin on her lips. Mirroring it I charged in my blade clashing against hers. Our first bout of many had begun.

That evening, the castle had a feast. It was Lord Hausan's way of sending us off in style I suppose since we were asked to don formal clothing again. Gavin couldn't keep his eyes of Koneko, her slim fitting black dress accenting all the right places. She knew it too, with the way she was teasing the poor fist fighter. Pricilla too, was a sight to see. A fancy white gown and an entourage of Raven, Erk and Lucius, she looked more like a princess than anything else. All that was missing was a tiara. Bane and Kura, now officially part of the legion were around as were Eliwood, Hector and their retainers.

By this time, all of castle Caelin knew that Kent was to be the next ruler of Caelin. Fortunately there were no foreign nobles at this night so Kent could relax the first night he spent on the throne of Caelin. Although he was constantly fiddling with everything that made him the Marquess, the extra poofy clothing, the added jewelry, to say Kent was not used to this would be an understatement but we all got a laugh out of it later.

Lyn of course was still in her astounding light blue dress and holding everyone's attention, mine especially. She continued to hold my attention long after the music faded into the night, the platters were cleaned out and sent away, and into the late night as I walked my dance partner, and all around best partner to her quarters.

"All these adventures," I smiled as she opened the door to her room and sat on the bed, beckoning me to follow. "It's almost too much for me."

"You? Admitting defeat? I'm shocked." She joked back kicking off the fancy boots she was wearing. "Father sky, I hope this is the last time I have to wear something like that.

"I agree. Although it does make you look rather appealing." I sighed with a blush, taking off my outer coat.

"Appealing, is that the word?" She smirked walking off to change into her sleeping attire. "Well you're pretty appealing yourself."

"Ha… thanks Lyn." I blushed turning towards her as she came into the bed in her travel gear. I quirked an eye but she smiled and shushed me with a glance.

"This is just comfortable is all."

"Well then," I replied turning her over and wrapping an arm protectively around her. "This is comfortable too." She wriggled a little until her head was in the nook of my shoulder and both of us were blushing hard as we nodded off to sleep. "I love you Lyn." I whispered to her but she was already fast asleep.

The next morning came too quickly for my tastes but it was nice to wake up beside Lyn. _The joy of it never truly wears off does it… _I thought to myself as I gently shook her awake. "C'mon Lyn, it's time to get up." I murmured groggily.

She woke up with an unintelligible murmur and she slowly stood up rubbing the sleep from her eyes and standing up. Stretching her arms she sighed and smiled to me now fully awake, "Well Ken. I guess it's time for another adventure. Are you ready to go?"

"Of course" I smiled looking around for my sword sheaths. "I just have to see off my students, so I'll meet you at the castle gates in an hour then?" She nodded to that then went off to see her grandfather once more before she left.

Once I was dressed I walked over to the wing that Marquess Caelin had let me use as a dojo. "Oi! Yamamoto, Bane!" The mentioned two were sparring in the ring I had set up in style of my old shrine dojo. Seeing as they hadn't heard me I joined the rest of my students as they watched the bout between my two top apprentices.

Bane, having travelled with the legion, had more experience in combat and was pressing the attack, his blade flashing up and down, his form rough, but good. Yamamoto's instincts however served him well and his wooden katana was always right in front of his foes.

_Even better than I could ever have expected_ I thought to myself as Bane's blade whistled over Yamamoto's crouching form. Yamamoto then rose back to his feet, slashing upwards with his blade using the force of his rising body to power his slash. But bane merely arched his neck back and the blade passed just in front of his face. Yamamoto brought the blade straight back down but bane struck his wrist with a palm, knocking his foe's strike away and he swiftly brought his blade up to his opponents neck. "That's my match." He murmured softly.

Yamamoto shook his head and smiled. "With that you bring your lead on me to two wins."

"That was a good match, both of you." I smiled making my presence known to them both. They started, but turned and gave a bow. "Bane, we're on our way. Please find Sakura and come meet the rest of the legion at the castle gates in a little under an hour's time."

"Ah, yes sir." He bowed then ran off, no doubt to find the petite healer.

"Alright, now as for you, Yamamoto." The man stood up straight at the mention of his name. "It seems I was right in choosing you to lead in my stand." He shrugged a little sheepish at the comment, but happy nonetheless. "If I had ample time I would impart to you my twin sword style, but as it is right now I will have to give you this and promise to return." I held out a scroll to my apprentice. ". I had an artisan draw these as I and the lady Lyndis sparred. In particular I want you to pay attention to my stances. These specific drawings are of my iaijutsu techniques, every one. I'm certain you will be able to learn from them, and teach this technique even better than I could." I smiled a little, before turning slowly.

"Thank you, Master Senki!" The man bowed deeply in respect.

"You're welcome my apprentice. Yamamoto Leiko, You've become a great leader and a fine swordsman. I have faith you will continue to make me proud." With that I turned from my following and began to walk to where I would be meeting Lyn. But at the entrance of the dojo, I stopped. "I wonder… will I return to this place?" I murmured to myself, before walking out the door.

Finally on my way, I walked to the gates of Castle Caelin to meet the rest of the legion. It turns out I was a little late as everyone else was waiting for me to arrive.

"Ah Ken. There you are." Sain called out, being the first to notice me. "The black smith told me to give this to you. It certainly is an odd looking weapon. What is it?"

"Ah, my naginata." I smiled, as I took the weapon, and began to toss it around, getting comfortable with the weight. "It's a spear as you can tell. It's a weapon of my ancestors' design that was used against horsemen." I held the spear up, admiring the heavy, wide blade that was at the point. "I'm impressed that the smithy got it right, especially with my very broken description." With a few practice swipes, I was satisfied and strapped the weapon to my back

"Well are we ready to go then?" Hector sighed as he strapped his wolf beil to his belt loop and mounted his horse.

"Aye." I replied as I hopped behind Lyn in our horse and sat loosely in the saddle, "Let's be off then."

"Ken." I heard Kent's voice call out to me and I turned to face him. He gave me a solemn salute and said slowly. "Keep her safe. And be well. You all have a home here in Caelin."

"Of course sir Caelin. Thank you." I bowed my head softly and took the reins from Lyn's shaking hands and slowly steered the horse away towards our new adventure.

The road to Badon was thankfully empty and the odd bandit attacks didn't really phase us. We were a strong unit and I felt confident in our attempt to get back Lord Elbert and stop the Black fang. However that all changed when we actually got to Badon.

"Listen. We need a boat to Valor!" Our blue haired Lord asked in his brusque manor as he would grab the first sailor or captain he could find.

"You want a boat to the Dread Isle? You're mad! No way! Never! There's no one around who will sail those cursed waters!" The sailor replied, surprising me that anyone could stand up to Hector.

"If you won't help us, can you help us find someone who will?" Eliwood would cut in, never losing his cool, despite the growing frustrations.

"No! Forget it! Just give up your mad quest!" The Sailor would reply before shaking free of Hectors grasp and scurrying off.

"I give up!" I yelled out in frustration after the fifth Sailor denied us passage. "How in the saint are we going to find a way to Valour if none of the sailors want to sail!"

"Calm down Ken." Eliwood tried to reason with me. "You have to understand Valour is cursed for a reason."

"That doesn't matter." I brought my voice down and replied to Eliwood. "If we rent a boat from a captain, how hard would it be to sail there ourselves."

"Oh you know how to sail a Galleon Ken?" Hector cut in sarcastically. "Well why didn't you say so!"

That shut me up quick.

"Pardon me. But did I hear you were going to Valour?"

"Who wants to know?" I turned warily to the voice. Its speaker was a purple haired scholarly type person.

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Canas. I had heard from a group of sailors that some nobles were looking for passage to the dread isle. And you're Lord's Eliwood and Hector and the Lady Lyndis. So I just assumed…" He shook his head a little. "Anyway I've been trying to get to the dread isle but Captain Fargus wouldn't let me go alone.

"Captain Fargus. " Eliwood mused I don't think I've heard the name.

"He's a pirate but he's more like the protector of this town. Him and his group of pirates are the only ones with sea charts that will get you to Valour."

"He's been to Valour?"

"The only one that has. Although he's never brought anyone. He sent half his crew to explore the island and no one came back.

"Nevertheless, we need to go. Can you take us to him?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course. His ship is by the biggest dock, just off the pier." We walked on but as we passed the coliseum a black armoured paladin exited flanked by a few cavaliers and a troubadour. His eyes locked on our group and his face cracked into a sinister grin.

"Well, if it isn't Eliwood and friends. You should abandon your quest, you have yet to know the fear the black fang brings to the nobility. Scream if you must you're about to-woah!" his horse reared up and the cavalier directly to his left just dissolved.

"Black fang." Canas muttered quietly, although I could feel him silently fuming inside. "You are the ones that have dragged the elder god's magic through the mud and caused their practitioners to be feared and persecuted. Return to dust! Flux!" with another sweep of his robes a flux orb flew out and hit a rider square on dissolving his torso and leaving just his legs on his now spooked stead.

By this time a full on melee had erupted. Hector's enchanted Wolf Beil, slashed through horses legs and cavalier armor. Eliwood at his flank his rapier flashing out in jabs, taking out riders with finesse, if not speed or power.

Canas was at out rear, lobbing flux orbs at our foes, his first target was the troubadour at their rear to keep them from healing their wounded. Afterwards he took his shots as they came, firing off spells as he saw targets.

I had drawn my spear and I again ran through the forms I remembered from my past, stabbing upwards at horses or slashing out at riders with sweeping motions, my long spear out of the reach of the cavaliers swords and my blade cleaving through necks or bowling armoured bodies to the ground to be stabbed at. Lyn was a few feet away from me, her Mani Kati flashing out with unmatchable speed, striking out at whoever was in front of her and watching my back, foiling the enemies flanking maneuvering.

It was a short battle. Hardly a few minutes passed before their 15 soldiers were down and myself and Lyn were face to face with the enemy commander, another vio-nette.

"Well it seems your reputation as Caelin's finest has some truth to it." He sneered, looking down at us from his horse. "But even you can't hold back the dark tide of the black fang! Now be overwhelmed!" with that, he raised his spear and cried out a loud battle cry. I instantly looked around for anything new but I couldn't find anything. Lyn shot me a quick, surprised look and I knew she felt the same.

A few minutes passed and a single wounded cavalier appeared. "I'm… sorry sir. We were attacked by-"He didn't finish his sentence because a larger than normal throwing axe embedded itself in his skull.

"Tha's my kill ye' whelps!" and angry old man's voice called out. I peered behind the paladin since he two was turned around and found an odd sight. Pirates, clear as day, were taking axes and battle hammers to the enemy reinforcements. They even had a mage and an archer lobbing shots over their fellows into the black fang soldiers.

"Pirates… " Lyn mused. "They really are protecting the people."

"Well that takes care of that." I grinned leveling my naginata at my foe. "Lyn, I've got this one, no problem." She smiled and stepped back.

"Fool." The paladin smirked. "They were useless rabble anyway. I'll take you down, and then move on to the rest." With that he drew a silver spear and charged me. But I threw my body up, just over his downwards stab, and with the rotation of my jump, I slashed out, my naginata easily shattering the shaft of the spear. He dropped the remains of his spear and drew his blade quickly as his steed galloped past me. He swiped down with the steel blade and tried to strike at my head which I ducked and swiped out with the butt end of my spear, knocking the horse of balance. The Paladin fell of his horse and stood up, hurriedly dusting himself off before rushing me yet again, sword swiping at my head. But with a well-timed block, I knocked his blade to the side and spun to smack him in the spine. He arced up with the impact and I spun around and slammed him to the ground with the heavy point of my weapon, pinning him to the ground. Not five seconds passed before the life fled his eyes.

"Whew, that's the end of that." I smiled, turning to Lyn with a triumphant grin. She returned the gesture with a gentle smile before a strong old pirate pulled his axe out of one of the black fang cavaliers. Upon meeting with the pirate captain, Canas dashed forward to speak to him.

"Captain Fargus! Are you alright?"

"Aye." The old pirate said simply. "Take more than a couple of knights ta put me down." He chuckled softly. "But you lad. You're something special. With your strange weapons and fancy foot work and fighting. You may be the ones to survive the dread isle."

"Wait." I asked, confused at his knowledge." How did you know we were going to Valor?"

"I'm Cap'n Fargus and this is my town. "He chuckled, noticing my concern and waving it off. "Nothing as crazy as nobility looking to go to the dread isle can be hidden from me."

"Then we can skip to the point." I said, pointedly. "Canas and the rest of our companions are seeking passage to valor. Will you take us?"

"Mmm… it's a dangerous place but you have strong companions as well as your own strength. We'll take you and your group to valor. But on one condition."

"And what's that." I asked, looking confused again.

"Fight me." He answered simply. "I thought I and my crew could handle the dread isle. But even as we were and even with my strength I couldn't keep half my mates from dying." He looked grimly at me and I felt a little fear but I stared back, determined. "I want to truly experience your strength. I feel that you are a true leader, rank and whatnot aside." He stepped back and drew his main weapon, a wicked looking battle axe, and took a step back squaring off with me.

I sighed and stood in a neutral stance after gulping down a vulnerary to regain my stamina. Drawing my twin blades and facing my opponent my blades down at my legs not betraying my attacking vectors. He charged me his axe held high intending to crush my guard. I sidestepped the wide arc of his axe only to find that he hand dropped his axe and punched out at my gut. He struck my stomach and I stumbled to the ground, trying to will oxygen back into my lungs. It was lucky I stumbled when I did as his follow up attack with his hand axe soared just over my scalp.

I sprang back up to my feet and sheathed my swords, rushing in with my fists over my face. He tried to bisect me with a horizontal sweep but I backstepped the slash and rushed forward thrusting both my palms into the man's chest. The shot merely glanced off his chest but it pushed him back far enough for me to follow up with a high kick. A cheer erupted from the crowd as people exited the nearby coliseum.

"That's captain Fargus! But who's he fighting?"

"Shouldn't we help him, even as much as we're able?"

"But his crew isn't doing anything, they're just watching? Who's that kid?"

Fargus slashed out again even as he stood up, driving me back and he pressed his attack, his eyes alight with excitement and focus. But try as he might he couldn't touch me with his axe. Each time i saw an opening I would dart in and strike him with a fist or knee or if I was quick, score a thin slash on his body with one of my blades.

After a while he threw down his battle axe and drew two smaller axes from his belt. One looked different from the other and I recognized it as a swordreaver. "Aye I know this is a favored trick of yours. Let's see how you handle it." With that he swung his axes in an X and I had to back step quickly to avoid getting cut. "Just because I have the big one doesn't mean I've forgotten to use the smaller ones whelp." He taunted as he swung them in a random, yet controlled and well-timed attacking flurry.

I was immediately forced on the defensive. He gave me no time to switch my weapons and I had no idea what I could do. My evasion seemed to make Fargus more confident and he swung more recklessly. _This is good_ I thought to myself, ducking as a wild swing shattered a barrel I was standing in front of moments before. _ I can read his flow now._ I threw up a blade and blocked his regular axe and made as if I would follow up the block to turn it into an attack. Fargus would have none of that and he swung his swordreaver up, trapping and then shattering my blade. But I dropped the now useless hilt and using my forearm bashed both his wrists up and ducked low to point my left blade at his throat.

"And that's a trick that I picked up from you Captain." I panted, yet kept my smirk up.

"Well done whelp. Yeh beat me." He was also panting hard. "I'm a man of the sea. My ship and crew will take you're companions to Valor." I lowered my blade and sheathed it, tossing the shattered hilt aside. "We'll replace that, then we'll head out right away. I feel you can't wait."

END CHAPTER

A/N So how was that? I hope I haven't lost my touch after all. I'm heading into more familiar territory now so the updates should come a bit faster. This chapter was a mess to write! I half expected to skip this segment if it weren't for Canas. Friggin love that guy. Anyway if there are any of my loyal readers left to tread this, please review it's a real morale booster.

Extra skit. Speaking skills.

Normal is Ken ** bold is hector**_ italic is Eliwood_

_Well I'm glad someone was able to get us a boat._

Well I didn't really get it the conventional way. It sort of just happened.

_Either way, you did good much better then Hector_

**Hey what's that supposed to mean?**

_Well it's not like you're attempts garnered us any support._

Yeah, if anything you turned the people against us. You always seem to threaten even when you don't mean to.

**~Hmph~ Well I did my best.**

_You've always been like this, this is just how you talk to people. _

**This is why you do the talking….**


End file.
